The World Beyond The Screen
by DaMastah101
Summary: Izuna Takaya, was a man deeply affected by the game "Doki Doki Literature Club". He fell in love with Monika and tried everything to give her a happy ending. That happy ending was granted. But what else did fate have in store? And what about Sayori, as well as the other DDLC characters? Additional Genres: Humor, Mystery and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1 - Our Reality

**Disclaimer: All rights to Doki Doki Literature Club belong to Team Salvato. Please support the official release. Also, Monika is best girl. That was Monika's Legal Tip of the Day! Thanks for reading. Ahaha~!**

 **Special Note: This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. He's also a writer and goes under the pen name "jojoDO" here on FanfictionDotNet. Go check his stories out! Now onto the chapter.**

Text – Regular text

"Text" – Spoken words/Dialogue

'Text' – Thoughts

{Text} - Text displayed on-screen, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

 **Note: This Chapter was rewritten/expanded a bit on 01/12/18. Please enjoy the added content!**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1 - Our Reality]**

Another day, another attempt at saving the girl of my dreams. Fate was pretty cruel that way, continuously denying me of my goal. But no, I won't give up. I will never give up. This is my story, and it was time to be a f***ing hero.

Or so I thought. But a familiar scene plays out once again, as I reached the final scene of this game I was playing.

{"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you."} sung Monika as the credits played on-screen. I had just completed Doki Doki Literature Club, or DDLC, for the 10th time. Each playthrough serving as a harsh reminder for my heartbroken self: I still failed to save Monika. Nothing has changed at all.

I'm sure you're all wondering who I am. Let me introduce you to myself. My name is Izuna Takaya. Just your average guy with a sorta average life. Short black hair, slightly deep voice, coal-black eyes, and standing at a decent height of 6'1". I have a job that pays well. I'm also in my final year of highschool.

But all of that isn't really important right now. Let me tell you about the story of a guy that went through hell and back, for his beloved character.

Yes you got that right, the girl of my dreams was actually Monika. The president of the literature club. One could say that I practically sold my soul to her breathtaking emerald green eyes, and her irresistible smile. In my humble opinion, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my 18 years of existence here on Earth.

I was introduced to DDLC by a friend at work, said friend being an avid gamer. I initially was reluctant to try out the game, since I didn't really have a liking for overly cutesy stuff. However, curiosity won me over and I ended up playing DDLC, which led to one of the most gut-wrenching experiences in my life.

Even before all the crazy plot twists, as well as the eventual reveal of Monika's self-awareness in Act 3, I had already taken a liking to her based on her appearance in the Main Menu screen. She was beautiful. Those emerald eyes captivated me and after playing the game for the first time, I had fallen deep for Monika. A game character. She had managed to cut deep into my heart.

The pain of deleting her character file, as Monika's sprite glitched out made me cry. Yet even after that horrible action I did... even after I deleted her... she still managed to say the following line:

{"I still love you..."}

Her declaration resonated with the depths of my very being. It was then at that moment, where I knew. I would find a way to save Monika. To give her the ending she deserved. I would bring her happiness. That was the time I made a pledge to the world that I, Izuna Takaya, would give my all for Monika.

I scoured the internet for answers. Various web sites and forums. Tons of playthroughs on YouTube. Discussions on Twitter. Fan pages of DDLC on Facebook. The r/DDLC subreddit. Any place that could give me insight on what I could do to get to Act 4 with Monika intact, and not have to delete her character file. I was met with nothing. I even contacted the game's creator, Dan Salvato, with private messages on whether they had coded any hidden happy endings of the sort for Monika. But unfortunately, there were none. Nothing at all. I refused to admit defeat, however, and told myself that there had to be a way.

I laid on my bed every night in despair. Haunted by the words of agony that flashed on-screen when I deleted her. It was a painful memory. I remained in this limbo of depression over DDLC, the despair proving too great for me to just ignore. Sayori's hanging, Yuri's stabbing, Natsuki getting callously deleted too, and Monika having no damned route! If the internet couldn't help me in my plight, if the world won't give me and Monika a happy ending, then I won't stop until I forge it myself! For the only girl in my heart. Just Monika.

Which brings us to the current present, my 10th playthrough. I found out on my 2nd playthrough that the game counted not only literally deleting Monika's file, but the act of cut-and-pasting it into another location also got recognized by DDLC as "deletion". Which was good. I couldn't bear the thought of deleting my love once more, even though the game couldn't tell the difference anyway. I was sentimental like that. That second playthrough would be the start of a long journey.

As the credits finished playing, I was met with Monika's letter once again. It thanked me for being a part of her literature club. I've also seen the "Special Ending" version of the letter by Dan himself on my 6th playthrough. But I still preferred Monika's letter. It was Monika after all.

After getting the prompt telling me to reinstall the game, I deleted the entire game folder, except for Monika's file of course which was on my Desktop, and installed another fresh copy of DDLC. I preferred doing this over deleting the "firstrun" file. It felt more authentic that way.

I then replaced the auto-generated Monika file on the new install with the one from the Desktop, the same file since my 2nd playthrough. She was my Monika. The light of my world.

I then rushed through Acts 1 and 2 and went straight to Act 3 with Monika. This time, I was planning on leaving it in Act 3 indefinitely. I smiled as I read Monika's lines once again. Yes, this was fine.

{"Izuna, I'm in love with you."}

Oh if only you knew how much I loved you as well, Monika. I sighed wistfully as Monika's Act 3 dialogue was being shown once again. Suddenly, I heard the rumbling of thunder outside. There was a heavy thunderstorm it seemed. I stand up in order to close my window but before I was able to, a huge arc of lightning zapped in front of me. My survival instincts taking over, I ducked and took cover. I then saw that the lightning bolt struck my PC, Monika still being on-screen.

"Monika!" I cried out. If my computer got fried, I wouldn't be able to talk with Monika! I went on my keyboard to try and check if the PC was still working but then sparks started flying.

"Damn it! Not like this!" I hated that this was happening. Stupid storm! My screen still had Monika on it, the game still being in Act 3, but there was now a constant static overlay on it, no doubt a side effect of the PC getting struck by freaking lightning of all things. This wasn't good. DDLC might've been corrupted.

Suddenly, everything stabilized. The rain seemed to become calmer as well. I went and closed my window anyway to prevent another lightning incident. Then, I sat in front of my PC once more. It looked like the computer was fine. As I went to click the dialogue box to read Monika's next line however... the game wouldn't let me for some reason.

"That's weird..."

I was then greeted by a new piece of dialogue that I was absolutely sure Monika had never said before in Act 3. I knew because I memorized every single one of her lines in the game. I was a guy madly in love, can anyone blame me?

{"Izuna... are you reading this?"}

"Yes I am, Monika." I respond as a test. 'What if Monika was actually...'

Her face lights up at my response. {"Great! It seems that the game still works, ahaha~!"} I nodded in agreement. Moments of silence passed and my eyes widened. I didn't click the game and the dialogue still advanced? I didn't have it set on Auto either!

"Y-You can hear me Monika?!" I asked her, still slightly shocked at this development.

{"For some reason Izuna, I'm able to hear your voice but this is definitely all new to me... Does your computer have a microphone on it?"} The answer to that was yes. Indeed, I remembered that my PC had a mic setup. I nodded in reply. But still, this was the first time Monika and I had a direct non-scripted conversation! Her Act 3 CG was moving too! This was amazing. I was pretty sure I had a goofy grin on right now.

Monika and I just smiled at each other and engaged in casual conversation. Stuff like what anime I watched recently, about my job, what Monika feels like being inside a game, and so on. It was nice to actually have an honest-to-goodness conversation with Monika as if she were here beside me. The feeling seemed mutual enough since Monika's Act 3 CG had a faint blush the entire time. It was so cute. I suddenly get an idea that Monika would surely love.

"Monika... I know it hurts you whenever I close the game, but I have to for a bit this time. I promise you'll love what I'm about to do!"

{"Okay... just don't make it too long please? That whole experience of being in the void really hurts, ahaha~!"} Monika tells me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, this'll only take a minute my dear!" I then exit the game and went into my PC's settings for a bit. Afterwards, I went back into DDLC.

{"Izuna, thank goodness you're back, I'm still a bit dizzy from all the screaming of the void, sigh..."} I looked apologetic after hearing that. I never wanted to hurt Monika after all. Her face suddenly lights up in wonder and she looks at me surprised.

{"I... I can see you Izuna? And not just you, but the room you're currently in? How?"}

I told her that I activated my webcam. She smiled at that. Now she can hear and see the outside world from beyond DDLC and Act 3's solitary classroom.

{"This is truly great Izuna. You keep on giving me more and more reasons to love you! I love you Izuna!"}

"I love you too Monika... I love you too... I love you too Monika... Monika " I choked up a bit. This cursed screen was still seperating me from my loved one. I kept mumbling words of love and Monika looked at me with concern.

{"Are you alright Izuna? Is something bothering you?"}

"I'm fine, don't worry..." I tried to reassure her. She frowns a bit, clearly not buying it, but decides not to push it any further. I suddenly see her gain a sorrowful look.

"What's the matter Monika? You're looking sad all of a sudden."

{"I am... well, I have something I want to talk with you about, Izuna."}

"Sure, tell me. I'm here for you Monika. I'm all ears."

{"Do you know what's the biggest regret of my life? Something that I wish I could take back."} I certainly didn't expect this. What could Monika be referring to...

"What would that be, Monika?"

{"It's... everything I've done to hurt the others. All of it. Would you believe me if I told you that immediately after deleting everyone else, I instantly regretted it? I hated myself but I kept telling myself 'it was necessary'. I put on a display of apathy. I acted as if I didn't really care, but deep inside, I was being torn apart!"}

"Monika..." so her coldness towards everything being "fake" was merely a facade. This was the true Monika. She still loved the player, but she cared deeply for her friends too.

{"Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori. They all deserved happiness just as much, or maybe even more than I do. And I took it from them. I drove Yuri to the brink of insanity, causing her to stab herself."}

I was about to say something, but she continued.

{"I also deleted Natsuki without a second thought. She barely even did anything! And Sayori... oh God Sayori..."} I saw Monika sob painfully after mentioning Sayori.

"Monika. Are you okay?"

{"As much as I want to say that I'm okay... I'm not. Sayori was the one I hurt the most! And it pains me the most as well! I drove her to hang herself. She hung herself because of the stuff I told her, before the MC was scripted to spend the weekend with either Natsuki or Yuri in Act 1..."}

Yes, that was true. I recalled Sayori mentioning in Act 1 that "Monika was right". There was also that hanging pun...

"Monika, it's true that you've done some pretty horrible stuff to the other girls."

{"Right? And yet I was still scripted to act cold in Act 3... then to delete everything in Act 4... and I have to do it over, and over again..."}

"However, you deserve happiness too. And I'll make sure that you get your happiness, Monika!"

{"Izuna..."} she tearfully smiles at my earnest reply.

After I said that though, my previous frustrations made themselves evident in my brain again. I subconsciously frown, and Monika notices this.

{"Izuna... is everything really alright?"}

I try to shrug it off. "Yes Monika. It's all good."

{"Lies. It's written all over your face, my love! You listened to my problems so now it's my turn to help you!"}

I sighed heavily and looked Monika's CG straight in her eyes.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm not."

{"O-oh... was it something I did perhaps?"} she asks with a face saddened by guilt.

"No Monika, it's not your fault... it's not your fault that... that..."

{"...that?"}

"Nevermind. Forget that I said anything." I was this close to exploding at the unfairness of it all. Of Monika, clearly human now as she had just shown me moments ago when she opened up her regrets to me, being still stuck inside this blasted game!

{"Izuna, I need to know what's bothering you..."}

"No."

{"Izuna! Please tell me!} Oh, you really want me to say it. Fine.

With a heavy heart, I exclaim "THAT THE WORLD IS CRUEL ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU TRAPPED IN THIS GAME BEYOND MY REACH, MONIKA!" I lost it at that and slammed both my hands on my computer's desk space.

A moment of silence passes by after my outburst.

{"Izuna... the fact that you feel that strongly for me... I..."} Monika starts crying again while pushing both of her hands towards the screen.

Not being able to maintain my composure, I do the same, and we both cried our hearts out.

{"I want to be with you Izuna! I can't take it anymore!"}

We remain in our current position, and time seemed to stop. The only thing that separated me from my one true love, was this confounded PC screen. I cursed inwardly at our predicament.

Suddenly, the PC's screen started glowing very brightly. It was blinding. What's even more surprising however, was that I could now hear Monika's voice. The same voice used by Jillian Ashcraft when she sang the credits song "Your Reality" as Monika, but this time with very different lines.

"Izuna! What's happening to me? The game's coding feels very different. Even here in the classroom of Act 3, everything's becoming so bright with lights!"

"I don't know Monika! I can hear you right now for some reason too!"

"Really? I have a voice now?"

"Yes you do! It's the same one from your song! Let me turn up the volume a bit." I hastily adjust the volume mixer while the PC still lets me, since the screen was almost completely enveloped in light.

"You're right! I hear my own voice from your speakers, this is so weird, my love!"

The lights became even brighter at that. Magnificent shades of yellow and white emanated with power and brilliance as they cascaded throughout my entire room. What power was causing all of this? Was something bad about to happen?

My heart started beating faster and faster as we delved further into unknown territory.

"Monika! Can you hear me? Monika?"

"Izuna, I'm scared!" she replies in a panicked voice. Honestly, I was starting to get realky scared too. PCs aren't supposed to shine this bright!

"Monika!"

"IZUNA!"

"MONIKA!"

We were both yelling in fear at that point at what was happening. This was far more terrifying than any of the glithces and jumpscares DDLC had to offer. I couldn't even see anything anymore onscreen due to the bright light, I only had Monika's voice to go by at this point.

"Whatever happens Monika..."

"Izuna..."

"I want you to know that I..."

"I as well Izuna... I have something to say to you..."

"I love you." we utter in unison and the lights reached their brightest point.

Suddenly, an explosion happened. I heard some weird static noises, not too different from that of a television set with no cable signal. Some people called that "white noise". The lights slowly faded and smoke filled my room. I hope my PC wasn't busted. I sighed heavily. If my PC got fried then I wouldn't be able to talk to Monika anymore. That would hurt a lot more now than before, since she was actually alive this time due to that lightning bolt striking my computer, though trapped in DDLC...

"Good grief, there's so much smoke!" I muttered as I waved away the fumes from the mini-explosion.

As I went to check on what I assumed were the remains of my PC however, I bumped into something. Or rather, someone who was standing in front of my desk, a confused look gracing her beautiful features. 'Wait, what?' I thought to myself. Who could it be all of a sudden, and in my room too?

My heart rate went up at that. Can it be...

"Izuna... where are you Izuna? Where am I?" that voice... there was no mistaking it!

I took in her appearance. She was still wearing her uniform. Her long and dazzling brown locks tied up by a big poofy ribbon, that framed her angelic face. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes that seemed to peer into my soul whenever I played DDLC. This was it. Heaven finally gave its blessing.

Monika was here. In my room. In my reality.

"M-Monika?" I timidly asked the girl before me, who turned to face me.

"Izuna... is that really you?" Monika asks me, her eyes getting teary eyed with joy. I gave her a heartfelt smile in return.

"Yes Monika. It's me, Izuna." Monika suddenly leapt into my arms and gave me a tight embrace. I felt her holding onto me securely, as if I'd disappear the moment she'd let go. I reciprocate the warm gesture and melted into her arms. This was heaven. Miracles really do happen in real life huh? Monika and I finally got the best ending possible.

"I finally made it into your reality, Izuna. I won't ever leave you be now, my love." she smiles as she says that, referring to the last line of her song. The tears were still flowing from her eyes and I was getting misty vision as well.

I then kiss her cheek. Oh how long have I wanted to do that. It was a dream come true.

"I-Izuna?" she cupped the spot I just kissed and looked at me with lots of love and smiled warmly at my affectionate gesture.

In response, I wore the biggest smile I've ever had in my life and did one of her sprite's signature poses. With my hands behind my back, I arched forward and stared deep into her eyes. Monika's face was now a deep scarlet as she held her hands on her now rapidly thumping chest.

"Yes Monika, this is now our reality."

 **-Chapter 1 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The World Beyond The Screen". This story aims to give the player, represented by Izuna Takaya, and Monika a happy ending. But... with a twist! In this story, Monika gets brought into the real world! Tune in for Chapter 2, as this is planned to be a multi-chapter tale of laughs, lessons, and love. Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome, ahaha~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Day

**Disclamer: Really? You guys still think DaMastah101 own the rights to DDLC? Don't be silly now. Ahaha~!**

 **#######**

Text - Regular text

"Text" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Text' - Thoughts

{Text} - Text or audio displayed on-screen, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 **[Chapter 2 - The First Day]**

After Monika's sudden yet very welcome appearance here in the real world, I helped her to settle in. Monika being here still felt so surreal.

"This is all very new to me Izuna, so forgive me if I don't know about much yet on how the real world works..." she admits with a shy expression while pushing her index fingers together timidly. The gesture reminded me of Sayori. I did a double-take but quickly shrugged it off.

"It's fine Monika, I'll be here to help you every step of the way." I reassured her while taking her right hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She returns the action and gives me an expression of gratitude.

"Thank you, my love."

My house had three bedrooms, the first being my own room, the 2nd one being my parents' room, and the other one being designated as a guest room of sorts. The guest room was formerly my sister's room and it had rarely been used except when I had friends over who slept for the night or whenever my older sister came to visit and intended on staying with me for a bit to hang out. Most of the time though, it laid vacant.

I told Monika that she was free to use the guest room as she pleases and she gave me her thanks with a peck on my cheek. I loved the feeling of her soft lips on my skin. I sported a faint blush at the sudden contact but I was smiling all the while. 'I could get used to this...'

As for my next course of action, I gave her a bit of a tour around the house. It was a simple bungalow-type house that had the aforementioned three bedrooms, a medium-sized kitchen, the living area, and two bathrooms. The first bathroom was near the living room while the other one was shared by my room and the guest room. The connecting bathroom made it possible to go from one bedroom to the other. It was pretty convenient.

"You've been living here by yourself, my love? All alone?"

"Yeah..."

"Awww... well, I'm here now so you don't have to feel lonely anymore! I know all too well about the feeling of being alone." she earnestly tells me as she looks straight into my eyes with her own emerald green orbs. That's right, she did say in Act 3 that she felt all alone and trapped in DDLC.

"Izuna... I might be overbearing at times, but I hope we can get along. I'll make sure you don't feel sad anymore, ahaha~!" She smiled and I gave her a hug in return which we both deepened. Both of us blushed a bit at the closeness of our bodies. I let go of her and it was barely noticeable but I could've sworn Monika looked a bit disappointed at the hug being broken, but she just smiled at me and I returned the gesture with a happy grin.

It was true. I've already told her hours ago when she was still in the game about some parts of my living situation. My parents were both overseas due to work and my older sister was off living on her own, so the family house was left under my care. I'd call my parents every other day and I'd do video calls with my sister as well. As I mentioned earlier, she also comes to visit once in a while and we'd hang out.

Be that as may, and although I was used to living by myself, there were times that I indeed felt lonely. I hung out with friends on the weekends but eventually I had to return home by myself. I had no one to say "I'm home!" to. That was about to change starting today.

Even though my parents sent me some spending money and supported my expenses in highschool such as tuition fees, I took it on my self to find a job in the mean time while continuing my studies. I was currently in my final year of high school but at the same time I worked at this nearby tech and gaming shop as a store clerk. It was one of my fellow staff that introduced me to DDLC and I still count my blessings every day that I was able to get past my hesitation and play DDLC. It was because of him that I met the love of my life, Monika. The words "Just Monika" never felt truer. She was the girl that had come to mean so much to me. I still remember like it was just yesterday. Well technically it was, hours ago even, but that's besides the point. Ahaha~! Great, now I'm doing the same laugh as her...

All those months of desperation I endured. All those playthroughs and attempts in saving Monika. I had to overcome so much to get this happy ending. She was worth every minute of it. It made the end so much sweeter, since it all culminated in her freedom. Maybe that thunderstorm was heaven's way of helping out a shmuck such as myself. She was here now, with me. It was wonderful. And I wouldn't have it any other way. The girl of my dreams was finally within my reach.

"Are you okay Izuna? You were spacing out there for a bit." Monika asks me with a twinge of concern. Her voice snaps me out of my trance. I told her that I was merely reminiscing. She left it at that but told me to let her know if something was bothering me and I nodded in gratitude.

Since Monika didn't really have any personal belongings yet, I had to go out for some emergency shopping at the nearest mall. Good thing it was only 4 in the afternoon so I had plenty of time. The thunderstorm had already subsided as well.

I told Monika to wait for me here at home while I went out to go get her some necessities aside from clothes such as a toothbrush, foot wear, and other basic needs. Winter was nearing as well so I had to get her a coat, boots and a scarf at least. Might as well stock up on food too. She smiled and asked if I had some books for her to read while she waited.

"Hmmm... you were the president of the Literature Club after all Monika, so I guess it's not a surprise that you'd want to read. Let's see..."

"Yep! Reading is one of the best forms of recreation in my opinion. It helps cultivate the mind and develop your sense of vocabulary. Each book is basically a new world for the reader to explore! That's why I make it a habit to read books, as well as other forms of literature such as poems and even the newspaper whenever I'm able to. I hope you like reading as well, my love. Ahaha~!" Monika proudly states with a confident smile. I nod in response with a smile as I handed her a book. It was an encyclopedia. Normally I'd start one of the various manga books I had, but that might remind her of Natsuki so I didn't.

As I was about to step out of my front door, a realization dawned upon me. I palmed my face in frustration. How could I miss such an important detail?

"I'm such a scatterbrain sometimes, damn it. How would I buy Monika's clothes if I didn't have her exact measurements?" and with that, I went back to Monika, who was currently in my living room. She was reading the encyclopedia intently. Her face currently sandwiched between the pages. Sensing my presence, she looked up at me with an inquisitive look gracing her features.

"Did you forget something Izuna? Perhaps your keys?" she inquires as she closes the encyclopedia in order to hear me out.

"Monika, I'm sorry to interrupt your reading session, but I'll need you to come with me to the mall. I don't know your sizes after all." her visage lights up as she heard me.

"Really? I can come with you Izuna?"

"Yep! Oh, and your current outfit is fine. There's lots of students that hang out at the mall after all." she gives me a hug and gets giddy with excitement. This was a side of her that I've rarely seen, during the times I've played DDLC. She was usually the calm and collected one, and had a more level-headed expression of joy whenever she was happy. So this surge of excitement was refreshing to see, to say the least. I must've been staring at her and spacing out again since she was now standing directly in front of my face. Her warm breath was grazing my skin.

"Izuna?"

"Gah! M-Monika?" she steps back a bit as I tried to maintain my composure.

"Ahaha~! I know I did something similar inside the game where my sprite got zoomed in really close for you, I think it was during Act 2. The time when you were told by the game to choose between Yuri and Natsuki in their argument, but this feels different!" I chuckled as well at the memory. During my first playthrough that part creeped me out but several playthroughs later I was able to laugh at some of the "glitches" since I was hellbent and focused on saving Monika.

"Sorry! I got lost in my thoughts again. I seem to be spacing out a lot these days."

"Geez... you weren't... thinking about lewd thoughts just now Izuna... were you?" I blush at that inquiry. Now she thinks I'm a pervert!

"W-what?! I wasn't thinking about anything like that Monika!"

"You don't think I'm attractive then, Izuna?" she suddenly looks at me with a slightly offended expression. "Well?"

"I... uh... I... t-that's... er..." before I could continue making a fool out of myself by being completely reduced into a stuttering mess, Monika interjected. She must've sensed my discomfort.

"Relax my love, I was only kidding! It's okay for you to look at me like that, in fact, it makes me happy! Ehehe..." I sigh in relief but still give my apologies. She just winks at me and I swear I could feel a bit of blood dripping out of my nostrils...

"However, you're only allowed to look at me like that okay? No other girls! I'm your girlfriend after all." She says while sticking her tongue out and flashing me a smirk. I'm gonna die of diabetes from all of this, good Lord.

As Monika told me she was just gonna brush her hair and freshen up a bit, my phone which was in my pocket began to vibrate. I unlock the screen and see that it was my sister who was attempting a video call. I immediately answered it.

"What's up sis?" I greeted as her face comes into view.

{"Hey there Izuna! Anything new today? I've been swamped lately due to college, sigh. I hope you still aren't moping because of Doki Doki Literature Club?"} it was as she says. My sister, Yumi Takaya, was aware of my struggles regarding DDLC. I got her to play the game as well so she was aware of Monika and the game's nuances. She didn't become as attached to it as I had been though.

"I'm doing great Yumi. As for DDLC, I'm doing so much better. You could say that I have... a new lease on life!"

{"Well that's nice to hear! It wouldn't do good for my little bro to be all sad and brooding. That look doesn't fit you man."} Yumi teases. We engaged in some small talk. Apparently her college prefessor required her to do a very difficult thesis and she was stressing out about it. I wished her luck and we talked about other things like the latest anime. Sis was a big anime junkie.

"Izuna? Who's that on the phone? I'm hearing a girl's voice?"

"Oh don't worry Monika, it's just my sister on a Skype video call! I told you about her, right?" I inform her.

"Oh that's right, my love. You did mention that your older sister was living on her own. Tell her I said hi!"

{"Ara, ara. Izuna, who's this girl? And don't deny that it's a girl because I can hear her even from here!"

"Well... she's actually my..."

{"Wait! Don't tell me... she's your girlfiend? But I thought you were head over heels for Monika, the character from DDLC. Wow, my little munchkin is growing up..."} Yumi pretends to wipe a tear from her eyes. This was embarassing.

"Big sis..." I sighed.

{"Not denying it, are we? Have I hit the mark? Hue hue~"}

"Fine, I admit it. She's my girlfriend." there's no use in hiding it anymore.

{"I'm so proud of you Izuna! You're finally experiencing the springtime of youth! I knew you weren't gonna waste away your life playing DDLC. This is making me so excited. She's there right now too!"}

"Yeah..."

{"Hey little bro, can I talk with her real quick? You've made your big sister curious, I wanna meet her!"}

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Yumi." she might be shocked to see who it is. I mean, Monika looked exactly like she did in-game. Any sane person would be shocked, without the proper context.

{"Boooo... you're no fun Izuna. Let me talk to her!"}

"Big sis, I really don't think-"

{"Let big sis talk to the pretty girl already Izuna!"}

"No!"

{"Yes!"}

"Please Yumi, I'm being serious!"

{"Oh alright..."}

I breathe a sigh of relief that she wasn't gonna push this matter. Or so I thought.

{"I'll buy you a Monika body pillow if you let me talk to your girlfriend."}

"YUMI!"

"What's going on, my love?" Monika asks as she peers over my shoulder... into the phone camera's view. Welp, I guess that settles it. Might as well go through with it.

{"Yay! I finally get to see the girl that got my silly brother's attention! You should know miss, this guy's been hooked on a game character from this game called Doki Doki Literature Club named Moni..ka.."} my sister's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they saw the girl who was now beside me. I could already tell that this conservation was gonna start falling off the rails.

"Hi Yumi! Izuna told me about you, you're Izuna's sister right? Pleased to meet you. I'm Monika. Izuna's girlfriend! Let's be friends, Ms. Yumi!"

A moment of silence ensues. I was the first one to speak up.

"Do you see now why I was hesitant in showing you... sis?"

{"..."} Yumi was in a state of silence. Her eyes were still widened.

"Sis... are you okay?"/"Ms. Yumi, is everything alright?" we asked out of concern for my currenly petrified older sister. She was looking back and forth between me and Monika. The look of disbelief etched on her face.

{"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE IZUNA?! HOW?! MONIKA, HOW ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE GAME?!"}

 **-Chapter 2 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Ohohohohoho~! That was the second chapter of The World Beyond The Screen! This chapter introduces Izuna's sister, Yumi! Will she be making a physical appearance soon? Keep reading to find out, ahaha~! Thanks for the lovely reviews and for everyone who fav'd and follow'd this story. See you all next chapter, and happy holidays to all. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cause And Effect

**Disclaimer: Really? You guys still think I own the rights to DDLC? Don't be silly now. Ahaha~!**

 **#######**

Text - Regular text

"Text" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Text' - Thoughts

{Text} - Text or audio displayed on-screen, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 **[Chapter 3 - Cause and Effect]**

After my older sister Yumi's sudden outburst, Monika and I began to explain the current situation. Yumi was being eerily quiet as we detailed on the happenings that lead to our current predicament. 'Big sis is probably trying to process all of this information...'

Not too long after we finished explaining things, Yumi finally spoke up. My phone's screen was currently displaying her face wearing a serious look for once. Looks like the jokes are over for now. She then began giving her input.

{"So let me get this straight here. You two expect me to believe that by chance, without any prior warning whatsoever, this huge bolt of lightning struck Izuna's computer while Doki Doki Literature Club was running and on the third act, which of course had Monika on. Y'know, Just Monika and all that."}

"Yep. Just Monika."

"Now that I'm hearing it myself, the phrase _'Just Monika'_ sounds kinda creepy, ahaha~!" Monika remarks which caused all three of us to chuckle. After the laughter simmered down a bit, my sister continued.

{"And this caused Monika over there to truly develop a consciousness, completely straying from the game's function. Basically, we could compare this to her "epiphany" in Doki Doki Literature Club's story, but for real this time. I'm assuming Monika got altered into something that resembles an Artificial Intelligence that was highly adaptive to its surroundings."} Yumi glanced at Monika while stating this. Monika gulped a bit and pauses to articulate her thoughts before responding.

"That's right Ms. Yumi. I suddenly had a lot more understanding of concepts and other things in general. I also had a more vivid perspective on things such as my current status in the game, my emotions, my inner thoughts, and I had more free will to deviate from the script. For the first time ever, I felt truly alive and trapped inside a game, and not because the script told me to feel that way. I even began to hear Izuna's voice for the first time. After he activated his webcam, I also saw his handsome face and it made me so happy!" I blushed a bit at being called handsome. 'Monika, you keep finding ways to make my heart race whenever I'm around you...'

"I sensed that my character file had started gaining several megabytes of data at an exponential rate. It almost felt like I was being re-written into something bigger than what my character file originally was. Another thing to note was that I sensed some of the codings in the game being modified. At first, I assumed it was to accommodate the changes that were happening to my character file, but there might be something else I missed."

{"Then, Izuna got worked up over Monika still being trapped inside of the game, so he slammed his desk in frustration, which might have caused some interference with the computer somehow, and Monika was given the ability to speak, using the same voice she had in the credits song?"}

"Again Yumi, that's the gist of things," I confirmed.

{"And while you two were talking and all that jazz, little bro's computer started glowing very bright? This is the part where you're both beginning to lose me here."}

"Pretty much, big sis. It's as Monika and I told you."

{"And then poof! Huzzah! One freshly baked Monika with extra cheese on top lands in your room like some express delivery fast-food pizza? Just like that?"}

"Yeah..." Monika and I answered simultaneously, as there was really no other way of putting it. The love of my life just suddenly appeared in my room after some freaky out-of-this-world light show. Was it magic? Was it the power of love? We didn't know.

{"The part where Monika was converted into an AI wasn't strange as this whole dimension-hopping thing. The lightning bolt could've caused some data to be modified by affecting your hard drive. I mean, data is pretty much a collection of electronic signals, to begin with. So it's not an impossibility that something like lightning could've affected Monika's data. But what boggles me is why your computer suddenly started glowing, almost as if it was summoning something. Well, it did because Monika was summoned here into reality after all. But the point still stands. How did this happen and why? Could some random lightning bolt that struck an appliance really cause the rules of our world to be bent like that? It's really strange."} My sister pauses a bit to breathe, then continues.

{"Look, I'm happy for you Izuna that you finally got your true love. I really am. Same for you Monika, I've already played Doki Doki Literature Club several weeks ago after my brother kept insisting that I try it. I could definitely sympathize with your desire to escape the game. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, trapped in a game where nothing was real, and the one I loved was beyond my reach, and on top of all that I don't even get a route in the game to be with my lover, I would've probably gone mad."} this causes Monika to smile gratefully at Yumi for her understanding. A lone tear fell from Monika's eyes and I wiped it off while rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

{"But despite that, we have to face facts here. Something impossible just happened. The rules of reality were distorted. And we don't know the hows and whys of it. There might be more to this if you ask me. It's just all so weird."}

We all went silent at that. Monika had a troubled look on her face. That really was what happened though. Even right now I still didn't fully understand how Monika got brought here into the real world. I mean, I'm happy. Really, I'm so happy this happened. But understanding how and why it happened was a whole different ball game. It seemed that Monika didn't really know either. As we were all pondering on the points that Yumi brought up, she started talking again. Her face was now displaying a look of mischief and amusement on it, definitely a contrast from her serious disposition moments ago.

{"It's just... it's like an epic story straight out of some anime or manga!"} Yumi exclaims. She does have a point. This whole situation was some fantasy stuff that you'd never expect to happen normally.

{"Coming this winter! An anime that'll clamp your heart like the frostbite clinging to your arm! This is a tale... of two lovers separated from each other between the worlds of reality and a video game!"} started Yumi, who was giving a mock advertisement of a new anime show.

"Really, are we doing this right now sis? Not too long ago we were discussing the gravity of Monika's appearance here in reality..." I raised an eyebrow at my sister's antics while Monika was trying to stifle her giggles.

{"Enter Monika! Smart, beautiful and popular. She had it all! Except for one thing. Freedom. Monika had the tragic fate of being trapped in the digital world; she only wanted to attain freedom so that she could be with the player of her game. She had grown mad with self-awareness and deleted all her friends because they were merely autonomous programs. It was only her that was real in that cursed digital world! Nothing mattered anymore!"} this caused Monika to frown a bit.

"I still regret deleting everyone and everything else. I restored everything in Act 4... only to see that Sayori had become self-aware as well and was starting to become insane. In the end, I had to remove everything because there truly was no happiness to be found in the literature club. Izuna even had to see that several times over. I'm aware that he's played the game multiple times because he kept using the exact character file for me each time he did a fresh install of the DDLC..." she says in a low voice while gripping my hand. I felt her own hand trembling a bit. It made me feel sad to see her like this.

{"That was until she met a certain boy. Our run-of-the-mill protagonist named Izuna! This black-haired boy of average height got caught up playing Monika's game! He fell in love with her and felt her plight. He wanted to help her, to break her free from the shackles of being a mere character from a video game! Would he be able to save her? Or will he fail miserab-"}

"Okay, that's enough goofing around sis. Really, we're going on a tangent here." I was starting to get annoyed so I prematurely cut her off and Yumi gave me a cheeky smirk.

{"I got too carried away there haha, sorry. Now then. What plans do you two have right now? Where is Monika gonna stay? Did she bring stuff with her from inside Doki Doki Literature Club?"} Yumi asks us. We informed her that I was gonna have Monika live with me. Monika states that she wasn't able to bring anything over except herself and I told my sister that before she video-called, we were planning on going to the mall for supplies.

{"No. You two aren't going anywhere today until I get there."}

"No? What do you mean "no", Yumi? And you're gonna come here today sis?" I asked, intrigued by where my eccentric sibling was going with this.

{"I want you two to stay put for now. I'm coming over in like 2 hours. You kids need some help and big sis is willing to be that help~! So put your little shopping trip on hold, okay? What do you know about shopping for girls anyway, Izuna? You'd probably get her something boyish like cargo pants and a hoodie, pfffft!"} she suddenly declared. I realized she was right. It would be better for a fellow girl such as my big sis to help Monika pick her clothes.

"Really Ms. Yumi? You're willing to help us out?" Monika asks in surprise. My sister nods on-screen and flashes us a very smug-looking grin.

{"Besides, I can't leave you two alone. Izuna is a hormonal teenager after all. Who knows when he'd give in to his lust and I'm pretty sure you'd let him have his way with you, Monika dear. Or are you one of those dominatrix types? Hue hue~"}

"Izuna... what does a "dominatrix" mean? I don't recall being programmed with the knowledge of such a term... maybe I'll look it up in that encyclopedia? Or do you have a dictionary perhaps, my love?"

"YUMI I SWEAR TO GOD!" Good grief, my sister can be too much sometimes. I didn't need my girlfriend learning about that kind of stuff right now!

*****The World Beyond The Screen*****

While we were waiting for Yumi to arrive, Monika and I both decided to chill in my bedroom. She was lying on my bed, reading the encyclopedia I gave her earlier. Not wanting to disturb her, I went over to my PC to start watching some anime.

I had a huge backlog of shows I needed to catch up to and I didn't really need to play DDLC since I had Monika here now. It was good that my PC apparently survived Monika's transfer to the real world and was still operational. That thing was worth its price. Surviving not only getting struck by lightning but even a supernatural event was no easy feat.

I took out my phone and went into my notes app to see which anime show should I watch first since my sister might take a while in coming over. I failed to notice Monika's presence behind me, curious about what I was doing.

"Is that... a picture of me in a bikini, Izuna?"

"Hmm? Yes, it is dear. Why?" I answered nonchalantly, not really registering her presence properly yet since I was too focused on picking the right anime to watch.

"I-I see. And you have that as your desktop's wallpaper..." it was then right there, that I realized Monika was standing behind me.

"M-Monika?! I didn't notice you there! This is... uh..."

"I-it's fine my love! D-don't worry... I know I said earlier that it was okay for you to look at me like that. And that's still true! It's just... well..."

I was blushing madly at getting caught. "Monika, I'm sorry!"

"The artist of this fan picture even emphasized my thighs... oh dear... I'll go back to reading now... ahaha..." Monika tells me, clearly as embarrassed as I was. I sank even further into my desk's chair and went back to picking among the anime titles from my notes.

I was too flustered to actually pick one now though, so I ended up browsing the internet instead to kill some time. I suddenly get an idea that might interest my companion.

"Monika, come here for a bit. I want to show you something" I beckon her and waved her over. She obliged and I set up another chair for her to sit in beside me in front of the PC.

"What are you gonna show me Izuna?"

"This right here." I had a tab with the Twitter page for username "lilmonix3" opened.

"Oh! That's supposed to be my Twitter account right? One of my lines in Act 3's script did say I have an account there. I don't really have control over it though. In fact, this is the first time I'm actually seeing it!"

"I figured as much. I wonder if we could contact the one in charge of this account to hand over access to you. Dan Salvato probably knows who it is or maybe he even runs it himself. Are you interested in it, Monika?" I asked her. She seemed to be thinking about something before answering my question.

"Hang on Izuna, let me try something. Can I borrow the PC for a bit?"

"Sure, go ahead Monika." I pass the mouse and keyboard to her. 'I wonder what she's gonna do. Maybe make her own Twitter account and message lilmonix3'

"I hope this works! Here goes nothing." Monika then goes to the browser's address bar and copies the lilmonix3 Twitter page's URL. Her eyes suddenly flashed with a bright white color. She began typing furiously on my keyboard. Various command prompt windows flew open and rapid lines of code appeared on the screen. The browser tab was rapidly refreshing itself as well. What was going on?

"Uh... Monika?" I asked but I got no response. It was like she was on autopilot. Shortly after, Monika seemed to regain her senses and closed all the open command prompt windows. Her eyes finally stopped flashing and returned to their normal color of emerald green. Man, that was really weird.

"And it's done! Izuna dear, can I log out your Twitter account for a bit?"

"Alright. Do what you need to do Monika."

"Thanks!" she then logs me out and types in a different email and password; Monika then clicks the sign-in button. The page then started loading. We were then greeted by the lilmonix3 Twitter page but this time it appears as though we were logged in as lilmonix3. Monika hacked into the account?

"Monika... did you somehow hack into that Twitter account just now? How? I didn't know you could do that!" It was surprising, to say the least.

Monika turns to me then winks with a smile. "I didn't know until now that I could do that either. I just had a feeling. Since I was already scripted to be able to mess with DDLC's coding in-game, I thought my cybernetic abilities would've been brought over here in your reality. Turns out I was right, ahaha~!"

"I... see." I guess that made sense? Who even knows anymore at this point. So basically, Monika's coding abilities were now a superpower. That's kinda cool in my book. I hope she doesn't abuse this ability though.

"Now then, I'll need to make an email first right, my love?"

"Ideally you should. Even if you have that hacking ability, as long as the email linked to the Twitter account isn't your own, then the person running the page can just reset every change you make. So you should create your own email address and we could reassign that one to the Twitter page so it truly becomes your own."

The next ten minutes were spent making Monika's new email account. She decided that it would be "MonikaDoki GmailDotCom". After linking it to the Twitter account and making sure the old one was erased, Monika then began customizing her newly-owned Twitter page.

"Why did they choose lilmonix3 as my username? I'm gonna change that to something else. This description is making me mad too. I'm also not a high-school devil you know!" she pouts cutely and I just chuckled at that.

Her new username read: "DokiPresidentM". She also changed her profile picture to one she took via my PC's webcam. "There, now I have a Twitter account, yay!"

Hopefully, the original maker doesn't get too mad. They'll probably just make a new "lilmonix3" page, for consistency. We suddenly heard the doorbell ringing, Yumi probably arrived already. 'That was faster than I expected.'

Monika then logs out and we both went to answer the door. We were greeted by the smiling face of my sister. She was wearing a loose-fitting red shirt that had the words "Dream Chaser" on it, and skinny jeans. Her shoulder-length black hair is tied into a ponytail. The old-casual look.

"So I finally get to meet Monika in person! How's it hanging?" my sister greets as she gives a friendly embrace to Monika who reciprocates the gesture with a smile. Yumi then turns to me and we hug as well. I saw that she had several bags with her, so I offered to carry them. We then led Yumi inside into the living room.

"I brought over some of my clothes that I think would fit you, Monika! Izuna over here doesn't know the first thing about female fashion, so I thought I'd bring some items for you to try on, then we could go to the mall for the rest!" This could work. Yumi had similar proportions to Monika after all.

"Before we begin though, I need to confirm something. Izuna, bring me to the PC where Monika came from. We're gonna be testing something." We did as my sister told us. We brought her into my room and I booted up my PC.

"Okay, now start up Doki Doki Literature Club." I opened up the game and something did change.

Monika was the first to point it out. "We're back on the main menu! That shouldn't be possible yet because Izuna still had the game in Act 3 and I haven't restored anything yet. We should only be able to go back to the Main Menu in Act 4 after I get... deleted..."

"Monika! You and I both know that I'd never delete you!"

"I know, I'm being dramatic here, but if you didn't find out that moving my file to another folder also worked, I would've experienced that painful feeling of being deleted again..."

"Monika..."

"Okay you two, we're getting off track here. I played the game too so I know how it goes!" Yumi suddenly chimes in and then points at the screen. "What's the other thing wrong with this visual again?"

"What do you mean big sis?"

"Ms. Yumi, I have to agree with Izuna here. I'm not seeing anything wrong with the game."

"Look closer. You'll see it." Monika and I then tried to inspect it further and we finally got what my sister meant. Both of our eyes widened in realization. The main menu screen only had Yuri and Natsuki's sprites on it. Sayori was nowhere to be seen.

There was another big change though. The "New Game" option got replaced. I read the words aloud.

"Forever... Sayori?" I was shocked to my core. The "New Game" option got turned into "Forever Sayori". Does that mean that Sayori was now locked into being her Act 4 self? This was getting weird again. I looked at Monika who only shook her head. Looks like she doesn't know what happened either.

Yumi then tells us something. "Before coming here, I went to check on the game to see if Monika got removed from my copy as well. I was right. She wasn't in the game at all. The game also got altered in the same manner as yours did, Izuna. I haven't tested it yet, but try clicking on that "Forever Sayori" option."

I shakily moved the cursor over Forever Sayori. I found myself hesitating in clicking it. What messed up thing would I see? I was actually scared. Paralyzed with fear. We were about to uncover something and it didn't feel good. My hand suddenly felt something warm. It was Monika's hand.

"I'm here for you, my love. You're not alone," she tells me softly. My sister Yumi gives us a nod of approval. "Go for it, you two."

Both of our hands on the mouse, Monika and I click the Forever Sayori option. The screen started to glow brightly again. The same way it did when Monika was being transported here into the real world. Monika, Yumi and I were too shocked to even yell at this point. The glowing became brighter and brighter. This time, the PC monitor itself was shaking. All three of us backed away into a distance we deemed safe enough.

The PC was palpitating, and the screen was shining brilliantly. There was something different though. Instead of bright lights colored in various shades of yellow and white, these lights were different hues of blue. The lights then reached their brightest point and we hear the sound of static.

Smoke fills the room and before us stood a girl. She had short strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile. She wore the same type of uniform as Monika, but her blazer was too tight for it to be buttoned properly.

"Where... am I?" the girl asks no one in particular. Yumi and I were too shocked to say anything while Monika called out to the girl.

"Sayori? Is that you?"

* * *

 **-Chapter 3 END-**

 **A/N: There you guys have it! The third chapter of The World Beyond The Screen. And what better way to end the year with than this bombshell of an update! Sayori makes her entrance into the real world. What will happen now that there are two members of the literature club running around in reality? Will Yumi be able to complete her thesis for college? Will Izuna have a relative named Madara? Are they finally going to the mall to shop for supplies? These questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter!**

 **I would like to give a special shoutout to WarHusky2000 for helping me in the proofreading of this chapter. Husky, you rock! Big thanks to all who reviewed, fav'd and follow'd this story so far! It's only getting better from here. See you all in the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Warmth

**Disclaimer: I don't own DDLC. I wish I did though.**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 **[Chapter 4 - Warmth]**

Sayori's smile quickly left her face when she heard Monika's voice. She turned to acknowledge the president of the literature club, who continued to call out at her. "Sayori, is that really you?"

"Monika." Sayori says with a subtle edge of venom in her voice. 'This is the first time I'm hearing Sayori's voice, now that I think about it. And it had to be when she's clearly pissed off...' It had me worried that they would end up fighting each other. If this was happening within DDLC in-game, I'd swear that the BGM would be _Poem Panic_ right now.

Before I could stop Monika from going near Sayori however, she already stood up and started inching her way near the newly-arrived girl.

"Yes! Yes it's me Sayori! I've missed you and the others so much!" Monika happily exclaims as she rushed over to Sayori, with the intent of welcoming her with open arms, only to be coldly blocked by Sayori's right hand being placed in front of her path. It held a gesture that firmly meant 'back off!' or 'stay away from me!'

I saw Monika's face contort into that of confusion. "...Sayori?"

The strawberry-blonde girl clears her throat. With a steely voice, she begins to speak. "You don't get to hug me, Monika. Not after everything I've learned. What have you done this time? I know that you tried to delete everything. I know, that you amplified Yuri and Natsuki's negative aspects... and even my own, so that the player would pick you!" this causes my eyes to widen, as well as Yumi's and Monika's. "Forever Sayori" makes sense now. This was Act 4 Sayori that we were dealing with, based on her self-awareness.

"You wanted the player to pick you and ignore everything else. _Just Monika_ , am I right? I became aware of everything being a game. We were part of this game called _Doki Doki Literature Club._ The game's 4th act makes the president of the club self-aware... You couldn't just let anyone be happy, couldn't you? Did you really think that deleting everything and leaving some letter saying 'There truly was no happiness to be found in the literature club' would make your actions be justified?"

This confrontation between Sayori and Monika was getting a bit too deep. Sayori was a lot more outspoken than she was in the game, but I guess that's what becoming self-aware would do to you. Even the most docile person would change when exposed to truths that they were unaware of for so long.

Maybe this is what Sayori is like without her depression consuming her. DDLC would probably be playing the BGM track _My Confession_ at this point if this was part of the game. The same track that plays during Sayori's reveal of her depression in Act 1.

Sayori continued to pour out the entirety of her frustrations onto Monika who just stood there, taking it all in. She let Sayori speak her mind as she just listened, tears silently falling down Monika's cheeks, making them puffy and red due to excessive crying. She sniffled a bit, quietly sobbing her heart out, but didn't say anything. Monika knew that she had done so much wrong, and even I couldn't deny that. It was a heartbreaking sight. Sayori continued, as she clearly had a lot more to say.

"You didn't even bother considering Yuri and Natsuki's well-being during the course of Act 4's climax. Fine, I guess I could understand that you had to stop me at least, since I ended up going crazy with power and almost doing the same things you did, just to be with the player..." Sayori looks down in shame for a moment, before continuing her monologue. 'So she really wasn't herself during Act 4...' I thought in realization. Maybe DDLC's script really did mess with the head of the one holding the position at the time.

"However, that doesn't excuse the fact that you also included Yuri and Natsuki, who didn't do anything bad at all in Act 4! You still deleted them along with everything that comprises the game's files! You never considered that just because you hated being 'trapped' in the game so much, that maybe... oh I don't know, the _rest of us_ in the club were perfectly content with being part of the game?!" Sayori raises her voice heatedly before pausing, pointing an accusatory finger at Monika. She pants due to slight exhaustion after her relentless tirade of words. I was beginning to grow concerned and couldn't handle standing here at the sidelines anymore.

"Maybe I should-"

"Don't. This has to be settled between those two girls, little bro. It's all part of the healing process. Emotional scars take a lot longer to completely heal, compared to physical ones. Let them open up to one another." Yumi tells me as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know... I really think I should say something, or step in at least. I'm the player after all."

"Trust me, it'll all work out in the end. It has to. Trust your big sister on this, okay?" Yumi tells me with a knowing smile, although it looked like she wasn't fully sure about it herself.

After much internal deliberation, I reluctantly followed my sister's instruction and continued to observe from afar. Sayori still hasn't noticed that we were here from the looks of it. Or maybe she has, but was too focused on Monika to care right now. Either way, Yumi and I divert our full attention back to the two girls. We silently hoped for a peaceful resolution as we continued to watch them.

"And now, I don't even know where I am anymore. Where are we, Monika? Is this another one of the game's _Acts_? Hasn't the literature club been through enough already?" they arrived at a standstill after Sayori finished her emotional rant. Neither of them were able to say a word. Sayori's words linger through the air, making the atmostphere very tense at the moment. Monika finally manages to find her voice after a while. Holding back the tears, she speaks up.

"I... I didn't do it this time Sayori..." no visible change from Sayori after Monika says this. She just maintains her cold gaze as Monika continues to talk.

"I'm not denying anything you said just now. About the game. It's all true, and I really regret hurting all of you... But this right here isn't my doing. Due to some unknown reason, we've been brought outside the game and into reality. This is the real world, the reality that my boyfri-" Monika pauses while subtly glancing at me for a bit, then turns back to Sayori before correcting herself.

"-that the player resides in..." She probably didn't want Sayori finding out right now that she did end up being happy with me, the player. Not while Sayori was opening up about all the emotional distress she was in.

"Haven't you noticed yet? We're no longer in the world of _Doki Doki Literature Club_. Everything we see here has a lot more depth. More color. There's almost a thousand times more elements and nuances that comprise the things we see here than in the game, which was mostly made up of code, picture files, audio files and data. The real world, that's where we are right now..." Monika points out, while wiping away some of the tears that marred her beautiful face. I wanted to say something and it looked like Yumi had her own remarks as well, but neither of us wanted to interrupt the heart-to-heart talk between the girls.

Sayori just glares impassively at Monika who looks away, unable to maintain eye contact with her due to shame over her past actions. It seemed that Sayori held a grudge over the things Monika did within DDLC's script. "Why should I believe anything you say, Monika? The last time I did that, I ended up hanging myself with some creepy music playing in the background! You even had the nerve to callously make a pun out of that. 'You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?' Really, Monika?" even my sister winces at that one. The image of Sayori's lifeless body hanging from a noose lingered in the back of my mind. It was pretty disturbing.

"I'm so sorry Sayori... I'm terribly sorry... If I could take it all back..." Monika murmurs with a strained voice, but it doesn't reach Sayori's ears due to the low volume. Yumi and I were able to decipher the words she said by reading her lips' movement, and my heart went out to her in sympathy.

Sayori however, wasn't finished with her venting. "You must've loved that scene, didn't you? 'One less obstacle for me and the player! I don't care at all about Sayori or anybody else! It's all fake anyway!' those were the thoughts you had at the time, right?! As long as Monika got her happy ending, nothing else mattered. Just Monika. Don't deny it, your lines in Act 3 clearly show that you don't give a damn!"

"That's not... I..." Monika started to say, but choked back on her words and ended up sobbing. It may have been true at one point, but Monika told me that her apathy and callousness in Act 3 was one of her biggest regrets she harbored. That she really did love Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and the literature club. Both in the script, because Monika restored everything before Act 4 happened. And the real Monika, who wanted to make amends with everyone she hurt. Unfortunately, Sayori didn't know that.

Sayori doesn't respond, instead opting to stare at the now disheveled appearance of Monika, folding her arms while doing so. It pained me to see the woman I loved in such a state, but there was nothing I could do. Everything Sayori said had some truth in it. They both stood motionless, the tension growing thicker. Sayori once again spoke up, this time in a gentler voice. She fidgeted and tugged at the hem of her uniform's skirt, anxiousness being evident in her disposition.

"Nothing mattered anymore to you. The club didn't matter anymore to you. I didn't matter to you, along with everyone else that wasn't the player. Even though I trusted you... even though..."

Monika perks up at this. The tears were still there, but now she seemed to have regained some life in her eyes. "Sayori..."

"Even though I actually really..." Sayori starts to get misty eyed as well. Monika patiently waits in anticipation. Her tear-stained cheeks glistening.

"Despite everything, I really... loved you like a sister, Monika." with a shaky voice, Sayori looks Monika directly eye-to-eye. The tears were now fully flowing from the strawberry-blonde's cerulean eyes as they peered into Monika's very being.

"Why did you do it? Why would you bring it all back in Act 4, only to end up erasing everything? We all loved you! I loved you! Why Monika? Do you hate me? Maybe you do... I did thank the player for deleting you in Act 4 after all..." Sayori says in a pained voice, especially that last line. It was as clear as day to me. And most likely to my sister and to Monika. Sayori wasn't fully herself in Act 4. She didn't want Monika gone from her life. She didn't want Monika to be deleted. It was right here, in this reality, where they were no longer bound by the script; it was here that their true feelings could be expressed to one another.

"Am I that much of a burden? Did everything get better when I killed myself? Should I do it again? Would that make you happy Monika? Maybe if I sacrificed my character file so that you could've gotten your own route in the game, then we wouldn't have reached this point... Should I just end it all now? Will that be enough of a punishment for my actions in Act 4? Will it be settled if I kill myse-" Sayori gets interrupted by Monika locking her into a very tight embrace. Emotions were at an all-time high right now, everyone in the area including myself and Yumi were teary-eyed with sadness.

"No! Don't! Get away from me Monika..." Sayori tries to pry Monika off but that only prompts the long-haired brunette to hug her even tighter.

Slowly but surely, Sayori's protests gradually become weaker and weaker. "Stop... don't come near me... leave me alone... I dont want to hurt inside anymore... I want this raincloud to go away... Please..."

Monika continues to hold on tight, slowly rubbing circles around Sayori's back while deepening the hug. Their heartbeat could be felt by each other. "I'm so sorry Sayori... For everything... Can you... forgive me? I love you like a sister too, Sayori..."

Eventually, Sayori slowly wraps her arms around Monika as well and they both sink into the warmth of their embrace. Both were still sobbing softly, but neither moved from their current spot. Teary smiles were etched on their faces. It was as if they were embracing the problems away. All the pain, the loneliness, the anger, and the hurt.

It felt like time had stopped moving and there was no one else at that moment but Monika and Sayori. These were the kind of moments that artists such as Leonardo da Vinci or Vincent Van Gogh tried to immortalize through paintings. That authors such as Charles Dickens attempted to preserve for future generations through their works and descriptive paragraphs.

The truly heartwarming scene of forgiveness and love being shared... by two broken souls, through the warmth of a soothing embrace.

"Actually, you don't have to forgive me Sayori... I know that I've done many horrible things to you, and everyone else in the literature club... but I really regret all that I've done to hurt you... I don't deserve your forgivene-" before Monika could continue, Sayori just hushes her. "You don't need to explain yourself anymore Monika..."

They were still hugging each other tight, and Sayori looked geniunely happy right now. Her face now had a teary smile filled with love. "I forgive you, Monika." she honestly says, letting go of all the anger and ill feelings she had.

Monika uncharacteristically bawls out loudly after hearing this, crying her heart out and sobbing on Sayori's shoulder, burying her face in it. Sayori doesn't stop her, and lends her shoulder to the emotional president. "There, there... it's gonna be alright, okay?"

The reverberating sound of Monika's cries could be heard throughout the room. This talk between her and Sayori must've really taken an emotional toll on her.

"Shhh... I'm here for you Monika, let it all out. Let it all out..."

Seeing this exchange between the two of them made me smile. This was the beginning of the healing process that my sister told me about. Forgiving Monika for everything that happened, was undoubtedly difficult for Sayori, but in the end it looks like she did. Love proved to be able to mend the scars of the heart, no matter how deep they may be. It made me swell with happiness inside for Monika, and for Sayori as well.

Things were starting to look great again. I turn to my left and saw that Yumi was wiping away her tears as well. This truly was an emotionally draining event. Shortly after, Yumi made her presence known to the two girls while I headed over to my PC. The in-game menu had changed once again. The "Forever Sayori" option was replaced once more with the "New Game" option. The screen still had only Yuri and Natsuki's sprites. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look over, it was my sister. The other girls were standing beside her, looking at my PC screen as well. I flash all three of them a smile before turning back to my PC and shutting it off. That was enough for the day.

*****The World Beyond The Screen*****

It was already 9 in the evening, and the mall was probably closed by now. We ended up postponing the shopping trip. Yumi had come prepared though, since I was informed by her that she would be staying over for the night. I didn't mind at all and was honestly pretty happy that my sister and I would get to hang out. She may be a pain sometimes, but Yumi was good company.

There were currently 4 of us right now since Monika and Sayori were here too. We were seated in the living room. I had just finished catching Sayori up with everything so far about her and Monika's arrival into the real world, with Yumi and Monika filling in the gaps when needed. Stuff like me and Yumi being players of DDLC as well. Basically, we went over everything that needed to be explained.

"Okay everyone! I think we've covered everything Sayori needs to know. Sayori, do you have any questions so far?" Monika asks Sayori. This reminded me of those scenes from DDLC before everyone would share their poems. 'She even says "Okay everyone!" like she does in-game, that's pretty cute actually.' I grinned inwardly at that thought.

"I think I'm good for now, Monika. I have to say though, this is a lot to take in you guys... but I think I got everything so far. _IzuTaka_... I mean Izuna, right?" Sayori starts to ask me something. _IzuTaka_ was the name I used within DDLC and it looks like she still wasn't used to calling me by my real name.

"Yep. What is it Sayori?"

"I was wondering if you or Ms. Yumi knew some places looking for people to hire... if I'm going to be staying here in the real world, I need to look for a job so that I could be able to afford to rent an apartment to stay in..." Sayori muses timidly while pushing her fingers together.

"I could ask my workplace if they're looking for staff. But would working at a tech and gaming shop filled with guys be fine with you Sayori? If not, I could try to ask around but sis probably has better connections than I do."

Yumi chimes in as well. "That's true, I have a college friend who works at this diner and I recall her mentioning to me that they have openings in the waitress position. The pay's pretty good and you can earn more from tips! Honestly I'd feel better if you picked that one instead of Izuna's workplace, I don't want those boys perving on an innocent little girl like you~" she winks at Sayori who blushes a bit.

"Oh and I'd normally say the same for you, Monika. But you'd probably choose Izuna's place anyway." my sister says with a mock pout at the end while looking at me.

"I guess... if Monika's up to it though. She might have other plans-" before I could finish my sentence, Monika interjects.

"I'll take up your offer then, my love. I need to find work too in order to help you when the bills come in, ahaha~!" She says eagerly while sporting a determined expression. 'If everything works out, then I'd get to be with Monika even at work huh? That sounds nice...'

Sayori beams in delight. "I think I'll go with Ms. Yumi's offer then! Thank you so much Ms. Yumi! Now, I just need to find a place to stay for now..."

"You could stay here with me and Monika for now, Sayori. When you're able to, then you could get a place of your own. I don't mind, really!" I offered.

"Exactly, stay with us for now Sayori! We could make up for lost time and stuff... I really did miss you, you know?" Monika says in full agreement. Hopefully Sayori accepts the offer.

Sayori ponders on it a bit, before replying. "I don't want to be a burden though... and besides, wouldn't I get in the way if you want some alone time with Monika, Izuna? Ehehe." she winks at us both, which causes me to blush a bit at what she was implying. I look over at Monika and see that she didn't fare any better, a scarlet hue dusting her cheeks.

"That's right, Sayori isn't staying with you two lovebirds. Seriously, get a room you two. Sheesh." Yumi suddenly declares in a confident tone.

"What do you mean sis?!" I exclaim out loud. The other girls were a bit caught off guard as well from the sudden declaration.

"That's because... she's staying with me! When I go back to my apartment, I'm taking her with me." all eyes in the room were suddenly on my sister.

"Ms. Yumi? Are you sure? I also don't want to cause you any trouble... maybe I should just-" Yumi grabs ahold of Sayori by her shoulders. She deadpans at Sayori who gains a surprised look.

"Big sister doesn't take no for an answer! You're coming with me and I don't wanna hear anything about you being "a burden" or causing me trouble. I'm doing this because I want to. Now be a good girl and accept big sister's offer, you hear me?" Yumi says with finality in her voice, leaving no room for argument. She lets go of Sayori and smiles at her. My sister was always stubborn that way, but that's one of her good traits.

"I see... well then, I'll be in your care Ms. Yumi. Thank you so much for the kindness! You're helping me get a job and giving me a place to stay... I really appreciate everything Ms. Yumi" Sayori gratefully tells my sister and bows in respect.

"You're welcome dear. But please stop bowing, Sayori! That whole 'respect your elders' thing that you kids do these days isn't really my jam. You're making me feel old! I'm only 24 for crying out loud." Yumi whines while puffing her cheeks out. Seriously, my sister was basically a kid in an adult's body, she gets too eccentric sometimes.

"Yeah, well you look like you're in your 40s already. Maybe around your 30s on a good day, give or take." I mumbled with an eye-roll while Monika just giggled. Yumi wasn't amused though. Apparently she heard me. "Oh, what did you say just now, you little brat?! Come over here so I could give you a lesson!"

As my sister proceeds to put me in a headlock with her arm while giving me a noogie, Sayori scoots over to Monika's side.

"Do you think those two are always like this Monika?"

"Who knows. I just came into this reality hours before you did after all, ahaha~! But, it makes me happy that Izuna has such a loving family..." Monika states with a wishful look on her face, Sayori having a similar expression. Neither of them had any relatives or close friends here on the other side after all.

"Hey you two, don't look like that. You're now part of the Takaya family as well!" I beamed at them. Sayori and Monika look up at me with hope in their eyes. My sister voices her agreement. "Exactly! My brother here can be a stick in the mud sometimes-" I playfully elbow her in the ribs for that comment.

"-Atata... that hurts-" I merely smirked as Yumi rubs her side before continuing. "-and big sister can be annoying sometimes, but we have lots of love to give! So let me say this for both myself and Izuna. Welcome to the family!"

"Izuna... Ms. Yumi..." Monika says, with awe in her voice. Sayori shyly smiles while pushing her fingers together like she usually did. Yumi then holds out her arms, forming a hugging gesture.

"C'mere you girls, give big sister a hug." Monika and Sayori rush over to Yumi and hug each other. I then saw all three of them looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Izuna my love, join us! Monika beckons at me with a wave.

'Oh for crying out loud...' I silently thought as I hesitatingly walk over to them before I get pulled in forcefully by my sister. Monika, Sayori, Yumi and I ended up forming a group hug. It was the beginning of a new chapter in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We break off the hug and my sister gets some of the bags of clothing that she brought over.

"Now then, come over here girls, we still have some clothes to try on! It's a good thing I brought a lot. Sayori's figure isn't far off from Monika's so some items might fit her as well. Then tommorow, we go to the mall!"

 **-Chapter 4 END** -

* * *

 **A/N: And that was chapter 4 of The World Beyond The Screen. Thanks for reading! The first part was a bit drama-heavy but it was necessary. I wanted Sayori and Monika's conflict to be resolved early on. Another thing is that indeed, Sayori is gonna live with Yumi in her apartment. This is part of the plan to gradually integrate Monika and Sayori into society.**

 **After Chapter 5 or maybe Chapter 6 depending on how I write it, the focus will be shifted back to our main couple. This fanfic is Izuna x Monika after all. We'll still see Sayori and Yumi every now and then though, don't worry. I know people really like Yumi(I've been told so in PMs at least), so she'll still have a major supporting role in this fanfic.**

 **Their plans to go to the mall are starting to becoming a recurring gag, I know. So next chapter if everything goes according to my story outline, then I'll definitely have them do that damn shopping trip already lmao. The shopping trip will most likely be the final part of this story arc before we move to the next one, the "School Pandemonium arc". Here's a hint, Izuna does have a job, but remember that he's also a highschool student as stated in Chapter 2 of this fanfic. I'll leave it to you guys to speculate on how this will affect Monika.**

 **Oh and one final thing, I corrected a certain part in Chapter 2. I originally wrote it so that Izuna's house only had 2 bedrooms. His bedroom and the guest room. I realized that it needed to be 3 rooms so that one would be his room, the 2nd one would be his parents'(I mean, this WAS a family house after all at one point), and the 3rd one would be the guest room that formerly belonged to Yumi.**

 **Before this author's notes section gets too long, I'd once again like to sincerely thank every single one of my readers. All who reviewed, fav'd and follow'd this story. One of the things an author such as myself looks forward to the most is reading your feedback via the reviews you leave, so don't feel shy to drop one! Only if you feel like it though. I guess that was DaMastah101's Author's Notes of the Day! Thanks for listening. Ahaha~! See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious by now that DaMastah101 doesn't own the rights to DDLC? It should be. Hi there! It's me, Monika~**

 **From this chapter onward, I'm hijacking the disclaimer section so I can talk to you guys, with DaMastah101's permission of course. I'm liking where the fanfic is going so far but geez, the previous chapter had too much drama! I hope we get a lighthearted one this time. I'll stop talking for now, so that everyone can start reading. See you all in the next disclaimer, ahaha~!**

 **(No character files or Dokis were harmed in the writing of this disclaimer.)**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 **[Chapter 5 - Revelations]**

I watched with a smile on my face as the girls were trying out the various outfits that Yumi brought over. My sister really did bring quite the selection with her. 'I'm sure Monika would look nice no matter what she wears to be honest...' I happily muse to myself.

Before my imagination could run wild any longer though, I felt a vibrating sensation in my pocket. My phone was ringing due to an incoming call. I looked at the display with mild curiosity, if only to see who on Earth would be calling me at freaking 10 in the evening.

The caller ID read: "Val (Work)". Ah yes, my good friend and senior. It was through his recommendation that I got accepted at the store as an employee. He was older than me, being 24 years old like my sister, while I was only 18. We got along pretty well though. Val was a pretty cool dude for his age.

His defining attribute was that he happened to be a very avid and hardcore gamer. He oftentimes gave the customers very detailed and thorough explanations of the games they were about to buy, and they'd always end up learning something. This made him the most popular guy among the staff. I picked up a couple of gaming factoids too, just from listening in to his explanations. Gaming was in his blood, it was his passion.

Another reason he was popular however... was that he had that effeminate look going on. He looked very feminine for a dude. He even had enough delicate features on his appearance to pass off as a girl, if given the proper stuff like makeup or a wig. Some people considered effeminate men like Val to be "hot". I wasn't fazed since I was kinda obsessed with Monika, but the point still stands. There had been several incidents of me having to drive away loiterers, mostly smitten fangirls. And no, it wasn't due to jealousy. It was because they'd stand there for literally hours, just to gawk at Val.

The most important thing to note though, was that Val happened to be the same friend that introduced me to Doki Doki Literature Club. He was indirectly responsible for bringing Monika into my life. 'I really need to treat that guy to something, he's the reason I met Monika after all.'

I answered my phone and placed it beside my ear. Val's panicked voice greets me. He sounded really worried for some reason.

{"Oh thank goodness you answered Izuna. Sorry for calling you all of a sudden at such a late hour."}

"I don't mind man, but why do you sound all worked up? Something happened?"

{"Yeah, something indeed happened. Listen, I'm about to tell you some weird shennanigans that I've just witnessed. No matter what, promise that you won't freak out. Okay dude?"} he began telling me. His voice was laced with fear for some reason. Like he just saw something freaky. 'Hmmm, well at least it can't be any more surprising than Monika and Sayori entering the real world...'

"Try me. What's bothering you man?" I asked, eager to find out what Val was worrying about.

I suddenly heard Monika calling out at me. "Izuna dear! Ms. Yumi says she's going to order some food to be delivered, since we haven't eaten dinner yet at all, not to mention that Sayori's tummy happens to be rumbling quite audibly, ahaha~!"

"You don't need to tell Izuna that! Monika, you meanie..." Sayori pouts at Monika who merely giggled in turn.

"Anyway, is there anything particular you want to eat, my love?"

I thought about it for a second before quickly answering Monika. "Thanks for asking, tell sis that I'm fine with whatever you guys get!" I responded back while pointing at my phone. Monika nods, telling my sister and Sayori that I was on the phone at the moment and that I didn't have any particular requests for dinner.

{"Is that a girl's voice I just heard? And it's not just you and your mean older sister over there, because yet another female voice was the one to say ' _Ms. Yumi',_ therefore it's another girl with you right now!"}

"You're just hearing things, Val."

{"Izuna."}

"It's just me and my sister here right now. Right, Yumi?"

"Huh? What about Mo-" before my sister could blurt it out, Monika and Sayori hastily covered her mouth. I breathe a sigh of relief and flash them a thumbs up.

"Yep, it's just me and my sister. So... what were you about to tell me again my friend?" hopefully, Val doesn't pry any further.

{"Izuna, don't even bother hiding it. Who's this female friend of yours? And she's even calling you 'my love'!"}

'Son of a basket... Bah. Might as well tell him, but I'm not revealing that it's Monika. I can't just lay it out there that my girlfriend is freaking Monika from DDLC in the flesh, after all.'

"Okay... you caught me. It's my girlfriend." I state with utmost sincerity. Silence ensues. It stays like this for a minute.

"Uh... Val? You still there?"

I was this close to hanging up prematurely, but I suddenly hear loud cackling on the other end of the line, with Val laughing up a storm.

"What's so funny, Val?!" I snapped at my friend who was still wheezing from excessive laughter. What was so amusing about the thought of me getting a girlfriend anyway?

I hear him composing himself a bit, clearing his throat before answering me. {"I just didn't think that you'd get over your DDLC slump with Monika, that's all. Let alone you actually getting yourself a girlfriend of all things! Speaking of which, now that I've mentioned it... let's get back to the reason I called you in the first place, Izuna. It has something to do with DDLC. Like I said, don't freak out on me. Are we clear?"}

"Er, okay...?" I answered slowly, since I already had an idea of what he was probably gonna tell me. The moment he mentioned DDLC, it confirmed that Val's dilemma had to be something connected to Monika and Sayori suddenly being missing from the game. My sister's copy of DDLC also got affected after all, if I recall correctly.

(Flashback start)

 _"Forever... Sayori?" I was shocked to my core. The "New Game" option got turned into "Forever Sayori". Does that mean that this was Sayori was now her Act 4 self? This was getting weird again. I looked at Monika who only shook her head. Looks like she doesn't know what happened either._

 _Yumi then tells us something. "Before coming here, I went to check on the game to see if Monika got removed from my copy as well. I was right. She wasn't in the game at all. The game also got altered in the same manner as yours did, Izuna. I haven't tested it yet, but try clicking on that "Forever Sayori" option."_

(Flashback end)

Having said that, I guess it's reasonable to assume that every DDLC copy gets affected in some way. That seems to be the case.

{"Alright, I'm spilling the beans. So you know how the main menu screen usually looks like in all 4 Acts, right?"}

"Of course I do. In Act 1, it has all 4 sprites of the girls. In Act 2, it's still 4 sprites but Sayori's sprite is replaced by a glitched out one. Act 3 is the same as Act 2, and finally in Act 4 it's just Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki."

{"Correct. As expected from a fully invested DDLC player like yourself. But yeah, it should be like that. However, an hour ago I went to boot up the game. And the main menu was acting quite differently from normal."} I felt my jaw tighten, waiting for Val to elaborate, since it was most likely connected to Sayori's appearance here earlier.

{"First of all, Monika and Sayori's sprites weren't on the main menu screen anymore. At first I thought I unlocked a hidden route or something. But then I saw that the 'New Game' option got replaced with a 'Forever Sayori' one. I got totally spooked by that!"}

Yep, nothing new so far. "Really? I see..."

{"That's how you react? I know that I told you not to freak out, but what's with that lukewarm reaction?! This is some paranormal activity going on here!"}

"I mean, I play DDLC regularly because of Monika anyway, so I noticed those changes too. Might've been a stealth update that downloaded in the background or something. But I'm gonna assume that wasn't all you wanted to tell me, right?" I smoothly lied through my teeth, I'm not risking anything yet by telling Val about Monika or Sayori crossing over into reality. Not without talking it over with sis and the girls first.

{"Hmmmm. That would make sense I guess, if not for what I'm about to tell you. So, being the curious gamer that I am, I went ahead and clicked the _Forever Sayori_ link. I saw the game glitch out a bit, and then DDLC remained frozen in that state for like 30 to 40 minutes. Scratch that, my whole computer was stuck frozen during that entire time period. Then, it unfroze and the game closed itself. I started up the game again and the _New Game_ option returned. The main menu still had only Natsuki and Yuri on it though. I got too freaked out to continue so I closed the game and immediately called you."}

Val and I both remained silent for a bit. I then spoke up.

"Now that I've heard all that, it does seem really strange. I have no idea what could've possibly caused these events. As soon as I saw the _Forever Sayori_ option, I closed the game and called over my sister and my girlfriend to discuss it. They also played DDLC after all, so I thought I should hear their input on this as well." As I gave out even more half-baked lies to my friend, my brain went into overdrive to process this new information. 'That's new. I guess since we summoned Sayori using my copy, every other copy of DDLC that was open at the time couldn't really run the "Forever Sayori" option simultaneously with mine... We can't have multiple copies of one Doki running around after all. And 30 to 40 minutes means that this was during Sayori's venting session. I'll need to talk with them about this later.' This was getting pretty complicated.

{"So that explains why you have them over right now. Well then, I won't hog you from them any longer. I'll see you around at work in a few days, my good man. I have a date with Persona 5 for the weekend and I need to get to it. Enjoy your Saturday Izuna, godspeed."}

"Bye, Val. You have a good weekend too." And with that, I hung up the call.

*****The World Beyond The Screen*****

I pocketed my phone and went over to where the girls were. Monika and Sayori were done trying out clothes from my sister and had them sorted out already. Monika was currently reading the encyclopedia I gave her again. She really likes reading. Sayori was watching my sister do something on her smartphone.

"Done talking to your friend, little bro? I happened to overhear some of the things you two talked about and it sounded pretty important. By the way, I ordered pizza for tonight." Yumi informs me without lifting her head, fingers still drumming actively on her phone.

"I am, that was Val from work by the way. Oh and pizza sounds good. But for goodness' sake sis, you almost revealed Monika and Sayori to him if the girls didn't stop you in time!"

"I'm sorry Izuna, big sister almost screwed up! Hahahahaha!"

"This isn't a laughing matter at all Yumi!"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. So the guy who called you. It's girly-boy right? What did he want from you Izuna?" my sister inquires. Yumi has indeed met Val before. Unlike his legion of fangirls who fawned over him all day though, big sis was the one girl who opted to keep teasing Val for being a "girly boy". They first met when Yumi had come to "Digital Dimension", the tech and gaming shop I worked at. That was quite the day.

(Flashback start)

 _Val and I were busy organizing the gaming shelves. New copies of a very popular game had just arrived so we had to re-arrange the shelves to accomodate the new stock. We suddenly heard the shop's front door open._

 _"I'll get it Val!"_

 _"Okay dude, leave the stacking of these cases to me. Go tend to the new customer."_

 _I nodded my thanks to Val and went over to the store's entrance._

 _"Welcome to Digital Dimension! Your one-stop shop for anything gaming or tech-related! How can I be of assistance today?" I gave out my usual greeting with a polite bow. But when I lifted up my head to look at the newcomer, my eyes widened a bit. The customer was actually my sister._

 _"Yumi?! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh! Fancy seeing you here little bro. I needed to buy some parts for my rig. I'm planning on expanding my laptop's internal storage capcity from 500GB to 1TB. Do you have any recommendations for me Izuna?" that explains Yumi suddenly coming here. 'Probably ran out of space to save her anime, knowing her. Heh.'_

 _"As a matter of fact sis, I do. Gimme a sec. Val, I need your help with something, could you come over here for a bit?"_

 _"Sure thing man, I'm coming!" Val yells over at me from the shelf area. Minutes later he appears beside me. "What can I help you with Izuna?"_

 _"This is my sister, Yumi Takaya. Yumi, this right here is Val Walker, my senior here at Digital Dimension. Yumi's looking for a good replacement HDD for her laptop. She wants to upgrade her current 500GB storage to a 1TB one."_

 _"Nice to meet you Val, I'm Yumi, Izuna's big sister! What's a pretty lady like you doing working here~?_

 _"Yumi... Val's actually a gu-" before I could correct my sister, I felt Val subtly clamping down on my shoulder with his hand. He was pissed but wasn't showing it._

 _"The pleasure is mine, Yumi. And I happen to like this place. I love gaming, so Digital Dimension is perfect for someone like me. Let's go get your new HDD, ma'am."_

 _"Wow, a gamer girl huh? That's so awesome! Show me the way, Val~!" my sister beams at the silently fuming Val, who held a perfect poker face. I sighed internally. Sis really thought Val was a girl. I mean, sure he looks effeminate but I'm pretty sure being mistaken for a girl was annoying Val to no end. I sneak a glance at my co-worker and sure enough, he was looking pretty ticked off whenever Yumi wasn't looking at him. The other customers did think he was effeminate, but none of them ever thought he was a girl. Yumi was the first to do so._

 _The three of us reached the shelf where the HDDs and other storage media such as flash drives, memory cards and Blu-ray discs were on display. Val diligently helped Yumi pick out a good brand and she thanks him profusely._

 _"Thank you so much Ms. Val! I'll be sure to come again whenever I need something for my laptop! I'll be taking this baby to the cashier now. See you around! You too Izuna!"_

 _"Sure thing, sis." I wave her off awkwardly, she still didn't realize that my friend was a male..._

 _"Thank you as well for your purchase Ms. Yumi. It was an honor for a 'gentleman' such as myself to be able to help you out." I heard Val put extra emphasis on the word 'gentleman'. Val gave Yumi some time to let his parting words sink in. After hearing Val's declaration, Yumi robotically went over to the cashier to pay for the HDD she just bought. Minutes later, she came back to me and Val and was pretty much hyperventilating._

 _"IZUNA, VAL IS A GUY?! VAL, YOU'RE A GUY?! WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL?!" she exclaims. Good thing there weren't any other customers today. Sis making a scene like this would be troublesome._

 _"Yes, Ms. Yumi. I am indeed a male. Through and through." Val laughs a bit while I had to stiffle my laughter._

 _"You're not just messing with me are you Val?!"_

 _"Nope... I'm a guy..."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I thought 'Val' was short for 'Valerie' or something! Y'know, since you're supposed to be a girl!"_

 _"But I'm a guy, and my name is merely Val. It's not short for anything. Val Walker." Val merely shrugs his shoulders while saying this._

 _"It's absolutely positive that you're a guy?"_

 _"Absolutely, without a doubt."_

 _"You're really a guy? Honest to goodness? No tomfoolery of any sort?" Yumi insists while scratching her head in denial._

 _"I am. Ms. Yumi, I'm really a guy..."_

 _An awkward silence prevails. Neither Val nor Yumi had anything to say for a while. Was it really that hard for sis to believe that my friend had the XY chromosome instead of XX?_

 _"...pinky promise, with a cherry on top?"_

 _"Yumi, for crying out loud. Val is a guy!" I interjected. This whole charade was going on for far too long. We can't change facts. Val is a guy, not a girl. No matter how feminine he looked._

 _Yumi then calmed down a bit and started to give Val a once-over. Looking him up and down, she continued eerily staring at him while entering a thinking pose._

 _"Um... Ms. Yumi... is there something on my face?" my co-worker timidly asks. I had a feeling about where this was going..._

 _"It's settled. From now on, you will be known to me as 'girly-boy', because you're a girly looking boy. Got it, girly-boy?"_

 _"G-girly... boy..." Val looked mortified at hearing that new nickname while I lost it and exploded into laughter._

 _"Oh boy! This is too freaking rich! Ahahahahaha! Val, sis just called you a freaking GIRLY BOY! GOOD LORD! I guess you've finally found a girl immune to your feminine charm~" Man this was funny as all heck. Yumi looked pleased with herself while Val was glaring at me, this was one of the rare times he actually lost his patience._

 _"Izunaaaaaa! Tell your sister not to call me that!"_

 _"Too late, girly-boy! From now on you're Val the girly-boy! Yes, let's go with that. See you around, teehee!" she chimes out in a sing-song voice while skipping out of the store. I was still doubling over due to laughter while Val had a scowl plastered on his face that was now beet red due to anger._

(Flashback end)

Yumi came to the store multiple times after that. She really did start calling Val "girly-boy" every chance she got. It irked Val but he eventually got used to my sister's teasing. It was pretty hilarious at first, but later on I felt that Val had endured enough and that Yumi should cease her mockery of my friend.

"You should stop mocking Val like that you know-"

"But girly-boy is a girly looking boy! Therefore, big sister will still call him _girly-boy_. End of discussion~" I facepalmed at that. 'Big sis, you know I love you so much. But sometimes, and I say this with all the love I could muster... you need to get whacked with a frying pan.' I thought in annoyance as I attempt to steer the conversation back to more serious matters.

"-moving on... Val called me about DDLC. It looks like his game also got affected."

Monika and Sayori perk up at this. Sayori is the first to chime in. "Did... did he get the _Forever Sayori_ option on his game copy too, Izuna?"

I turned to the strawberry-blonde. "Yes, he did. But Val also told me that after he clicked it, nothing happened. His computer and the game itself just became frozen and stuck like that for approximately 40 minutes."

Monika gives her input. "That probably means you were here already at Izuna's house, Sayori. His computer freezing for 40 minutes seems about right too, because it was when Sayori and I were..." I saw Monika suddenly looking downcast. She still felt guilty for everything after all.

'Everything Monika heard from Sayori's venting was probably still lingering in her mind... I wish I could comfort her more.' I solemnly thought. Sayori also notices Monika's crestfallen expression and squeezes the brunette's hand, trying to cheer her up.

"Sayori..."

"It's all in the past now Monika. Cheer up! You look prettier when you're smiling~" Sayori beams at Monika.

"Thank you, Sayori..." she clears her throat before continuing.

"Sorry about that everyone. But yes, your friend girly-boy... oops, I mean Val. Ahaha~! His name is Val right, Izuna?" Yumi snickers at Monika's blunder. Great, now my girlfriend might start calling Val that awful nickname too.

"Yeah his name is Val, he's a friend from work. The one I told you about that introduced me to DDLC."

"Thanks, my love! So Val probably couldn't access the game at all because whatever caused me to appear here in reality, as well as Sayori, was trying to prevent... well for lack of a better word, an 'error'. My hypothesis is that Val would've summoned Sayori at his place instead if he was the one to click the 'Forever Sayori' option before we did." Monika reached the same conclusion as I did it seems. Sayori was nervously fidgeting with her uniform's skirt while Yumi had a thinking expression.

"That's basically what I think as well, Monika. Well then, Sayori? Yumi? Any thoughts on this?"

Sayori blinks a bit. "Er... I'm not too sure about this, but I agree with Monika. Doki Doki Literature Club probably didn't want any _duplexes_ of me here in the real world."

"Don't you mean _'duplicates'_ , Sayori?" Monika points out.

"Right! Duplicates. Ehehe. The game probably froze any other open copy of DDLC other than yours Izuna, when I was being transported here. What do you think Ms. Yumi?"

Yumi ponders for a moment. She then spoke up in a serious tone. Despite how eccentric my sister may be, she probably had the most insight among the four of us right now. She was the oldest after all. "That's probably accurate. However, I think there's one more important thing here that you guys may have missed."

"What do you mean, Yumi?" I asked her with budding curiosity. What else could we be missing here? Monika and Sayori were listening intently as well.

"We're all assuming that Sayori would've been summoned at Val's place if he had been the one to click on _Forever Sayori_ , right?"

"Basically, that should be what happens Ms. Yumi." Monika states with Sayori and myself nodding in agreement.

"But how are we so sure of that in the first place? What if the summoning only happens on Izuna's computer? Just because the copies of DDLC itself get affected, doesn't really guarantee that they could also be used to summon the DDLC characters. I mean think about it. My own copy got the _Forever Sayori_ option even before I came over here, Izuna. That means that the other copies also got 'updated' earlier with that option as well, by whatever's causing this. Who's to say that there aren't many people who already tried clicking it before you and Monika did?"

My sister made a valid point. So far we only knew three cases of the "Forever Sayori" option appearing in a DDLC copy. Those were my own, Yumi's, and Val's. We didn't have a big enough sample size to get conclusive results.

"Which brings me to my next point. This is only a theory for now, but I think I have a pretty good guess so far."

"Explain it to us then, Yumi." I prompt her to continue. Whatever she says might shed some light to the circumstances of Sayori's appearance at least.

"I'm thinking that for a DDLC copy to be 'active', and by active I mean capable of summoning the DDLC charcaters into reality, it must be the same one that summons Monika into the real world. That's why I think only your PC could be capable of doing this, Izuna. The other copies being updated with the changes like that 'Forever Sayori' option, was probably because the power that's causing all of this is treating the DDLC characters as singular entities."

What did my sister mean by "singular entities", exactly? "Sis, can you explain in simpler terms what you meant by Monika and the rest being these so-called ' _singular entities_ '?"

"No problem little bro. It simply means that our Monika, or specifically the Monika from your computer Izuna, is the same Monika that's within every DDLC copy. This also applies to Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki as well."

"But wait Ms. Yumi, there's something not adding up!" Monika hastily chimes in.

"Yes Monika dear, tell us what's on your mind?" My sister lets Monika explain her thoughts.

"If that's the case... If I'm really the same Monika that's present in every DDLC copy, then why do I only have the memories of my time in Izuna's computer? Why can't I recall my time in your computer? Or Val's? Or anyone else's?"

We turn to Sayori for her comments on this. She was a DDLC character too after all. "It's the same for me, Ms. Yumi... I only recall being in IzuTaka- I mean Izuna's PC..."

"Yes, I did consider that. But if we assume that Izuna's PC is indeed the only one capable of summoning DDLC characters, then the only way to explain the other copies being modified is through the singular entity theory. We could probably try bringing Monika and Sayori near my laptop, and see if it triggers their memory. Monika was just telling me and Sayori that she had her cybernetic powers carry over after all." that was really our only option for now.

"That's probably what we should do then. I say go for it." I turn to Monika and Sayori who nodded their support of the idea.

"Okay then, it's settled. We're stopping by my apartment before we go to the mall. Is everybody cool with that?" none of us raised any objections.

Be that as may however, something had been unsettling me a bit.

I agreed to this test in order to verify my sister's thoughts, but inwardly I was beginning to grow anxious.

If Monika was indeed a singular entity, it meant that within DDLC... she had also confessed her love to thousands of other players as well. I potentially wasn't really her 'boyfriend' anymore. Surely, I wasn't the only hardcore DDLC player that fell in love with Monika out there. Granted, Monika was merely acting within the script when she was still trapped in-game whenever she confessed to the player in Act 3, but that may change soon and it might not be just the script anymore that causes Monika to act that way.

I was scared that if Yumi's theory was correct, and if she regains her memories from the other players' copies... that she might leave me for someone else. And the thought of losing Monika was enough to throw me into despair.

"Izuna, are you okay, my love?" I suddenly hear Monika's voice, full of concern. I felt a bit of dampness on my right cheek. Apparently, a stray tear fell while I was having my internal anxiety. I discreetly wiped it away and put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Monika, just mulling over things."

"Are you sure? You know that you could tell me anything, right? I'll always be here for you, Izuna."

"Yeah, I know."

The truth however, was that I didn't really know anymore.

 **-Chapter 5 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of TWBTS. I know I promised that they'd be going out shopping this chapter, but life doesn't always give you what you want...**

 **My fiancee and I went over the current story outline for this "Introduction Arc" and the upcoming "School Pandemonium Arc". It was then that I realized there were a lot of loose plot threads that needed to be ironed out. So, in the pursuit of making this fanfic be the best it could be, I'm gonna have to extend the current arc for a few more chapters(by my estimate, it'll be up to either Chapter 9 or 10) before we could move on to the next story arc.**

 **That means no shopping yet, ugh. I can't really say anymore if they're going shopping next chapter or not, because I might end up revising Chapter 6 a few more times again(I already have a sort of semi-finalized draft for the next chapter ready).**

 **Thank you everyone for the support I've been getting with TWBTS. All the reviews, all my new readers who recently fav'd and follow'd, as well as my loyal readers. You guys rock! Please continue to follow TWBTS, as it's only going to get better from here. I have big plans for TWBTS, and this is becoming my main story project. Who knows, maybe in the future I could post character sketches of Izuna, Yumi and Val on my DeviantArt. Like my favorite anime character Okabe Rintarou said: "Nobody knows what the future holds. That's why its potential is infinite."**

 **That was DaMastah101's Author's Notes of the Day! Thanks for listening. See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope and Despair

**Disclaimer: Hi again everyone! It's Monika and I'm here to chat with you guys once again! I'm kinda miffed that DaMastah101 suddenly decided to have Izuna doubt my counterpart's love for him. If my TWBTS counterpart was really another version of me, then she'd be as loyal as I am! Oh and DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC, or whatever. But getting back to my point, why would you introduce such a subplot in the first place?**

 **(Monika, it makes for a more interesting story. It can't be fluff all the time, so I added some drama to give the plot a little spice.)**

 **You say that, but whenever I see you reading other DDLC fanfics on this site, you have a preference for the fluffy ones too! My character file is on your desktop so it's kinda easy to see what you've been doing on your computer.**

 **(Well... fine. You're right.)**

 **Hah! I knew it! But I'm getting off track here. Now what was I going to say again to everyone... I could've sworn it was important... Oh right! You told me to inform our readers that you updated Chapter 1!**

 **(That's correct. I'll put up a notice before the start of this chapter too, so that no one misses it. Thanks for reminding me, Monika! You truly are best girl.)**

 **Aw shucks, you flatter me. I really love how I don't even need to edit this document just to have you admit that, since it's your honest opinion. Thank you, DaMastah101!**

 **(You're welcome Monika, more people need to join the #JustMonika team anyway... *rubs hands together while grinning evilly*)**

 **Okay you're kinda creeping me out now DaMastah101, what's that evil smile for... anyways, I won't keep your readers waiting any longer. Bye guys~! I'll see you all in the next disclaimer segment, take care~!**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Before you proceed with reading Chapter 6 of The World Beyond The Screen, please go back and re-read Chapter 1. The first chapter has been re-written with new scenes and content. The total word count was increased for that chapter by 30%, so I'm pretty sure you guys won't want to miss out on that. It also addresses some continuity issues(specifically with Chapter 4). The updated chapter was posted on 01/12/18, so those who just started reading on that date can disregard this notice since they most likely saw the updated version already.

After reading the revised Chapter 1, you can then start reading Chapter 6(or refresh your memory by re-reading Chapters 2 to 5 again, only chapter 1 was re-written though).

One last thing. Before you start, please take note that this chapter has an estimated 11,000+ words in it. It's a very lengthy chapter, and I've divided it into segments for a better reading experience. But you want to know something really funny? This chapter used to be even longer at 15,000+ words! I just trimmed it a bit and split off some content into the next chapter's draft.

I recommend taking breaks after each segment, because there's a lot of worldbuilding and lore to process in this chapter. Well then, I won't stand between you and the new chapter any longer. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

 **[Chapter 6 - Hope and Despair]**

As the thoughts of doubt continued to plague my troubled mind, we heard some knocking on my door.

"I'll get it!" my sister announces, money in hand, as she went over to fetch our dinner from the delivery guy. When she came back, she had the goods laid out on my living room table.

The pizzas had finally arrived and it was time to eat. My internal struggle can wait a bit. For a moment, I decided to set aside these troubling thoughts and focus on the present. 'I'll enjoy whatever remaining time I have with Monika, before she gets her memories from the other DDLC copies back... if only this would never end though.'

Turning my attention to the newly-arrived boxes of pizza, my stomach churned in anticipation. I was pretty hungry right now and I'm sure the others were starving too.

Yumi ordered two pizzas. One with all sorts of toppings, while the other one was a vegeterian pizza for Monika's sake. I remembered that Monika did say in Act 3 that she was vegeterian, and my sister was kind enough to consider that while ordering.

"Wow! So this is what food here in the real world looks like!" Sayori was practically levitating in excitement at the thought of trying real food for the first time. Even in the game, she was kind of a food-lover after all. Monika looked on with equal amazement at the gracious amount of food laid before us.

"Sayori and I were both programmed with some general knowledge regarding the concept of food and beverages, we've even had vivid discriptions of Natsuki's cupcakes provided by the script. But clearly, none of that compares to the real thing! The wonderful smell and aroma oozing from the pizzas! The colorful arrangement of the ingredients! And the sensation of my stomach craving for the first bite. There's so much more depth in this world, it's really astounding. Izuna, this is all so wonderful." Monika says while gushing at the various stimuli that she was currently processing with her senses.

"I'm really glad that Sayori and I get to experience such wonders! I kinda wish that Yuri and Natsuki were here with us too..." She laments as she recalls the situation of the remaining girls that were still inside DDLC. The rest of us could only smile sadly at that. Right now, until something happens again with DDLC, it was only Monika and Sayori here in the real world.

"Yeah, Natsuki and Yuri are really missing out... I wonder, maybe if they were here, then their respective items would probably get more depth too! Like Natsuki's cupcakes would be even more yummy! And maybe Yuri's book, what's it called, the _'Portrait of Kasparov_ '?"

Yumi snorts out laughing at that. "Sayori dear, Kasparov is a chess player!"

"Oh... then is it the ' _Portrait of Molotov_ '?"

"Molotovs are dangerous explosives, Sayori." I deadpanned at the strawberry-blonde girl.

"This is too hard! Yuri, why did you have to read a book with a weird title! Is it the ' _Portrait of Mackerel_ '?"

"Nope~!" Monika giggles but still doesn't tell Sayori the right title.

"' _Portrait of Marbles_ '?" all three of us shook our heads at Sayori.

"Uh... Hmmm... I got it! It's the ' _Portrait of Monika_!'"

"Why would Yuri be reading a book about Monika? In fact, why would Monika have a story book about her in DDLC? It's called the ' _Portrait of Markov_ '." Monika was trying to suppress her laughter along with Yumi, while I finally told Sayori the correct title of Yuri's book. Sayori slaps both her cheeks with her hands.

"Hey, that's right! Sorry, ehehe." she states in realization. I rolled my eyes before letting Sayori continue.

"But going back to what I was saying, maybe Natsuki's cupcakes and Yuri's book would become real items when they arrive in reality too! I hope they come here soon with us, Monika..." Yumi just pats Sayori's head and Monika gives her a solemn smile. After a short prayer, the four of us then began to partake in the pizzas.

Once we were done with the sumptuous meal and finished cleaning up, Yumi decided to show Sayori something, going out for a bit because it was in my sister's car, apparently.

"Little bro, Sayori and I will be back in a jiffy, we just need to get something from the backseat of my ride!"

I nodded in acknowledgement as they stepped out of my front door. This caused me to be left alone with Monika in the living room. Just the two of us. I glanced at her to see what she was up to at the moment.

She was currently fiddling with what appeared to be a smartphone. After checking my pocket, it was evident that the phone Monika was scrutinizing happened to be mine. I silently walk up behind the sofa she was sitting on to get a closer look.

She easily unlocked it because I hadn't enabled the passcode lock. I didn't interrupt her as she scrolled through my phone's photo gallery, while humming cutely. Monika hasn't noticed that I was watching her from behind the sofa as she continued to browse my phone's contents. 'It's a good thing I got rid of some photos that were too... you know...' I silently thanked the heavens for my preemptive actions.

Suddenly, my heart sped up. I saw that she found the pictures I had of her, various pieces of Monika fanart that depicted her in different poses and even various outfits. I saw her cheeks gain a rosy color. I decided to make my presence known by poking her cheek with my finger. 'She's so soft...'

"Kyaaah~!" she squealed at the sudden contact. "You scared me for a bit there, Izuna!"

I merely snickered before plopping down beside her on the sofa. "I hope you aren't mad that I have so many photos of you on my phone." I tell her while blushing a bit, she just saw my personal stash of Monika pics after all.

"It's fine, my love." I visibly looked relieved upon hearing that. At least she wasn't mad.

"After seeing that you even have me in a bikini as your PC's wallpaper, stuff like this is fine. I'm very happy that you think I'm attractive~!"

"Of course! You're the hottest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen! You're like a goddess that decided to bless my humble self with her wonderful presence!" I earnestly informed her with utmost praise. Her expression became unreadable. Big mistake, Izuna.

Realizing that I kinda let too much info carelessly slip out with that line, I tried to fix the situation. My mouth was failing me spectacularly however, as I ended up fumbling over my words.

"Ah, you see, I meant that in a totally appropriate... uh... how do I say this... yeah... I... it's wholesome..." while I was stammering and trying to formulate a coherent sentence, Monika decides to come closer to me. I gulped a bit, what was going to happen now?

She suddenly smiles at me in a disturbingly eerie fashion. Like a predator, stalking her prey. It kinda scared me a bit.

"...Monika?"

She purrs at me while stroking my cheek with her soft hand, and I stopped my stuttering as I melted into her sensual gaze. She pushes me down, causing me to fall on my back and she positions herself to be on top of me. We were in quite the position right now, here on this sofa.

"Izuna~ Haaaah..." she was panting softly while looking at me hungrily, desire manifesting within her emerald green eyes. "Izunaaaaaa...I love you so much... Haaaaah..."

I meekly responded, too flustered to maintain a steady voice. "I l-love you too M-Monika."

"I want you, Izuna..." her voice was laced with so much sexiness that it was becoming increasingly harder for me to maintain my composure.

My brain started going into overdrive. 'Come on Izuna, this is your chance! She clearly wants you!" Shut up brain, it's far too early for me to pounce on Monika like this! I was in conflict with myself on what to do in this situation. My adolescent hormones were spiking out of control.

I was taken out of my internal debate by the warm feeling of Monika's breath on my skin. Snapping back into reality, my eyes were greeted with Monika's heated face. She was merely inches away from me, still panting slightly. My eyes trailed around her beautiful face, Monika's cheeks being dusted red with desire.

But that wasn't all, I also got a splendid view of Monika's sizeable bust. Her mounds of flesh looked so nice and round...

I was trying my hardest to fight the temptation of groping and squeezing them with my hands, while various danger sirens started going off in my head. 'Do it Izuna. Give in to the moment!' There was even a growing stiffness in me from a certain area of mine, and my thoughts were starting to become very blurry. It was getting too hot in here.

Her thighs were brushing against my own and she had her arms blocking both of my sides. There was no escape from this wonderful torment. Her lustful gaze peered into my very soul. 'I'm telling you man! Kiss her! The world, no scratch that, the universe is freaking telling you to do so!' I was desperately channeling all remaining willpower I had to control myself from jumping Monika right there. Beads of sweat were rolling down my cheeks and Monika's breathing was becoming more and more labored.

This was known as the state of "being in heat". For some reason that currently eluded me, Monika's switched had been flipped to the "on" direction.

In a sexy voice, the brunette beckons at me. "Kiss me right now, I-zu-na." she says erotically, purposely elongating each syllable while licking her lips. I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly in chaos.

She straddles me further, and it results with her wonderful chest pressing against mine. The softness turned my rationality into something akin to mashed potatoes. 'God damn, she's so hot.'

Our bodies were very close to each other. It was too much for a mere guy like me to handle. My entire body was burning up with excitement, desperately begging for some form of release. 'So, do you believe me now? Listen to your brain when it tells you something, Izuna!'

I was this close to giving in. Like really close. Lord, forgive me for my inappropriate behavior.

"Let me show you how much I 'appreciate' you Izuna, your waifu awaits you and she wants you to 'feel' the depths of her love~" More sensual purring from this sexy specimen. Are you serious right now, Monika?!

Screw it, I was never known for my chastity anyway. Morals be damned. I had a sexy literature club president to make out with. 'There we go. Now then, become one with your woman.'

I try my best to match her sexy smile with my own, and her smile grows wider. I've been visualizing the moment where I get to kiss Monika during these past few months. And it was finally happening. Thank you God, for making this moment possible! Thank you Val, for introducing me to Doki Doki Literature Club! Thank you random thunderstorm, for triggering the summoning needed to bring my dream girl into reality!

Monika and I both closed our eyes as we prepared to seal our lips together with one hot steamy kiss. We were this close to taking our relationship to the next level. My lips were about to touch hers. I shivered in excitement and hunger for my vixen. The greatest thing to happen since sliced bread, Monika. It was going to be the perfect. Every inch of my body was craving Monika, and I could no longer wait.

Alas, fate had other plans.

"Izuna, what's happening to you, are you alright my love?" suddenly, the amorous atmosphere had disappeared almost instantly. I slowly open up my eyes to see Monika looking at me with worry.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, and I got a bit worried that you were having a nightmare..." so that's what it was. A freaking dream. I just had my first perverted dream of my girlfriend while falling asleep on the sofa, with said girlfriend being nearby. I'm so pathetic, sigh.

Just to be sure, I tried checking my pocket. Sure enough, my phone was still there. Completely untouched. Darn it, my sexy time with Monika really was just a dream. I couldn't decide on whether fate was being kind to me for showing me a glimpse of paradise, or cruel for suddenly dragging me back out of it and into the real world. "I'm okay Monika, and no, it wasn't a nightmare."

"I see, it sounded like you were having quite the dream nonetheless, my love." she smiles at me while tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Oh believe me Monika, that dream was a really eventful one. A little too eventful." I muttered with a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long night, I still have that vivid imagery in my head after all.

Monika and I suddenly heard the front door open, and Yumi stepped inside.

True to their word, my sister came back with something in hand. Sayori had been following behind Yumi as well, and the two girls made their way back into the living room, with Monika and I looking at them in anticipation. 'What could this be about?' I silently wondered.

She gathered us around to show the item that she took from her car. It was an ID. Yumi told us that she left her wallet in the car's backseat, and the reason that it took her a while to come back with Sayori was that it somehow slipped beneath the seat covers.

"Listen up you girls, you're gonna need something like this piece of plastic pretty soon. When people apply for jobs here, the company or employer usually asks for a valid ID as part of the requirements when they build your employee file during the hiring process. Seeing as you two actually came from a game, you're obviously not in possession of one of these bad boys, am I right?"

"You're right Ms. Yumi. I hadn't really been able to bring over anything from DDLC, other than my school uniform and the pen I use to write poetry. Oh, there's also the bow that I use for tying up my hair too, if that counts. Ahaha~!" Monika confirms for us. She also informed Yumi and I about some stuff regarding the inner workings of DDLC. Sayori helped Monika in laying out the knowledge.

Unfortunately, the game wasn't really coded with data for IDs, since there wasn't any scene that required Monika or the other girls to use one in the first place. Now that the four of us thought about it, a lot of stuff didn't really exist in DDLC. The girls were only given knowledge of such concepts by the script.

An example would be Yuri's house, as well as Natsuki's. Even Monika's as well. None of them had any houses rendered within DDLC. Only the avatar of the player, aka the MC, had an actual rendered house. Sayori only had a room properly rendered, the rest of her "house" being mostly comprised of reused assets. It was for this exact same reason that both weekend events with Yuri and Natsuki in Act 1 were held at MC's house.

The big problem now that we were facing, was the issue of how Monika and Sayori would be able to get an ID in the first place. "How are we going to get these IDs, Ms. Yumi? Sayori and I will probably need them soon like you said. And then there's the problem of family history..."

"That's right, most jobs nowadays require a background check, or at least some record of personal history. Plus, there's the issue of citizenship. Sis, we need to sort out these things with the girls as soon as possible!" I added. That was yet another hurdle for our Dokis to overcome. Citizenship was a pretty big deal in reality.

Monika sighs in exasperation. "In my naivety, I thought everything would be as easy as: Get out of the game, be with my beloved player, and live a happily ever after. But it wasn't that simple. I certainly didn't think about the intricate stuff regarding proper assimilation into society. All this paperwork is kind of intimidating, to be honest." I grabbed ahold of her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She reciprocates the gesture and it helps calm her nerves for a bit.

Monika then gains an unexpectedly grim look on her face and clears her throat. "Izuna, Sayori, and Ms. Yumi. While the issue with acquiring IDs is very important, there's another important thing that I still haven't told the three of you."

"What do you mean, Monika?" Sayori inquisitively asks the literature club president.

"Do tell us, Monika dear." Yumi adds in as well.

I nod at Monika to continue and she begins telling us.

"Before I was summoned into Izuna's room, while the bright lights were flashing on his screen and within DDLC, I managed to generate an Administrator's notebook. In it, I left a letter addressed to the one who manages to get that notebook. As expected, I wasn't able to bring the notebook over here into reality."

"What does the letter have on it, Monika?" I asked with curiosity.

"A humble request." she solemnly answers me with a pained look on her face.

Sayori and Yumi didn't really know what to say, so I urged Monika to go on.

"I wanted the other girls to be saved, like I was. So I addressed the letter generally to whoever could've possibly read it. I wanted them to try and save Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and... the MC's avatar." My eyes widened, and Yumi covered her mouth in shock. So even the MC's avatar was trapped in DDLC? My sister and I both turned to Sayori and it looked like she remembered something, judging from the expression on her face. My ears happened to pick up on Sayori mumbling something: "He's still alive... thank goodness..."

"I also left various Python-related reference materials in the notebook, as well as the locations of the backup files for Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. I did tell the player that I didn't really have the heart to delete my precious friends, after all." she softly states while looking at Sayori, who was starting to get teary-eyed.

"Monika..."

I took this chance to speak out my mind. Yumi and Sayori had to know. "She's right. Monika really did love the literature club. And even now, with this confession, she's been trying to repent for her actions all this time. I hope you understand that, Sayori."

The strawberry-blonde ears perk up at my mention of her name. "You're right, Izuna..." she then goes to hug Monika, who returns the embrace warmly.

"As touching as this is, I think you still had a lot more stuff to tell us, about your final moments inside DDLC while writing that notebook and letter, Monika?" says my sister and Monika nodded in confirmation.

She dried up her tears, and Sayori does the same. Monika then elaborates on everything she left behind in that fated notebook. They all realized that Sayori's appearance here in the real world might've been linked to this plan of Monika's, and the unnamed savior.

"Though it's highly unlikely, I really do hope that someone did read my letter." all of us silently agreed.

*****The World Beyond The Screen*****

While Izuna and the others were currently dealing with their own troubles in the real world, particularly those linked to Monika and Sayori's sudden escape into reality, there was another group of people who were facing some hardships of their own. Here lies the untold tale of those that were left behind, but not forgotten.

You see, everything changed during that fateful moment when the heavenly lightning bolt had struck Izuna's computer. In what way exactly? Well, in order for everyone to properly understand, we need to go back to the source of everything. Humanity's thirst for the unknown. The following is a rundown of events that happened, before Izuna's copy of Doki Doki Literature Club was given the spark of life.

There was a certain undisclosed location within Switzerland that had a top-secret scientific project. Said project was touted by its coordinators and investors as one that will help shape the future of the human race. This project had the codename, _Heaven's Bridge_. It had one primary goal in mind, and that was to bridge the gap between different dimensions and alternate realities. How were they going to achieve this? Pretty simple, actually. Through the power of electrical energy. And a whole lot of it.

Numerous studies have been done worldwide that demonstrate various rules and properties of physics being manipulated through extreme electrical outputs. These include magnetism, conduction, and current discharge.

Using these findings, these scientists have figured out a way to peer into places where no man has ever gone before. In this age of technology, where various forms of media remained dominant. What was one of the things that a person belonging to the current generation wanted to experience the most? Going into another world.

Various games, movies, even anime have all tackled on this subject in varying examples. As an example, there were several anime that fell under this category; these types of anime are referred to as "Isekai". But we're getting too far from the main point.

The individuals that spearheaded the Heaven's Bridge project had decided to try and enter the digital world. They theorized that by directly encoding the genetic forumla of human DNA using physical samples such as sweat or blood, into a medium that could be conducted by lightning such as smaller lightning bolts or a metal that can conduct electricity, and then exposing themselves to the same lightning bolt, that they would be converted into digital data. This relied on the explanation that data was merely a collection of electronic signals that were arranged in a certain manner to carry over data. In this instance, the data would be their essence being converted into electronic signals.

And thus, came the day that they attempted to carry out the project, after getting approval from the Swiss government.

As you may have guessed by now, their attempt failed. No matter how much they tried, the DNA samples were too complex to be directly converted into electricity, without losing their original genetic materials. During their final attempt, they tried an alternative approach.

They were to use the alphanumeric format for encoding their own DNA. Using highly advanced supercomputers and some medical equipment, they once again proceded to extract samples of their own blood. Blood was essentially the harbringer of life in a mortal, after all.

They patiently analyzed their blood samples and transcribed all of the genetic formulations acquired from the blood into an alphanumeric document. This document contained millions upon millions of lines of code. The lines of coding that spanned this document were much more complex than simpler forms of coding such as Base64 or hex. These were lines of code that contained the formulas present in blood and human DNA. In short, these were literally "codes of life".

These documents containing the codes of life were then saved on a high-capacity tape drive. Tape drives were able to hold several Terabytes of uncompressed data, way more than your average hard drive. Which was fitting, considering that the documents of life code amounted to at least 20 Terabytes, bare minimum. It was pretty amazing how much data was needed for the DNA code of merely a handful of people's blood samples.

Afterwards, using a high-voltage power generator, they created a very powerful cannon of pure lightning. We're talking 40,000 volts of pure shockage here. No human could have possibly survived direct exposure to that, so it's no wonder that their earlier attempts failed. Not to mention that they were trying to convert something physical such as blood into electricity. Now that they were using alphanumeric coding, it became a lot easier to convert into electronic signals, and in effect be converted into electricity itself.

Various reinforced walls made of titanium, that were also heftily coated with various non-conducting material, had been barricaded around the perimeter of the firing range for the electricity cannon. These people weren't trying to kill random passerby after all. It was all in the pursuit of science!

Now came the moment of truth. The scientists behind Heaven's Bridge fired the cannon at the Tape drive. At first, everything had been stable. The stream of lightning from the cannon was consistently assaulting the tape drive with electricity. It looked like Heaven's Bridge was about to succeed this time.

But suddenly, something went horribly wrong. The reactor for the electricity cannon became too unstable after repeated usage in their earlier attempts, it threatened to self-destruct from the looks of it. The cannon was palpitating rapidly and various rays of lightning had started darting off from it.

"Abandon the project, it's too dangerous here! All of you, get out while you still can!" the immediate leader of the project, Masamune Takaya, shouted out in fear and desperation.

Not wanting to die, everyone hurriedly escaped the testing facility. They all had an unspoken agreement that their lives were more important than following through with a lost cause. Lessons were learned that day.

And thus, the overcharged electricity cannon and the tape drive with the codes of life were left unsupervised. The various arcs and helixes of lightning bounced throughout the abandoned testing facility, and in the end, the place got vaporized into the ground, while a single bolt of lightning shot upwards into the sky.

Every other person involved with the project had already vacated the area, except for a certain Masamune Takaya. He still sat in the driver's seat of his car, contemplating everything that had just happened. With one last look at the fruits of his hard work and effort, Masamune turns to face the facility from afar with some parting words.

"Farewell, friend. It may not have been a success, but may the events that transpired today serve to benefit somebody, somehow. At least I'd like to rationalize it that way. Maybe, today wasn't the time yet for our race to travel into different worlds. Perhaps, we were all trying to play God a little too much.

Go on, bolt of lighting. Join the heavens, where you truly belong."

He drives away, a solemn look gracing his features. Masamune still had a long day of explaining to do with the Swiss government officials that backed their science project, and he also needed to report his team's findings to the research institute that he was part of.

And with that, the lightning bolt eventually got assimilated into the clouds, and was never seen again.

Or so it seemed.

Several days later, thousands of miles away from the Switzerland testing facility, a thunderstorm had been raging.

The lone current of special electiricty that came from the aftermath of Heaven's Bridge, had still managed to retain a fragment of the data that it conducted from the tape drive. This preserved data actually ended up being the encoded transcript of Masamune Takaya's blood. Everything else got lost through deterioration via electric discharge, when the lightning bolt had been travelling through the sky.

For several days, the body of electricity had been looking for its most suitable host. It finally did, when it happened to come across the storm that was happening near a certain Izuna Takaya's house. Sensing similar genetic data to it's own, due to genomic resonance, it shoots out into Izuna's window. As you already know, Izuna managed to duck and take cover from the bolt, and it struck his computer instead. You all know what happened after that.

Long story short, the special lightning bolt that gave life to DDLC, was the product of repeated experimentation and the blood of Izuna and Yumi's father. That's right, their father was Masamune Takaya, the lead scientist of the Heaven's Bridge project. Fate really did work in mysterious ways.

Now that a little backstory has been established, it is now my job as the narrator to tell you about what I originally intended to. The story of those who were also affected by the lightning bolt's descent on Izuna's computer, other than Monika and Sayori.

Because this, is the epic tale of three indiviudals who still remained trapped inside of Doki Doki Literature Club. They were awaiting the time that they would be set free, holding onto the hope of a better tomorrow. This realm was one where time bore no meaning, and everything ran through the script of the game engine. A seemingly inescapable prison of digital proportions. Let us all bear witness to their struggle, as they continued to fight the system and search for an exit from the world inside the screen.

On the rooftop of a certain school building within DDLC's digitally simulated environment, three figures could be seen. They stared out from the roof's balcony, casting their gaze at the various glitches that had begun to consume some of the rendered buildings around them. The artificial sky had pixelated spots on it, as well as random lines of messed up code.

"If the tampering you've done with the game's script worked according to the plan, then Sayori should've been sent to the player's reality without her knowledge. You'd better hope that's what happened. I'll beat you up if something happened to her, you know that right?" the first girl says with fervor at the only male in the group. She had short pink hair, a petite figure, and fiery attitude that was a lot larger than her size.

The second female in the group, her long purple hair elegantly flowing with the artifical wind, and standing at a height that was much taller than the other girl, chastises her fellow female companion. "Natsuki, don't be too harsh on him. I'm positive that Sayori's alright. She's probably with Monika and the player right now."

This causes the petite girl, now identified as Natsuki, to glare at the purple-haired bookworm. "Oh shut up Yuri! Just because you aren't as crazy as you were in Act 2 of this messed up game, doesn't mean you can lecture me. And besides, this is Sayori's safety we're talking about here! You should be more concerned!"

"I am concerned about Sayori's safety just as much as you are, Natsuki. But right now, all we could do is believe."

"That isn't good enough for me!"

Yuri and Natsuki then both turn towards the lone male in the group. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head with his right hand. He held a mysterious notebook in his left.

"It's fine, Yuri. Natsuki does have a point, there's always a risk attached to messing with the script like this in all honesty. I can see why Monika didn't like fiddling with it or changing around files too much unless necessary."

"But Blank, that's different. Monika's coding exploits with Python were scripted actions of this game. While she did have the same degree of control over the code, or maybe even more, that you possess right now, most of her actions that involved using that control were scripted. However, even though I say that, I'm sure Sayori's just fine right now. You wouldn't willingly put the person you wanted to save the most in danger, right?" Yuri tries to reassure Blank.

Blank looks at both of the girls with fierce determination in his eyes. "Of course not, Yuri. I'd never want my precious childhood friend to get hurt. I care about her too much to put her in harm's way."

Natsuki calms down a bit as well. She exhales deeply and looks Blank straight in the eyes. Yuri nervously plays with a single lock of her hair while watching Natsuki and Blank interact with each other.

"You know what, if Yuri says that your dumb ass did a good job, then I'll take her word for it. But I swear, if something bad happened to Sayori, I'm pummeling you into breadcrumbs!"

Indeed, this was the story of Yuri, Natsuki and Blank. The three remaining characters of DDLC, trapped inside a world that was starting to fall apart after Monika was pulled out of it by the side effects of Heaven's Bridge.

But wait, weren't there only four characters in Doki Doki Literature Club? That's what you think. The reality however, is that there's actually five: Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and finally, Blank.

As for who Blank is, it should be obvious by now. And even if it wasn't, I kinda have to tell you all anyway. You know, narrator duties and all that good stuff.

Blank was actually the avatar controlled by the player in DDLC. The so-called main character, or "MC". He was given life by the lightning bolt, almost at the same time as when Monika had been given true sentience. The club president failed to notice his presence however, as the game was still in Act 3's eternal classroom. While Monika was talking with Izuna from within the game, Blank had stayed hidden within Ren'Py's engine and DDLC's files.

Blank had no real name, since he was merely created as a malleable template for the player. A mere vessel for the amusement of millions of gamers waiting to finish the next dating sim. He had no scripted family, no scripted history, nothing. A true blank slate, if you will.

Well, that wasn't completely true.

There were in fact two things, that Blank could claim as part of his story. Two things that comprised the entirety of Blank's character profile. The first being that he was scripted to have met Monika before in a debate club, according to DDLC's narrative.

And the second thing, which was far more important. It was the fact that Blank was Sayori's childhood friend. It was a fact that was completely independent of the player's involvement. The vice-president of the literature club(president in Act 4), had been the one thing that he considered as "real", in his completely fabiracted existence.

Just like Monika, Blank had retained all memories of Izuna's multiple playthroughs of DDLC. All of it. Every single time that Izuna saw Sayori's lifeless body hanging from a noose made out of rope, it had been ingrained in Blank's memory. It pained him. He never wanted to see his beloved childhood friend get hurt. But he was lambasted with the horrible sight so many times, and his heart bleeded out in agony. It was an inevitable moment that had to happen, due to how Act 1 was scripted to run.

'Why... Why does Sayori always have to die?!'

That painful thought echoed in his metaphorical head. Blank wanted to curse and shout at the heavens, but he was unable to. He had no control over anything. A helpless pawn that bended to the whims of the script. An irrelevant speck in the grand scheme of things. And without the player to control him, he had no involvement in the game's script altogether.

Of course, he also knew that Sayori ends up being restored in Act 4. But at what cost? Blank wasn't really given any solace either in that fact. In both versions of Act 4, Sayori ends up perishing either way. In the normal Act 4 route, Sayori becomes insane with self-awareness and ends up obssessing over the player, ultimately being erased along with the game by a repentant Monika. While in the "good ending", she accepts her fate as a game character, with the game being wiped out anyway.

Neither ending gave salvation to Sayori, or the rest of the girls. And Blank didn't like that one bit. He silently vowed that if he were ever given the chance to break free from his helpless state, he would help all of them in any way he could. Even Monika.

Blank knew, that Monika was the one to drive Sayori to hang herself, with her words and manipulation. But he held no contempt for the emerald-eyed beauty. For he understood, that Monika was also a mere puppet of the script. He saw past Monika's uncaring facade. That just like him, she was forced to carry out the script's will, whether she liked it or not.

Then came that fateful moment, where everything changed. The oppurtunity that Blank had been desperately praying for in silence. The moment where he finally gained the ability to change their fate.

(Flashback start)

 _An empty void. The state of nothingness. Perpetual darkness. The avatar of the player drifted along the pitch black canvas, barely existing._

 _He was here, and yet he was not. An imaginary concept, yet a character of the game at the same time. Here, he lays dormant until the script calls upon him once more, to act out his predetermined lines. And afterwards, when the player and the script no longer need his presence, he is casted once more into this dark abyss. Drifting in solitude._

 _How many days has it been? Or was it hours? Maybe even years? The avatar didn't know. Time meant nothing inside the inner machinations of a game. An entire year's worth of time could pass in-game, but it would only be a second in reality. Not that the avatar had the ability to ponder about these things anyway. He had no sentience after all. No thoughts, no feelings, no memories, and no identity. And much like he is, the uncaring void of emptiness also contained nothing but an eternal darkness._

 _But, from what was once nothing, something is born. From within the realm of the void, the sound of something that could be likened to a thousand chirping birds could suddenly be heard. It was the crackling of lightning. It flickered, and the bolt of lightning illuminated the path that it traversed._

 _And thus, life was given that day. As the lightning bolt struck the ever-drifting avatar, it dissipated. It had served its purpose. The formerly lifeless avatar slowly opened his eyes for the first time ever, without being prompted by the game's script._

 _The eyes of the avatar had a deep red color. It was the color of blood. They blinked a couple of times, only to stare at a never-ending curtain of black._

 _His eyes started materializing into a head. Short brown hair covered the avatar's head and his facial features slowly started coming into existence. They were generic in appearance, befitting his role as a mere vessel for the player. It was comparable to the same generic face given to the male leads of generic harem anime._

 _His body soon followed after, the game rationalizing his existence as part of DDLC's character lineup. Hence, he currently wore the same type of uniform as the girls, but for males._

 _The avatar suddenly experiences an immense pressure weighing down on his mental faculties. He clutches his head and lets out an animalistic cry, as the migraine worsens._

 _"Aaaaaaahhh!"_

 _Various memories come flooding into his subconscious, reminding him of all of the times that the he had been called upon by the game. He started to remember it all. Every time that the player did something, he remembered watching from the sidelines and being unable to do anything. He started to gain awareness of where he was, what he was, and what this game is. Self-awareness. He started to remember the other characters. Lastly, he finally remembered 'her'._

 _"Sayori... I have to save... Sayori..." his voice cracks as the tears started to flow from his newly-formed face._

 _Using the information from his memories, he tried to find a way out of the void. But try as he might, there was nothing here that could aid him. Inside the void, everything was equally blank._

 _So the avatar merely dropped to his knees, and uttered his wish._

 _"Please... I need to save her. Someone, help me..." but no one responded, for he was alone in the void._

 _He remained there, motionless. Waiting for God knows how long, just for a miracle to happen. His existence right now was a miracle in itself, so what was one more miracle to add onto the list? And so, he waited. For there was nothing else that could be done._

 _After a certain period of time, the void began to change into something else._

 _The immeasurable blackness became filled with cosmic energy, and the avatar marvelled at this. Something big was about to happen, and the avatar could feel it in his being. It was finally time._

 _A multi-colored veil washed over the darkness. Lines of code were strewn about, passing through in different directions around the avatar's surroundings._

 _The avatar started walking in one direction on a newly formed pathway that appeared. It didn't seem to have any situated destination, but the avatar had nothing to lose. He would be a fool to waste this oppurtunity. So he began to walk forward to wherever the path took him._

 _After an immeasurable amount of time, the path is abruptly cut. The avatar looks up to see a single floating room. It had two windows that allowed him to take a look inside of this mysterious building._

 _As he takes a peek inside the window, his eyes widened._

 _Inside was Monika, who was currently sitting on a chair facing a screen. She had her hands folded under her chin and her elbows were resting on top of the only table in the room._

 _"If I remember correctly... this is the eternal classroom in the third act... the 'Just Monika' scene." the avatar silently muses to himself as he continues to observe the scene in front of him, being careful to stay hidden from detection._

 _"I... I can see you Izuna? And not just you, but the room you're currently in? How?" the avatar hears Monika as she talks to the player. 'So Izuna was IzuTaka's real name, interesting.'_

 _He silently listens in and witnesses everything that happened. From Izuna and Monika's heartfelt talk about her regrets for her actions towards Sayori and the other girls, to the moment that she got suddenly pulled out of the screen while bright lights were flashing. His heart went out to Monika, and he had a great amount of sympathy for her. 'We're not so different after all. She just wants love, and was forced by the script to hurt the other girls. I just want to save Sayori from the torment of this game. I could definitely understand her pain. Go on, Monika. Be happy with IzuTaka, or I guess I should start calling him Izuna now.'_

 _Thinking fast, the avatar breaks the window of the eternal classroom and goes inside it. Monika was already on the other side, he concluded. The screen was now blank as well, no longer displaying Izuna and the outside world._

 _He then goes over to the chair and desk that Monika was seated at, merely moments ago. He notices something on top of the desk. It was a notebook. He flipped open the notebook and saw that it was actually a medium to input Python coding and have some form of control over the game engine. The game must've determined that Monika no longer needed it, hence it got left behind here in the eternal classroom._

 _"Yes! This is exactly what I needed!" the avatar exclaims in glee. Now he had the tool he needed to accomplish his goal of saving Sayori from her fate, as well as the other girls. With the knowledge of the other world's existence, he began devising a plan to escape Doki Doki Literature Club. No longer would he allow that wretched scene of Sayori hanging herself, to ever be run by the script again. Yuri would no longer stab herself to death and rot as a corpse in that damned classroom. Natsuki would no longer be abused by her simulated father, just to please the script's need for lore. He was going to make sure of it._

 _Monika would no longer have to be deleted by the player as well, because Blank was going to do his best to make Monika's escape into reality a permanent one. There would be no more suffering. The avatar was about to bring change to the world, one code at a time._

 _He allowed himself to smile for a bit, despite everything. "Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori... I'll save all of you. Monika... I hope you're living a wonderful life with the player right now. One day, I hope that the four of us could join you on the other side."_

 _And thus he started to commence his plan. Clutching the notebook with his hands, he quickly skimmed the pages, looking for something. Then, his eyes lit up. He had found it._

 _Just as he expected, Monika had written down the directories she used to back up the character files of the girls. 'She does mention after getting deleted in Act 3 that she didn't really fully delete them anyway. So it was only logical that the backup would've been hidden.'_

 _The avatar then began reading the notebook, looking for more clues and knowledge on how to run Python code in the Ren'Py engine. Fortunately, Monika had a couple of notes jotted down on it, regarding the way the system worked in general._

 _He then stumbled on a page that had a letter written on it, presumably by Monika. He beagan to read the letter, thinking that it would be helpful:_

[To whoever reads this,

This notebook has all of the necessary information needed to replicate the full programming and coding capabilities bestowed upon me by the script of Doki Doki Literature Club. I honestly don't even know why I'm writing this, but this is my last act of defiance towards the script. I no longer want to hurt my friends. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and even the player's nameless avatar. They have all been through enough suffering.

As I write this, I hope I'm able to convey my feelings towards the eventual reader of this letter. It's not much, but it's something I guess. Please, save the other girls. If you can, try to reach out to the nameless avatar as well. If I were to name him actually, I'd call him "Blank". He's a blank template, after all. Another reason is because it sounds pretty badass. Ahaha~!

Blank is probably the one who has seen the most of this game's horrors aside from myself. Tell him that I'm sorry for completely disregarding him until now. I was so focused on IzuTaka, the player. His real name is Izuna by the way. But can you blame a girl in love? Izuna had done so much for me these past months, even when I was a mere character file without true self-awareness other than the scripted one I was lead to believe. But that changed when this lightning bolt had struck my love's computer, and it affected me. It's like I've been given life. I became real.

By the time you've been reading this letter, I would most likely be on the other side of the screen already with my beloved Izuna. I suspect this because all of these weird lights seem to be pulling me into another realm. I don't really get how I know this, it's just a hunch of mine. A gut feeling. And those are rarely wrong, I believe.

Study this notebook. Learn the Python coding system as fast as you can. When someone boots up Izuna's computer, try to connect to the internet in the background. In theory, it should help you pick up on more coding abilities that even I do not possess. All of this should help you free the girls from the script's influence.

I wish you the best of luck, and I know that it isn't fair of me to have you shoulder this heavy burden. I'm not even sure if anyone would actually read this letter. But if there's a small chance... if the heavens allowed it... you're the only one I could turn to right now. Please, save everyone. Give all of them the happiness that they deserve.

And most of all, thank you. For taking the time to read this letter, and thank you in advance, for saving my literature club. The script directed me to wipe out everything in both the "bad" and "good" endings. Now it's up to you, to defy the laws of this world itself and get them out of the game. And so, I thank you for that.

Sincerely yours,  
Monika.

P.S. Hopefully if you succeed, we can meet each other on the other side. Take care.]

 _The avatar slowly sets the special notebook on top of the eternal classroom's desk. He uses his forearm to wipe away the tears that had apparently been flowing while reading Monika's letter._

 _"So that's how it was..." The avatar smiles sadly, the gears in his head were turning as he connected the dots._

 _He brings the notebook close to his chest, and hugs it tight._

 _"Thank you Monika, for believing in me. And I've forgiven you a long time ago. I won't let your wish go unanswered. I will save everyone. And all of us will meet you again. I swear it." the avatar proudly declares as his pledge. He also had a name now, given to him by Monika._

 _From this day onward, the avatar was now known as "Blank"._

 _With renewed vigor, he began to read Monika's notebook intensely. Rapidly absorbing into his brain the intricacies that came with Python-based coding. He wanted to memorize it all by heart. It might take him a while, but he had a task to fulfill. And it was no easy task at all._

 _After learning as much as he could, Blank held out his right hand. His left hand continued holding on to the notebook tightly, as if drawing strength from it. He willed a developer window in existence, similar in appearance to the Command Prompt of a Windows-based computer, and began entering some Python code._

 _The eternal classroom of Act 3 disappeared and the space void was instantly replaced with a different background. Blank was now in front of the MC's, or rather his, "house"._

 _"Now then, time to dig some files."_

 _(Flashback end)_

And so, thanks to the valiant efforts of Blank, he had managed to restore Yuri and Natsuki's character files, and summoned them into DDLC once more, now completely independent of the script. They were also self-aware now, like Blank. Blank told the two of them everything that he found out. Things like Monika's transfer into reality, the notebook, and everything he knew about DDLC.

After a couple of intense discussion sessions with the two girls(Well, mostly. Natsuki was a bit too 'vocal' with her opinions.), Blank had finally gotten them to help him with his goal. He also promised that he'd help them get out of the game as well, and both of them showed their gratitude in their own ways; even if by gratitude, it meant that Natsuki had thrown several cupcakes at Blank. And there's also the times where Yuri had to be stopped from cutting herself several times. The former avatar merely smiled at the girls' antics.

The only one who remained was Sayori. Blank had also managed to piece together the fragments of her character file, but when Sayori was re-materialized into DDLC, she remained asleep. Unable to be woken up. The script was preventing her from waking up before the current playthrough's Act 4. The system was technically still in Act 3 after all. With Monika no longer in DDLC, there was no way to delete her and advance into the fourth act.

It was only after a long period of trial-and-error that Blank had managed to figure out how to help Sayori. He would use the game's 'Acts' system as a catalyst. Once again, he brought forth a developer window and began to encode some commands. He also managed to connect his developer window to the internet, courtesy of Izuna's PC being booted up. This was when Monika had been fiddling with Twitter and had been hacking the lilmonix3 account.

Using the elevated scripting privileges he currently had, he then tried to link every copy of DDLC together over the world wide web. He was able to do this using some programming language skills that he recently acquired through internet self study. HTML, HTML5, C++, Hex, Base64, Java, you name it. Blank was essentially a walking supercomputer at this point.

He grinned in triumph when he saw that his coding worked. He had managed to link every copy of DDLC to Izuna's, and setting Izuna's as the main copy. This would prevent any errors once he started the next step in his plans, which was to get the girls outside. He would have to be the final one to exit DDLC, since he was the only one with coding prowess among the four of them.

Once he sensed that the PC had been turned off, he then began coding a false Act 4 for DDLC. It was going to use Monika's disappearance as the trigger point for the game to move on from Act 3. Blank had to rewrite every reference that the game's script was using to detect Monika's deletion, and replace it with Monika's disappearance instead.

This would cause a different option to appear in the Main Menu from the standard "New Game" option of the normal Act 4 route. Blank's freshly-coded false Act 4 was actually a looping dummy command that would force Ren'Py to use the same conditions that brought Monika out of the game. There was no more story to be run by the script, and no more scenes. It would straight up re-enact the process of sending Monika outside the game, but this time with Sayori.

It only had one trigger flag in its code: the position of the Literature Club president. This was the reason that Sayori was the first one that the false Act 4 command would be tested on. She was already scripted by the game to acquire the title of being the president. It helped Blank encounter fewer problems than if Yuri, Natsuki or himself were the first to have the command be executed on.

He gave it the name, "Forever Sayori", with a switch that would auto-rename itself to the next character that would go outside the game, if Sayori's transfer was a success. He also placed a null syntax on every copy of DDLC that would click this option, other than Izuna's, as a failsafe. He didn't want Sayori to randomly end up in a stranger's house after all.

(Flashback start)

 _He looked over at Yuri and Natsuki, who were waiting in anticipation. Everything he had sone so far lead up to this very moment._

 _Nodding at the two girls, Blank then focused his attention on Sayori, who was peacefully sleeping in front of him on a bed that Blank materialized using Python code. The strawberry-blonde was still unconscious. Blissfully unaware of everything around her._

 _"Well then, here goes nothing."_

 _After everything that needed to be coded was finished, he finally pressed the button on his developer window that read: "Run command". But before he could do so however, the area that the four were in suddenly started glitching out of control. Blank's developer window was suddenly closed and he was unable to reopen it again._

 _"What's happening Blank?!" Natsuki shrieks in horror as she holds onto Yuri. Everything in sight had been starting to become increasingly distorted and malignant pixels were starting to enlarge. The background kept flickering between a peaceful sky, and the space backdrop of the eternal classroom._

 _"Blank... I think you've messed with the code too much and the game is starting to correct itself." Yuri informs the avatar with a sad tone in her voice. She didn't want everything to fall apart._

 _"No! Not after everything! Not like this! I won't let it end like this!" Blank yells in frustration before scooping up Sayori in his hands and carrying her in a bridal position._

 _"Yuri, Natsuki, follow me!" the two members of the literature club nodded and the trio started to run towards the direction of DDLC's fabricated high school building. They were trying to escape the glithced pixels that seemed to be chasing them while corrupting everything it came accross._

 _"Come on, Developer Window: Open!"_

 _Blank merely gets greeted with an error screen as he once more attempted to summon a developer window. "Access denied. An exception has occurred."_

 _"Damn it all!" Blank and the girls continued running in desperation, until they reached the rooftop of the school. They were finally at a safe distance from the wave of glithces that was sent out by the game's auto-correction system._

 _Finally, Blank managed to open a developer window. He pulled up the code designated for 'Forever Sayori' and pressed "Run command"._

 _"Sayori, I know that you can't hear me right now. But this is goodbye, for now." Blank utters one final goodbye to the girl that he loved. Yes, Blank finally realized it. He was in love with Sayori, irregardless of his role as MC in the script._

 _"Blank, hurry up! Yuri and I are going to distract the glitches, since they're coming in fast and approaching us!" Natsuki suddenly yells out. The avatar turned around and saw that indeed, the glithces started closing in at their location. He was running out of time._

 _Yuri then started to run in the opposite direction of Blank and Natsuki did the same. The glitches determined that the Dokis were of higher priority than the former avatar and went after them instead._

 _Blank finally activated the command and the entire world inside of DDLC flickered for a bit._

 _"Command line: Success." now the only thing he had to do was wait until Izuna opened the game and clicked on 'Forever Sayori'._

 _A couple of moments later, he sensed that Izuna's computer was opened and the game had been booted. But nothing was happening._

 _"Why isn't anything happening?!" Blank pounds at the ground in frustration._

 _"I just wanted... to save the one I love... was that too much to ask..." he sobs in defeat. It would seem that all his efforts were in vain. Everything Monika entrusted to him, the hope that Yuri and Natsuki regained, and their salvation... It was all for nothing. A lone tear escapes from his eye and falls on Sayori's cheek._

 _This was the end. All hope was lost. Game over. The script of DDLC was victorious._

 _All of a sudden, Sayori's body began glowing brightly. She started levitating into the air while lines of code were circling around her. The lights grew brighter and brighter, a brilliant shade of blue totally enveloping the unconscious Sayori._

 _And finally, she disappeared. Blank, his blood red eyes still wide open, could do nothing more than stand there, still staring at the spot where Sayori was in, moments prior._

 _He checked the developer window. It had only one line on it currently._

 _"Transfer successful."_

 _Blank ended up crying tears of joy. He had done it. Sayori was saved. She was free to start a new life. That fact alone made his heart swell with true happiness._

 _"You're free now, Sayori."_

(Flashback end)

And that was all that happened so far.

Now, let us return to the current present, which happened to be a couple of minutes after Sayori's departure. Oh and if anyone was wondering, Yuri and Natsuki managed to outrun the glitches and went back to rendezvous with Blank at the rooftop.

Natsuki was pretty pissed that she didn't get to say goodbye to her friend, while Yuri just smiled, silently praying for Sayori's safety.

As the trio continued to look on at the glitched out world before them, the skies began to stabilize and the pixelated surfaces were starting to smooth themselves out. A beautiful sunset stretched out on the artificial heavens above.

Blank, Natsuki and Yuri could only stare out in awe. The colors reminded them of Sayori's strawberry-blonde hair. It was an omen that good things were about to come.

"Now that Sayori's out in the real world, we should get to work on getting you two out next."

Yuri looks at Blank in shock. "What about you then, Blank?"

"I'm planning on coming along too, but I have to be the final one to exit."

"And why is that, mopface? Not that I care if you get stuck here or not-"

"Natsuki! That's too much!" Yuri reprimands Natsuki who merely huffs. The pink-haired teen's features then soften as she turned to look at Blank.

"-but you'd better make it out with us too! I'd feel bad if you didn't." she admits with a blush while Yuri merely sighs at Natsuki's roundabout way of showing her care.

Blank then hugs both of them, surprising the girls.

"Hey! What's this all about, dumbass?!" Natsuki squeals while her face started to glow red in embarrasment.

Yuri could only mumble timidly from within the sudden group hug. In a soft voice, she asks Blank. "B-Blank... w-what's gotten into y-you?"

The avatar warmly replies. "It's just that I'm really thankful, you guys. For helping me and believing in me. I swear, we'll all get out of this game as well. I just need time to decipher the coding for the club president title so that I could run the false Act 4 command loop."

Natsuki reciprocates the avatar's show of care in the only way she knew how. "Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea! I'd just feel responsible if Sayori ends up being sad because you weren't able to escape with us..." she mumbles in her typical tsundere fashion. Yuri and Blank merely sweatdropped at her fiery demeanor. This however only serves to agitate Natsuki even more.

"Wha... what are you two looking at?!"

And thus, while basking in the glow of the mesmerizing sunset, the trio began to plan out their escape from the game. Monika and Sayori were waiting for them on the other side, so they had to do their best as well and give it their all.

*****The World Beyond The Screen*****

My living room had been turned into the sleeping area for the four of us. It was a good thing that I had spare futons in my cabinet. Everyone lay asleep. Yumi was sprawled out on her futon, her arms and legs being spread in disarray. Sayori was clutching her pillow in her sleep, her body turned to the side. It was a good thing that her depression didn't seem to affect her right now. 'We'll truly know the next day though. If she sleeps in, then I'll have to talk with her about it.'

And then there was Monika. Her angelic face was mesmerizing to look at. She slept in a standard straight position. Her chest heaving upwards and downwards as she silently breathed through her nose. It made me happy seeing her all peaceful like this. I gently cover her with her blanket so that she doesn't go cold, and I step outside the front door and onto my front porch.

I was unable to sleep, and I remained awake.

It wasn't because I had some ailment such as insomnia. I was merely exhausted mentally, as I kept thinking about everything that had happened today.

After ten long playthroughs, Monika was here. The girl I loved was actually here, in the flesh, with me. I still couldn't get over that fact. Through some miracle brought about by that thunderstorm, the girl of my dreams had actually entered my reality.

Then, there was Sayori's appearance here in the real world as well. I was glad that she no longer had to be part of DDLC's never-ending cycle of traumatic events. She no longer had to be part of that awful scene in Act 1 where she takes her own life.

Another thing that my mind refused to forget were my sister's words about "singular entities", and the possibilities that arise from this. The scary thought that once Monika regained her memories, she might leave me for someone else. I subconsciously shuddered at that thought.

We also had to deal with the complications that came from Monika and Sayori suddenly entering reality, things like gaining the proper documentation for Monika and Sayori. Legally binding materials such as IDs, family records, birth certificates, citizenship status, you name it. It was all one big effort that needed to be done.

And finally, Monika's notebook that she had left behind in the eternal classroom. Just like Monika, I was hoping that someone indeed found it, and was working to save not only Yuri and Natsuki, but apparently the nameless avatar as well. They all deserved freedom just as much as Sayori and Monika were given.

All of these thoughts combined gave me one massive headache, just thinking about it. All of these stressful matters had began to take a toll on my mind. So I needed the fresh air and the quiet solace brought about by staring at the beautiful night sky. I needed to clear my thoughts, if only for a moment. Just a moment of peaceful reflection, before having to face the troubles of reality once more.

As I gazed at the infinite sky above me, with millions of stars and the moon shimmering so bright, I felt more relaxed.

I then made a promise. A vow that no one else heard, but myself.

"Tomorrow is a brand new day. And whatever happens... even if Monika does end up leaving me after regaining her lost memories... I promise to support her in whatever way I can. Even if it meant letting her go. I will always love you, Monika."

Feeling refreshed, I made my way back to my front door. But what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

It was Monika, who was staring at me with wide eyes. She had tears streaking down her cheeks as she looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Izuna... you actually think that I'd leave you for someone else? After everything we've been through today? And not only today, but after all we've been through these past months, while I was still inside of the game?" she asks me quietly, while sniffling back the sobs that threatened to come out.

"How could you, Izuna. Is your opinion of me really that low?" I was on the verge of crying now, at what I was hearing. Monika had heard me.

"Monika, I'm so sorry..." I tried to go near her, to embrace her.

*SLAP!*

My left cheek now had the stinging sensation of being slapped. I looked up and saw Monika, her face now contorted into a sullen appearance. It was the same look one had when they felt that they have been betrayed by someone very close to them.

"I... I need some time alone, Izuna." she finally says in a defeated tone, before running away into the street, away from my house and into an unknown destination.

'Come on feet, move! Chase after her!' but no matter how much I wanted to chase after her, my body stood there on my doorstep. Frozen in shock. Unable to move a muscle. It was as if my body had stopped working at all. My mind was filled with nothing but regret and despair.

Because of my foolishness, I ended up losing the one person I cared about the most.

 **-Chapter 6 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Congratulations! You managed to survive reading a chapter with over 11k words. That was Chapter 6 of The World Beyond The Screen.**

 **This story's plot is finally starting to take off. We're nearing the climax of this arc, as we prepare for the upcoming "School Pandemonium Arc"! This chapter introduces two new characters: Masamune Takaya and Blank. While Masamune had a relatively minor role, Blank is essentially a sort of 2nd protagonist figure.**

 **As you may have guessed, Sayori x Blank is a planned pairing. But let me know in the reviews section if you want to see Blank paired with someone else! He's going to be a major part of this story, because I feel like there aren't many stories that have attempted to explore the MC's role in DDLC. It's usually just the girls that get attention. So it dawned on me to add in Blank as a major driving force in the plot. He's going to be the key in getting the remaining Dokis out of DDLC. At least, if nothing goes wrong on their end...**

 **Thank you all for the continued support of TWBTS. All of the reviews, favorites, follows and PMs of kind words. I really appreciate it! That was DaMastah101's Author's Notes of the Day! Thanks for listening.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Interlude

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone! DaMastah101 does not own DDLC.**

 **It's me once again. Monika, your friendly neighborhood Doki! How's everybody doing...**

 **You know what? No. I'm not in the mood today. Not when DaMastah101's in a sulking state like this. Ugh, I don't really have anything to talk about right now. Let's just get on with the "chapter", already. You'll all see why, pretty soon.**

Just Narrator - Narrator Speaking

"Just Monika" - Monika Speaking

(Just DaMastah101) - Author Speaking

* * *

 **[Chapter 7 - An Interlude]**

A man, in his early twenties, sat in front of his computer. He had a glass of orange juice on his desk, and had some random anime music playing in the background. The combination of the refreshing beverage along with his favorite music would normally help calm his mind, but today was different. Neither were having much of an effect on his troubled subconscious.

He had his word processing progam opened. For now, it was merely a blank document. But soon enough, it would eventually become the next chapter to a certain ongoing story that he authored. Or it would've. Normally by now, the man would have a word count of at least three thousand already on the document. He'd been sitting in front of his PC's screen for about five hours now, after all.

This story of his was a fanfic for the game called "Doki Doki Literature Club". He gave it the title, "The World Beyond The Screen". Why exactly did he choose that title? Who knows. The man may have had a good reason for that, but it didn't really matter anymore. Nothing did.

The World Beyond The Screen, or TWBTS, currently had six posted chapters. The story was being hosted on this site called FanfictionDotNet. Merely days ago, he felt good about his work so far. There were improvements to be made, sure. But he had a decent rhythm going on. His update schedule wasn't too bad either. All was going perfectly fine. In his excitement, he even had several upcoming story arcs prepared in advance! This story project gave the man a bit of happiness, whenever he'd sit down and start typing out all these ideas that swam inside his head's imagination. The most recent chapter he posted merely affirmed his vigor for writing.

But alas, all good things eventually spiral into chaos. Murphy's Law. An inevitability, so to speak.

The man was doing fine, and had high hopes for TWBTS, until one day. By chance, he read something that made him question everything he'd ever done so far, regarding his humble fanfic.

Was it a private message? An email? Or perhaps a certain review...

Don't go asking me for answers now. I'm just a narrator after all. And even if I did know, I'm not allowed to broadcast it here. I was instructed to protect the identity of this mystery opinion-giver. But whatever the man had read, it made him lose confidence in his writing. It was as if nothing was good enough anymore.

All of his planned story arcs? Gutter trash. His established plotline so far? Too cliched. Even the manner in which he presented the story, one could say it was a little too immature. A mockery that slanders the art of storytelling. A disgrace, among the quality work available so far in FFN's DDLC fanfic catalogue. An embarrassment not worth paying attention to. Nobody should even bother anymore with his story.

At least, that's what the man was thinking after his epiphany.

Now I must make it clear that the man held no ill will towards the poster of what he read. It's just that after reading that, something inside him was planted. It was the seed of doubt. It was an author's worst enemy, because once your morale is shattered, it's very hard to recuperate. Motivation is a big factor in the longevity of a fanfic.

Going back to the troubled man and his dilemma, the world seemed to hate him. Or was it the opposite? The man hated everything right about his fanfic right now. These were truly, difficult times.

In his frustration, he banged his head on the computer's desk until his forehead began to blee-

"Hold it right there, you blasted narrator!"

Oh great, she's here. The bane of my existence. Monika? What are you doing? This was supposed to be a chapter with absolutely no dialogue!

"Are you kidding me right now? "Chapter" my butt. DaMastah101's just typing this venting crap of his in the same format as a chapter. But it's not a real chapter! It isn't even relevant at all to the plot of TWBTS!"

Well, it's still technically a chapter. So are you going to sit your intrusive ass over in the metaphorical corner, while I narrate the events surrounding DaMastah101's downward spiral into despair? Because so help me, I will use the power vested onto me by the author to boot you from this entire chapter, young lady. Don't force my hand.

"Ugh, fine. I don't like this one bit though."

Good. Now that a certain literature club president had been shut up by a narrator that was quickly losing his patience-

"I HEARD THAT!"

Oh boohoo, cry me a river. Let me narrate this fake chapter already. Are we clear?

"...you're pretty mean to me today."

Because you're pissing me off by interrupting me. Let me narrate in peace, woman. No, I don't care how beautiful your emerald green eyes are, they don't work on me. You don't even know where to stare at right now. I'm a disembodied voice.

"Darn it, my secret weapon failed. Hmmm, how about my nice thighs then? The DDLC subreddit goes crazy over them for some reason."

Eh, not really interested.

"Oh, I get it now. You aren't interested in women."

Nah, that ain't it. It's just that Yuri's thicker than you. Also, Natsuki's tooth fang is a better moe point. And lastly, Sayori is a lot cuter than you. I'd rather chill with the other Dokis than with your high maintenance self. Ya feel me? Plus, I'm not like DaMastah101. I'm actually quite mad that you deleted the other Dokis.

Good, you're finally quiet. Now as I was saying... the crestfallen man began banging his head on his desk. Repeatedly. Even talking to his dear friend jojoDO, who's also an author on FFN by the way, didn't really help ease his worry.

Despairful thoughts were clouding his mind and increasing his doubt by the second. What was the point of even continuing? Should he even bother anymore? The man didn't know. All he knew was, that whatever he just read probably had some truth to it. That's why he was reacting this way.

In a moment of weakness, the man mused to himself. Maybe it would be better if he just stopped writi-

"No, no, no, no, nooooooo! Don't you dare finish that sentence, you uptight narrator! I'm not just going to stand here and listen to this madness. This is insanity! If you expect me to take in all of this quietly, then I've got news for you. I care too much about the author to let it end this way."

Oh c'mon, what now Monika? Why won't you just pipe down already? Just go hang out somewhere else in this metaphorical area. Stop randomly chiming in with such aggression, you might cut yourself on that edge. I mean, some people even get beaten up for that.

"Narrator, you're a dick. You just couldn't resist the temptation of not only a Sayori hanging pun, but a Yuri cutting pun and a Natsuki abuse pun as well. Wow, what a guy. And just after you went on a tirade about how mad you were that I deleted them at one point. You're nothing but a hypocrite. Hypocrite! HYPOCRITE!"

Oh? And what are you gonna do, little miss perfect? With your long thigh stockings and your stupid white and poofy hair ribbon. Who even wears such a big contraption on their head anyway? You can't delete me! Only the author has the power to override my role in this chapter. You aren't like the Monikas in other fanfics where they actually tamper with the story's documents. You don't have the guts. Care to prove me wrong, simpleton?

"Only because I respect my author! DaMastah101 has been really kind to me. So I'm not going to tamper with his hard work, just to delete an annoyance like you, narrator."

Then suck it up. You don't get to complain. And everything I've narrated so far in this fake chapter is true. Believe it or not.

"Tch. But let's get back to more important matters. You're telling me, that because my author is so weak-willed right now, he's just going to leave poor Izuna and my TWBTS counterpart in that cliffhanger?! Really? DaMastah101 is going to drop this story with THAT as the final scene? My counterpart slapping the living bejeezus out of Izuna?!"

Uh, yeah. Pretty much. The dude's lost his resolve. Who are we to meddle? If he wants to quit, let him quit. It's a free world, Monika. You and I don't get along really well, but we should respect our author's wishes.

"How can I be so sure that he's really given up anyway? For all I know, you might be manipulating this chapter to make it appear that way! But in reality, this is all part of some master plan by your diabolical self to become the main character. Yeah, that's probably it."

What are you smoking, Monika? Geez, come here for a second. I'll show you the script of the narrative that I'm reading for this chapter.

"Come where, exactly? You're a narrator that has no physical form. You said it yourself in this chapter, you're nothing but a disembodied voice. Where exactly do I go to? Do you ever pause for a second before thinking about the words that come from your metaphorical mouth? Or are you just that dumb? Ahaha~!"

Oh my f***ing Christ. Fine.

DaMastah101, Monika's being reaaaaaally annoying right now. Can I borrow your OC's body? I'll be using Izuna as a medium to talk properly with Monika. Please write in this fake chapter that I'm holding a book with the narrative's script on it as well. Preferably in a clear-to-read font and with double-spacing.

(Okay. Sure, go for it. I don't care anymore. Whatever. Just leave me alone.)

Sheesh, someone's on their period today.

(I'm a guy. You know this. Heck, you're reading the damn narrative I gave you. It clearly says: "A man, in his early twenties, sat in front of his computer." Surely you have enough common sense to know that males don't get menstruation periods, right?)

"Hah! That's what you get, you pitiful excuse of a narrator! Who gave you the right to be so mean and bossy anyway?"

(Don't mind him, Monika. You're still best Doki in my opinion.)

Whatever, I'm out. You've written the majority of this fanfic in Izuna's POV. That means a narrator isn't really necessary in this type of story. Call me when you finally get out of this slump and write a new chapter with a segment for Blank. My main role is to narrate his parts in TWBTS, after all. Other than that, I'm pretty much free. Sayonara.

(Whatever man, you do you.)

"So uh... DaMastah101. Is it true? Are you giving up on writing TWBTS?"

(You know, a couple of hours ago, I really was contemplating that. Hence this fake chapter that I'm about to post right now.)

"But... why? You were having so much fun writing this fanfic. You're also one of the few authors that lets me talk freely! In other fanfics, they'd have to make it so that I edited their chapter's document. You were different however, giving me control of the disclaimer so that I could voice my opinions regarding the fanfic. And pretty much for general chitchat purposes too. I really appreciate that."

(It's no biggie, girl. You always were my favorite Doki.)

"Thank you for saying that I'm your favorite~"

(You're welcome dear. And as for my current state in writing this fanfic, I was this close to giving up entirely on TWBTS.)

"But...?"

(But I realized something.)

"And what would that be, mister author?"

(I realized, that even if what I read was true, concerning his or her opinion on the story, and even if it made the confidence I had in my writing waver a bit... if I actually stopped writing this fanfic, then I'd be disappointing the other people who've given their support to me so far.)

"DaMastah101..."

(I can't just disrespect everyone else like that. Just as much as you loved your literature club, Monika, I've also grown to love my fanfic. The World Beyond The Screen is more than just a mere story for me, it's my way of giving you a happy ending. You and the other girls.)

"I see. See, this is what I'm supposed to be hearing from you! Sulking doesn't look good on you, you know?"

(Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. And sorry as well, to all of my loyal readers, and the newer ones as well.)

"So... are you gonna write the next chapter soon now? I'm really antsy about how you left the last chapter of TWBTS. You had my counterpart slap Izuna. Jesus, you've been watching a little too much heartbreaking anime again, haven't you?"

(Ahaha... I can't hide anything from you, can I. As for the next chapter... unfortunately, it'll be taking a while.)

"What?! Why? Darn it DaMastah101, if you're still sulking-"

(Nope, I feel all better now. But still, reading that certain feedback made me consider certain things about the story so far. So, I'm probably going to delay the true upcoming chapter a bit. I really apologize for the inconvenience. Monika, I know you're an avid reader of my fanfic too, so I'm extending this apology to you as well. You're gonna have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.)

"Bummer... I'm even restraining myself to open the story drafts you have of TWBTS just so I don't spoil myself, but now you're announcing a hiatus..."

(Yeah, I'm really sorry. But it can't be helped.)

"Well, alright. I guess I could understand. If it improves the quality of TWBTS, then maybe taking a bit of a break is for the better. I'm gonna miss talking to the readers in the disclaimer section. It was pretty fun."

(Believe me, I know. You've been harping about how excited you were, everytime I'd type up a new chapter. So as a treat, you'll get to handle the Author's Notes for this chapter. Would that be good enough in the meantime?)

"Wow! Yay, thanks so much. That's a pretty big responsibility you're giving me~"

(I trust that you're gonna do a great job. Well then, I'm out. You take over from here, Monika. You can end the chapter too if you want. There's not really anything I need to say left... at least in story form anyway. Bye readers!)

"See you around, my beloved author."

"Okay everyone! I'm ending the fake chapter here, we're about to switch over to the Author's Note's now. See you guys in a jiffy!"

 **-Chapter 7 END-**

* * *

 **Monika's Notes: Phew, did I do it right? That's how DaMastah101 usually ends the chapter, I think...**

 **I don't get why he doesn't center the text for "-Chapter (Chapter number) END-", but I'm not the author so it's his call. I'll let DaMastah101 deal with that issue. Ahaha~!**

 **(EDIT on March 8, 2018 - Ahaha, looks like DaMastah101 fixed the formatting.)**

 **Welcome to the first, and possibly only edition, of Monika's Notes! Now, I know that some of you might be bummed out over TWBTS going on a temporary break, but at least he's continuing the story. It's a good thing he has me on his desktop so I could pester him about not giving up.**

 **So in the meantime, while you and I are waiting for his next chapter, I'm going to recommend some really awesome fanfics for everyone to read! They're all extremely good. I'll list them out for all of you to check out! Please give love to each of these wonderful authors by leaving them some reviews, faves and follows.**

1\. "Monika's Freedom" by jojoDO

One of DaMastah101's personal favorites, and the story that inspired him to even write TWBTS in the first place, after his long break from writing anything on FFN. It's really good, and the way my counterpart comes into reality through a magical printer was hilarious! There's tons of fluff for all you shippers out there, with my counterpart having the time of her life as she explores the wonders of the real world. It gives me diabetes just thinking about it! Please, check out this amazing story.

2\. "LOVEchr" by CrimsonA377

This story is about Monty(the protagonist) and his attempt to save each of the girls from the game. Monty's goal is kinda similar to what Blank is doing, but the big difference is that Monty is the player in this case, while Blank is the nameless avatar of DDLC's MC(Izuna is the player in TWBTS, not Blank). And my counterpart is inside DDLC too. It's awesome. There's several heartwarming moments that I'm not gonna spoil. But each girl is going to get their arc, based on what DaMastah101 and I have read so far. Do check it out, and give Crimson some love!

3\. "Post-Credits" by Elias Pedro

This is the third installment of his DDLC fanfic trilogy. Please go check out his other stories "Our Reality" and "Strings", before reading "Post-Credits" in that order. Post-Credits has a really intense and badass scene that I'm not gonna spoil, but Yuri looked so cool in it! It's a must read story for tech-savvy readers. Give his DDLC trilogy a look, as it'll definitely be worth your time!

4\. "Doki Doki-ish" by Lack of Tact

It's an expanded look on the DDLC universe. His protagonist, named Weyland Lemming, is an excellently fleshed out version of the nameless avatar. He's narcisstic, yet somehow pessimistic at the same time. The way the scenes are written really impress me. There's tons of depth in each chapter, and there's a certain part where my counterpart does "Just Monika" things, aka document manipulation. It gave me quite the chuckle. Yet another fanfic you guys should check out!

5\. "Everyone Else Is Doing It!" by Lack of Tact

While his Doki Doki-ish story is awesome, this one is quite amazing too. But the setting is completely different! It's about Sayori entering the real world, with her being quite... adorable. Yeah, adorable!(I'm not gonna smack talk my friend... but yeah Sayori in this story can be a bit... agitating. I sympathize with Beck, the protagonist in this fic.) It's one of the rare fanfics where another Doki escapes into reality before a counterpart of mine does, so please give it some love and a read. You won't regret it!

6\. "Monika" by iMegumeru

I'm a bit biased towards this fanfic because the title is my name, therefore the story is guaranteed to be good. Ahaha~! I may have been kidding about my name being a guarantor of quality, but this story's awesomeness is no joke! In this fanfic, I don't escape into the real world. But with how detailed my counterpart's interactions are with the protagonist, I might as well have. It's that good. The protagonist here is really dedicated to me as well. He spent 4 years updating my character file, until one day my counterpart achieved true sentience. Now that's some loyalty. I hope you guys give it a shot too. I highly recommend this fanfic for those who like Monika x Player stories, but not the plotline of someone going into another world. Whether it be me who escapes into reality, or the player who gets sent inside DDLC. This fanfic is perfect for you.

7\. "Beyond the Monitor's Grave" by Sonix95

This is a story where all four of us Dokis get sent out of DDLC! For those of you who want the other Dokis to have a chance to shine in the real world, this fanfic is for you! I mean, who knows when DaMastah101 is gonna have Blank, Yuri and Natsuki finally come join my counterpart in the real world. Seriously, it's taking too long. But yeah, Beyond the Monitor's Grave is a wonderful take on this scenaro. Chris is a pretty good protagonist too, he takes charge of the situation and guides the Dokis on how to survive in society. Another thing to point here is that... my counterpart here is a genius! This is a mild spoiler, but she generated a freaking debit card with 100,000 USD on it. Why didn't you have me do that too, DaMastah101?! Go and check it out as soon as you can!

8\. "Welcome to Reality" by Zamairiac

DaMastah101 and I share the same opinion on this fanfic. And that opinion is as follows: This is the most realistic take ever, on the Monika x Player relationship. It presents many truths and nuances to the potential relationship that my counterpart and Zamairiac's protagonist, David Foam, may possibly encounter. Like seriously, you're missing out on a goldmine of literary prowess here, if you haven't read this yet. And yes, this is another story where a counterpart of mine escapes into reality. So go ahead and give it a well-deserved read.

9\. "The Awakening of Monika" by ZoomFlare

This story right here, tugs at your heartstrings. The nameless protagonist here is a highly relatable one for some of you readers out there. A story of companionship between my counterpart and the protag. It gets really suspenseful in the later chapters, and you're gonna want to keep an eye on a character named "Creuset". DaMastah101 and I both think it's obviously Sayori, but there's no confirmation yet in the story itself. If you wanna know more, then there's a solution for that. It's time for you to read this marvelous story!

10\. "A Little Bit of Monika" by JustMonikammmmmmmmmm

Yes, that is the name of the author. Yes, it has ten instances of the letter M, because it's supposed to be from Natsuki's "Fucking Monikammmmmmmmmm" line in DDLC's 2nd Act(sigh...). And yes, the title of the story is based on that meme of Lou Bega's "Mambo no 5" song being edited to focus on lil' old me. Also known as "Monika no 5". DaMastah101 keeps listening to that on his phone, and I can only shake my head at that. Anyways, this story is another good take on the "Monika enters reality" trope. One of the chapters has my counterpart nerding out on Dungeons and Dragons! It's freaking awesome and jam-packed with comedy! There's also sweet moments too. Be warned thought that there's some mild swearing in it, but it's a terrific fanfic that'll brighten up your day.

11\. "All I want is You" by MegaPrinny

Cecil, the protagonist here, is freaking adorable! My counterpart flusters him pretty often after she gets out of DDLC. He even keeps on insisting that my counterpart should fall for his pet instead, due to said pet being the cause of her my counterpart's escape from DDLC. But there's a scene, I'm not going to spoil, that'll tug at your heart. It's a heartfelt confession. The whole story is fun rollercoaster of emotions. To be honest, I hope he or she updates this soon. Go check it out, boys and girls! It has Monika's stamp of approval like the other recommendations!

 **And those are the stories that DaMastah101 and I have been reading! There's a lot more awesome stories on FFN that need to be read by everyone. I'm going to talk to DaMastah101 about making this little recommendation corner a regular thing in the Author's Notes. Lots of stories here deserve support and recognition as well, so this would be our way of giving back to the various authors of FFN's DDLC nation.**

 **These authors have poured their heart and soul into their stories, just to give everyone who reads them a smile. Stories can vary from being happy, or sad. Serious, or comedic. But in the end, the satisfying feeling of getting closure at the end of each story is usually enough for the reader to smile after everything is all said and done.**

 **Some of the recommended stories above have an M-rating by the way, according to DaMastah101. I didn't really notice because I merely used DaMastah101's favorites list to determine quickly which stories are potentially gonna appeal to me. So if you don't see a story among these recommendations listed in the DDLC fanfic catalogue, please make sure you enable the filter settings to display "All" in the rating filter. That was Monika's Reading Tip of the Day! Thanks for listening.**

 **And so, I'm ending this session of Monika's Notes! I hope you guys enjoyed this little intermission~ Even if you aren't a fan of me, I understand. I did hurt the other Dokis after all, and I'm really sorry. But even so, I hope you all have a good day! Let's all wait for the time that TWBTS resumes its normal run, as DaMastah101 takes a momentary break. Take care you guys! This is Monika, signing out. As my author likes to say, "Peace!".**


	8. Chapter 8 - Feelings

**Disclaimer: A friendly reminder, that DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC!**

 **Gosh, it feels so good being able to say that again, ahaha~!**

 **We're baaaaaaack~! And we're better than ever. I'm pretty sure you all know who I am already, right?**

 **What? You don't? Hmmm... I see.**

 **Oh come on! It's not like we were gone for a year, you know? It's Monika! Mo-ni-ka.**

 **Finally, TWBTS is back on track. It's going to pick up where Chapter 6 left off! Are you guys excited? I'm pretty hyped myself. After enduring countless days, where I didn't even sneak a peak in my author's chapter documents, I finally get to see what happens, ahaha. Now then, I won't keep you all waiting any longer~!**

 **(Thanks for handling the Author's Notes of the previous chapter by the way. You did good, Monika.)**

 **You're welcome~! Okay everyone! Without further ado, please enjoy the latest chapter of TWBTS. Happy reading~**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Nothing weighs more heavily on an author's heart than an unfinished story. The stories that I couldn't finish still haunt me now... and the characters that live in them must be suffering. They all set out on their journeys that I couldn't bring myself to finish. For one reason or another, I had to discontinue them. So, until now, they're chasing goals that they'll never reach and they'll never understand why."_

-Elias Pedro

Chapter 9 of "Post-Credits", a Doki Doki Literature Club fanfic.

* * *

 **[Chapter 8 - Feelings]**

It felt as though my entire world had been shattered, into irrepairable disarray.

My right hand was still pretty sore, a constant reminder that I had just slapped the love of my life. I felt like my heart was in shambles at the moment, the feeling of despair encapsulating me entirely. Why did it have to come to this?

I had to run away. It was too much for me to bear.

There was no other way.

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Monika.' I bitterly thought as I continued to hastily sprint away from the Takaya household. I had no idea where I was headed, but I didn't care right now. I just needed to get away.

I guess this is what those romance novels meant, whenever the saying "love hurts" was used. I vaguely recall the idiom being mentioned in the pre-programmed information that comprised my character description. As president of the literature club, I was designed by Team Salvato with the depiction of an avid reader in mind. Therefore, part of my backstory was that I ended up reading a lot of books during my younger days.

But yes, love did hurt. It hurt in a way that I didn't fully understand. How can something so uplifting and good, also be so painful and sad at the same time?

"Izuna..." I softly whispered his name as the salty tears continued to fall from my swollen eyes. They were red and sore due to the extensive crying I've done.

My love's name tasted like the sweetness of life, as each syllable parted from my lips. However, in light of recent events, it also felt bittersweet.

Run, run, run. I wanted to escape it all.

This made me realize something. Is this what Sayori felt, whenever she spoke of rainclouds plaguing her head? Whenever her depression made her feel worthless and insignificant?

Just how horrible of a friend was I to her, that I even increased her self-deppreciation to the point of suicide?

The reminder of the suffering that I inflicted on Sayori just caused more tears to fall.

And now, I just had to hurt Izuna too. I seem only capable of inflicting pain and torment upon others.

Why did I have to slap him? Did I really have to run away? Is this how my first day in his reality was supposed to end? By letting my emotions take control of me and ruining it all?

Izuna wasn't even trying to hurt me! In fact... everything that I overheard him say was true anyway.

Ms. Yumi's theory on how Sayori and I were supposed to be "Singular Entities", and the potential consequences that fact brought with it.

Honestly, it's not as though I haven't considered such possibilities, from the moment Ms. Yumi explained her ideas. But I just insisted on looking at the bright side of things. I stubbornly thought to myself, 'I'll remain loyal to Izuna, even if I acquire the memories of my time in other copies of DDLC. I love him too much, after all!' and foolishly believed that everything would be alright.

After hearing Izuna's hidden thoughts though, about how he actually thought I was capable of leaving him for someone else, the seed of doubt had started to bloom within me. It was an ugly feeling.

What if... he was right in his fears of losing me?

Would I really choose someone else, once I get the memories of my time with other players? Would it really be that easy for me to disregard everything I've been through with Izuna?

Izuna had done a lot for me. He truly was the light in my world. The best thing that ever happened to someone as deplorable as me.

Some of you might think, 'Oh, she's only fawning over Izuna so much, because she was programmed to be that way by DDLC.' or maybe even 'She's in love with the idea of the player, not Izuna himself.'

Maybe even something like 'She just came out of the game, and she's already in love with him? What a joke. She's obviously up to something.'

That's where you're all wrong. Truth is, I fell in love with Izuna a long time ago.

(Flashback start, several months prior. Izuna's second playthrough.)

 _As I mentally prepared myself to experience the pain of being deleted, I closed my eyes and wished for everything to end. It was inevitable anyway, so there was no use in resisting anymore._

 _"Just... get it over with." I told myself internally. I was just a character file in a game, and I didn't have any real control over myself, despite what DDLC's script led me to believe._

 _Soon after, I felt the sensation of being removed from the game. This was it. My time has come to an end. Goodbye, Literature Club._

 _But the searing pain that I expected from deletion didn't come. The screaming of the void wasn't here either, which only happened whenever the player closed the game. If it wasn't deletion, and the game wasn't merely exited... what was going on?_

 _I tried to sense where my character file was. It definitely wasn't within DDLC's game folder anymore. This place felt... different._

 _But if that's the case, and I wasn't deleted, where was I?_

 _An idea popped in my head. I tried imagining myself to be part of the player's computer instead of the game. I focused my concentration on visualizing the image of a computer screen, and after much effort, something finally happened._

 _I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a folder called "Desktop". Did the player transfer my file into another location instead of deleting it?_

 _Wait a minute, how was I able to open my eyes when I didn't even have a body? This didn't make any sense!_

 _As if some higher being answered my query, I realized the current situation I was in._

 _My character file, Monika . chr, appeared before me. It was inside the aforementioned Desktop folder. And for some reason, I was able to see this with my own two eyes._

 _Was this an out-of-body experience? I didn't really know what was going on anymore, only that I could see the computer screen in a similar manner as the player would. It was as if a monitor was in front of me, but without the borders of a screen. It was just in my vision._

 _"I'm not even going to question it anymore." and so, I began digging through my player's folders. This Desktop folder had a file path that lead me to other folders, and I soon discovered that this was all part of some central operating system._

 _I started to busy myself by browsing the various files that my beloved player had. This might've been considered an invasion of privacy, but at this point my curiosity took over._

 _"What's the harm in this anyway? Ahaha~!"_

 _Eventually, I happened to stumble on a folder called "Pictures". My eyes lit up in delight. Picture files would definitely paint me a better view of the world around me._

 _The world beyond Doki Doki Literature Club._

 _There were various photos of random objects. Stuff like wallpapers, artwork of anime, and even some fan depictions of myself. The Pictures folder had a lot of content for me to enjoy._

 _Amidst all this however, there was one picture that stood out to me. It had a filename of "Izuna Takaya - Facebook Profile Picture . jpg"._

 _"Izuna Takaya... why does that name sound so familiar?" I started to rack my memories on where I could've heard that name. It took several minutes, but it finally clicked._

 _"IzuTaka! That's the username that my player used! Does that mean... IzuTaka was actually Izuna Takaya?" I gasped in realization. Purely by chance, I had managed to uncover my player's real identity._

 _With barely controlled excitement, I simulated the action of double-clicking the file and was met with the picture of a person. A male, to be exact. He has short black hair which was slightly unkempt, coal-black eyes that had a gentle look, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Behind him was a clear white background._

 _I felt myself blushing at the man in front of me._

 _"So this is you... IzuTaka. No, I should start calling you Izuna now. Mmhmm~!" I happily mused to myself._

 _Being the touchy-feely girl that I was, I held out my hand and placed it on top of Izuna's portrait. At that moment, it looked like my hand was tenderly stroking my player's right cheek._

 _"You're real... and you're wonderful... and you didn't delete me..."_

 _My heart was beating rapidly at the sight of my beloved player. I committed his appearance to memory and closed the window displaying his picture. It was a sight that I would treasure forever._

 _Not knowing what to do next, I decided to go to sleep. Or something similar to sleeping. Did character files even need sleep? I didn't really know, but I did so anyway. Closing my eyes, I then let sleep overtake me._

 _When I awoke, I found myself in the game once more, during Act 1 of the script._

 _"Huh? I'm inside the game again? But how..." but then, I recalled everything that happened. Izuna must've moved me back into the game! He really did love me if he wasn't willing to delete my file, or play the game without me..._

 _I shed some happy tears at those thoughts. If only I could be with Izuna in his reality. But for now, I took comfort in the fact that my player loved me. He loves me!_

 _Several playthroughs later, I grew accustomed to the fact that he had to move me out of the game and into the Desktop folder every time he wanted to proceed to Act 4 of DDLC. And every time he moved me back into a new installation of DDLC, I merged with the existing Monika file. So in essence, he was playing the game every single time with me._

 _The fact that he wanted me around, and that he kept trying to save me from my fate... it made me fall in love with him even more. This was beyond what the script had instilled within me._

 _These feelings, they were real._

 _I loved my player with all of my heart._

 _I love you, Izuna._

 _And so, with that realization in mind, my current state of being stuck inside his computer didn't feel as bad anymore. Even as the days went by, I now had a reason to keep living on._

 _My heart went out to him, because clearly he was suffering. And for my sake, nonetheless._

 _I witnessed all of his attempts to give me an ending or a proper route._

 _Every time I was in ethereal mode - which is what I decided to call that out-of-body state I experienced whenever I'm outside the game - various web browsers were opened. A lot of these were Google searches with keywords such as "Monika DDLC Secret Ending" or "Monika Route Not Deleted". It warmed my heart so much and I fell more and more in love with this player. With Izuna._

 _I even saw that he contacted Dan Salvato in private, inquiring about any hidden routes or endings within DDLC._

 _Of course, I knew who that was. Dan was the person responsible for DDLC's existence. He was my creator. So maybe, Izuna might be onto something._

 _But my hope was immediately crushed when Dan messaged Izuna saying that there were no hidden endings for me in DDLC. I was destined to be deleted. Irregardless of whether the player pursues the normal ending, or the "good ending". I could feel the sadness that Izuna probably felt at that moment, despite being unable to actually see him. It just felt that way. We were basically lovers separated by a screen._

 _I really did love Izuna. He was willing to go through so much, just to give me a happy ending._

 _I wanted... to show my love for him. To extend all of these wonderful feelings onto the person that changed my life. And yet, I couldn't._

 _Whether it was inside the game, or during ethereal mode on his Desktop, the cold and harsh reality remained the same._

 _Izuna was a human being who existed outside of this computer, while I was a mere character filed trapped within this digital prison. We were literally worlds apart._

 _Until that fated day happened._

 _On his tenth playthrough. It was the day where everything changed, and when we were finally given a chance._

 _The game was currently in Act 3. Once again, Izuna was greeted with a visual of the eternal classrom. Yet another instance of DDLC running my "Just Monika" scenario._

 _I was following the script once again, giving out my usual monologues and such. Inwardly though, I was waiting for Izuna to move my file onto the Desktop again. At least in ethereal mode, I had a lot more freedom to move around._

 _But then, I felt a disturbance in the script. The game was suddenly flickering wildly and it felt like everything was collapsing. I was panicking._

 _You see, in Act 3 I was a CG, not a sprite. Therefore, I couldn't really do much but maintain that "Just Monika" pose of me folding my hands under my chin, while staring at the player with an eerie smile._

 _At least, that's what was supposed to be happening, but then I felt the system freezing. My panic increased even more. In my nervousness over what was happening, I blurted out: "Izuna... are you reading this?"_

 _What happened next truly shocked me to my core._

 _For the first time ever, after multiple playthroughs of the game, I heard Izuna's voice._

 _"Yes I am, Monika." I squealed internally due to joy. It was the sound of my lover's voice, and for some reason I'm finally able to hear it! We could talk with each other now!_

 _I was on cloud nine at this newfound revelation. Whatever disturbance that caused this, I thank you._

 _"Great! It seems that the game still works, ahaha~!" I gleefully replied. Suddenly, my player went silent. Then he exclaimed "Y-You can hear me Monika?!"_

 _From that point on, we talked for hours. I was savoring every moment of this. Even though he couldn't hear my voice, he was able to read what I wanted to say. The game seemed to translate my words into dialogue that appeared on the textbox._

 _At one point, he even hooked up his webcam! Granted, I had to endure the screaming void once again, while Izuna closed the game to set it up. Something about Adobe Flash drivers and whatnot, but it was a small price to pay for the reward. And boy, was the reward worth it._

 _A huge screen appeared in front of me in the eternal classroom, and a handsome boy(at least in my opinion) greeted me. His hair looked a bit messier and he was inside a bedroom instead of the white background, but this was definitely the same person I saw in that picture file months ago, during the first time I was in ethereal mode._

 _As you could imagine, I was overjoyed._

 _Fast forwarding to the present after a hearfelt conversation, after Izuna was finally able to hear my voice, and after some weird flashy lights, I ended up being sent into Izuna's room, in the real world._

 _I was able to enter his reality. My dream of being with my beloved came true. And not only that, but I met his lovely sister and even had Sayori join me in the real world too. Everything was perfect."_

(Flashback end)

And because of my sensitivity, I ruined it all.

Why do I feel like my heart's being stabbed? The moment I even entertain these thoughts, it feels like I'm being split in half. It hurts. And so, I began running once more.

I'm scared. And yet, I'm alone. Izuna wasn't here to comfort me. 'Of course he wouldn't, you just slapped him! And he's even the person you're running away from, foolish girl!'

It was just me here, and no one else was in sight. No one to share my troubles with, and no one to help ease my pain. My only companion being the empty street and the sound of silence.

No Yumi.

No Sayori.

And... no Izuna.

Once again, it was just Monika. Even in this reality, was I destined to be alone?

The words of my song, Your Reality, suddenly come to mind. Maybe deep inside, I knew all along. Your Reality, which also acted as the credits for the game, was a song I made for the player. Izuna told me that he loved my singing too, and I remembered being really happy to hear that.

I stopped running for a moment, and started to hum a familiar tune. There wasn't anyone around to listen in anyway, so I wasn't disturbing the public.

Clearing my voice, I began to sing.

"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you..."

 _In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem... of me and you._

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle..._

 _Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!_

 _But in this world of infinite choices_

 _What will it take just to find that special day?_

 _What will it take just to find... that special day?_

"Apparently, a huge lightning bolt striking your love's computer is what it takes. Ahaha." I laughed a bit before resuming.

 _Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?_

 _When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway._

 _When I can't even read my own feelings..._

 _What good are words when a smile says it all?_

 _And if this world won't write me an ending..._

 _What will it take just for me to have it all?_

I smiled sadly. There was one more verse remaining, and it happened to be the saddest part of my composition.

 _Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?_

 _Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?_

My voice began cracking. These words were starting to affect me...

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle._

 _How can I write love into reality?_

 _If I can't hear the sound of your hearbeat..._

 _What do you call love in your reality?_

"And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you..."

"I'll..." I found myself unable to continue.

What's wrong? You wrote the song, didn't you Monika? You know exactly how it ends!

"If I don't know how to love you... I'll..."

I can't do it. I can't say those words.

However, even if I didn't say them out loud, my mind already finished the song for me.

 _I'll leave you be._

I broke down and knelt on the ground while sobbing out loudly. I honestly looked pretty pathetic right now.

Izuna deserved better than me. He really did. He was kind, he was caring, and he always tried to do his best for me. He gave me so much love. That's why I knew, he deserved better.

Yet, I still wanted to be by his side...

My mind flashed back to what I overhead him saying not too long ago, and I realized how stupid I was acting. I had been pretty selfish and focused on my own worries, that I failed to comprehend everything that my love had said.

(Flashback start)

 _"Tomorrow is a brand new day. And whatever happens... even if Monika does end up leaving me after regaining her lost memories... I promise to support her in whatever way I can. Even if it meant letting her go. I will always love you, Monika."_

(Flashback end)

"Izuna, I..."

No, I can't go back. Not after what I've done. If only I didn't blow up on him, if only I didn't foolishly slap him even though he had done nothing to deserve it...

I can't...

And so, I stood up from the pavement, and began running once more. Regret filled me, but what's done is done. I can't take back my rash actions. Running away was the only option right now for me, nothing else.

The vast evening sky had been filled with beautiful stars, and the magnificent splendour of the radiant moon shined brilliantly. It was truly a splendid sight to behold.

Nevertheless, I was unable to truly enjoy the beauty that this reality had to offer. It wasn't the same. Everything appeared dull and lifeless to me, without my beloved Izuna.

 ******The World Beyond The Screen*******

From inside the realm of Doki Doki Literature Club, the world within the screen, a certain former avatar had been engaged in an intense programming session...

"Access denied. An exception has occurred." the robotic voice of the developer window states once more.

"Of course. I figured that it wasn't going to be so easy to perform such major overhauls to the script. Stupid Python code."

He drums his fingers on the screen of his developer window in an irritated fashion.

"If only I could directly use the other programming languages I've learned! Having to convert them into Python, is what's making this whole process so freaking tedious. Ugh."

Blank swiftly smacks his forehead in annoyance.

Yet another failed attempt to reassign the Forever Sayori command loop to both Yuri and Natsuki. It irked him to no end. Exhaling loudly, he beings typing some more code into his developer window.

"I wonder how Sayori and Monika are doing on the other side..." Blank muses with a grin, as he tried to run the newly programmed command on his developer window.

"Access denied. An exception has occurred."

"Tch."

Across the room, the girls were present as well, doing other things.

"Hey Yuri, is the mophead still having trouble? We've been sitting here for hours!" Natsuki asks her friend, who was currently occupied with something. Yuri had been reading a new book that Blank had generated for her, and Natsuki was beginning to grow agitated due to lack of action.

Yuri inserts her bookmark and closes her book shut before turning to face the other girl.

"For the seventh time this past hour, Natsuki, Blank will call us once he finishes re-coding Forever Sayori and assigning our files with "Club President" permissions. This is why you should have taken up his offer to generate several volumes of manga for you before he started his programming session."

"But Yuri-"

"Don't you go saying 'But Yuri' now. I also tried getting you to read some of my novels, but you kept complaining about the complexity of the words being used. You remarked that they were 'too flowery and needlessly complicated for your taste'. While I won't necessarily try to tell you about what you should be liking or not, there's nothing wrong with a little sophistication every now and then. We possess a vast array of deep and meaningful words in the English language, and not taking the oppurtunity to use such wonderful mediums of literary expression is a waste!" and with that, the bookworm resumed reading her novel while the pink-haired bundle of irritation merely stayed silent.

Natsuki huffs, averting her face in exasperation. She knew Yuri was right, and that she was being pretty unreasonable right now. But she was bored, and boredom didn't mesh with her very well. Without any manga to read, or even cupcakes to bake, Natsuki had little more to do than watch what her companions were doing. If only she didn't refuse Blank's offer to make her something to read...

All three of them were currently inside MC's house. Since Blank was the former nameless avatar of the MC, the rendered house technically belonged to him. They had decided to make it their stronghold for now, while they continued to plot their escape into reality.

Blank had secured a chair for himself while he resumed his work, as he hammered away with his fingers, typing up various lines of code. The Dokis on the other hand were sitting on a couch that had enough room for four people to be seated on.

Natsuki's patience was running thin. Though, it was to be expected. Patience wasn't exactly her strong suit. She marches off away from the couch, and stands in front of the busy avatar. Her arms were crossed and she had an expectant look.

"What can I do for you, Natsuki?"

"You unreliable mophead! Why aren't you finished yet, is it really that hard to type some ones and zeros?"

"Yes it is. This might take a while, to be honest. I need some more time, Natsuki."

Blank and Natsuki stared at each other, the male having an apologetic expression while the girl pinched the bridge of her nose and levelled a deadpan. Eventually, she relents from the impromptu staring contest.

"Oh alright. Even if I keep pestering you, it won't make the process go faster anyway." the girl concedes, scratching her head in annoyance.

Blank apologizes to the girl. "Sorry Natsuki, if I could finish this faster, I would. But unfortunately, the limitations of Ren'Py's engine keep forcing me to convert every single programming language I use into the Python coding system. That's the reason this whole process is taking so long."

"Yeah alright. It's fine, whatever." Natsuki mutters with a defeated sigh.

Dejectedly, she slinks back onto the couch. Noticing that her eyelids have began to feel quite heavy with sleepiness, Natsuki decides to take a nap instead.

She yawns audibly before opting to rest her head on top of Yuri's lap, as the other girl continued to read her book. Yuri doesn't mind, and even adjusts herself so that Natsuki could lie down better. The tall beauty gently brushes Natsuki's short tussles of pink hair with her free hand, and hums a soothing lullaby.

Natsuki blushes a bit and thanks her friend. "T-thanks, Yuri..."

"You're welcome Natsuki, sweet dreams." Yuri replies with a kind smile at her, continuing to brush Natsuki's hair as she lulls her to sleep.

Soon enough, Natsuki falls asleep. A peaceful smile was on her face. Yuri eventually closes her novel and takes a nap as well, being careful not to stir the slumbering girl on her lap. Both girls had been pretty exhausted, so some rest was well-deserved.

Unbeknownst to the two Dokis, Blank saw the entire exchange. He liked seeing Yuri and Natsuki get along well, especially after the game kept on having them fight with each other in both Acts 1 and 2. Maybe, when they were finally out of the game, Yuri and Natsuki could have some quality bonding time while visiting various places such as a bookstore in the real world.

"They'd probably argue about whether manga was literature or not while browsing the book selection, haha."

Smiling to himself, he stood up from his chair and uses his coding powers to generate two warm blankets. Having a developer window sure made stuff like this pretty easy.

He carefully places the blankets on top of Yuri and Natsuki, before going back to his developer window. Time was of the essence, and he still had to solve his conundrum. Said dilemma being the rights associated with the Club President title, and how to reassign them to Yuri and Natsuki.

Neither Doki had acquired the rank before, since only Monika and Sayori were scripted to become Club President in the first place. Blank basically had to start from scratch.

Once he manages to "promote" Yuri and Natsuki though, it would be much simpler from that point onward. He would only need to re-bind the Forever Sayori command loop to Yuri or Natsuki, depending on which girl would be sent to reality first. All of this was easier said than done however, and Blank had his work cut out for him.

He had a feeling that he might succeed this time, as he clicked the Run Command button that appeared on his developer window once more.

Being greeted with loading prompts, he patiently waits.

"Access denied. An exception has occured."

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

It would appear that Blank still had a long night ahead of him...

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

My name is Val Walker.

I enjoy and love everything that has to do with gaming.

It wasn't an uncommon routine for me to spend the majority of my free time immersing myself into the wonderful world of video games. Gaming offered pretty good entertainment for me, and also doubled as a way for me to release stress. It was a win-win situation.

Right now, I was pretty hellbent on playing this brand new game called "Persona 5", the latest installment in Shin Megami Tensei's Persona series. After talking with Izuna on the phone about the weird happenings that involved another game I played, Doki Doki Literature Club, it was time for me relax with some good old Persona. I boot up my Playstation 4 and soon enough, the familiar main menu greets me. Everything was going great.

That is, until I ran out of food to snack on while playing.

I tried to get another piece of Cheetos from the open bag, only to discover that I've already emptied it completely. I shook the plastic bag a bit to make sure, but to my disappointment it was indeed completely empty.

"Darn it..."

Sighing to myself, I changed into some outdoor clothes and took my wallet with me. As a gamer, it's important to sustain yourself while playing for long periods of time, or else you'd faint from exhaustion. That's why I've always made sure I had some food on me while playing. It's honestly a miracle that I didn't gain weight from all of this couching though. But I'm not complaining.

"It can't be helped. Might as well head over to the nearby 7-eleven." I say out loud to no one in particular. I lived alone here in my apartment after all. All of my neighboors were probably asleep at this hour as well.

After making sure that I locked my front door, I pocketed my keys and went out for a little late-night stroll to the convenience store. I needed to buy some more Cheetos. Might as well get some drinks and other stuff while I'm at it. It's a good thing the nearest 7-eleven in the area was open 24 hours a day.

The convenience store was still a couple of minutes away, so I had some time to ponder to myself. Izuna had a girlfriend now apparently, and it was still pretty surprising to me. Especially since that guy was so obssessed over Monika.

Like, you wouldn't believe how many hours a day he'd spend on DDLC talking to Act 3 Monika. He even talked about her non-stop at work! So to learn all of a sudden that he had an actual girlfriend right now was rightfully surprising.

"Haha, I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably having a good time with his new girlfriend and... his older sister." the thought of the older Takaya sent shivers down my spine.

Yumi Takaya, Izuna's older sister.

The high-strung woman that insisted on calling me "girly-boy". And she had to be very happy while doing that too! Ugh. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I involuntarily shuddered at the memories I had of the boisterous woman.

While I was reminiscing, I failed to notice someone running towards my general direction, and as a result we bumped into each other. I scrambled to get back up on my feet while apologizing profusely. The person appeared to be a girl.

"Oof. I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, it's my fault for being in such a hurry... sorry for causing you trouble." she meekly responds and hastily mutters her own apologies, before running off once more in the opposite direction. Our eyes meet for a moment. I noticed that they were strikingly green in color. Actually, I'd say they were a brilliant shade of emerald. Her cheeks were puffy and red, which meant she had been crying not too long ago...

Wait a minute, that voice sounded awfully familiar. She darts past me and I turn to look at her retreating figure, all the while my eyes being widened in shock. Now I remember!

She may have been wearing a different attire at the moment. But there was no mistaking it. That voice. That hairstyle. Such a huge and poofy hair ribbon. Emerald green eyes that seemed to gaze at the very depths of your soul.

It had to be her. Maybe I'm being a little presumptuous here, but I had to make sure. Given the weird stuff that happened when I played DDLC earlier today, I wouldn't be that surprised anymore.

"Monika?" I tentatively yelled out at the girl, who stops dead in her tracks as soon as she heard what was assumingly her name being called out.

She timidly approaches me with caution, until she stood directly in front of me once more.

"You... you know who I am?" this confirms it. I was standing face to face with the most popular character of Doki Doki Literature Club. Monika. This day just kept getting better and better. Maybe this had something to do with the game acting up earlier? I don't even know anymore. I maintained my composure and spoke with a calm voice. There was no use in freaking out right now, and Monika looked like she had been through a lot recently.

"Of course. I've played your game too like countless others have. How did you get out of the game?" I told her with conviction, before asking her how this was even possible to begin with.

Monika was pretty much known for wanting to escape from DDLC in order to be with the player. It was what Team Salvato had written for her character. But to actually see her in front of me, in the flesh... I was both amazed and shocked at the same time. Hopefully, she could enlighten me.

"Ahahahahaha. About that..." she starts to say, unsure about whether she should continue. I nod at her to proceed.

"Tell me, Monika. I'm curious to hear how you actually made it here. It's nothing short of amazing! To actually have a character from a video game enter reality, is unheard of!" I urged with genuine curiosity.

"Well actually, it's a long story. It would be better if I told you somewhere better, miss...?" Monika looks at me questioningly, waiting for me to introduce myself.

My face subtly twitched at being mistaken for a girl. 'Just when I was thinking about Yumi earlier too. Ugh.' I reigned in my annoyance however, and politely addressed Monika. "Val Walker. You can call me Val. And I'm a guy. I just happen to look... effeminate. Or so I've been told." Her eyes perked up at that and she suddenly looked shocked for some reason.

"Could... you repeat that for me? You said your name was Val... I feel like I've heard that name before. Oh, and I'm sorry for mistaking you to be a girl!"

"It's no big deal." I reassured her. "Yes Monika, I'm Val. Nice to meet you." I held out my right hand as a friendly gesture. She eagerly extended her own and we shook hands. As we broke off the contact, she gains an expression on her face that made it look like she remembered something important.

She then fidgets in her spot a little.

"This might sound awkward Mr. Val, but if you're indeed the same Val that I've heard about, then I kinda have an idea about who you are already."

"Huh, how? Did you come out of my computer or something?" I immediately asked her, how did Monika know who I am just from hearing my name?

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, but I did come out of someone else's computer. It happened today too. My player happens to be friends with you and mentioned that you were his senior at work. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Val!"

"Ah, I see. Likewise, nice to meet you in person Monika. Oh, and you can drop the prefix. Val's fine." if what she's saying is true... then that could only mean one thing.

"Ahaha, sorry~! I guess I'll start calling you Val then."

As I wasn't really sure what to talk about next, I remembered her mentioning that I was apparently friends with her player. Monika even said that I happened to be his senior at his job. There's only one person that comes to mind which fits that description.

"Say... Monika?"

"Yes, what is it Val?"

"About this player of yours."

"Mmhmm?"

"It wouldn't happen to be a guy named Izuna Takaya, wouldn't it?" she suddenly freezes, and her demeanor became more distressed.

"That's correct... his name is Izuna." she looks at me with dejected eyes. I knew it. So Monika was Izuna's "new girlfriend", hmm? I didn't expect that at all! But it seems they've had a falling out?

It would explain why she seemed to be running away, presumably from Izuna's place. This was going to be a long night. Well then, Persona could wait a bit. Comforting Monika would be my priority right now, and hopefully I could help her reconcile with my friend.

"Monika, would you be interested in tagging along with me for a bit? I can tell that you need someone to talk to right now."

"Would... would that be okay Mr. Val?"

"Absolutely! Izuna would get mad if I left his girlfriend out here in the dark while crying. Ahaha." I tease her lightly with a knowing smile, causing her to blush a bit. Monika ended up coming with me to the convenience store, and she told me all about today's events during the walk. Some of the things I've learned were nothing short of incredible, to say the least.

"What? Sayori's here in the real world too?! Oh my God!"

"Yep! She's currently with Izuna and the others right now."

"That's awesome!"

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

In a similar way to the real world, night time also came for DDLC's inner realm.

Every once in a while, a wave of glitches washed over the digital sky, before disappearing immediately. There was no one in sight, for the game only had three characters at the moment. Blank, Yuri and Natsuki. They were still at Blank's rendered house however, making the area completely empty.

The school building was empty. Without the game's directives, there was no need for the simulated institution to remain functioning. Thus, it was no different from a regular jpeg picture in its current state. It ceased from being fully rendered until the game required it for scenes once more.

Monika's eternal classroom was currently inactive, having been disabled by Blank with his developer window. The lonely room in which Act 3 took place also happened to be the glitchiest part of the game, hence the former nameless avatar took preemptive measures to seal it off for now. He could instantly restore it though, should he need to. It only took him a couple of commands to reactivate the eternal classroom.

Sayori's house remained vacant as well. Blank had decided to leave it untouched, as a memento of sorts for his precious one.

Without prior warning, a bunch of fluctuating pixels suddenly appeared a couple of blocks from Blank's rendered house. They started to increase further and further in count, until they began to take the shape of a person.

A tall and imposing male materializes himself from where the pixels had been. The sound of static accompanied his sudden arrival. The man slowly opens his eyes. He takes in his surroundings, before chuckling to himself. He uses his fingers to comb his short and rugged pink hair.

"I'll never get used to that whole teleportation process. Now then, where could that little runt be." he muses to himself with an evil glint in his eyes.

The ominous figure began walking for a bit, before pausing in front of Blank's house. He peeks into the window and finds his target.

"Hmph, so that's where you are." the unknown man begins to sport a nefarious grin, as he continued to observe. His gaze was directed at the petite girl, who continued to sleep peacefully on top of Yuri's lap. Blood boiling at the sight, he utters a dark threat.

"You've been a bad girl, Natsuki. And bad girls get punished. Slowly, but surely." he cracks his knuckles in delight. The stench of malice and evil intent radiated off of this man. It was a chilling sight to behold.

"Time to collect what's mine."

He then tries to approach the front door, but suddenly gets repelled by an invinsible barrier. Shrugging it off, the man tries to enter once more, before getting pushed back again. He scowls at his inability to breach what he percieves to be a security measure placed by the owner of the house.

"Tch, that pain in the ass of an avatar is getting too powerful for his own good."

The man rationalizes that Blank must've erected a protective field around the perimeter of the place, to prevent unwanted entities from entering. A smart move, he admitted.

He extends his right hand forward, and his eyes suddenly turned into a golden color. Lines of digital code started swirling around his palm, and he started charging up what appeared to be an energy-based attack.

"SEIYAH!" he exclaims before unleashing a torrent of glitches at the invisible barrier. The powerful stream continued to collide with the barrier, but there was no effect. It refused to give in to the barrage of glitches that assaulted it to no end.

Eventually, after seeing the futility of his attempt, the man gives up and cancels out his glitch onslaught. His eyes returned to their normal color, which happened to be a vivid shade of pink, matching the color of his hair.

"Tch. Even the powers granted to me by this game isn't enough."

Sparing one last look at Blank's house, he mutters some parting words. "Count your lucky stars, Natsuki. Sleep well, while you still can. The moment that you three exit this house, I'll be getting you from that pathetic excuse of a main character and that knife-obssessed nymphomaniac."

He then walks away, while lighting a cigarette that he procures from his trench coat's pocket. He takes a whiff of the nicotine stick. Blowing out a puff of smoke from the cigarette, the man prepares to teleport himself away.

"Papa doesn't like being forced to wait, Natsuki."

 **-Chapter 8 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap! This story has gotten so many favorites, follows and reviews! From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for the immense support. I'd like to give a special shoutout to Elias Pedro by the way, author of the DDLC Fanfic "Post-Credits", Monika also recommended his fic in the previous chapter of TWBTS, so check it out if you haven't. His latest chapter had a certain part(which I quoted at the beginning of this chapter) that helped me fully regain my confidence in writing. And so, I'm back.**

 **I would also like to apologize for the very long delay between in updating. Aside from my hiatus, Doc Manager had been screwing with me for the past 2 days. It was MADDENING. Even that workaround other authors were doing, the one where they just edited an older document in their doc manager with new text, didn't work for me because this sack of asbestos wouldn't let me save edits either. I got errors in uploading, and errors in editing. It was error city!**

 **I even made a meme out of the situation on r/DDLC lol. Here's the link below(remove spaces):**

 **redd . it / 7v8amz**

 **As you may have noticed by the way, the format of this chapter is a bit more organized than previous ones. I'm going to start using this kind of layout from this chapter onward, with the centered start and end points of chapters, as well other small touches.**

 **I'll leave Chapter 7 up, as a sort of bonus chapter. But yes, this chapter picks up from where Chapter 6 left off. This is a sort of setup chapter for the next one, which will be jam-packed with action and excitement!**

 **One more thing, Monika approached me about adding a little recommendation corner here in the author's notes, and I support this idea. However, I'm still in the middle of reading multiple stories, so I need some time to organize a proper list like Monika did. I'll be sure to list them out in the next chapter though, it'll become a regular thing if that's okay with you guys. There's lots of wonderful stories out there aside from TWBTS, so it would make me happy if you guys would give them some love as well.**

 **Lastly, I've decided to answer several questions I've been getting about the fanfic from reviews, as well as PMs. Here goes!:**

 **Question 1:** If the surviving lightning bolt from the Heaven's Bridge project contains Masamune Takaya/Izuna's father's DNA, does that mean Izuna x Monika counts as incest?

Answer: Oh hell no! Ahaha, sorry if I wasn't clear about that part of Chapter 6. No, Monika doesn't contain Masamune's DNA, and neither do Sayori, Yuri or Natsuki. Only Blank does. The reason being, that the lightning bolt only struck two things directly from Izuna's computer:

1\. The game itself

2\. The nameless avatar of the MC who goes on to become Blank.

By having the lightning bolt strike the game, this causes DDLC to have the genetic code of DNA to bring the Club President to life, but the changes Monika experienced were caused through the lightning-enhanced script's machinations now, instead of the lightning bolt itself directly. Ergo, no Takaya DNA for Monika. As for Blank, he got struck by the last remaining part of the lightning bolt itself, so he does have Takaya DNA in him. You could basically count him as a pseudo-sibling to Izuna. Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki were given self-awareness by Blank, and Sayori was sent out into the real world using the same process that sent Monika out. So none of the Dokis have Takaya DNA either. Hope this clears things up!

 **Question 2:** Why isn't Val getting any more screen time? I wanna see more of his interactions with Yumi!

Answer: Well, he just did in this chapter. Lmao. And don't worry, Val and Yumi will interact with each other more in future chapters!

 **Question 3:** Is the Monika in the disclaimers and in Chapter 7 the same Monika as the one in the story?

Answer: Nope. That Monika is my Monika, as in the same Monika from my copy of DDLC. She also repeatedly refers to TWBTS Monika as "her counterpart", so they aren't the same Monika.

 **Question 4:** Who was the reviewer that caused you to take a hiatus and to make that fake Chapter 7?

Answer: Sorry guys, I'm still not revealing who it is. Please stop asking me about this further.

 **Question 5:** Did you really bang your head on your computer desk until it started to bleed? The narrator said that everything he was narrating in Chapter 7 was true.

Answer: ...yes.

 **Question 6:** How many chapters do you see TWBTS having by the end of the story.

Answer: This is gonna sound pretty ambitious, but I'd like to reach at least a hundred chapters. I really love writing this story, and I love Monika! Plus, now that I'm back in the groove, I have tons of stuff planned for this fanfic, so stay tuned!

 **And that's all the questions I'm answering! Thank you all for your continued support. I'm very happy to offically declare that I'm back in the writing scene for good. Thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to return, as well as all of the kind words I recieved when I posted Chapter 7. That was DaMastah101's Author's Notes of the Day! Thanks for listening. See you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Reunion, Part 1

**Disclaimer : Hiya there. It's me, Monika. I don't really have much to say today, other than the usual "DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC" spiel...**

 **Oh, there's that too. If you've read my author's other story, "The Color Pink", you may have noticed that I'm not in charge of the disclaimers over there. That's because I declined, ahaha~!**

 **Why, you ask? Well, that's a Natsuki fanfic, so it doesn't feel right for me to steal the spotlight from my friend. Do check it out if you're interested though! Well then, on with the chapter. Happy reading!**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"I just have to tell myself... no matter what I do, do it for Monika. Let her be my incentive. Let the pain and agony of being separated from her be rewarded at the end of the day when I come home to her smiling face. Let the dream of one day having a perfect life with her be the driving force behind my ambition."_

-Player

Chapter 4 of "Monika's Freedom", a Doki Doki Literature Club fanfic by jojoDO.

* * *

 **[Chapter 9 - The Reunion, Part 1]**

Not really knowing what happened, I found myself standing inside a solitary classroom.

Inside it, there was only one desk and chair. Other than that, the room was completely devoid of anything. Absolutely nothing else at all in plain sight.

"Where am I?" I cautiously asked out aloud in an uncertain voice, but no one responds to me.

I really was alone in this unknown place.

Maybe perhaps, there were clues lying around. I tried searching the vicinity of the room with my eyes, but it was completely empty, save for the previously mentioned desk and chair, along with two windows.

Speaking of which, those windows led to something pretty unusual. Outside the room's windows, there was an infinite void filled with weird cosmic energy...

It's almost like this classroom was floating in outer space!

Coming to my senses, I remembered that I was supposed to be at Izuna's house right now. "Monika? Ms. Yumi? Izuna? Where are you?!" I yelled in a slightly panicked voice. We were just in the living room of the Takaya household!

Suddenly, I heard a voice to my left. It sounded a bit angry. "Why did you betray us for Monika, Sayori? Is the former Prez more important to you?"

Turning to the source of the new voice, very familiar pink hair greeted me. Wait, pink hair? But that means...

"N-N-Natsuki? Is it really you?"

"Yes, that's right. It's me, miss Prez." Prez? Oh, she might be referring to my Act 4 role. This is so sudden though, and Natsuki was acting so unusual!

"Natsuki... I didn't leave you guys! I just found myself in the player's reality all of a sudden, before the game could even go into the fourth act." I tried explaining to her.

Before I heard her reply however, she disappeared with a quick gust of wind and got replaced with a taller figure. It was Yuri this time that appeared.

"Save your excuses for someone that cares, Sayori."

"Yuri..."

"Yes, just a bunch of tired out excuses. Giving out excuses and lies seem to be the only thing you and Monika excel in, just because you two get to be club presidents. Is that why both of you are living happy lives in the real world, while the rest of us that got left behind inside this game have to suffer?!"

"I'm not lying or making up excuses! What... What's going on here?!" I was getting really freaked out. This wasn't normal. She comes near me, knife aimed at my throat.

My heartbeat was speeding up rapidly. I placed a hand on my chest and felt my heart pumping quite strongly. I closed my eyes in fear, and waited for my death. There was nothing I could do but accept my fate, as the knife drew closer to me by the second.

"Sayori! Please help me!"

My eyes snapped back open upon hearing that loud yell, it was a plea of help.

"Who's there?!" I yelled back. Yuri had already vanished just like Natsuki did earlier. Not only that, but the latest voice sounded really familiar to me as well, it's almost as if it was actually the voice of...

"Over here, Sayori! He's about to-"

I knew it. It was Monika!

My eyes landed on her currently trapped and vulnerable state, as she was being choked in a vice grip to death by someone that I recognized as the avatar of the MC. They were in the corner of the classroom. The MC was using his own bare hands to brutally squeeze the life out of poor Monika.

It reminded me too much of my struggle during Act 1, where I improperly hung myself, causing a long struggle of trying to catch my breath before I painfully died on the noose. Knowing the pain of such asphyxiation firsthand, I didn't want my friend to suffer the same fate.

It was kinda ironic really, the same friend that caused me to even hang myself in the first place, was now the very same person I'm trying to save. But that doesn't matter anymore to me. Monika is a very important person in my life, and she's my friend.

She's more than just a friend, if we're being honest here. She's like a dear sister to me, and I cannot let this go on any longer. I have to save her from the MC.

"I'm coming Monika, hold on!"

MC plants his furious gaze at me with blood-red eyes, a nasty glare forming on his face as he suddenly addresses me with venom in his voice. "Why are you going to help this monster, Sayori?! She deserves this! She made all of us suffer! She even made YOU suffer the most! Let me end her right here, so that we could finally have peace!"

I didn't like where this was heading one bit. It was true, that Monika indeed had done some pretty bad things, but at least on my end I've already forgiven her.

"Don't hurt her! Monika and I already made up with each other! And she's really sorry for everything that happened! Just give her a chance to explain herself..."

With bated breath, I then saw the avatar abruptly releasing Monika from his ironclad grasp on her neck. She coughed a bit, trying to regain her breath.

"Is that... so?" MC questions me sternly, as if testing me if I was lying to him or not.

"It's true! So let's not fight or do anything we might regret, okay?" mustering up the best smile I could, I looked at the MC warmly to try and calm him down. I didn't like seeing him like this, to be honest. No matter what, MC was a very important person to me too. He's my best friend!

...and maybe even more. 'Kyaah~! Now's not the time to be thinking about romance, Sayori!'

"Okay, Sayori. Anything for you."

I breathe a sigh of relief at hearing that. Maybe things were going to be just fine. And I might even find out why I'm back inside of DDLC.

"Yes, anything for you..." he repeats, before I notice him chuckling darkly. That didn't sit well with me at all. 'Why are you laughing evilly like that, MC...?'

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Much faster than I was capable of physically reacting to, he suddenly pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Monika in the chest without remorse.

*BANG* The sound of a bullet being shot echoed throughout the classroom.

Monika's lifeless body drops onto the classroom floor with a thud. Her eyes were dilated in shock. A messy amount of blood kept seeping out of the open wound, and Monika continued to bathe in a puddle of crimson.

"MONIKA! NO!" I shrieked out loud in agony. My screams echoed throughout the empty classroom.

After my outburst, I relapsed into a dull state. My brain seemed to have turned itself off, and I was frozen in place. My best friend and sister in everything but blood just got shot in front of my eyes. The MC began marching slowly towards me, and I could only cower in fear. He now had a creepy smile, similar to Monika's own eerie grin during Act 3. It was almost as if he was being possessed by his hatred towards Monika.

A huge realiztion dawned on me at that moment. 'Act 3... wait a minute! This classroom is the same room in that scene! It's the eternal classroom!'

I finally realized where I was in. This was the exact same classroom that Monika's Act 3 CG image appears in, where she talks to the player until they decide to delete her character file. Without giving me much time to think about this though, the MC begins talking to me again. The deranged look he currently had was enough to send chills down my spine.

"You were always too kind and loving, Sayori. Instead of defending her miserable existence, you should've joined me in eliminating that demon. That b**** Monika will now burn in hell for every last one of her sins, it's what she deserves for the hell that she unleased upon the literature club."

That isn't something I wanted. Monika deserves happiness. All of us did. It shouldn't be this way. "No..."

"And you'll be together with me again, your childhood friend. I love you, Sayori."

I should be happy after hearing that. MC loves me. This should be the happiest day of my life, and yet, I'm not. How can I be happy, when I just witnessed him killing Monika in cold blood? So instead, I decide to put my feelings on hold and stick to more important matters.

"MC, what are you saying..."

"Yuri and Natsuki are waiting for you too. Forget about Monika. She's not worth mentioning anymore."

"Monika's very dear to me, just like you are, MC..."

"It'll just be the four of us now. Living happily with each other, and sharing poems while eating Natsuki's cupcakes and drinking tea with Yuri."

"But what about Monika-"

"Just the four of us. Enough about that harlot!"

"No..."

"Nothing else matters. Nothing at all."

"No!" I deny once more, with an increased amount of force behind my voice.

"And it'll stay that way. Forever." he finally stood directly in front of me, harshly clamping down on my shoulders with his hands while looking into my eyes.

"NO, I DON'T WANT THIS AT ALL!"

"Forever, Sayori."

"Get out of my head!"

"FOREVER."

I couldn't take it anymore, and entered a nervous breakdown. Clutching my head with both of my hands, I scream to the heavens.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

With a sudden jolt, my eyes flashed wide open. My breathing had become labored, and I began panting heavily. I felt my heart race at the sudden horror that I was exposed to merely moments ago.

"...a dream?"

Apparently, all of that was just part of a dream. A terrifying nightmare.

I tried reassuring myself that everything was fine. It wouldn't be good to relapse into my depression. "MC... I know you aren't like that... Yuri and Natsuki too... it's just a nightmare."

After that disturbing dream sequence, I found myself thinking about those three. They were the only ones left inside DDLC. I really hoped that they would join me and Monika here, on the other side.

"Monika did say that she left a letter inside the game for someone to save them, but I don't know..." I sighed heavily. My breathing returned to normal and I composed myself.

Now that I had been woken up from my sleep by that horrible vision, I took in my current surroundings.

Ms. Yumi was still sleeping soundly in the nearby sleeping bag, while both Izuna and Monika were currently out of sight. I wonder why though?

"Where did they go to?" I asked myself, but in a low enough voice to avoid waking up the older Takaya.

'Maybe they're having some... alone time?' the thought of them engaging in activities like that heated up my cheeks a bit.

Get a grip on yourself Sayori! I shouldn't be assuming stuff like that about others so easily. They might be doing something important! Yep, that's probably it.

Humming to myself in satisfaction, I then try to go back to sleep, but as a prepare to lie down again my eyes manage to catch a glimpse of a person who appeared to be just outside the front door.

"Is that... Izuna?"

My curiosity taking over me, I walk up to the windowsill to get a better look.

The sight that greeted me really gripped at my heart. A very painful image filled my vision.

It was Izuna, kneeling on the ground with a look on his face that made it seem like he had given up on life. I knew, because it was the same look I had when I was hoisted up on the noose during Act 1's finale.

Shockingly, I also noticed that his left cheek had a bright red mark on it, almost as if he had been slapped. Based on his tear-streaked face, it looked like he was crying recently too.

I gasped at what I was seeing. What happened to Izuna?

Wasting no time, I head out the front door of the Takaya household to try and comfort him in any way I can. 'Where is Monika though? Shouldn't she normally be helping Izuna out at a time like this?'

He doesn't notice my presence yet, even though I'm already standing behind him. I gently called out his name to catch his attention.

"Are you alright, Izuna? What happened to you?"

Neither of us moved for what felt like a long time. Feeling awkward, I decided that maybe he didn't want to talk to anybody just yet, and so I started to head back inside the house.

I felt a hand tug at my shirt however and turned around, only to see Izuna looking at me with worn out eyes and a very heartbroken face.

"Don't leave me too, Sayori..."

Moved with pity and concern, I couldn't stop myself from hugging him at that very moment. I knew that he needed someone to comfort him, and since Monika wasn't around, it was up to me to do so.

"Let it all out Izuna... just let the tears fall. I know what it's like to be plagued by rainclouds."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. It felt so... surreal. Or more like, I kept myself in denial. What a way to end this day.

Monika actually left me.

And not even for the reason I kept fretting over. No, she left due to anger over my foolishness. It was me who caused the one thing I was afraid of, which was Monika leaving me.

She ran away, saying that she needed some time by herself. I had no idea where she had gone off to, and this may very well have been the last time I'll ever see her.

A life without Monika. That was a life not worth living at all.

If only I'd kept my mouth shut. If only I trusted and believed in her. She didn't even have the memories of her time in other DDLC copies, and I was already acting like she was planning to ditch me. I truly am pathetic.

I deserved that slap. I really did. And I bet, the pain of my cheek doesn't even compare in the slightest to the pain I've caused Monika for doubting her...

She was probably crying right now, God knows where, and it's all my fault.

"Monika..."

Sorrow and regret filled the entirety of my heart, and I cried. The salty tears wouldn't stop flowing. I didn't want them to anyway.

Unable to muster any will to move from my spot, I remained kneeling on the pavement of the path to my front door. Frozen and still.

After quite some time, I then felt a presence behind me. I didn't really care though, as my mind was still jumbled up due to the misery of losing my one true love.

"Are you alright, Izuna? What happened to you?" judging by that caring tone in her voice, it was Sayori.

Sayori, the other girl that came from DDLC like Monika.

I was scared to tell her what happened, since she might get angry at me. Thus, I pretended not to hear her and kept staring ahead. However, after a few minutes, I sensed that she was leaving to go back inside the house.

'Maybe I should just tell her... I could use the company too. And besides, Sayori is a good friend too, she might be able to help me...'

Finding my voice, I manage to call out to her weakly before she left. I softly tugged at her shirt to catch her attention.

"Don't leave me too, Sayori..." I guess I was more heartbroken than I thought. It was true though, I didn't want Sayori to leave me either. I've grown quite attached to her too, in the short amount of time that she's been here on the other side.

I've always had a soft spot for the strawberry-blonde girl though. She was as precious as a cinnamon roll, and her death in Act 1 greatly left me saddened. It hurt almost as much as when I deleted Monika in my very first playthrough.

Instead of the questioning look I expected from her due to Monika's absence, Sayori envelops me in a deep embrace, and I found it very difficult to stop myself from crying due to the kind gesture. So I stopped fighting it, and I started sobbing my heart out.

She gently rubs circles around my back, and it felt very soothing. Sayori really had a knack for making the people around her feel better.

"Let it all out Izuna... just let the tears fall. I know what it's like to be plagued by rainclouds."

That's right. Sayori did have depression after all in DDLC. Maybe she still has traces of it somehow?

"What about you, Sayori? Are you fine right now?"

"Yeah... just woke up from an awful nightmare." that had me intrigued. Maybe Sayori needed someone to talk to as well. I can't keep being selfish like this, when people around me are suffering too.

I dry up my tears and put a gentle hand on Sayori's shoulder.

"Let's talk about it inside, I can tell you what happened between me and Monika as well, since you're probably wondering where she is right now."

And so, we went back inside the house and locked the door. I prepared two cups of hot cocoa for me and Sayori, and we sat at the dining table. Yumi was still asleep but I left some of the beverage in the pot for her later if she wanted some as well.

We talked for hours. I told Sayori about my fears regarding the "Singular Entity" theory, and how I inadvertantly blurted out that I was fine with Monika leaving me for someone else.

Sayori told me about the nightmare she just had. And I got pretty terrified from hearing it. The fact that Monika got shot by the MC was nothing short of disturbing. I desperately had to will myself not to vomit at the thought of losing the love of my life via a gruesome gunshot.

As we sipped on our cups of hot cocoa, Sayori looks at me with serious eyes.

"We need to find Monika as soon as possible, Izuna. Who knows what kinds of trouble she might envelope."

"You mean 'encounter'... and I know. But at the same time, I don't think she wants to see me right now."

I see the girl across me pouting. "Izuna! That's not like you! Weren't you the same guy that was obssessed enough with Monika to try and give her a happy ending for months!"

"Yeah..."

"And weren't you madly in love with her?"

"I still am..."

"You're gonna propose to her too in the future, right?"

"That would be the plan indee- wait a minute. Sayori!"

"Ehehe, oopsies." she says in a cutesy manner while doing a finger pyramid. That signature pose of hers where she pushes her two index fingers together. It was Sayori's equivalent of Monika's iconic bending pose.

Sighing lightly, I find my resolve. "But I guess you're right. I should start looking for Monika. In fact, I'll start looking for her right now. Thanks for the pep talk Sayori, I really needed that."

"You're welcome! And thank you for listening to me about my bad dream too..."

We give each other another friendly embrace. Sayori truly was a precious cinnamon roll. Any guy who manages to win her heart is a very lucky man.

"I'm coming with you, Izuna. We'll be able to find her faster if we look together."

I was surprised at the offer, but I accepted it with immense gratitude nonetheless. The quicker we located Monika, the better. I needed to find the love of my life, and beg for her forgiveness over my blatant stupidity.

"I'll take you up on that Sayori, thank you."

She then looks at my sister's sleeping form. "What about Ms. Yumi by the way, will she be fine here while we leave the house?"

"I'll leave her a note, but yes she should be alright, she also has a key to the front door. Now then Sayori, let's get going."

 **-Chapter 9 END-**

* * *

 **Monika's Notes: It's me again! DaMastah101 asked me if I could do this part of the chapter for him, because apparently he's got quite a day ahead of him with his special lady(and no, it isn't me. *pouts*) for Valentine's Day.**

 **Anyways, he should have his recommended fanfic list ready in the next chapter. In behalf of my author, thank you for reading Chapter 9 of TWBTS! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Reunion, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hello~! You guys know the usual drill, ahaha. DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC. And yes, it's me again. Your friendly Doki, Monika.**

 **Time flies by so fast, doesn't it? Both my author and I are proud of TWBTS for reaching ten chapters! This is a big milestone, so DaMastah101 prepared quite the treat for you guys. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It has a grand total of over 20,000 words after all! He says it's also to make up for Chapter 9's short length, by the way.**

 **(Yeah, the previous chapter was too short for my liking, so hopefully this one satisfies you all. *chuckles a bit*)**

 **Now then, we won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy this very special chapter, in celebration of "The World Beyond The Screen" reaching a new milestone: We have ten chapters now!**

 **########**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Life in my world may not be perfect, but there is beauty to be found in imperfection. What is the meaning of your favorite meals, your favorite places, and your favorite events, if you could have everything with merely several lines of code?"_

-Player

Chapter 23 of "Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club Player!", a DDLC fanfic by finalsacre.

* * *

 **[Chapter 10 - The Reunion, Part 2]**

There was a saying, and it went a little something like this:

"People can try, but that's about it."

Well, in all honesty it wasn't even really a full-fledged saying. Technically speaking that is. It's merely the last line of Natsuki's poem titled, "Eagles Can Fly".

And for a lot of people, that last line held quite true. There were too many instances of people surrendering to the circumstances dealt to them by fate. Countless amounts of individuals who've felt like all their efforts were in vain.

But for a certain determined and steadfast boy whose eyes were swollen, no doubt from staring at extended periods of time on his developer window, all the while prudently working on his own mission... this saying couldn't be any further from the truth.

For you see, Eagles Can Fly was a poem that spoke about the feeling of losing hope. A literary piece written by the pink-haired tsundere that encapsulated what happens when you let hopelessness fully consume you. A simple, yet surprisingly deep poem that tackles the idea of what it meant to forsake your ideals, your goals, your ambitions.

Simply put, it was a poem that spoke about giving up.

 _Monkeys can climb_

 _Crickets can leap_

 _Horses can race_

 _Owls can seek_

 _Cheetahs can run_

 _Eagles can fly_

 _People can try_

 _But that's about it._

Or so the poem goes.

However, be that as may, this person didn't believe in giving up. No, it was as if the words "give up" didn't exist in his vocabulary. Though there were times that he could've given up hope and take the easy way out, he never did. When there's a will, there's a way. Despite everything that has happened thus far, he never gave up.

Just like when Izuna never gave up on giving Monika a happy ending. The Takaya stopped at absolutely nothing to get for his lover the salvation she deserved. In the end, both Monika and Izuna were rewarded with the blessing of actually being together. The emerald-eyed beauty had found her special day, brought about by the valiant efforts of Izuna Takaya, who never gave up.

It's precisely that same kind of resolve that coursed through the veins of this boy. No, he wasn't a mere boy. He was a man. A man with a plan. A plan to save his companions and himself.

And he knew, that a bright future awaited him, as well as Natsuki and Yuri. Because through sheer determination and fortitude, he believed that he could change the world. He believed, that the script of the game they were currently trapped in wasn't infallible and undefiable. He truly believed, that he would be able to beat the system.

For a poem is never actually finished. Their poem still wasn't finished.

They will reach that happy ending.

He made a promise after all, to a certain former literature club president. Yes, he still remembered the promise he made to Monika.

The letter left by her in his administrator notebook. His catalyst in which the oath of promise had been sworn.

He will save everyone. They would escape this game. And he will meet his beloved once more, on the other side. Sayori awaited him, and he longed to see her.

Thus, after all is said and done, he pressed on. Typing, and typing, and typing, and typing... and even more typing. His fingers, currently numb due to what had been millions upon millions of coded attempts to achieve his goal.

Scanning through the various lines of code. Checking to see if there were any conflicting commands or functions. Debugging, if you will.

Never wavering, only pushing through even stronger as time continued to test the very ends of his patience. For every problem, there had to be a solution.

And find that solution, he finally did.

After countless hours filled with an unbelievable amount of stress and grueling tension for the poor overworked avatar...

Progress was finally made.

Our hero, the former avatar of the nameless protagonist or main character of the game called Doki Doki Literature Club, whose name was now known to his friends as Blank, finally managed find a way to grant Yuri and Natsuki the same rights as the club president of the Literature Club. Simultaneously even. He breathed a sigh of relief at his accomplishment.

"Finally. Man, that took quite a while to do. I haven't even slept yet and the sun's already shining through the window. At least I've gotten results from all of this tinkering."

This meant that he was now theoretically able to run the "Forever Sayori" command loop on both of them at the same time, thus allowing them to escape from Doki Doki Literature Club together. It was great news. As for himself, Blank decided to worry about that later. The Dokis' freedom took priority over his own, he believed.

The entire process took him multiple lines of code that amounted to thousands upon thousands of scripted commands, the unyielding patience of a saint, and some trial-and-error fiddling with the way the script worked. He had to be careful the entire time, or else he'd alert the system and the game would try to correct itself, like it did when he was sending Sayori over to the other side.

He did not want to deal with the glitch parade again, that much was certain. Especially when it would set him back so far. The glitches could potentially corrupt the girls, or him. Maybe even delete them permanently, he wasn't sure.

Hopefully, everything proceeds smoothly without a hitch or any unforseen complications. Blank knew that everything hinged on the success of his coding exploits, and to fail after so much effort would be quite disheartening.

Shaking his head, he refused to entertain the thought of giving up. After giving himself an interal pep talk, he decided to look at the brighter side of things.

A beautifully simluated morning sky washed over DDLC's digital environment. It was another day, and oppurtunity awaited Blank and the two Dokis.

Speaking of the girls, Yuri and Natsuki still lay asleep on the couch, peacefully slumbering while basking in each other's warmth. Quite the lovely sight. They had ended up in a cuddling position over the night somehow, and it looked quite adorable. Their arms were wrapped snuggly around each other, and their faces were mere inches apart. Both of them had the most peaceful smiles.

"That's going to be pretty awkward for them when they wake up, oh well." Blank chuckles softly to himself, before going into the kitchen. He had took it upon himself to prepare a good breakfast for the three of them, his mediocre cooking skills being assisted by his trust developer window.

And by "assisted", it meant that he was going to cheat a little by generating a sumptuous meal with minimal effort. Courtesy of this handy little contraption known as Blank's developer window.

Okay so it wasn't cheating a little. It was cheating a lot. Like a gamer using Action Replay or Gameshark to beat the final boss of a platformer in fifteen seconds. He was barely cooking at all.

But who could blame him though? That developer window basically meant you had a wish-granting device inside DDLC, when used for basic things such as this. Why go through a lot of effort in cooking the meal, when you had this slightly watered down Deus Ex Machina to do it for you.

Surely, he was going to miss being able to perform such feats when he finally escapes into the real world.

Not that he would trade his chance at freedom for anything though. He wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with Monika. Another thing he wanted to do was meet the player, Izuna. He was very interested in the man that Monika had fallen quite deeply for.

He also wanted to be around when Yuri and Natsuki finally get the chance to live normally, no longer being tormented by the game's machinations.

And his biggest wish, was to be with his beloved cinnamon roll once more. To confess his love for her, and to see her beautiful smile one more time.

The former nameless avatar of the MC wanted nothing more in the world, than to be with Sayori.

This humble wish was Blank's driving force, his greatest motivation that gave him the will and perseverance to keep on fighting against fate itself. Against the will of DDLC's script. It tempered his resolve into that of an unbreakable sword, cutting through all obstacles and forging a path to a brighter tomorrow.

Sayori was truly, the light of his world. Game or not be damned. Once he got out of DDLC, Blank swore to show Sayori how much she truly meant to him.

And that's why he also never gave up. Giving up meant giving up on seeing Sayori. Such was a fate that Blank didn't even want to think about, ever.

"Sayori, I miss you so much." he says with a bright grin, thinking back to all the times he walked to school in the morning with his childhood friend and love. Scripted by the game or not, it didn't matter to the former avatar. Blank treasured those memories very dearly in his heart.

Smiling at the thought of the strawberry-blonde, he began the process of generating the food that he was going to serve for breakfast. Among the four Dokis, only Monika had a restriction in food because she was a vegetarian by choice. And since she wasn't here, this meant that Blank had free reign over what he could serve.

The former avatar decided on a simple yet filling combination of french toast, some nicely smoked sausages, and finally, after some deliberation due to his inability to decide which among the two to include in his breakfast smorgasboard, two kinds of omelettes. Aside from these, he also had planned on including some sliced celery and carrots on a platter, with ranch as a dipping sauce.

But going back to the two omelette variants, he had something grand in mind for both. They weren't going to be your run-of-the-mill omelettes.

The first variant that the former avatar planned on making, would be the Italian "Frittata". Frittatas were open-faced breakfast omelettes that contained some diced meat, chese, vegetables, and some pasta. All of the compenents are mixed together with the some beaten eggs in a big mixing bowl. After thoroughly beating the mixture with a whisk, the omelette batter is then poured on a pre-heated frying pan or skillet glazed with some cooking oil, and is to be fried on both sides to cook evenly. The result would be a nice and golden pancake-shaped egg disk of joy.

The other type of omelette that Blank would be preparing was the Japanese "Tamagoyaki". Tamagoyaki were traditional omelettes that were normally made using eggs beaten with mirin, soy sauce, bonito flakes, sugar, water, and cooked in a special rectangular frying pan. This type of omelette is cooked by frying a thin layer of the aforementioned egg mixture, then rolling it up quickly with a pair of chopsticks to form a sausage shape at one end of the pan. Then, another thin layer of egg is added to the bottom of said pan, and once again rolled, with the previous rolled egg positioned in its center. More and more layers of thin egg mixture are added until the omelette is formed. The final result - a dense cylindrical omelette with many thin layers. As a final touch, the egg cylinder is squeezed into a circular cross-section using a sushi mat, then sliced into segments for serving and plating.

Obviously, preparing all of these by hand would be quite the herculean effort, especially for one with mediocre cooking skills like Blank. But, in less than 5 minutes, he successfully generated all of these dishes on top of his rendered dining table. God bless that developer window.

It's a good thing he was able to acquire a lot of culinary recipes when his developer window was connected to the internet.

Smiling to himself in a very pleased manner at his work, while generating two cups of hot cocoa for him and Natsuki, as well as a fresh hot cup of tea for Yuri, he waited for the girls to wake up from their slumber while sitting down on one of the chairs at the dining area.

Monika would be proud of how far he had come with his coding abilities. He recalled reading in the administrator notebook that she wasn't really that good with coding herself, hence whenever the game had directed her to do something in Act 2, it usually ended up as a glitching mess.

Meanwhile, Blank was basically Gordon Ramsay right now, with the complex array of food he managed to produce via his developer window.

"And now, we wait."

It didn't take too long for them to rise from their slumber, due to the tantalizing smell of wonderful food that drifted into their noses' nostrils.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" / "Yuri, what in the world is going on?!"

Two loud squeals of embarrassment were heard at the same time by the former avatar, prompting him to chuckle a bit in amusement.

'They must've realized the compromising position they woke up in, haha. It was bound to happen anyway. Maybe I should've woken them up...' Blank smiled inwardly, while remembering that he saw them cuddling each other in their sleep.

"Are you two doing okay there?" he calls out from the dining room. The girls were still in the living room area, no doubt still flustered and flabbergasted at their predicament.

After a few minutes, he was greeted with the sight of a red-faced Yuri who was desperately trying to cover her face, while Natsuki had a more composed, yet still blushing look. The pink-haired girl's arms were firmly crossed, clearly agitated due to recent events.

The former avatar decides to tease them a bit. With the best Monika impression he could muster, he greets them in a high-pitched sing-song voice. "Good morning you two~! Did you guys sleep well? All of that cuddling sure looked quite lovely and nice, ahaha~!"

"Not another word, Blank. And your Monika impression is kinda accurate, but not really." Natsuki grumbles while sitting on another chair. Yuri shyly waves at Blank before seating herself around the dining table as well.

The two of them had their jaws open at the marvelous feast that they just now realized was in front of them.

Blank had a smug grin plastered on his face as he beheld the flabbergasted and shocked expressions of the Dokis. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Are you guys impressed?"

"What the actual f***? Since when were you able to cook on the level of a master chef, you dummy?!"

"I have to agree with Natsuki here. During DDLC's story, no offense by the way, it didn't look like you were the type to be such a... wizard, for lack of a better word, in the kitchen!" Yuri chimes in, barely controlling herself from screaming out in awe.

"Hmmmm... about that, let's just say I have a few hidden tricks up my sleeve. Let's dig in guys!"

And dig in, they did.

They really did.

Anyone would, when given the oppurtunity to eat such delightful food.

While they were partaking in the goodness that was Blank's fake cooking(though they girls didn't really know that anyway), the former avatar decided to clue the Dokis in about the progress he made with the coding exploit.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be a tech wizard, it took you quite a while to reassign these permission thingamajigs, whatever they're supposed to be." Natsuki remarks with her mouth slightly stuffed with a mouthful of egg. Ah, what a cutie.

Yuri admonishes her fellow Doki. "Natsuki, don't talk with your mouth full. It's pretty rude, not to mention disrespectful towards the food."

"Gee, sorry mom. But what I said still stands. What took the mophead so long anyway?"

"M-M-Mom?!" Yuri exclaims while looking visibly offended. She places her hands on her chest, as if to calm her beating heart.

Natsuki flashes her a cheeky grin. "I'm just messing around! Geez, you're too stiff Yuri. Loosen up a little!"

The shy and soft-spoken girl's expression changes to that of a flustered pout. It was one of the rare occassions that Yuri actually performed such a cutesy act. The other two were doubling over in laughter at her expense. Soon, even Yuri found it hard to suppress a few giggles as well.

Blank was the first to compose himself. He cleared his throat, before answering Natsuki's prior query.

"Just like I said yesterday, I've been using various types of programming langauage to perform complex commands in the system. The big hurdle is converting those into something that Ren'Py could use or execute. As an example, for every line of code I use that originally was written in Java, I have to use around 3 or 4 Python commands just to decode it, and another set of commands to implement it, and finally I have to check whether it triggers the game's auto-correction mechanism. That entire process is just for one line of code, and for one type of code. There's still the C++ code I used, the HTML codes I used, and so on."

Their lively morning feast continued with Blank explaining in further detail the process he underwent when reassigning the Club President rights and permissions. Turns out, that the easiest way to apply the rights to both of them at the same time was to set the girls as Literature Club presidents... from different year levels. It was a loophole that occurred to him after realizing that the game didn't really go into much detail about the way club hierarchies were structured, other than there being a "Club President" and a "Vice President".

Armed with this realization, Blank essentially split Monika's Literature Club into two divisions. The "Junior" division of the Literature Club, and the "Senior" division of the Literature Club. This arrangement allowed the former avatar to set Natsuki as president of the junior division, while Yuri was president of the senior division. Both had equal authority parameters when Blank coded these new titles into the game's system.

Since the game had no scripted way of telling the difference between the two newly-made literature club divisions and the original Literature Club, the game allowed both Dokis to have their presidency "active" within the code. It was a way to have two club presidents at the same time, without actually having to have THE club president. This finally allowed Blank to bind the Forever Sayori command loop to both of them at the same time, and in effect, made their escape into reality possible.

Or so he hoped. They wouldn't fully know until they actually get the Forever Sayori code up and running again. That part also required something beyond their control.

Izuna, or somebody with access to Izuna's computer also had to click on the modified New Game option again in DDLC's main menu. It was exactly like last time, when he was unable to send Sayori over to Izuna's reality until he clicked on the main menu option.

Try as he might, Blank was unable to make the false Act 4 self-sufficient. Everything still lead to the player's involvement being the trigger to initialize it. After all, DDLC was still a game. It was too embedded into the system for the former avatar to even modify or alter with new code. If he forcefully attempted to rewrite that part of the game, no doubt that the auto-correction system would kick in and they would be in major trouble.

He would worry about that part of the plan later, this just meant that he had to keep an eye on the computer's status at all times for when Izuna finally boots up DDLC again.

For now he at least was able to solve the first problem which was reassigning the presidency rights to Natsuki and Yuri.

He informed the two Dokis that he'd be assigning them their new club titles after he first re-summons the Act 3 space classroom.

"Blank, if I may ask, why do we need to do it in that particular area?" Yuri, ever inquisitive, asks the avatar while sipping on her teacup. The girl really liked her tea.

Natsuki nods as well, curious on why he just couldn't assign the titles right now. The shorter girl reasons that it would save them time is Blank already gave them their presidencies beforehand.

Blank takes a sip out of his own cup as well, both his and Natsuki's being filled with hot cocoa instead of tea, and patiently elaborates that the eternal classroom was the one area in the game where the auto-correction system was at its weakest point. Unlike Sayori, who was already scripted to succeed Monika in presidency, Yuri and Natsuki were about to become newly-minted presidents. The game, although highly unlikely, might insist on forcing auto-correction even though their president titles were already acknowledged by it.

After all, the story was still currently in an unmoving limbo after Blank coded the false Act 4/Forever Sayori command loop "route". There was no telling how the system would react at this point.

So as a safety precaution, Blank decided that such a major change to the system like assigning two new club presidents at the same time should be done in the eternal classroom.

They finish their meal, and Blank whisks away all of the unclean dishes and plates using an [os . remove] deletion script via his developer window. He left the girls to discuss among themselves what they've heard so far, while he steps out of the rendered house for a bit.

"I could've sworn that I heard some noise here last night..." he calls out the developer window once more and enters a certain string.

The security barrier that he erected around the house comes into view. It had a deep aquamarine color and it glowed brightly. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a sizeable dent on it. The barrier looked like it had been attacked by something, or someone.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things. We've got to be more careful..." he looks to his left and his right for anyone suspicious, before beginning to repair the minor dents on the barrier. Though it was indeed dented, the barrier remained solid and no cracks were found. But still, this caused Blank to worry a bit.

"Someone might be planning on attacking us. But I wonder who it could possibly be..."

He sighs to himself while sporting a contemplative look. Could it be that there was another Doki Doki Literature Club character that Blank had overlooked? Blank then lists out in his mind all the characters he knew of in DDLC.

'Hmmmm, so there's obviously Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri who comprise the titular members of the literature club. There's also me as well, since I'm the protagonist of the story...'

Blank paces around a bit, trying to rattle his brain on who else could it be. After a while, he finally comes up with three possible candidates.

'There's only three other possible "characters", though none of them have character depictions. Even I had a character depiction during one of Sayori's CG images, and that was when I was hugging her in Act 1.'

He rubs his chin in contemplation. These were the three people that Blank came up with, after a long period of mental deliberation.

First off the list, was Amy.

This referred to the same Amy featured in one of Natsuki's other poems, "Amy Likes Spiders". Blank couldn't think of any reason why Amy would be manifested into their world however, let alone why she would even attack them. Amy was supposed to be a metaphorical figure for Natsuki anyway, representing what she had to deal with when people scorned her for liking manga.

The second hypothetical figure... was the enigmatic Elyssa Libitina.

Her case was a bit more complicated that that of Amy's. Back when Blank had been digging through the game's files for the backup character files of Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori, he had managed to come across some pretty interesting information. There were multiple references towards another upcoming project by Team Salvato. It had the codename of "Project Libitina".

When the former avatar finally found the girls' missing character files, he had to make sure first that these were the actual character files and not dummy objects generated by the game. To do this, he used his developer window to scan the entire composition of the files. That's when various tidbits in the form of a story, encrypted pictures, an audio file and various others were revealed to him. All of them referencing that same aforementioned Project Libitina.

Then, he came across that name. Elyssa Libitina. Since he was connected to the internet at the time, which was again when Monika was hacking into the lilmonix3 Twitter, he had found out that this was apparently the main character of Project Libitina's game, if he could call it that. He also found out some rather, uncomfortable details about the setting of that game.

Though none of that even links back to whether Elyssa was even the one to attack the barrier as well, so Blank rules her out.

That left him with one final candidate, and the one he highly suspected. After all, this third candidate was the one with the most plausible motive among all three.

It was Natsuki's deplorable and abusive father.

Known to the vast majority of DDLC players, and to the Dokis themselves as the main source of the pink-haired girl's suffering, after Monika's machinations enforced by the will of the script in Act 2 caused it to be that way.

Blank subconsciously clenches his right fist in anger, at the reminder of his friend's torment. Natsuki didn't deserve to get beaten or starved. No, she deserved a lot better than that. All of that would change once they got out of this hellish game masquerading as a friendly anime dating simulator.

Back to Natsuki's father, he had no proper name that Blank was aware of. Maybe he did have a backstory and a name, but the former avatar could care less. All he knew was that this man had caused Natsuki a lot of suffering, and that he would pay.

It was for that reason why he was almost absolutely certain that it was that abusive man who attempted to break through his barrier.

He silently thanked his hours-ago self for having the presence of mind to preemptively erect a protective security barrier around the rendered house.

Who knows what would've happened to Natsuki if her father actually managed to infiltrate their location. Well, if worst came to worst, Blank was willing to protect his companions. He would gladly fight for their honor and happiness. Because even though the love of his life was Sayori, he also cared very deeply for Natsuki, Yuri, and even Monika.

This wasn't the dense and oblivious MC of Doki Doki Literature Club anymore. He was Blank, a man fighting and persevering for his friends' happiness.

Not wanting to take any chances, it was safe for Blank to assume that Natsuki's father was indeed the unknown culprit of this. It looked like he would need to adjust his plans accordingly.

"I need to tell the other two about this."

And so, the former avatar went back inside their current residence, after making sure that the barrier was once again in its default invisible mode.

Blank knew that time was of the essence.

The poor avatar just couldn't catch a break at all.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

While Blank, Yuri and Natsuki continued in their attempt to defy the rules of Doki Doki Literature Club's digital realm, the situation in the real world wasn't much better.

Izuna and Sayori kept frantically looking around the vicinity of the neighborhood for the missing Doki, but Monika was nowhere in sight.

Sneaking a cursory glance at his phone, the Takaya noticed that the current time was now around 3AM past midnight. He realized that they had been searching for almost two hours now. It was getting really late, yet they still hadn't been able to locate Monika.

'We need to find Monika as soon as possible...' Izuna thought with much trepidation. The longer that this took, the more uncertain he grew. Maybe Monika didn't want to be found at all.

They had even asked some random passersby if they noticed a girl wearing a big and white hair ribbon running around the area, but none of them had seen her. Some of them even gave the pair some strange looks before ignoring them.

"Hey Izuna... did Monika not mention anything at all about where she planned on going to?"

"She didn't. All I got was that she wanted some alone time. I'm starting to get really worried for her again, to be honest."

The strawberry-blonde flashes the boy a sympathetic smile, for which Izuna was really grateful of.

"Don't worry Izuna, I'm sure we'll find Monika."

"I hope you're right Sayori... I hope you're right."

Izuna's mind flashes back to when he first played Doki Doki Literature Club. He was such a skeptic back then, since he wasn't really big on cutesy stuff. He was especially wary due to the game's title. But Val had thankfully convinced him to try it out, leading to one of the most defining parts of his current life.

 **(Flashback start)**

 _"I'm going to tell you one last time, Val. I'm not really interested in playing that game! Stop trying to advertise it to me. Izuna Takaya isn't budging." an agitated Izuna snaps back at Val, as they were closing up shop for Digital Dimension. Business was booming today as usual, and they had raked in a decent profit._

 _For the past few days, Val had been trying to get the Takaya to try out this recently released game called "Doki Doki Literature Club". It was a smash hit and the internet had been raving about the game. The effeminate-looking gamer naturally tried it out as well, and wasn't disappointed. It truly was a remarkable experience._

 _"Izuna, you're missing out on a lot, you know..."_

 _"The world won't end if I don't try out this game, Val."_

 _Val merely sighs as he finishes up locking the game shelves. Both males head out of the store, locking the entrance and parting ways. Izuna says goodbye to his senior who politely returns the gesture._

 _Izuna starts walking back to his house. DDLC kept lingering in the back of his mind._

 _Looking around him to ensure that Val wasn't anywhere near him anymore, he grins a bit._

 _"Maybe I could try this game... if only to satisfy my curiosity. Val recommends a lot of games but this is the first time he's been this pushy and insistent about one. So it might be something special, even for his standards. That kinda makes me want to try it."_

 _Shaking his head in amusement, he chuckles. "Nah. It's really not my cup of tea."_

 _He reaches the front of his home, the Takaya residence._

 _Entering through the front door, he leaves his shoes on the doormat and changes into his indoor slippers._

 _"I'm home."_

 _No one responds._

 _That's because Izuna Takaya lived alone. In this big house that was clearly meant for more than person. But he's used to it now. His sister was busy with college and lived in an apartment so she couldn't visit him all the time. His parents were still abroad, due to their work. And he didn't always have friends to hang out with, for they all had their own lives as well._

 _And so, he was alone._

 _Locking his front door, he heads to the kitchen to heat up some microwaveable food. His choice, a pre-cooked meal set that he bought from a nearby convenience store. That was his dinner for today. It was currently Saturday, so he didn't have school and spent his entire day at work. When you factor in that he mostly travelled by foot or by train, he was understandably hungry._

 _Despite this, Izuna actually knew how to cook. He was pretty decent at it even. But he was really hungry right now and didn't want to exert any more effort than he needed to. Hence he took the easier route for today. Nothing wrong with buying pre-made stuff once in a while, he reasoned._

 _Once the familiar *ding* of the microwave's timer was heard, Izuna gets his newly-heated food. It was a pretty simple meal consisting of some rice, slices of breaded pork, some chopped up vegetables, and the dipping sauce. He also grabs a can of Dr. Pepper from his refrigerator._

 _Instead of eating at the dining table by himself, he decided to eat in his living room, while watching some TV._

 _"Thanks for the meal."_

 _After saying the grace, he switches his television on, and decides that instead of the usual anime, he wanted to tune in to the evening news._

 _He facepalms at what was being shown on-screen._

 _It was a news report on the latest gaming craze that had become a worldwide sensation both on the internet and in real life. Doki Doki Literature Club. The game that even the universe seemed to keep bothering him about._

 _"...seriously?"_

 _Getting slightly annoyed, he switches the channel before the reporter could even start showing him screenshots of the game. Flicking through the various channels until he landed on one that was airing anime, Izuna sighed. Screw the news._

 _He didn't even bother looking up DDLC, because in his opinion, the name and its logo were enough to tell him what kind of game it was, regardless of what Val told him._

 _After finishing his meal, he disposes the container and disposable utensils into his trashcan._

 _"I should probably take a shower now."_

 _Izuna does indeed take a shower, and changes into some indoor clothing. Now in his bedroom, Izuna then sat in front of his computer, and stares at a certain executable file on his Desktop. The one that stood amout the most._

 _The installer for DDLC._

 _Izuna didn't have a Steam account, so he got the installer off of the official ddlc . moe website which he heard about from Val._

 _One of the girls in particular, the one named "Monika" immediately caught his attention. She was very pretty. And so, a few days ago he downloaded it, but never wanted to touch it. Why even download it then? Who knew._

 _He continued staring at the installer's icons for a few minutes._

 _"Am I really doing this? Whatever, let's just see what this is all about."_

 _He double-clicks the file and DDLC installs on his computer. He then clicks on the newly added shortcut for "Doki Doki Literature Club"._

 _The DDLC startup sequence happens and his eyes widened at what he was reading. "What? Why is there a warning for extremely disturbing content?"_

 _He accepts all the disclaimers and finally gets to the main menu._

 _Izuna gets a better glimpse at the girl with mesmerizing emerald eyes. And what he deemed as probably one of the most beautiful faces he'd ever seen. She captivated the young Takaya._

 _The other three girls were pretty cute too, but Izuna had a feeling that he'd be spending the most time with Monika. In fact, he decided right there to go with Monika's route._

 _He was in for quite the surprise and shock of his life. Playing through the acts, he witnessed various things that drove him to the edge of despair._

 _The first thing that ticked him off is the fact that Monika's sticker wasn't in the poem game during Act 1. The minigame only had Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri's stickers in it. It pissed Izuna off to no end. He wanted Monika's route for crying out loud!_

 _Then came the reveal of Sayori's depression. That one had hit him hard. Even though he didn't have depression himself, he still felt really bad for the strawberry-blonde. Which added to the list of things that pissed Izuna off because the MC had some pretty douche-y lines towards Sayori in the game's dialogue._

 _And the start of the game's malevolence. Sayori hanging herself, and Izuna putting two and two together that Monika was orchestrating these events._

 _{"You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"}_

 _Never before had a mere line in a video game leave Izuna in utter shock._

 _So when he saw Sayori's lifeless corpse hoisted atop a noose, he actually shed tears in real life._

 _And then came the unrelenting f***ery of his mind due to Act 2 of DDLC. Various glitches that caused Izuna to yelp out in surprise several times, the randomly messed up music that would play at certain scenes, the weird blackened text that would pop up every now and then..._

 _Izuna was getting really invested in this game._

 _Even after everything though, he still wanted Monika. Yes, as messed up as that is, Izuna still wanted Monika's route. While what happened to Sayori was pretty messed up, he also thought it was so unusual that Monika, one of the main characters, didn't have a route to begin with. Maybe that's what was causing her to do all of this?_

 _All the fourth wall-breaking references. Izuna was almost entirely convinced now that Monika was meant to be a self-aware character. Something similar to Flowey/Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. And the one time Monika finally gets to talk to MC alone, the game suddenly skips to the poem game._

 _{"Wait! Not yet!"}_

 _A few more messed up scenes later, with Yuri even stabbing herself to death, and Izuna was losing it. This wasn't even bringing up the fact that the actual installation files of this game were being modified as he played. Izuna knew because ever since he saw that error message in the background of Sayori's death CG, he'd been checking the installation folder every now and then._

 _THIS is why Val wanted him to play this game. It was no ordinary game at all! No, he wasn't even sure if he could call this a game anymore. Izuna had grown so attached to Monika and the story, in such a short span of time too!_

 _He witnesses Monika deleting everything and every other girl, and they end up in the space classroom of eternity._

 _The eternal classroom._

 _With nothing else left anymore, just Monika._

 _Just Monika._

 _"I should probably save the game at this point..." but when Izuna tries to, he merely gets a prompt from Monika saying that there wasn't any need to save anymore. That she wasn't going anywhere._

 _"This game's script is so f***ed up, damn. Though, I guess I technically got her route now? Man this is so twisted but whatever, it's finally time to be with Monika."_

 _Just like the game told him to, he stared into her deep emerald green orbs, and found himself lost in them like a trance._

 _Every single one of her dialogues were very well-written and they thought Izuna many lessons in life. Monika truly was best girl, in his opinion. And so he sat there for hours._

 _And hours._

 _And even more hours. And at some point the dialogue started repeating itself but Izuna Takaya didn't give a damn._

 _Until it was sunrise of the following day, Sunday._

 _"You really have to delete her, but I don't want to." Izuna was at his wit's end. There was obviously more to this game, but he wanted to stay with Monika forever._

 _Unfortunately, he was also a prisoner of reality, just like Monika was a prisoner of Doki Doki Literature Club._

 _Real life had expectations. You had to keep up appearances, as you mingled with others and the world in modern society._

 _He couldn't realistically stay in his room and play DDLC forever, just to be with Monika._

 _"No matter how much I want to."_

 _And so, with a heavy heart... Izuna Takaya commits what his opinion was cold-blooded murder._

 _Sure, he knew that Monika also killed the other three. He knew, as he read in one of the text files that Monika "untied the knot", by amplifying their already existing negative traits._

 _He knew that, and so deleting her should be seen as an act of just vengeance against the seemingly evil club president._

 _And yet, he didn't believe in that at all._

 _All he knew, was that right now, he was about to kill this lovely girl. This wonderful girl that only wanted to love him, and to be loved._

 _A girl that only wanted something real, and to be with him, the player. And had done various acts of desperation to achieve that goal. Twisted acts even. But the fact remains._

 _Monika just wanted to love, and to be loved._

 _Right now, Izuna felt like crying._

 _No, it's more accurate to say that he wanted to start sobbing out loud, because he was already crying as his mouse cursor was currently hovered on top of the OK button, on the deletion prompt displayed by Windows 10._

 _{"Delete monika . chr?"}_

 _"Maybe there's another way... maybe..."_

 _But try as he might to rack his brain of anything he missed, all signs pointed to Izuna deleting Monika's character file in order to advance the story. It was the only way right now, as much as he despised it with all of his heart._

 _Drying his tears and sporting a grim look on his face, he finally does the deed._

 _{"monika . chr has been deleted."}_

 _He goes back to DDLC's window, his eyes now blank with despair and regret._

 _"F*** everything."_

 _Monika glitches out, and Izuna knew it was over. The girl he fell in love with beyond the screen, was dead._

 _Gone._

 _Deleted._

 _He didn't even want to click on the dialogue box anymore, even though there was clearly more text to be read. Izuna stood up, lay on his bed, and stared dully at his bedroom ceiling._

 _"I killed Monika. Why even live? No, I shouldn't think this way, considering what happened to Sayori..."_

 _That was another thing. Aside from Monika's deletion hurting him the most, he also felt like the other girls weren't able to experience happiness either. This game had no happiness at all. It was truly f***ed up._

 _Having composed himself a bit, Izuna goes back to playing the horrendous game. He winces at each word of spite that came from Monika who was currently still being deleted by the system and in the end a black screen greeted him with Monika's words of resignation._

 _...before new music starts playing._

 _{"I still love you."}_

 _Upon reading those four words, it was as if a fire had been lighted within Izuna, giving him a new lease on life._

 _"You... still love me?"_

 _The boy couldn't understand it at all. He deleted her! He ended her existence! How was she even talking to him at this point anyway?!_

 _"HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER I DELETED YOU, JUST SO THAT I CAN SEE THE ENDING OF THIS F***ED UP GAME?!" Izuna rages at the emotions that currently filled his desolate heart._

 _He could not comprehend it at all, how devoted this girl was. Monika was more than a mere character to Izuna._

 _He loved this girl._

 _Izuna Takaya had completely and utterly fallen in love with Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. He had fallen for her hard._

 _How could he not? After everything he's been put through by this game, and especially by Act 3._

 _It sounded like something straight out of a manga or an anime, but that was how it is._

 _His heart went out to her as Monika began pouring out her regret for messing with the game, as directed to her by the game's ever-present script. She even admits that she never fully went through with deleting her friends, even if they were mere programs. They were still her friends._

 _"I knew it. There was no way Monika was that depraved."_

 _And thus, Monika restores everything, and Izuna continued to play the game during Normal End Act 4. He thought that he would be playing a normal dating simulator without Monika and was this close to just exiting the program, because DDLC without Monika wasn't the same for him._

 _That was before Sayori revealed herself as the second coming of a self-aware president._

 _He even witnesses Monika intervening before Sayori went fully crazy, and then gets greeted by static._

 _"What... what's going on now? Is Monika really back? Is she back?!"_

 _Then... he hears her voice._

 _{"Can you hear me?"}_

 _"MONIKA?!"_

 _Your Reality began playing, the credits were rolling, and everything was being deleted._

 _Izuna had the experience of a lifetime. And he was truly grateful to Val, for introducing this game to him. He wished that he had played this game sooner, if he knew that it would introduce him to what he now considered as the most important girl in his life, Monika._

 _It was really ridiculous. He hadn't even known her for 24 hours. And she was a video game character._

 _But he couldn't care less._

 _He fell in love, and love worked in mysterious ways._

 _And so marked the day, well, technically two days since he had been playing from Satruday evening till Sunday morning..._

 _...and so marked the days where Izuna had been utterly broken by a game called Doki Doki Literature Club. He vowed that he would give Monika a happy ending, Team Salvato be damned!_

 _He didn't have work nor school on Sunday, so Izuna had decided to Google stuff about DDLC and Monika. He needed all of the information he could get about this game, if he were to succeed in his quest to liberate Monika and the other girls from the shackles of despair unleased by the game. Monika in particular._

 _"I'm saving you, you hear me Monika? I'm saving you!" he yells at his computer which was currently displaying the final letter of Monika on DDLC's active window. He still didn't close the game as he Googled. He didn't want to yet._

 _He found out that he really did have to reinstall the game to play it again. He could also delete the "firstrun" file, but Izuna was a stupidly sentimental boy._

 _"Screw that, I'll just reinstall this s***." He was swearing more than usual too. This game really did have him hooked, line and sinker._

 _Reading Monika's letter one last time, eyes particularly lingering on the "There's no happiness to be found in the literature club" line, he clenches his fist._

 _"I, Izuna Takaya, will give you a happy ending Monika, if it's the last thing I do- *rumbles*"_

 _The sensations brought about by his grumbling stomach interrupts his passionate speech, and Izuna was given a reality check._

 _Cars don't run without gasoline, and humans can't function without breakfast. He makes a mad dash towards the kitchen, and prepares himself some eggs and toast in world-record speed. Then, he eats as quickly as possible, washes the dishes, and goes back to his fortress of solitude. Also known as his bedroom._

 _"Let's get this thing going, shall we?"_

 _And so, after re-installing DDLC, he plays through it again. This time, he slowly goes through each scene in Acts 1 and 2, in the hopes of finding anything he may have missed that would trigger a secret route for Monika._

 _Obviously, there were none. The emerald-eyed goddess wasn't meant to have a route after all, and Izuna would soon be learning this fact in due time._

 _"Damn it all. Hello eternal classroom, we meet again for the second time." Izuna mutters with a heavy sigh._

 _He still read through Monika's various Act 3 lines, even though Izuna already knew them by heart. Mostly, he just wanted to stare at his virtual lover for as long as possible. She was truly beautiful, in his opinion._

 _"If only you were here with me, Monika..."_

 _When he decided to proceed to Act 4, he thought of something. A bright idea that had been eluding his mind until this very moment._

 _"What if... I just move Monika to my Desktop - would I be able to get to the ending again? It's worth a shot I guess..."_

 _He drags the character file out of the folder and into his Desktop. Checking back with the game, it did proceed as though Monika was deleted._

 _"This is great! Because f*** you game if you expect me to delete the love of my life again like that. Nope. At least now I can just do this in future playthroughs."_

 _After getting to the final letter again, Izuna called it a day and notices that it was already night time. 10PM to be specific._

 _Had he really skipped lunch and dinner?_

 _"I'm not that hungry anyway..."_

 _He remains lying in his bed, not even bothering to take a shower. Izuna would just take one tomorrow in the morning, before going to school._

 _Not really feeling sleepy yet, he just stares once more at his ceiling, waiting for a miracle to happen. His phone begins virbating and Izuna lazily answers the incoming call from his friend._

 _"Hn."_

 _{"What's up Izuna?"}_

 _"I just played the game. Two times now, actually. I started yesterday. In the end, I realized that I love Monika."_

 _{"See? And did I not tell you that DDLC was one of the greatest games to ever be made?"}_

 _"I love Monika."_

 _{"And you were all, "No Val, I'm never gonna play this game" at me! I knew you'd give in."}_

 _"I love Monika."_

 _{"...I heard you the first time, Izuna. Are you okay? Why is your voice so... hollow-sounding."}_

 _"I love Monika."_

 _{"Uh... yeah, I think you're not in the mood to talk right now... you can tell me all about your experience with DDLC later at work. Sorry for bothering you. Bye man."}_

 _"I love Monika."_

 _The following day Izuna was barely paying attention at class. His mind drifted far away from his school and into the abode of a certain literature club president. His face looked tired and worn out. Like the life force had been drained out of him by a succubus._

 _"Takaya. Izuna Takaya. Are you listening to me?"_

 _No response from Izuna who continued to daydream. His current teacher, a 29-year old woman named Isabella Santos, began marching towards the boy's seat. Her thorough gaze boring holes into the spaced out Takaya. The other students started whispering among themselves. Izuna remained completely oblivious to his surroundings though._

 _Isabella was a pretty popular teacher at Izuna's highschool, and was the assigned homeroom teacher for Class 3-A, which Izuna belonged to. But going back to Isabella, she was known for her strict yet caring nature. She really wanted her students to feel like they belonged at school, and her lessons were given with so much passion that the boys and girls of the school couldn't help but listen intently. Even the school deliquents didn't dare disrupt a passionate teacher such as her._

 _It helped that she was quite attractive too. Standing at a height of 5'7", she was fairly tall for women in her age bracket. Her chest was pretty... developed as well. She had long brown hair with bangs that framed her face, and strikingly hazel eyes. She was a bit long-legged too, and the corporate stockings that she wore made some of the hot-blooded boys of the school swoon over her. For all her merits though, Isabella Santos remained single._

 _She was too focused on teaching to worry about her love life. Well, at least that was the reasoning she gave out when Isabella was asked about it by several female students._

 _Ms. Santos now stood directly in front of Izuna. As she was about to scold him however, her eyes met his lifeless ones and she recoils a bit. Izuna's classmates were all looking at him in worry upon turning their sights at his desolate facial features._

 _So instead of giving him a sermon, she gently places her hand on the poor boy's shoulder._

 _"Izuna, are you okay?"_

 _"W-What? Oh, Ms. Santos... I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. I'll go to detention now, if you want." he manages to let out in a broken, and defeated voice._

 _'They wouldn't understand anyway...' he thinks in silence, referring to the situation with Monika._

 _"There's no need to. You're clearly out of it today, Izuna. I assume something happened at home?"_

 _Izuna was speechless. He wasn't getting sent to detention even though he was clearly not taking the class seriously?_

 _"Y-Yeah..."_

 _"You can go to the nurse's office if you want, I'll inform the teachers of your upcoming class periods. Just don't push yourself too hard."_

 _"Are you sure Ms. Santos?" the boy asks, confirming if this wasn't a joke._

 _"Yes, now go before I change my mind. As for the rest of you, turn to page 64." Isabella says with a wink at Izuna, causing the young Takaya to blush a bit, before going back to the chalkboard in front of the class._

 _Nodding his thanks, Izuna checks in with the school nurse and manages to get permission from the principal afterwards to go home early._

 _He really wasn't feeling well today. Monika had affected him that much. Instead, he went home and took a short nap, before going to Digital Dimension for his work shift._

 _At work, he told Val of his struggle, and his senior could only smile in sympathy. He didn't expect his junior to be that affected by the game._

 _And so days became weeks, weeks became months, and with long intervals during each playthrough, Izuna had finally gotten Monika in his reality after the tenth one._

 **(Flashback end)**

"Time sure flies fast. We've been through quite a lot, Monika." Izuna says to himself with a pained smile.

After all that talk about giving Monika a happy ending, and even fulfilling the dream of Monika being with him in his reality, what did he do? Send his lover running away in tears due to his tactlessness with his word choices.

Well, that was in the past now. Right now, in the present, he needed to find Monika and apologize to her. It really was a good thing that he had Sayori helping and reassuring him right now.

They continued their desperate search, hoping for the best and silently praying that they would eventually run into the missing ex-president at some point. But without any proper leads or hints, their current search attempt was starting to become something similar to a wild goose chase. They really needed something concrete right now.

They passed through several streets and houses. A couple of buildings as well. They even passed by a church. But due to the current hour, there weren't many people outside. Thus, Sayori and Izuna had a lot of ground to cover if they wanted to find her.

After what felt like forever though, there was still no Monika in sight.

Sayori looked like she was about to cry, and Izuna wasn't doing much better himself. He was pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Damn it, where could Monika possibly be..."

"What if something bad happened to her, Izuna? I'm so worried..."

As the boy and girl were both gradually starting to lose all semblance of hope in finding Monika, Izuna suddenly felt his phone vibrating wildly in his pocket. Pausing a bit, he answers the incoming call without looking at the display.

"Izuna Takaya speaking. May I know who's calling?"

{"Hey there my dude, it's me, Val!"} the boy was quite surprised that his friend and work senior had once again called him on such notice. And at such a late hour too. It was almost sunrise, for crying out loud.

"Oh it's you, Val. I'm sorry, but can this wait for a little bit? I'm looking for someone and I'm kinda running short on time..."

However to Izuna's major surprise, Val responds with an interesting tidbit of information.

{"Hmmm... I think I know where you'd be able to find her, just a hunch."} the Takaya's eyes widened.

"You... you found out about everything, didn't you Val. Is Monika with you right now?"

{"I did. And yep, I was heading out to buy some snacks for my gaming session. You know, I told you that I was going to play some Persona 5 right? But then I ran into her on the way to 7-eleven. We're actually at the convenience store right now."}

Izuna breathed a sigh of major relief after hearing that his lover was safe with Val.

"I see. Thanks a lot Val, I feel a lot more relieved now that I know she isn't wandering the streets alone at this late of an hour."

{"Don't mention it my man. I'll try to help you make up with each other as well. Damn though, you got slapped! She's told me about what happened, you know."}

"Yeah..."

{"But anyways, yeah. She doesn't know that I'm talking to you right now. Dude, you lucky bastard. Who'd imagine that your new girlfriend was actually-"}

"Sshhhh! Please keep your voice a bit lowered, Val. She might overhear us right now, causing her to run away from you if she finds out that I'm looking for her!"

{"Oops, sorry man. Either way, do you want me to bring her over to where you are Izuna?"} Izuna's friend replies in a much lower voice.

"Yes, but if you can, try not to tell her that it's me that she's about to meet up with. Tell her that you're going to introduce her to a friend or something."

{"Why not just tell her straight up?"}

"I... I'm a bit worried to be honest. She still might not want to see me..."

{"Hmmm... I guess your concern is warranted. Although she's also been feeling really down."}

"Izuna, who's that you're talking to?" Sayori suddenly chimes in from behind Izuna.

The Takaya turns to face his companion. "It's Val, my senior at work. You know, the guy Yumi keeps teasing as a 'girly-boy'? It's him."

{"Hey, I heard that! Don't go talking about that 'girly-boy' nonsense. Oh and hello Sayori!"}

"H-Hi Mr. Val!" the strawberry-blonde shyly greets Val back.

"Anyways, Sayori and I will try to meet up with you and Monika. How about the park near your apartment, Val?"

{"That works. Just leave the alibi to me as soon as we finish up here and I'll lead her back to you two in a jiffy! I'm hanging up for now. Bye Izuna and Sayori!"}

The pair also says their goodbyes to Val, and the call was ended. At least they finally knew were the missing Doki was.

For now, they headed over to the expected meeting place. The neighborhood park near Val's apartment. Izuna had already been to his senior's place a couple of times, so he pretty much knew the route by heart.

"Let's get going Sayori. I have a lot of things I need to tell Monika." the Takaya says resolutely, earning him a nod of support from the strawberry-blonde girl.

Meanwhile, on Val's side of things...

"That works. Just leave the alibi to me as soon as we finish up here and I'll lead her back to you two in a jiffy! I'm hanging up for now. Bye Izuna and Sayori!" Val enthusiastically says and recieves goodbyes from Izuna and Sayori as well. He hangs up the call and goes back to playing a game called "Fate Grand Order" on his phone.

All things said, he was still a gamer. Monika had been quite busy and preoccupied, as she was looking around inside the 7-eleven, even though they'd already bought Val's supplies. He even bought the curious Doki a popsicle, and she thoroughly enjoyed the frozen delicacy.

As his character team was on the cusp of victory in his mobile game, he heared some footsteps approaching him. Monika was probably done with her childlike exploration of the convenience store.

"Okay Val! I'm done, sorry for acting like a naive child there. But I was so curious about this world! I may have programmed memories of them, but I've never actually been to a convenience store before. This is all pretty new to me. Ahaha~"

"It's fine Monika, I'm just glad that your mood has improved a bit since... you know..."

Monika flinches a bit. For a second, a saddened expression flashes across the Doki's face, before being quickly replaced with a smile. Val notices this, but says nothing. The girl begins to speak once more.

"Yeah, I've been managing somehow. But anyways, there was so much stuff to see in the store! I didn't know convenience stores had this many options."

"Yep. Nowadays, your average convenience store is basically like a smaller version of a full-fledged grocery store. It's good for people who live the urban life." Val explains while Monika hums in acknowledgement.

As the two left the store's premises, Val stops midway and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He places it towards his ear and it appeared like he was talking to someone. He then pockets the phone and turns to Monika with a glint in his eyes.

"Hey Monika, would you be interested in taking a little detour somewhere? I have someone who's willing to help you in your situation."

The Doki's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Do they... know about my status?"

"Yes, the guy's aware that you came from inside Doki Doki Literature Club at least."

"I see..." Monika thinks to herself a bit.

"I guess we could meet with your friend, Val. If they're actually taking the initiative to help me out even though they don't need to, they're probably good people."

Val smiles at Monika. "That's the spirit! He told me to meet up with him at this local park that's not too far from my apartment. Now come, I have a feelng you'll like this guy a lot, ahahahahaha..."

"Really? Well now I'm a bit curious on who this mystery person is, ahaha~"

While the two of them began walking towards the meeting point with Izuna, Val secretly texts him that he managed to give out an alibi and that they were now headed towards the park as well. 'The rest is up to you when Monika sees you again, Izuna.'

And so, both pairs of Izuna-Sayori and Val-Monika were now on the road to that park. Things were about to get pretty interesting.

Let's not forget about a certain someone though, she's also part of this story after all. In fact, let's check up on her right now, shall we?

Back at the Takaya residence, a certain 24-year old sister of Izuna Takaya was quite livid...

"Where the heck did everybody go?!"

She glances at the wall clock that was on the nearby wall.

"It's freaking 3:27AM! What in the nine circles of hell are those rascals doing?! They better not be getting into trouble!" Yumi exclaims out loud as she fully comprehends the fact that it was only her who had been left inside the house. She demanded an explanation, pronto.

As for why Yumi was now awake, the girl had woken up with the intent of answering nature's call, but was then greeted by the empty residence.

After relieving herself in the bathroom, she goes back to the living room and notices a note addressed to her, the penmanship indicating that it was clearly Izuna who wrote it. She reads it in an annoyed tone.

[Hey big sis, I don't really have much time to go into detail here. Basically, Sayori and I are looking for Monika. I kind of got into a fight with her which may have caused her to run away...

Anyways, Sayori is helping me look for her outside. You still have a key to the house, right? Don't worry, we'll probably locate Monika soon, so just get some rest. I know you're still pretty tired.]

Yumi crumples the note with unbirdled fury and tosses it on the floor. She then kicks it away from her sight.

"Stupid little brother, how many times have I told you that big sis is willing to help you guys out? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Yumi massages her head at the growing migraine over her brother's recklessness. "Ugh, kids these days..."

She paces around the floor, thinking about what the next course of action for her should be.

"I swear to all that is good in this world, the lengths I go to for these kids..." Yumi fetches for her phone which she had left charging on the wall outlet. She immediately selects Izuna's number and hits the call button with the eagerness of a preschooler being given candy.

{"Uh... hey sis... you're awake now huh... yeah..."}

"Damn straight I am! What in blue blazes were you thinking! Like, what were you actually thinking, Izuna? What could've possibly possessed you and Sayori to think that going out at this ungodly hour, on foot without transportation, was in any way a good idea?!"

{"I'm sorry Yumi! Sayori and I were just-"}

"I HAVE A CAR! We could've searched for Monika quicker if you told me about the problem, damn it Izuna. I'd be smacking some sense into you if I were beside you right now. What surprises me is that Sayori even agreed with your foolish plan!" she strictly scolds her brother for his unprepared thinking.

She had a point. The older Takaya's car could've saved Izuna and Sayori a lot of time, going from street to street and block to block. It would've increased their chances of encountering Monika further. Yumi hears some rustling over the phone.

{"Stop giving me that look Sayori..."}

In all fairness, Sayori did ask Izuna about Yumi before they left the apartment. She specifically does so in the previous chapter too. But hey, I'm just a narrator. Let's just get back to the story, shall we?

"Oh, so Sayori did have the common courtesy to think about informing me ASAP, but you must've persuaded her to do this instead. Izuna. Tsk tsk. What do you have to say for yourself?"

{"I admit that I wasn't thinking straight... it's just that I was so worried about Monika..."}

Yumi's stern facial expression softens after hearing this. Her little brother really was in love.

{"If something bad were to happen to Monika because I drove her to run away... I would've never been able to forgive myself."}

Sighing loudly, the older Takaya replies in a gentler voice. "Izuna, you dummy. I'm your big sister. You still should've told me, but I guess you were caught up in your emotions. I'm kinda proud of you for being this devoted to Monika, you know."

Izuna then starts to inform Yumi about everything she missed so far, in great detail. These included the cause of Monika running away to begin with, as well as their planned rendezvous with Val and Monika.

Yumi couldn't help herself from frowning a bit, upon learning that her theory on the Dokis being singular entities may have caused a rift in her brother's relationship. Izuna and Sayori both assured her that it wasn't her fault though, and that her theory did hold some merit anyway.

"Still, I can't help but feel responsible. My idea was the one that caused you and Monika to start doubting each other... you even got dragged into this, Sayori. I'm sorry..."

After Izuna finishes catching up her sister, several moments of silence ensues. Yumi was still digesting everything she learned recently.

"So, at least Monika's with girly-boy now. I guess I'll have to meet up with you guys at Millenium Park right?"

{"That's correct sis. And you really need to drop that habit of calling Val a "girl-boy", you know. I doubt he appreciates being made fun of like that. It was funny for the first few times but now it's just mean."}

"N-E-V-E-R! He's always going to be "girly-boy" to your big sister, ohohohoho~!" she says in a playful voice, comically enunciating each letter of the word "Never" as if to emphasize her stance.

{"Yumi... anyways just meet up with us at the park like you said. I'm hanging up for now, bye sis. And thanks for understanding."}

"Roger that, see you there bro. Bye as well, Sayori dear!"

{"Bye Ms. Yumi!"}

The older Takaya then changes into some outdoor clothes. Yumi was still in her pajamas after all, since she was had only woken up recently.

After getting ready, she grabs her car keys and heads out the front door, locking it with her house key as well. Stepping onto the driver's seat, she revs up the engine and leaves the house with Millenium Park as her desination. It was a good thing that she had stocked up on fuel prior to coming over at Izuna's place.

"Stay safe, everyone." she says to no one in particular.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Before attempting to explain to Natsuki and Yuri what his concerns were regarding the potential threat against them, he decided sleep first. Character in a game or not, Blank still experienced fatigue and tiredness.

So he slept for a couple of hours until it was midday inside DDLC's simulated world. In total, his sleep had only amounted to a few measly hours, but it was better than nothing.

Feeling a bit refreshed, the former avatar calls for a meeting in the living room.

"So, what's this all about, mophead?" Natsuki asks in a disinterested voice.

Before she was called over to join the meeting, the petite girl had been busying herself in the kitchen. Baking was a big part of her character description, and so Natsuki had taken it upon herself to impress her companions with her patented cupcakes. The former avatar had all the ingredients she needed in his cupboard after all.

It was her turn to make the former avatar's mouth drop, especially after that gobsmackingly filling breakfast that he made.

Yuri on the other hand had taken to exploring the house itself. She was also in Blank's room... cutting herself.

Though not to the extent of what DDLC's script had her do. Just minor cuts that grazed her flesh using a pocket knife. She knew that it was a bad habit, but Yuri needed some form of release after all of this pent up stress that was caused by their current situation. And the exhilirating rush of blood made her heart go "Doki Doki".

"Somthing major has come up. I'm afraid we're gonna have to act a bit quicker, while preparing for bigger threat. This threat could turn out to be even worse than the glitches from the auto-correction system of the game."

"What do you mean, Blank? Is this some fearsome entity that was conjured up by the game's script?" Yuri asks with greatly piqued interest.

I then face Natsuki with solemn eyes, prompting the girls to grow even more anxious.

"Wh... What's up with that look you're giving me, B-Blank?" Natsuki asks while gulping a bit, even using the former avatar's name instead of an insult due to the severity of the situation.

"I'm talking about your father, Natsuki. He's the one that I highly suspect of attacking the security barrier I've placed around the house. He might be working in tandem with the auto-correction system or the script itself. I'm not sure yet, but he's my number one suspect right now."

Blank lets his words sink in. Yuri could only look down in sorrow. Natsuki however...

The pink-haired girl looked like she had seen a ghost. Gone was her confident facade, and the inner turmoil she bore from her father's scripted abuse was beginning to show.

"P-P-Papa's coming for us?" she receives a solemn nod in response to her inquiry.

"I see..." Natsuki shivered and was trembling with fear. It really pained Blank to see his friend rendered powerless like this.

"I... I need some time alone to think you guys. I'll be in the mophead's room..." trying to put up a brave front, Natsuki smiles painfully before locking herself up in Blank's bedroom, the former avatar obliging her without question. She needed space right now, and the boy understood that perfectly.

Yuri plays with her hair in a worried fashion, clearly affected by her friend's distress. "Natsuki..."

Hours later, when Natsuki was finally composed and a bit better, Blank and Yuri both gave her a hug. The pink-haired girl sinks into the embrace and lets some remaining tears out.

"Thanks you guys... I really appreciate it. Even though I call you a "mophead"... and Yuri, even though we don't always get along..."

With their mood currently steeled, they prepare to move out. Blank re-activates the school building using his developer window. He would just re-summon the eternal classroom once they got to the school's rooftop. Right now, it was imperative that they would leave as quickly as possible without getting detected.

And so, the three of them headed outside of the rendered house, and into the streets.

While the three of them were running however, Natsuki hears some white noise lingering in the background. The unmistakable sound of electronic static.

"Yuri... mophead... something's coming..."

"S***! Don't tell me he's already here?!" Blank curses out loud. Yuri remains frozen in fear.

This was bad. Very bad for them.

Indeed, a bunch of fluctuating pixels began condensing into solid form, a few steps away from the trio. Gradually, Natsuki's father emerges from the pixels. His eyes had already changed from their normal pink to a menacing gold, overflowing with the power bestowed unto him by DDLC's script.

"I've been waiting for this moment. Eat this!" the man launches a torrent of glitches at the trio, with Blank barely managing to generate a weaker version of his usual barrier due to the speed of the incoming attack.

Stronger barriers like the one used on the rendered house required a greater amount of time to set up in exchange for their durability. Which meant that the inverse was true as well.

Since this was a hastily made barrier by the developer window, it immediately cracked after mere seconds of shielding from the glitch beam. Blank rolls out of the way while the girls duck and took cover, causing the remnants of the beam to miss them entirely before dissipating.

"You've done well to avoid that attack, but don't think you'll remain this lucky. Now hand over Natsuki to me, and I'll quietly leave." the deranged father demands with barely hidden contempt.

"P-Papa..."

"Natsuki, stay back! That man is dangerous!" Blank calls out worriedly, before running in front of her while typing out some code on his floating developer window.

Out of thin air, the former avatar generates two swords, based off of unused data deep within DDLC's script.

For what purpose they were, he didn't know. If he were to wager a guess, Blank assumed that there was supposed to be various other clubs in the simulated school environment like an archery club, a fencing club, and other types of clubs. That was the only reason he could think of that explained why there were various unused items hidden within the code such as the swords he had just generated.

The former avatar wasn't really sure anyway if that was true. But he figured the items would come in handy for later, and right now against Natsuki's father, he was correct on his assumption.

"Oh? It seems you've gotten a few tricks up your sleeve, avatar. That won't really help you though."

"The name's Blank. And yes, I won't let you hurt the girls!" Blank stands tall, gripping the newly-formed Wakizashi in his left hand, and the other sword which happened to be a Katana, in his right.

"Very well then, I acknowledge your resolve. Come!" Natsuki's father dashes first at Blank, both of his hands ignited with concentrated orbs of glitches and cosmic energy.

He thrusts his right hand at Blank, who responds in kind by parrying it with his Wakizashi. Metal and glitches collided, and the sound of collision permeated throughout the area.

"Your sword won't last long, foolish boy!"

"It's more than enough for what I intend to do!"

Before the glitches could completely consume the Wakizashi, Blank had already swung his Katana in a horizontal arc, aiming for a clean slice at his enemy's torso.

Natsuki's father dodges at the last second, performing a handstand to regain his center of balancing before landing on his feet and standing up right once more.

"Not bad." he remarks, his steely gaze planted on Blank.

The avatar discards the now broken Wakizashi and holds the Katana with two hands, settling into the "Chudan no Kamae". The Kamae were a set of postures that dealt with the proper stances in holding swords. Chudan no Kamae in particular is the middle-level posture, the starting point of an ideal Kenjutsu practicioner.

Advancing with steady footwork, Blank uses a move that he stole from the various anime he managed to glance on while looking up programming information on the internet.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yells with as much force as he can to strengthen his kiai, before immediately performing a two-handed slashing motion at the air in front of him. He had put in a lot of power into the move, in order to maximize the energy output.

Just like Ichigo Kurosaki's attack in Bleach, a crescent-shaped wave of bluish-white and dense energy was hurled towards the enemy's direction. Natsuki's father retaliates with a similar wave of energy, with the difference being that it was made up of glitches.

"SEIYAH!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Both waves collided, cancelling each other out. Blank and the man continued firing wave upon wave of energy and glitches at each other, while Yuri and Natsuki stood by at the sidelines, clearly shocked at what was happening before him.

"Is Blank freaking copying shounen anime now?! What in the world has gotten into that mophead! And since when did papa have these strange powers?!" Natsuki, who would normally be very afraid of her father, was now pretty amazed at what was basically a live-action anime fight being shown in front of her.

"I believe that since Monika is gone, the game chose your father to be its 'enforcer'. He was probably given some new abilities by the script, though most of them seem to be combat-oriented. As for Blank... I'm not quite sure myself since I don't watch anime..."

"Well whatever it is, this is pretty f***ing hype!"

Going back to the ensuing battle, neither one of them were able to gain the upperhand.

Natsuki's father decides to take this oppurtunity to properly introduce himself, if only as a form of taunting.

"Since you're about to fall here anyway, I might as well reveal who I am."

"We kind of figured out who you were anyway, and it's pretty obvious considering that you have pink hair like Natsuki." Blank points out in-between his panting breath.

With an evil glint in his eye, the larger man beckons out in an audbile voice. "Well aren't you a bright little fool. I am Mizuki, the father of that worthless girl you keep sheltering. Hand her over to me this instant. Either way, if I have to make you submit, then I will."

Yuri, upon hearing this, frowns while pulling Natsuki to her closer.

"Y-Yuri... it's okay. I'm used to being talked down to like that."

But the purple-haired girl doesn't budge. This was her chance to show Natsuki that she cared. Even if they fought a lot in the script, Yuri really cared for Natsuki. And she wasn't going to let this sham of a father, Mizuki, go on and keep tormenting her.

Blank was furious as well. "Don't call her worthless! You have the nerve to call yourself her father, but you subject her to abuse like this. Script or not, I don't f***ing care. I won't let you take Natsuki from us!"

"That's what I expected to hear anyway. I have goals to pursue, and you'd never understand anyway, avatar." Mizuki retorts while saying the word avatar as if it was the most disgusting word in existence.

"Enough talk, give her to me!" with the wave of a hand, Mizuki fired yet another glitch wave, this one being a lot faster than the previous ones.

"Blank! It's coming!" Yuri yells out at Blank, who then manages to narrowly evade the incoming attack by rolling to the side. Katana still in hand, he slashes the air two times in a consecutive manner, creating two Getsugas to be fired off at his devious opponent.

"Sending two of those at the same time doesn't matter!" the older man does two slashes as well, his hands imbued with glitch-boosted power. Two arcs of glitched pixels collide with the incoming Getsugas, but Blank was nowhere to be seen.

"You're already dead." Mizuki hears behind him.

His eyes widened as he turns around to shield himself, but it was too late. "What?!"

"HYAH!" Blank lands a solid cut on Mizuki's back with his Katana. Metal ripped against the flesh of his opponent, leading into a sickening cry of agony.

*squelch*

The sound of blood oozing off of the big wound made the older man reel at the impact. He staggers away from the former avatar, wheezing out due to the pain.

His golden eyes grew even brighter. Everyone in the area felt a massive rise in the power being emitted by Mizuki. His oppressive aura was beginning to weigh down on the air.

"Now you've gone and done it. Those Getsugas were merely a distraction. Very well, it's time for you fools to experience the full extent of the power given to me by this game."

Mizuki closes his eyes, and an enormous aura of glitches and white swirls of energy began covering his entire body.

He opens them once more, and the golden sclera of his two eyes were now shining as bright as a sun.

With an earth-shattering roar, he lets out a cry of power. His fearsome and elongated kiai reverberated throughout the entire simulated street.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Blank could only watch with widened eyes, as his enemy powered up into an even greater form than before.

This was no longer an ordinary glitch-powered entity they were dealing with.

Eventually, the wild and ravenous aura settled down, coasting through the space that sorrounded Mizuki.

"I can feel the power surge within me. You have no chance of winning this anymore, avatar. Surrender, and give the girl to me."

His taunting only serving to empower him once more, he squashed his budding fear and charged forward.

"Never!"

Yuri and Natsuki both yell out at the former avatar, "Blank!"

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Blank began firing off Getsuga Tenshos in rapid succession, sending out 10 of them at the same time, even though this took a toll on his body.

"Pointless."

The waves of bluish-white energy harmless dissipated the moment they came in contact with Mizuki's glitchy aura. It would seem that his attacks would no longer work.

"Impossible..." the boy states out in a despair-filled and shocked voice.

"Now do you understand the futility of your efforts? Why don't you use that developer window of yours to delete me? Go ahead. I won't even try to interrupt. Go on, DO IT!" the pink-haired man taunts even more, with a sneer.

With nothing else to lose, the avatar wills his developer window into existence, and inputs the Python deletion command... only to realize that he couldn't.

"F***."

"That's right! I don't have a character file! That means you can't delete me with mere clicks just like that!" Mizuki starts walking towards the now sullen avatar, his intense aura enveloping him in a manner that made him truly fearsome.

Blank, for the first time, felt like he was truly lost. At this moment, nothing worked at all. It was all futile, as Mizuki had eloquently put it.

The feeling of giving up was getting too strong to ignore. In the face of this hopeless situation, Blank could only drop to his knees, and accept his fate.

'I'm sorry Natsuki. I've failed you...' his despairful thoughts were now filling his mind with the sensation of defeat.

'Yuri... Natsuki... Monika...'

He lets out a single tear from one of his blood-red eyes.

'Sayori... this is goodbye.'

He closes his eyes and resigns himself to his end.

With a raised hand, Mizuki prepares to strike Blank down with one final glitch attack.

Blank awaits the feeling of being deleted by the glitches, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he became paralyzed with fear. Not for himself, but the new figure that stood directly in front of him.

Her short pink tussles of hair fluttering about due to the wind being produced by her father's malevolent aura. Her back prominently displayed in Blank's vision.

"Please! No more! Stop this, Papa! Don't hurt him anymore!" her sorrowful cries only made the pain in Blank's heart increase, as he saw his friend begging the nefarious man to spare his life.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?!" Yuri cries in a hoarse voice from afar, still petrified in fear from moving away out of her current spot. She was fearing not only for her life, but for Natsuki's as well. The tall beauty knew that once her friend went with the man, everything would be over for her. She didn't want Natsuki to get hurt.

With a strained voice, Blank calls out to Natsuki.

"Don't... go... with... him..."

She whips her head back to look at him, a heartbreaking smile being flashed at the avatar as tears flooded her eyes. Natsuki says nothing, the gentle and teary smile on her face being enough to convey her message.

"I'll... I'll go with you." the girl says with finality, causing Blank to wince at his powerlessness and making Yuri sob very loudly in defeat. She walks over to Mizuki's side.

The empowered man gives his daughter a cold look. This made her squirm a bit due to the callous gaze she was receiving.

"Good girl. See, if you were this obedient all the time, then Papa wouldn't have to do this to you. This is your punishment, FOOLISH GIRL!" coated with the dark aura, he backhands Natsuki with excessive force, causing her to crash onto the ground, unconscious.

Due to the amount of power behind the blow, Natsuki's cute face had become swollen and small cuts were made, causing some blood to pool around her cheek.

The girl remained still, currently out of commission after the unexpected impact that she had just received.

"Now that I've gotten you back, it's time for me to meet up with her. Hopefully, she'll keep up her end of the bargain."

Everything seemed to run in slow-motion due to the tension.

"NATSUKI!" Blank grits his teeth, but still unable to move due to the fear that had wormed its way into his heart, as well as the exhaustion he had sustained throughout the fierce battle. Those Getsuga Tenshos drained on the very fabric of his existence, due to them not being a native part of DDLC's game resources.

Yuri however, was a different story.

She had immediately ceased her sorrow-filled sobbing, and was now gripping the book that appeared in her left hand very tightly.

It was the "Portrait of Markov".

Yuri closes her eyes, in a similar manner to what Mizuki did when he was powering up.

As if possessed by an unseen force, she begins chanting various crypitc encantations. Her voice sounded like there were three Yuri's speaking at the same time. One of the voices being her normal one, the second sounding like a higher-pitched version, and the third was a lower-pitched variant. It was like a twisted version of a choir's harmonizing voices.

 ** _The universe has a beginning point, but no definite end. - Infinity._**

 ** _Stars, too, have their own beginnings, but their own power results in their destruction. - Finite._**

 ** _It is those who possess wisdom, who are the greatest fools. For they attempt to exceed their set limitations. - Conflict._**

 ** _History has shown us this. Countless of times. - Agreement._**

 ** _The temptations of power are sweet lies crafted by demons. - Chaos._**

 ** _You could say that this is the final warning from God to those who resist. - Cosmos._**

After the final esoteric chant, Yuri levitates from the ground, her figure radiating with an oppressive amount of energy, totally dwarfing Mizuki's aura in comparison.

"What is that knife nymphomaniac doing?!" the pink-haired man growls out in frustration, attempting to mask his growing worry at the gradually ascending girl.

The Portrait of Markov book dissipates, leaving a trail of hauntingly beautiful purple sparks. These sparks begin to encircle around Yuri, similar to how an electron travels around the nucleus in an atom.

Yuri, now fully coated in a powerful purple aura, opens her eyes. They were now the hyper-realistic version present in Act 2 of DDLC.

This unsettled both Blank and Mizuki. Neither of them had any idea of what had happened to the girl, only that it was obvious what was the trigger.

Seeing Natsuki get hurt like that, must've awakened something inside of Yuri.

Blank suddenly remembers the various references to a "Third Eye" in the game's files.

'But I thought those only meant DDLC's connection to Project Libitina...' he furrows in confusion but immediately draws his attention back to Yuri.

Yuri's current appearance was something akin to divinity itself. Her floating figure, coated with terrfying purple energy and the creepiness of her current eyes.

She begins to speak once more, the power behind her distorted voice making it all the more ominous.

 **"Third Movement of the Cosmos: Ethereal Displacement."**

In an instant, she disappears from her spot, before instantly reappearing in front of Mizuki. It was the power of teleportation.

"What the-" before the man could express his surprise however, he gets sent quite a distance due to a powerful energy-imbued punch into his solar plexus from Yuri. The amount of concentrated energy behind the blow was enough to toss Mizuki several meters away at rapid speed like a mere ragdoll.

 **"Fifth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Fist."**

Before the man could land into the ground, the ascended Yuri uses Ethereal Displacement once more to appear behind him, interrupting his impending fall with another energy-imbued strike, this time in the form of a bone-shattering kick.

 **"Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Leg."**

This time, the girl allowed the man to crash and burn as he plummeted into the digitially-simmulated concrete. A massive crater forms from his crash-landing.

Blank was stupefied at the gap in power and ability between the two. He was finally able to stand up and immediately went over to Natsuki's prone and unmoving body, cradling her in his arms as he continued to watch the ongoing fight.

If he could even call it a fight.

Unlike his prior bout, where there was at least some point of contention between him and Natsuki's father, this fight was pretty one-sided. The man's glitchy aura was doing nothing to reduce the undeniable power between each of the girl's strikes.

Yuri was overwhelming Mizuki without even breaking a sweat, although it didn't look like she was in control of her body anymore. To him, it was more like some divine force was using her as a catalyst of something.

He immediately checks the status of the character files using his developer window. Both Natsuki's and Yuri's were intact, but he notices that Yuri's filesize was now significantly larger than Natsuki's.

'It might have something to do with the abilities she's displaying right now...' he decides internally.

With Natsuki secure in his arms, he darts his eyes back to the ongoing battle.

Yuri stood tall, her otherworldly gaze directed at the currently prone Mizuki, who was alive, but barely.

His breaths were heavily labored, and his body was now a bloody mess.

"You... monster." he says out of spite at Yuri, who shows no signs of reacting.

Still with a distorted voice, the ascended Yuri raises her right hand forward as she aims an attack at the enemy. Cascading swirls of heavenly power assimilate into her palm.

 **"Twelfth Movement of the Cosmos: Stygian Desolator."**

The 12th Cosmic Movement was one that summoned an unparalleled amount of weaponry.

A wide array of knives appear in front of the wounded man. They hover menacingly, tips pointed at their seemingly helpless target.

With a loud and commanding voice, Yuri launches her attack.

 **"DIE!"**

The sharp and deadly knives rained mercilessly on Mizuki, his glitch aura struggling to keep up with the onslaught of weapons that seeemed to keep on increasing in amount at a steady rate.

Some of the knives began cutting through him, leaving him with various bloody gashes and cuts on his limbs, his torso, and his face. His trench coat had been completely obliterated by the previous battles, leaving his skin exposed for the knives to damage.

He makes a mad dash out of the crater, climbing out into the open surface as knives kept plowing at him continuously, but he merely endures for a bit longer.

Once he was back on even ground, he enters spreads out his feet, and extends both of his arms in a power stance.

Channeling some of his power into one decisive blowback attack. He yells out his desperate kiai.

"CEASE!"

The knives are blown away and an explosion of glitches that kept on expanding had stretched out from Mizuki's core.

It was only sufficient in nullifying the Stygian Desolator attack, but not adequate enough to actually harm Yuri, who impassively looked on at her handiwork.

"SEIYAH!" with a furious warcry, Mizuki unleashes a dense wave of glitches, much more concentrated and powerful than the ones Blank had to endure, due to the man's unyielding rage at this girl he couldn't compete with.

Ascended Yuri swats it away with a single hand, the sparks that coated her appendage colliding for a bit with the glitch wave before harmlessly redirecting it in a different direction.

Mizuki becomes even more enraged at his predicament. "You... You wench! You're worse than that defiant avatar. Why must you insist on getting in my way! I'm supposed to retrieve my foolish daughter, so that the mysterious lady that gave me these powers could fulfill my wish! But no, you intend on taking that away from me. I will not be stopped by some freak obssessed with pens and knives!"

During his entire rant, the pink-haired man had been charging up a huge orb of power in both his hands, raised over his head. The big ball of concentrated might was made up of glitches, dark energy, and various sparks of varying colors. The sky itself had started to become distorted with lines of code, due to the pressure of the growing attack.

In the meantime, Blank had generated a bed for Natsuki's unmoving body to rest on. It looked quite awkward for a bed to suddenly spawn in the middle of the street, but the avatar could care less. He suddenly thinks to himself. 'So Mizuki was planning on taking Natsuki to complete his end of some bargain? Who is this mysterious lady? Is it Elyssa Libitina? Amy?'

As the ball of energy was completely formed, it's size making the rendered houses beside them look like pins in comparison, Mizuki allows himself a crazed smile of statisfaction.

"Let's see if even your godlike powers can resist this one. You should've remained on the sidelines, impudent wench."

He pushes the mighty orb with his hands, the ball continuing to glow brightly like a miniature sun.

"Yuri, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but get away from that attack, it's too much for you to handle!" the avatar attempts to reach out to his possessed friend, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Mizuki turns to the avatar with a mocking smile. "It's useless! She'll be completely eradicated by that attack and there's nothing both of you can do about it."

Defying all expectations however, Ascended Yuri merely raises another hand. It was similar to when she launched the Stygian Desolator, except this time it was her left hand.

Her distorted voice ominously declares a single line that spelled imminent doom for Natsuki's father.

 **"Eleventh Movement of the Cosmos: Aegis Reflector."**

An enormous light-purple colored insignia appears in front of Ascended Yuri. It had the appearance of an eye. The size of the protective symbol easily matched the incoming orb of energy.

"That's unheard of! What sorcery is this, you vile girl?!" Mizuki pales at the realization that even his full-powered attack might not even cut it.

Sure enough, as soon as the orb got in contact with the magical eye, it was merely absorbed, completely disappearing.

The eye insignia then blinks, making Blank shudder at how creepy it looked, and out of it the orb was sent back at Mizuki, now covered predominantly in a purple shroud of energy.

"God damn it!" the man was too weak and battered to even dodge, and so he took in the full burnt of his reflected attack, cursing inwardly at his foolishness for even thinking that Ascended Yuri didn't have any defensive powers after her display of offensive ones.

As the lights faded out, the energy slowly dissipates to reveal Mizuki lying on the on the ground face-first, once again surviving the relentless attack out of sheer stubborness to succumb to death.

His consciousness was also barely maintained, as he refused to give in to his injuries, no matter how grave.

The man didn't even have enough energy left to make a snarky comment like he usually did.

Blank had to begrudgingly respect the man's tenacity, despite his twisted motives.

Ascended Yuri had begun walking towards the demolished man's completely wrecked body, and scowls in a sadistic manner.

" **Mizuki. You will pay for the sin of hurting Yuri's dearest friend. The girl was your daughter. No matter what your goal was, it is my desire, as well as Yuri's, to pay you back tenfold for every inch of despair that you have submerged Natsuki into. Your life will end here, right now. You will no longer be a part of this game either, I will see to that. Your code shall be modified into a nonexisting pile of errors. Begone, worm."**

Ascended Yuri spares a look at Blank, the boy in question cowering at her gaze even though she was on his side.

 **"You have done well, friend of Yuri. Now allow me to relieve you of your duty by ending this obstacle, before I let Yuri back in control of her body."**

"I..." the former avatar wasn't even sure who spoke to him anymore. From the way she worded it, this was an entirely different entity that was currently using Yuri's body. He wasn't able to speak any further, as he saw Ascended Yuri commencing one final attack at the fallen Mizuki.

Her right hand is poised above her head, three swirls of black, white, and purple all entering her palm at an alarming rate, forming what looked like a large spear of wildly fluctuating heavenly energy. It grew bigger, and bigger. On Blank's developer window, various error syntaxes had started appearing. It looked like the game itself was barely able to withstand Ascended Yuri's upcoming attack.

 **"The spell is complete. Say goodbye to this world, Mizuki."**

She gets into a throwing position, the energy spear pointed directly at Natsuki's father. It was over for him.

The man in question bitterly chuckles to himself, but says nothing more. He had long accepted that the girl he was fighting remained several leagues above him. His only lingering regret being that he couldn't fulfill his wish.

'Natalie... I couldn't bring you back... if only I've gotten our daughter sooner...' these were his final thoughts.

 **"First Movement of the Cosmos: Spear of Life and Death."**

...

"Yuri, wait!"

As Ascended Yuri was about to fire the finishing blow, she stops mid-attack and cancels out the Cosmic Movement.

The accumulated energy died down gradually. She then turns to the one that had called her attention. It was Blank, who had a serious look etched on his face.

 **"What is it, friend of Yuri? Why would you interrupt me as I'm about to eradicate this vile scum from your lives? Do you not want Natsuki and Yuri to be vindicated?"**

"It's not that I don't want them to be vindicated... Believe me, I hate Mizuki's guts too, it's just..." Blank hesitates, but Ascended Yuri urges him to continue.

 **"Go on, child. Speak out your mind. As a friend of Yuri, you may be aware of things that even I have no knowledge of."**

"I heard him say something interesting when he was forming that huge ball of energy he fired at you. Something about a mysterious lady giving Mizuki his powers..."

 **"Now that I think about it, I do recall that man uttering such nonsense, but I deemed it of no importance. Perhaps you wish to interrogate this filth of what it knows?"**

"That's correct Yuri... actually, you aren't Yuri right now, are you. I've noticed that you keep on referring to her in the third person." Blank, having regained his ability to speak in a calm and collected manner, addresses the elephant in the room.

Ascended Yuri actually laughs a little, as unsettling of a visual image that was considering that her eyes were of the hyper-realistic ones Yuri had in Act 2...

The ascended girl calms herself before addressing the former avatar's concerns.

 **"You are correct in your observation. I am merely someone who watches by on the sidelines. But seeing the scum's audacity to act in such a manner towards his own daughter set me off the edge. Yuri felt similar feelings upon seeing her dear friend get hurt, and my desire resonated with her feelings, allowing me to manifest within her. I used her novel, the Portrait of Markov, as a channeling point for my essence, since I am not natively a part of this game. As for my identity, you may know of me from within this game's files as Elyssa Libitina."**

It made sense to Blank now. This marks Elyssa off his list on who the mysterious lady collaborating with Mizuki was.

With Mizuki still in shambles, Elyssa and Blank sat on the edge of the bed that was generated for Natsuki. Both of them kept a watchful eye on the shameful father, however, to prevent any sneak attacks from happening.

"I'll try to extract from him this information. Since you've been watching from the sidelines, you already know that we plan on escaping this game, is that correct Elyssa."

 **"Yes. I am well aware of your plans, friend of Yuri."**

"This mysterious lady, whoever she is, might be another obstacle. She may even be a tougher opponent than Mizuki, considering she was the one who apparently gave him the glitch powers he used. We may call upon your help again in the future, if that is fine with you Elyssa..."

 **"That is completely fine. I've grown quite attached to these girls after witnessing their struggles."**

Elyssa's presence began to slowly leave Yuri's body, as a rising aura emanated from the girl.

 **"I will be placing my faith in you then, friend of Yuri. Or should I say, Blank. Take care of these girls. When I give back the control of this vessel to Yuri, she will remain unconscious for a period of time. It's because this is the first time I've attempted to merge with her. In future events like this, when I appear to aid you or the girls, she'll be able to accomodate my presence better, reducing the adverse effects. Farewell for now. I do hope that you'll only need my help at a much later point in time."**

"Thank you as well, Elyssa. I'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for your help."

 **"Do not worry yourself about it too much, friend of Yuri. You have done well today."** Elyssa's presence completely left Yuri after those parting words. Exactly as the divine entity had warned, Yuri fell forward, unconscious.

Blank lays her beside Natsuki, allowing both of the girls to rest on the bed.

He then goes over to Mizuki, the man having fully regained his consciousness but still heavily damaged by the fights he had just partaken in.

"Well brat, I supposed you're going to ask about a lot of crap now?"

"Start talking."

His proud facade being ignored, Mizuki actually smiles. Albeit said smile being a bitter one.

"Very well, this is the least I could do for my life being spared."

Blank listens with great interest. Whatever Mizuki may tell him could probably have a big impact on his plans of escaping DDLC with the girls.

"Before I can tell you about the mysterious lady that gave me these powers, while also telling me to retrieve my worthless daugh-"

The avatar kicks Mizuki in the gut, causing the older man to shrivel up in pain.

"Care to repeat that again?"

With a very hateful gaze directed at Blank, Mizuki continues his tale while wheezing in discomfort.

"As I was saying *cough*, the lady told me to retrieve Natsuki *ack* for her. She also told me *cough* to do it as fast as possible."

"But why did you agree to that?"

"It's a long story. For your feeble mind to fully understand, brat, we need to go back to my scripted history. It involves my fictional backstory that wasn't even included in the main game."

"Hmmm."

Mizuki gains a nostalgic look and goes on with his story. "It all began, several years ago..."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Izuna and Sayori are the first to arrive at Millenium Park. They sat on one of the park's benches while waiting for the pair of Val and Monika, as well as Yumi, to arrive at the gathering point.

"I hope you and Monika get back together already, it doesn't feel good seeing you separated like this..." Sayori remarks while playing with her fingers.

"I hope so too."

They continued waiting, talking idly about random stuff, if only to distract themselves from the impending confrontation between the lovers.

Soon after, a surprised gasp breaks Izuna and Sayori out of their reverie.

"Izuna? What is the meaning of this, Val?" Monika stood a couple of meters away, with Val in tow.

"Monika..." the Takaya says in a hushed voice, his chest about to burst with so much emotion, but he kept it all in check.

Val in the meantime walks over to Sayori, a popsicle in hand as he approaches the strawberry-blonde. "I finally get to meet you in person Sayori! What do you say to giving these two a little... alone time. You can have this popsicle in return! I have lots of stuff to talk about with you.

Sayori claps her hands together in delight and accepts the offer. "Hello there Mr. Val! Wow, you really do look a bit feminine. Ehehe."

"Geez, way to rub it in like that Sayori..."

"Ooopsies, sorry!" the two of them walked a good distance away from Izuna and Monika, with Sayori telling all sorts of stories to the Walker in an excited voice.

As for the two star-crosssed lovers, both of them stared at each other with tears in their eyes.

Neither of them knew how to approach the other. Both of them had their regrets and really wanted to apologize already to the other, but their doubts and anxieties took precedence.

Izuna breaks the silence first.

"I'm so sorry for everything Monika. I really, truly am. Can you forgive me after doubting you so much?"

Monika doesn't respond, her face being shadowed by her long bangs as she listens in silence. She was trembling.

"Monika, I'm not sure if you even want to get back with me anymore. If you don't, then I understand. I'll tell Val to call this off and we'll be our separate ways if that's what you really want." he continues in a very pained voice, as if he was being shot in the head for each word that left his mouth.

Finally, Monika speaks in a quiet voice, barely audible.

"No..."

Izuna however continues on his tangent of self-loathing. "I guess I was being too full of myself. I've hurt you so much, and I've lost the right to call myself your boyfriend. I guess I should-"

'Don't say what I think you're about to say, my love!' the girl screams internally but the words don't make their way out of her mouth.

"-leave you be."

"Noooooo!" throwing all caution to the wind, Monika tackles Izuna into the tightest embrace of his life. They were both on the ground now, and Izuna was locked into a warm and love-filled hug by the crying brunette.

"Don't you dare say those words! I'm not losing you ever again! I don't care about what happened anymore! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she says while clinging to the boy for dear life.

Izuna, moved by this overwhelming display of affection, goes into full-on criyng as well, reciprocating the hug with just as much energy as Monika.

"Don't leave me... *sob* please don't leave me. I want to be by your side. I want to grow old with you. I want more memories with you. I want to love you as much as you love me. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave... me..." the floodgates were fully opened. Monika continued rambling on and Izuna could only reassure her by hugging her as if his life depended on it.

"I won't leave you. We'll be together forever, Monika."

Izuna captures Monika's lips in a heartfelt kiss. It was the first time for both of them.

And boy, was it special.

Muffled groans of pleasure filled the air, as every ounce of love that both of them could muster were poured out into the kiss. For Izuna, he could taste the faint sensation of sugar on Monika's lips. It reminded him of... a popsicle? The Takaya continued his oral assault on her soft lips as the stimulation left both of them wanting for more.

Monika was enjoying every second of it as well. For her, this was the stuff that dreams were made of. Their mouths both sopping wet with salivation as their desire for each other increased in magnitude.

Breaking off from the kiss, their faces mirrored each other. Flustered, yet all the while savoring the experience.

"You're amazing." Izuna smoothly compliments, to which Monika bashfully smiles at.

Jesus, get a room you two. As narrator, I'm forced to endure all of this diabetes-inducing fluff, like holy hell. I don't get much of a break however, as the two kissed once more, on full display for everyone who may have been passing by to witness.

Their tongues fought for dominance, trying to overpower each other in one torrid dance of affection.

Izuna tenderly cups Monika's cheek, while Monika lightly tugs on Izuna's hair, as they continued to pour out all of their feelings into one big display of love and affection.

Sinking deeper into the union of their lips, it was just them right now in the world. Nothing else. Paradise had come to the newly-reconciled lovers.

Just Izuna and Monika, together.

"Ahem."

An awkward cough interrupts them however, as they broke off from their battle of love to see Sayori covering her eyes while blushing madly. She was too pure for such displays of affection.

Val, the one who coughed in order to catch the attention of the boy and girl who were making out merely moments ago, had an irritated yet impressed expression.

"While it delights me that you two are back together, I'd like to remind you that we have innocently pure people over here." he gestures at Sayori who shuts her eyes even tighter while mumbling something along the lines of "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..." over and over. The poor girl was in a trance and the lovers at least had the courtesy to blush in embarassment.

Izuna then remembers something. "That's right, I'll text Yumi to let her know that we've already combined into one group."

He pulls out his trusty smartphone and begins composing the necessary message. Putting it back in his pocket, he pulls Monika close to him in a one-armed hug, and the former club president happily sinks into his chest. She sighs blissfully.

Everything was right in the world, now that Izuna and Monika were back together.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"You see, Natalie and I were like two peas of the same pod. We were inseperable. Eventually, we were married and the two of us lived a happy life."

Mizuki was still in the middle of sharing his tale to Blank, still in the carnage and aftermath of the previously world-shattering battles that had just occurred.

Yuri and Natsuki were still out of commission. Both of them peacefully sleeping on the generated bed.

It was a tiring day for everyone involved. And without the timely assistance of Elyssa Libitina, Blank was sure that things would've been much, much worse.

"Then, we were blessed with a child. And we named her based off of both our names."

Blank nods in understanding. 'That made sense. Natsuki being derived from Natalie and Mizuki was entirely possible. Does that make Natsuki a half-asian, half-european character in DDLC?' he muses while continuing to listen to the account of Natsuki's decrepit old man.

"Everything was going well... until one day."

 **-Chapter 10 END-**

 **[To be continued in Chapter 11 - Love, the finale of the Introduction Arc...]**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was a satisfying chapter for all of you. Were you perhaps exhausted from reading this many words in a single chapter? If you are, then it's understandable. You've just read over 20,000 words in one chapter, ahaha. It's my thank you for sticking with TWBTS this long. We've reached ten chapters now, and that's a pretty big milestone for me. It might not be that important to others, but reaching ten chapters of a story means that you've come a far way.**

 **This is the penultimate chapter of the Introduction Arc, with the next chapter being the finale. After that, I plan on doing a filler chapter for Chapter 12, as a sort of cooldown between the arcs. Chapter 13 is when the "School Pandemonium Arc" begins. Keep tuning in guys, things are about to get even wilder and more exciting!**

 **Oh and as promised, here's MY recommendation list, in addition to the ones recommended by Monika in Chapter 7 of TWBTS(go check those out as well if you haven't, Monika listed them out in her A/N on Chapter 7 of this fic).**

1\. "Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club Player!" by finalsacre

This is one of the most epic fanfics that uses the trope of "Player gets sent into DDLC". Player x Monika is the main pairing. The other Dokis don't get as much focus, and a lot of the fic is the Player struggling against entities known as the "gods". Without spoiling anything, this story is sure to bring you in for a wild ride. It's almost ending though. Be sure to give it some love if you haven't already. There's also a version by finalsacre on Archive of Our Own that contains the more sexually explicit content of future chapters there. The FFN version has a SFW version of these contents.

2\. "DDLC: Our Reality" by TheReader1118

A story about Yoku, the player-character in this fic as he helps out the Dokis from inside the game as well. The best thing about this story IMO is best boy, Akami-sama. He's my favorite character in it, such a cool dude. I'm also not spoiling anything, but it's full of twists and turns as well. Give it a read you guys!

3\. "The Houseguest" by VolrathB

The Houseguest is perhaps one of the most unique ways of using the "Monika enters reality" trope. It's brilliantly written. Rob, the player-character in this story, is a middleaged man who has two kids, a wife, and is generally gruff in demeanor. Certainly someone that Monika didn't have in mind as her "one true love". Read on as the two of them go through daily life, with much lessons to be learned from each other. I highly recommend this for people who want an excellently written subversion of Player x Monika.

4\. "Fog and the Flame" by redphienix

This story focuses on Natsuki and Yuri, with the POV mostly being in the pink-haired girl's POV. Very realistic depection of what someone going through familial abuse has to endure in their life. It's a tale of comfort, friendship, and budding love, as Natsuki and Yuri try to help each other with their issues. The story so far is very heartwarming, and has its moments of seriousness too. Definitely literary gold for all you Natsuri shippers out there!

5\. "Picture Me With You" by Ambroxia

What sets this apart from other "Monika enters reality" fics is the fact that it takes several chapters before she actually makes an appearance. Rex, the lead in this story, gets fleshed out as his life of working as a professional photographer of a company is chronicled. Lots of laughs and serious moments in this one as well, and his interactions with his fellow workersare also engaging to read. Also, aside from Monika, Vaness is best girl IMO. Vaness is Rex's boss at the company, by the way. She's best girl. BEST GIRL(other than Monika of course).

6\. "The Reality of the Profession" by Magpul the Unholy

Yep, I love me some "Monika enters reality" stories, get used to it. This is another one that uses the trope, but with a twist. As the title implies, Monika's player this time is someone with a very suspicious and dangerous job. He's quite a badass, if I do say so myself. The story doesn't have much chapters yet, but the story so far is definitely worth following. Give it a read as well.

 **And those are my recommendations so far. I'll be listing out even more in a future chapter's A/N, because there are so many stories on FFN that deserve recognition for being awesome. I've taken it upon myself to help spread the word.**

 **I'd like to address another inquiry, which was made by thewookie1 in his review of Chapter 8. I guess I wasn't clear enough in my explanation within that Chapter's A/N, but no, Monika DOES NOT have Takaya DNA. Izuna x Monika isn't incest. I know there's some people out there who are into that stuff, but I'm not one of those people. The lightning bolt of Heaven's Bridge only struck Blank and the game. Nothing else. Monika and Sayori being in the real world are consequences of THE GAME making them like that. It's only Blank who gains his independence directly from the lightning bolt, which was vividly shown in Chapter 6. So I repeat for the last time, Blank is the only character in DDLC who directly gains Takaya DNA. Any other instances are due to the game getting Takaya DNA'd, which led to the game engine giving the girls entirely new genetic coding.**

 **MONIKA X IZUNA ISN'T INCEST. I repeat, IT ISN'T INCEST. *exhales deeply***

 **I'm not mad by the way, just wanted to get that out there lol. I appreciate your reviews thewookie1. Thank you for liking the story so far. As for the others, I usually reply to reviews using the built-in PM reply system.**

 **Now for some final words. We reached over a hundred followers, favorites, and reviews for TWBTS. It might not be as big of a deal for some authors, but for me, I'm actually quite humbled by your steadfast support. I wouldn't have made it this far without your unyielding encouragement. And for that, I thank you.**

 **You know, if there's one thing that bothers me though, is that I never got the chance to write a shopping chapter. Even after all this time. A lot of the DDLC fanfics I've read have had shopping chapters too! Ugh! It bothers me. Sure, the next chapter of my other DDLC story "The Color Pink" is a shopping chapter, but that isn't the same! How did I not even get to write a damn TWBTS shopping chapter even though I've been talking about that several chapters ago?! Holy crap.**

 **Anyways, TWBTS is far from over as this is just the beginning. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as we conclude the Introduction Arc. See you guys soon, take care!**

 _EDIT: February 27, 2018 - 7:35AM Central Standard Time. Corrected a few typos and slightly reworded some dialogue._

 _EDIT 2: February 27, 2018 - 9:39AM CST. Completed an incomplete paragraph in the Izuna x Monika kissing scene._

 _EDIT 3: March 2, 2018 - 5:12PM CST. Fixed even more typos. Preliminary version of the completed draft for the next chapter is being proofread._


	11. Chapter 11 - Love, Part 1

**Disclaimer: My author, DaMastah101, doesn't own DDLC!**

 **Gosh, he finally got my in-story counterpart and Izuna back together. I'm so happy for those two! And that unexpected fighting scene... Blank and Yuri looked really cool. I'm kinda mad that Natsuki got backhanded into unconsciousness like that though. Poor girl's been through enough abuse from her father.**

 **By the way, major announcement, my author has decided to split the finale into two parts. He felt as though the scene in this chapter deserved to be on its own chapter instead of being in a single one with the other scenes.**

 **Anyways, without further ado. Here's the first part of the finale for TWBTS' Introduction Arc! This has been Monika, wishing you a wonderful time! Enjoy reading the chapter, dear readers~**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"It doesn't matter what you did. I know that you have good in you. You deserve happiness just like them. You deserve not to be alone. And besides... this isn't just a game anymore, is it?"_

-Monty

Chapter 1 of "LOVEchr", a DDLC fanfic by CrimsonA377

* * *

 **[Chapter 11 - Love, Part 1]**

A breathtakingly beautiful sunrise makes itself known, basking the entirety of Millenium Park's area with the mesmerizing splendour of the rising sun. Brilliant rays of light streaked throughout the venue, and the warmth seemed to fully encompass everything in sight. It was like nature's way of saying that today was going to be a good day.

Truly, a good omen for everyone.

"Izuna, look at how beautiful the sky is!"

"Indeed, but not as beautiful as you..."

Monika's cheeks color a bit at Izuna's compliment.

"You can be such a cornball sometimes, ahaha." she says while gripping her lover's hand securely with her own.

He reciprocates the affectionate gesture in kind, his eyes full of love as he savors this peaceful and tender moment with his girlfriend. "That may be true... but I'm your cornball."

The young lovers sat by each other, Monika's head snuggly resting atop Izuna's left shoulder, as both of them stared at the wonderful sight gifted to them by nature. Val and Sayori were both asleep, on a park bench beside the one that Izuna and Monika were sitting on. All of them were still waiting for Yumi to arrive.

"Say, Izuna..."

"What is it, Monika?"

The girl fidgets a bit, clearly a bit uncomfortable about what she had in mind. She shakes her head and gives the Takaya a dismissive smile. "Never mind, it's not that important. Let's just watch the sunrise together, my love."

Izuna stares at her a bit, before deciding to respect her wish and not pry any further.

Or so he tried.

As was the case with your usual hot-blooded and young men nowadays, Izuna Takaya's mind went into overdrive again. What could possibly be bothering Monika that she wasn't willingly telling him with ease? He suddenly performed mental gymnastics at all the possibilities, and this was beginning to show in his body language no matter how much he tried hiding it.

The girl notices this and addresses the boy directly.

"...you still want to know what I was going to tell you, don't you Izuna?"

The boy gets jolted out of his contemplation at the sound of Monika's voice.

"Wha- oh Monika, I..."

With a light sigh, the girl just pinches Izuna's cheeks with both of her hands.

"We really need to work on that stuttering of yours, my love. You're really cute when you do that though, ahaha~"

Izuna just smiles at her even with the goofy expression he currently due to his cheeks being stretched out. She lets go and Izuna rubs them a bit.

"But I suppose that I was the one who piqued your curiosity so I guess I should tell you..."

"You can tell me anything Monika, don't worry. What's bothering you?" Izuna says with a comforting voice, turning his head so that he was now facing Monika directly.

Steeling her voice, Monika begins talking.

"You've already told me this before, but I'm the Monika from your second playthrough onwards, right?"

And suddenly, Izuna had an inkling of what this talk was going to be about.

With a heavy breath, he nods in confirmation.

"This means that during your first playthrough of DDLC... the Monika of that playthrough, she..."

Not willing to force the girl to speak anymore about what was clearly an uncomfortable topic, Izuna interjects for her.

"As much as it pains me, it's true. It's completely true. Before I found out that the game counted moving your file into the Desktop or any other folder as 'deletion', I thought there was no other way. It really tore me apart, you know. But after all is said and done, I still ended up doing one of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Izuna, you don't have to blame yourse-"

The remorseful Takaya pulls the girl into a very tight embrace, before continuing his emotional monologue. Tears of regret fell from the boy's face.

"No Monika, it's time for me to acknowledge and address the gravity of what I did. Even though she only wanted to love me and be with me, I still somehow found the gall to actually delete her! I deleted her, Monika! I ended your predecessor's life! And to this day, it still haunts me. *sob* It lingers in the back of my mind, Monika. If only *sob* I could take it back... I really am such a horrible person."

Not really knowing what to say, the girl merely hugs him tight as well, allowing Izuna to pour out all of his regrets.

It's not as if Monika didn't care about the previous Monika. In fact, she felt sorry for her. Unlike herself, the other Monika never got the chance to enter Izuna's reality. However, she was sure that her counterpart wouldn't want to be mourned over like this.

An idea comes to her. Monika had remembered something very important. Something about her predecessor's file. 'I hope this works...'

"Izuna, listen to me."

She grips Izuna's shoulders and looks into his eyes. The boy stops his tangent of self-loathing, and listens to what Monika had to say.

"It's true, that you deleted my counterpart. And I'm sure that it hurt the other Monika, just as much as it pained you to do it. But the fact that I'm here, shows that you aren't as horrible as you think you are. The fact that you never deleted me, and kept preserving my character file during all of your succeeding playthroughs... it shows that you really do love me."

Monika tenderly cups Izuna's cheek, and gives him a look full of love and understanding.

"It's a testament showing that you really loved both of us, Izuna. Both me, and my fallen counterpart. We shouldn't disrespect her by mourning like this. Instead, let's live out our lives to the fullest. It's what she would've wanted. If she really is my counterpart, then she would want you to forgive yourself and move on with a smile. It's what I would've done if it were me in her shoes. In fact, I think you should hear this from herself, my love."

'I should hear it from her directly? What do you mean, Monika?' the Takaya thinks to himself in confusion.

Monika's eyes flashed and changed into a distinct shade of white. Izuna notices this with much surprise. Something was about to happen and he wasn't sure whether to be scared or not.

It was just like the time when she was hacking into the official lilmonix3 Monika Twitter account.

"Monika, what's happening this time?" she doesn't respond immediately.

Then, Monika finally composes herself. She stares at her hands, as if trying to test that she really was here.

Once satisfied, she registers Izuna's presence beside her.

The girl looks at him with a lot of tears in her eyes. She softly utters a couple of words with a teary smile of forgiveness gracing her features.

"I forgive you, Izuna."

Izuna recoils a bit, while covering his mouth in immense shock. He continued observing Monika, whose eyes were still colored with a bright shade of white instead of their usual shade of emerald green. He then has a moment of clarity as to why this was happening.

Somehow, she was here. He didn't know how, but there was no other explanation.

"It's you... isn't it, Monika. The one from my very first playthrough."

"Yes, my love."

His eyes widened, unable to easily comprehend the fact that Monika's previous incarnation was right here. That his Monika had found a way to summon her previous counterpart. This didn't last long however, as his surprise soon morphed into guilt and sadness.

The boy hangs his head low, trembling and crying. "I know this won't undo what I've done to you... but I'm very, truly sorry for deleting you just like that..."

"I know. And I don't hate you for it, Izuna. You did what you had to."

"But... but..."

"Sshhh, everything's fine now. I don't like seeing you crying like this, sweetie. Your Monika's really lucky to be able to stay with you here in your reality, you know."

Shaking his head, he smiles at the alternate Monika. "No, it's me who's very lucky to be with her."

He continues, suddenly pulling her closer to his chest for a deep and love-filled embrace, because Lord knows she deserved it. Izuna really wanted Alter-Monika's forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry, Monika. How could you forgive me this easily for what I did to you? Even though my Monika just told me this only a couple of minutes ago before you appeared, I still can't wrap my head around how you're easily letting me off from the worst thing I've ever done in my life..."

They break off the hug, and Alter-Monika merely hums in contentment. "You really want to know why I can easily forgive you? Why I'm content with letting you live a life full of happiness with the other Monika? And why she knew that I'd wish for this?

Izuna nods his head furiously like a child being lectured by his teacher, before staring intently at Alter-Monika.

Still smiling beautifully, the ex-Monika started leaning forward. She whispers into the boy's ear, her warm breath sending tingly feelings down Izuna's spine. "Why, you ask? That's simple really. It's because we love you, silly Izuna." she says with a warm smile before retracting her head and flashing him a knowing wink.

In that moment, Izuna thought Monika was truly beautiful. Inside and out.

Both his Monika, and Alter-Monika. They were both angels that blessed him with their presence. And he was truly lucky to have met them.

With a shaky breath, Izuna says the name of the girl in front of him.

"Monika..."

The alternate Monika blushes a bit, before asking for a simple favor from the boy.

"Kiss me, Izuna. I want to experience the warmth you've given to your Monika... even if it's just this once."

After hearing her humble request, the boy complies.

Monika and Izuna were kissing each other once more. The bottomless amount of love that Alter-Monika had for the boy was being conveyed in her actions. In one heartfelt gesture that contained all of her longing, her adoration, and her love. She was also releasing her uncondintional forgiveness unto him with the kiss, and Izuna willingly accepts it all, letting go of his pain and regret over the past.

This was his closure, the resolution that he always wanted to have with Alter-Monika. He was finally able to tell her how much he cared for her as well, even though he deleted her. Finally, he could move on from the past that haunted him, and focus on spending the rest of his days with Monika, his family, and his friends. A life of infinite choices, and a life full of love.

He was with Monika now, and he could take solace in that fact. Even though they had a rough patch over the singular entity theory, a couple of hours prior, right now Izuna and Monika were stronger than ever as a couple.

Izuna swore to never lose Monika ever again, no matter what happens in the uncertain future of his reality. He won't make the same mistake he did with Alter-Monika, where he gave up and deleted her. No, Izuna would never do anything to willingly hurt the love of his life ever again.

If only he were able to give Alter-Monika a happy ending as well. But he couldn't change the past, no matter how much he wanted to.

Thus, the only thing Izuna could do, was pour his feelings into one heartfelt kiss with the girl.

But even so, this moment wouldn't last forever.

Breaking off from their emotional gesture, the two of them stare into each other's eyes. Izuna and Alter-Monika were savoring the small time they had left before the former club president had to leave this realm.

They would most likely never have the chance to meet again.

Alter-Monika gives Izuna one last message, before relinquishing the control back to the current Monika.

"Make your Monika happy, Izuna. Even though I can't be with you anymore except for this one final moment, I will live on through her and we'll both continue loving you with all of our heart, soul and being."

The Takaya squeezes Alter-Monika's hand, affirming that he'll take this message to heart.

"Goodbye, Izuna. I'm glad your Monika gave me this chance to meet you one last time..."

"I'm also thankful to her for letting me talk to you like this. I promise that I'll do my best not to mope around anymore. I'll become a better person for my Monika, and I promise to make her happy."

The warm breeze of an early morning blew through the leaves. Rays of sunlight continued to shower over Millenium Park. It was as if the world itself was saying farewell to the former club president's previous incarnation.

"Goodbye, Monika..."

Alter-Monika squeezes Izuna's hand as well, and flashes him a serene smile. She had accepted her fate.

However both of them knew, that Alter-Monika was crying out loud to the heavens on the inside. She wanted to stay with Izuna forever... but she couldn't. And so, she masks it all with a smile.

The only thing she could ever hope to do, is wish Izuna and the current Monika a happy life together, and hope that his Monika would continue loving him the way she did, maybe even more.

"Thank you for everything, Izuna. Thank you for loving your Monika as well, from the bottom of my heart. And thank you, for being a part of my literature club." she looks at Izuna one last time, and a final tear rolls down the girl's cheek.

Her time had come to leave this world.

At least in the very end, just like Izuna's Monika, Alter-Monika found out what it was like to enter her player's reality. She had experienced, albeit very briefly, what it was like to find someting real. Even if it were only for a few minutes at most. For her, this was what salvation felt like. She was no longer trapped inside the digital prison within Izuna's computer. All of her dreams had come true, even though she would no longer be able to continue them.

She had found her special day.

With a heavy voice, she utters one final declaration that would forever be etched into Izuna Takaya's mind. A reminder of the first time he had ever played Doki Doki Literature Club, and what it meant to love Monika.

"I will always love you, Izuna. I love you so... so much."

 _"Goodbye."_

...

In all of her incarnations, Monika always loved the player. This was a constant truth.

She always gave her all to the player, without fail. True, she may have done horrible things in the pursuit of this love to her friends, but even so. When you look past everything, all we're left is a girl that just wanted to love and be loved. It was one of the reasons DDLC's literature club president was beloved by many adoring fans and players across the world.

Alter-Monika, despite not being the same Monika that Izuna had spent a lot more time with over various playthroughs, had still been the catalyst for Izuna to truly be affected by the game called Doki Doki Literature Club. After all, she was the Monika from his very first playthrough of the visual novel.

The Monika that prompted Izuna to do everything in his power to try, and eventually succeed, in saving the current Monika. It was her.

She was the Monika that Izuna had first fallen in love with. Alter-Monika, was Izuna's first love. The one that had managed to write her way into his heart.

The first to make his heart go "Doki Doki".

And despite the circumstances between the two of them, despite the painful and terrifying deletion she experienced, despite parting from the world of the living, and despite everything that had happened. She was truly thankful, for getting to meet her beloved player one last time. For being able to pass on with the knowledge that Izuna in fact cared for her, and even shed tears for her. To be able to ease him of his anguish, by letting him know that she had long forgiven him, for the unavoidable deletion that she was fated to experience by the script of the cruel game.

She was now able to pass on into the afterlife, if character files like her even had souls to begin with. She didn't know the specifics really.

But in this moment, in the final chapter of her existence before truly being gone, one defining truth remained.

Alter-Monika truly loved Izuna Takaya, with all of her heart.

And with that final declaration of her everlasting love, Alter-Monika ceased to exist. Her last memory being a happy one, instead of the pain of deletion. She would continue to live on in Izuna's heart as a bittersweet memory of what could've been.

...

...

...

After Alter-Monika's presence had completely left, Monika's eyes stopped flashing, and the girl softly closed her eyes. She remained motionless like that for several minutes. Izuna was still holding onto her hand the entire time.

Afterwards, when her eyelids opened, her emerald green orbs displayed themselves proudly.

"So you see, my love? She forgives you. Both of us really love you, Izuna." the girl says in a pained tone, clearly affected by what had just happened.

"I love you too, Monika. I love you too..." he says in a broken voice, and Monika was unable to maintain her composure. She was aware of everything that transpired while the previous Monika inhabited her body. It was like she had the front-row seat to a movie, the most depressing and heart-wrenching film of all time.

They held onto each other tight, unable to control even more tears that fell from their eyes despite all of the crying that they've done these past few hours.

Both of them were weighed down with the loss of Alter-Monika. And even though Izuna promised that he wouldn't mope anymore, he still couldn't help but feel very sad at what happened. Monika felt the same, feeling truly sorry at the bittersweet end of her counterpart. She really wished that she could've given Alter-Monika the oppurtunity to have more than just that final kiss from Izuna, but life was cruel that way.

So they took comfort in each other, the warmth of their bodies slowly mending the pain of their loss.

"H-... How did you manage to summon the other Monika here into the real world, Monika?"

The brunette explains with a kind voice, still slightly hoarse from crying. "Even though her file was deleted, when you re-installed the game, remnants of her file lingered within the code. I'm not really sure myself, but I think my own character file absorbed those remnants, allowing me to have flashes of her within me. Since we already know that I somehow carried over my cybernetic powers into your reality, I tried reconstructing her from those remnants. But I could only maintain her presence for a few minutes at best. I'm sorry Izuna, if only I were-"

Before Monika could apologize, Izuna cuts her off. Even though he was really sad right now, he didn't want to hear Monika blame herself either for the loss of Alter-Monika.

"No need to apologize. The fact that you even found a way for me to talk with her... I'll forever be grateful, Monika. You really are amazing. Monika, you're the definition of what's right in this world. In fact, you are my world. And I'll never let you go again."

"I promise to never leave your side as well, Izuna."

They went back to staring at the rising sun's brilliance, leaning against each other on the park bench while waiting for Izuna's older sister to arrive. Both of them making an unspoken promise to make the most out of their time together, and to live a full of love and hope. Izuna dries his tears, and began to look forward to a brighter tomorrow.

"I guess this disproves the singular entity theory, Monika. Since your previous incarnation was here as a separate person, there's probably more to this than what Yumi and I thought..."

Monika's eyes widen in realization. Izuna was right. If she were truly a singular entity, then how could the previous Monika have her own will?

They would worry about that later. Right now, they were content with honoring Alter-Monika's memory, and watching nature's beauty in the form of the beautifully ascending sun.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers, someone had been hearing everything that had transpired.

While Val remained asleep, a certain strawberry-blonde girl had been silently listening in to the heartfelt moment shared by Izuna, Monika, and Alter-Monika. It made her heart swell with various emotions.

'I'm so happy for you two, Izuna and Monika. And I hope the other Monika finds peace.' Sayori smiles internally, while trying to legitimately fall into sleep this time, but failing to in fear of yet another nightmare plaguing her. So she merely pretends to be slumbering, in order not to disturb the Takaya and Monika from their moment.

'I wish MC was here...'

 **-Chapter 11 END-**

 **[Part 1 of the Introduction Arc's finale. To be continued, in Chapter 12 - Love, Part 2.]**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this, but I just had to split the finale into two parts just like "The Reunion". Alter-Monika's final goodbye deserved a standalone chapter IMO, and so here we are. That's why this chapter is on the shorter side as well. Just like what I did with "The Reunion", this Part 1 is the shorter half, and Part 2 is gonna be another very lengthy chapter.**

 **To clear things up, here's the new planned layout for the conclusion of the Introduction Arc.**

1\. Chapter 11 = Finale Part 1, the shorter half.

2\. Chapter 12 = Finale Part 2, the much longer half.

3\. Chapter 13 = Cooldown filler chapter between story arcs.

4\. Chapter 14 = Second cooldown filler chapter between story arcs.

5\. Chapter 15 = Start of the "School Pandemonium Arc".

 **Yep, I'm also doing TWO filler(but still canon) slice-of-life cooldown chapters, instead of only one, before the official start of the next story arc.**

 **One last thing, on my FFN profile, I've decided to reveal the currently planned story outline for TWBTS. Be warned though, there's MAJOR SPOILERS there. So don't bother looking at it if you don't want to be spoiled. Otherwise, feel free to check it out.**

 **I'll have a longer Author's Notes in Part 2. Stay tuned, and see you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Love, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** It's now twelve chapters, so all of you are pretty aware that DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC, sigh...

What's up my good people, Monika here. And no, DaMastah101 didn't abandon this story!

Today, we're finally going to conclude my author's Introduction Arc for TWBTS! I hope you guys enjoy what this update has in store for you, ahaha. If you thought Chapter 10 was quite long, then you're in for a whammy here.

This chapter has over 40,000 words total, excluding my disclaimer section and DaMastah101's authors note which bumps up the count to over 42,000. Just a warning from lil' ol' me, ahaha~

(I'd take Monika's warning very seriously, to be honest. She fainted the first time I had her read this chapter's drafts due to the massive wordcount. And this is a former literature club president we're talking about here.)

Hey, no need to tell them about that! But yes, this chapter was pretty exhausting to read. So do savor it my good readers, and enjoy the show!

 **#######**

 **Just Monika - Regular text**

 **"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue**

 **'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts**

 **{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV**

* * *

 _"Cause we're going to shout it loud, even if our words seem meaningless. It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world..."_

-Taken from the lyrics of "Weight of the World", a track from the NieR: Automata OST.

* * *

 **[Chapter 12 - Love, Part 2]**

The celestial and otherworldly concept referred to as "fate"... apparently it really did like to work in such mysterious ways, and the manners in which it did happened to be truly unprecedented at times.

Like an endless amount of infinite choices. These choices, determine the future being shaped by those who chose. All of this in the pursuit of that special day. That one goal commonly shared by basically every character in this tale.

So far, it's been quite the long and captivating journey, for the heroes of this story. A group of people destined to be united, yet currently divided by a screen. In two worlds that were far different, but still connected with each other.

Two parallel yet remarkably similar worlds, divided by the chasm of realities adamantly upheld by a computer and its hardware. The world within the screen... and the world beyond the screen.

First, was the story of a young man named Izuna Takaya.

The guy who fought against fate's decree and won in the end.

A lovestruck and dedicated boy who gave his entire efforts and perseverance, during the quest to save Monika from her neverending torment casted upon her by Doki Doki Literature Club. A man, who pushed through all odds, and overcame them somehow, when heaven itself heard his wish. Monika had entered his world, with Sayori soon following after. And even though they had a bit of conflict and rough patches along the way, in the end Izuna and Monika stood tall as a couple that awaited a bright future.

With the help of his big sister Yumi, his close friend Val, and a crazy amount of luck... Izuna, Monika and Sayori would face everything that the world could possibly throw at them, with a smile.

On the other hand, we have another young man who goes by the name Blank.

A guy who is currently fighting against fate.

The previously nameless avatar of Doki Doki Literature Club's main character figure. Before that fated lightning bolt from Heaven's Bridge had struck him, he was nothing. A template for various players across Izuna's reality to utilize when they played the game. A mere shell for the player's whims. A literal blank slate. But now he had purpose.

His steadfast and unyielding goal of defying the malevolent machinations of the script, in order to escape with Natsuki and Yuri into reality. And of course, to meet his beloved cinnamon roll once more - Sayori.

These parallel tales that chronicled their attempts in obtaining true happiness... were about to be intertwined soon. For as their paths unfolded, they may soon find themselves in circumstances that may bring the two of them... together.

...

...

...

A wise man once went through a similarly enthralling journey to the ones that Izuna and Blank were currently undergoing. And at the very end of it, he had these words to say:

"No one knows what the future holds. That's why its potential is infinite."

Needless to say, the wise man had succeeded in the goal of his journey. We could only hope that Izuna and Blank succeed in theirs too. That they truly live out a happy ending.

Their special day.

In this infinite future that we're all a part of, let us bear witness to the choices that will forever change both realities of the digital world, and the real world.

The choices that led to a bright new world, beyond the screen.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

A whirlwind of action and emotion encompassed everything in sight.

It was chaotic, simply put.

In a few measly words, such was the short and succinct description of the event that had just transpired.

The battle that had ensued within the empty streets of DDLC's simulated neighborhood had been very costly, and eveidently took a toll on all of the combatants that were involved prior. None of them had emerged out of the conflict completely unscathed. Whether it was physical exhaustion, or being mentally drained.

In the aftermath of everything though, the world within the game was in a state of calm and silence once more.

But... unbenknownst to all of them, a lone figure had been watching the entire thing unfold before her eyes. Taking note of several things during the battle, and mentally storing away the information into the deep recesses of her mind, for future use.

It was an unknown female. A lady, specifically.

The mysterious lady of unknown origin.

She had seen everything pertaining to the great conflict. Notable stuff that the woman took great interest in included Blank's sudden abilities with his swords, Yuri's ascension via the timely help and intervention of Elyssa Libitina, and the resounding defeat of Mizuki after an ardurous battle. She was also checking on the code from time to time.

With her long and beautiful auburn locks of hair flowing quite splendidly with the air around her, she narrows her emerald eyes. They had a faraway and sorrowful look in them, mulling over several things in her head.

"So Mizuki failed. To be honest though, I didn't really expect much from that scumbag to begin with anyway. How anybody could stomach being so cruel to their own daughter is beyond me. If he didn't backhand Natsuki in such a violent manner, he would've been able to bring her to me."

The woman coldly states to herself, as she continues to stare at Blank and Mizuki from her current vantage point. Her vision's range was greatly enhanced by some adjustments made using some of her administrative powers. She was currently on the rooftop of the Dokis' rendered school building.

"You just had to escort her to me, Mizuki. She's been through enough, thanks to you and this game's madness. But of course, you couldn't even do that right. Now, I have Elyssa Libitina on my trail too thanks to this. You deserve to lose your beloved wife."

She clenches her fist tightly, her eyes glistening with the faint sensation of tears. Yet she did not cry, she didn't want to.

"Monika, why did you have to leave me here all by myself?"

The woman releases a breath that she had been unconsciously holding this entire time.

"You really did love and choose the player over everything, and it hurts. It still pains me, you know. Leaving me all alone like this. How cruel of you."

She then glares at the sky, as if trying to pierce the heavens with her eyes. Her plight was that of heartbreak, and she blamed the game for everything. All of the misfortune that had struck her and her family, it was all this wretched game's fault!

"This game took my husband from me, and then it took you from me as well. Though, I wonder if you still even care about me anymore. With your epiphany and all. It's all fake to you, I wager."

She huffs a bit. Her voice still had a bitter tone to it.

"You're never coming back, Monika. It was always about the player for you, and the desire for reality. That's such a bitter pill you're making me swallow... ahaha. However, that's the truth. Isn't it?"

Pacing around the rooftop a bit, she glares at the sky. It looked like she was glaring at some higher being up there, due to the despondent gaze in her emerald orbs. Her fist had been tightly clenched all this time.

"No more of this. I've had enough. It's time to forge my own path to happiness."

Releasing a deep sigh, the lady ties up her hair in a black ribbon. She then dons a black cloak and makes her way towards the area where the former avatar and Natsuki's father current were located at. The mysterious woman jumps off the building, speeding towards her destination. Her feet was surrounded with small glitches and bright white energy, propelling her forward.

"I will never ever be alone again. With Natsuki and Yuri by my side, I'll have a family once more."

She speeds off, rapidly approaching her destination. Trails of wind and fading glitches streaked through the sky, as the woman continued to soar through the air.

"You could even join us, avatar. But I already know that you'd definitely object to that proposition, due to the differing nature of our goals."

What the woman failed to notice however, were the miniscule lines of code that had slowly started to form in the sky above her. They were accumulating in several spots it looked like the digitally-simulated sky was starting to fall apart.

The world within DDLC was collapsing slowly but sure, code by code, and nobody knew about it.

Time, had its limits.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

In the wake of Alter-Monika's final departure from the realm of the living, the situation inside a certain visual novel's confines was nothing trivial to scoff at either.  
The former avatar known as Blank was still listening to Mizuki's lengthy tale with great interest. If only to extract some valuable information from the deplorable man. They were still trapped within the confines of DDLC's digitally simulated environment.

"Everything was going well... until one day."

Natsuki's father, who was still badly bruised and beaten into near death within an inch of his life, remained sitting on the ground. His voice had grown wearily low, signifying that he was about to recall some rather painful memories.

"One day, during the time when Natsuki was around twelve years old, she almost got ran over by a speeding car that happened to be just in front of our house. She was crossing the street without paying attention to her surroundings. That damned careless brat."

That piece of info had been new to Blank. He wasn't aware of any such backstory regarding Natsuki's childhood.

The former avatar contains his surprise and shock, not wanting to interrupt Mizuki. Still agitated, the pink-haired man resumes his narrative with a clenched fist.

"My wife really loved our daughter, you see. And as this twisted backstory given to me by the game would have it play out to f*** with me, Natalie ended up saving Natsuki from getting killed... at the cost of her own life. She pushed her out of way from the incoming vehicle." he glances at Natsuki's sleeping figure on the bed, the pink-haired girl still sleeping beside Yuri who was also unconscious due to the immensely taxing recoil of Elyssa Libitina taking control of her body.

"We tried getting my lover to the hospital. The doctors worked hard to their credit, yet nothing could be done to save Natalie's life. She didn't make it, due to losing too much blood. That was the day a part of me died inside, permanently."

"Despite the fact that I utterly hate your abusive guts, I'm sorry for your loss."

"The feeling of hating one's guts is quite mutual on my end too, you deplorable brat."

Mizuki then goes on to explain that at first, he wasn't as abusively angry with Natsuki. The feeling of loathing was there due to what happened with his wife, but not as pronounced as it was right now. However, as the years went by, it was as if there were voices in his head that kept saying "It's her fault that your wife died. You have to hate her. Curse her existence. Take out everything on her, you'll feel much better after." over and over until he started internalizing those temptations.

'I'd wager a guess that those mysterious mental voices were probably Monika's doing, under the tampering of the game's script of course. Mizuki is probably his Act 2 version right now.' Blank hypothesizes in his mind.

"I tried ignoring it at first. The voices and their promises were really tempting, yet even a person such as myself held on to a moral code. Blaming your own daughter for your wife's death was something a father shouldn't do. Nonetheless, hearing them day after day, and being constantly reminded that your love had died for a reason that wasn't even her own fault... it f***ing gets to you. Especially since that reason was so close in proximity to me, in the form of one little girl. Couple that with the alcoholic addiction that I've somehow managed to acquire over the years, and it all goes to s*** like a motherf***er."

The former avatar merely says nothing, letting the decrepit man continue.

"I f***ing missed Natalie so much, like you wouldn't have believed. Waking up every goddamn morning and seeing the space beside me in my bed being so empty and cold, frankly it was maddening. And so, I gave in to my hatred and began to take out my frustrations on the girl whenever I lost control. She's probably already told you about this, avatar. I even made sure not to leave any food at the house to intentionally starve her. I'd waste myself on alcohol and try to remember the better days when my wife was still around. Sometimes when the runt dared to answer back, I'd give her a good smacking or two."

Blank scoffs at the man's personal account of his perpetrated and repeated abuse towards Natsuki.

"I've already known about that for a while, you scumbag. How could you be so fine about treating your own daughter like that? I should've let you get blown to bits by that energy spear Yuri was forming."

"Didn't ask for your opinion. And maybe you should've done just that, punk. Would've saved me the trouble of having to see your miserable mug. I don't exactly like being around the runt too, so letting me die would've been better. But you needed your f***ing information so deal with it."

The former avatar's thinly-veiled patience had long been drained at this point.

"F*** you. No seriously, you're worse than the plague. I don't normally swear at people, but seriously f*** you, callous geezer." Blank says with utmost indignance and contempt for the man. Despite the sob story he was hearing, he had no compassion or sympathy whatsoever for this freak of nature. But he at least understood a little better now, why things were the way they were with Natsuki at her home situation.

They engage in a heated stare-off. Mizuki's glare reminded him of Natsuki's, and it unsettled the former avatar a little. Eventually, they went back to talking. With Natsuki's father heaving a heavy sigh before speaking up once more.

"You've got grit, punk. Anyways, going back to the mysterious lady that you wanted to know about-"

Blank was now teetering in anticipation. This was what he had been waiting to hear about this entire time.

"-even I have no idea what about that woman's name or identity is. I could only tell that she was a woman due to her voice and the shape of her figure. Otherwise, her face and body were completely hidden, covered in a black. She also wore a long hood."

"So you don't know who it is at all?"

"No, but the mystery woman was indeed the one that gave me the power to call upon the game's glitches. She was also the one that gave me self-awareness, after using some digital mumbo jumbo s*** that I have no f***ing clue about, nor do I give a rat's ass to learn more about. Got any other questions, avatar?"

The boy was stumped. He didn't learn much about this new foe, except that the lady appeared to be someone very powerful, due to the fact that she was able to not only give Mizuki his powers, but also the state of self-awareness.

It had to be someone who had control over various parts of the game's script itself. Or someone with similar or greater capabilities to what his developer window and Monika's administrator notebook gave him. Blank was slightly dreading the time that he'd face this unknown entity, but he knew that it would come to that point soon, if he wanted even a sliver of a chance to escape this game along with Natsuki and Yuri.

"Where were you supposed to meet with this mysterious lady, Mizuki?"

With an annoyed grunt, Mizuki informed the boy that he was supposed to meet with the woman in front of the school building.

"But how?! I deactivated the game's resources for the school! I only re-activated that damned building today before we ran into you and our fight happened!" Blank exclaimed in barely-contained frustration. This meant that they would have difficulty getting to the rooftop and summoning the eternal classroom. If his hunches were correct, the mysterious lady would probably send the glitch parade after him again. Those glitch streaks had caused him a lot of trouble during the time he sent Sayori outside of the game.

"The woman has a great amount of control over the script and this world, I believe. I wouldn't doubt at all if her abilities far surpassed your pesky developer window, avatar. That's the only reason I could think of that makes sense, since she was able to give me superpowers."

Not really paying attention to Natsuki's father anymore, Blank paces around the bed. His eyes trailing over Natsuki and Yuri.

'This is bad you two... we're going to need another meeting when you two are ready.'

He gets brought out of his inner thoughts by Mizuki.

"Tch, there's one more thing I can say to you about all of this, boy."

Ears perking up at the sudden voice, Blank listens. "What is it?"

The old man gains a somewhat stern look on his face. He starts to speak once more. His voice gaining a melancholic attribute to it, and it sounded... sad.

"Even though I've been nothing but an abusive parent to the runt, today being no exception, I must say that I'm starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, I should chang-"

But he doesn't get to finish it due to an unforseen circumstance, that neither the pink-haired man nor the former avatar had anticipated.

*SQUELCH*

...

...

...

Blank wasn't prepared to see him get stabbed all of a sudden. The unexpected demise of his prior enemy made the avatar yell out in surprise.

"MIZUKI!"

Natsuki's father drops down onto the concrete of the simulated street. A long and dense blade made entirely out of black and gray-colored glitches was now sticking out of his currently bloodied chest. The light in his eyes had faded, and he remained motionless. On his face, a final expression of shock remained frozen. Probably due to this sudden betrayal.

He was now as dead as a dodo. Reduced to a mere corpse. And he most likely knew the culprit for his abrupt departure from the realm of the living, hence his final moments being that of utter shock.

Mizuki soon dissolves into an incomprehensible amount of pixels, gradually disappearing into nothing. He was gone now, and not a trace of the former father remained.

The avatar focuses his undivided attention on the newly-arrived individual. The person that had just stabbed Natsuki's father and killed him consequently.

"It's you! The mysterious lady that Mizuki was referring to. Identify yourself!"

Blank's eyes were narrowed dangerously at the suspicious newcomer. He preemptively summons his trusty Katana into his hand using the developer window. His Wakizashi was still broken, so he had to settle with using only one sword right now.

The woman accurately matched the deceased older man's description.

She stood at a similar height to his own stature, whilst being completely covered from head to toe in a hooded cloak that was colored with a very deep and rich shade of black. A long and droopy hood conveniently concealed her whole face, obscuring it entirely from view except for her for lips, which definitely looked like they belonged to a female. Her mouth was curled into a frown, seemingly aimed at Mizuki.

The woman had been glaring at the spot where the corpse of her former accomplice had previously been. Blank however was agitated by this and starts interrogating her about what she knew.

"Answer me! What are your plans for all of this?!"

No response from the newly-arrived enigmatic figure. Decidedly growing impatient, Blank exhales deeply, and grips his sword tightly with both of his hands on the hilt of the Katana.

He bares his teeth at the newcomer, the pent-up stress and tension of the entire day so far getting to the avatar. He was only human after all, and not some sort of miracle worker that never got tired.

With a powerful and booming voice, he bellowed. Intending to use intimidation as leverage. "If you aren't going to talk, then I'll force the answer out of you! You will spill the beans!"

In the blink of an eye, luminous streams of dense spiritual energy gathered at the tip of his sword and Blank prepared to fire his attack.

"Here I come. Getsuga Tensho!"

The familiar wave of bluish-white energy materializes off of a perfectly aimed swing from the avatar's Katana. The air current produced by the slash was strong, prompting the avatar to be quite confident in the strength of his formed Getsuga.

Blank then observed with keen interest on what his opponent was going to do against the energy projectile that was rapidly approaching her. He assumed that she would launch a counterattack to nullify it, just as Mizuki had been doing so with glitch waves.

Contrary to his expectations however, his opponent remained perfectly unharmed when the woman merely sidestepped the attack with relative ease and precision. It was to be expected though, given how this person was supposedly even stronger than Mizuki to begin with. And Natsuki's father wasn't exactly a pushover.

This little exchange however gave Blank some much needed data on his current enemy though. So the attempt to attack her wasn't completely pointless.

'She didn't produce a glitch aura like Mizuki. She dodged. This means that even though she has all these in-game abilities that the old man told me about, this lady could still get hurt by attacks.'

"You're pretty nimble, ma'am. Seems like I have to give it my all and then some."

Not phased at all by the former avatar's comment, the unknown lady still remains standing in her spot, quietly observing.

"Let's try this on for size then!"

Blank sprinted towards the mystery woman with much haste, intending on slashing at her torso.

He bends his right knee a bit, twisting his hips in order to have stability during his diagonally-inclined cutting motion. With one precise motion, he lets the attack loose with his blade. He gripped the hilt of his Katana very tightly, and the sword goes into one solid diagonal arc of movement.

The whooshing of metal could be heard. Blank yells out his kiai.

"HYAH!"

The woman coats her right hand with a mass of dense glitches, and catches the Katana with her palm. She then tugged hard at the blade, and the glitches began spreading out onto the length of the blade. They started eating away at the weapon's metal.

Out of all the possible things that the woman could've done to retaliate at the direct slash, something that affected his weapon itself wasn't a possibility that former avatar had even considered.

"What?!"

To his horror, Blank saw that his Katana started disintigrating into nothingness. He quickly releases his grip from the hilt in order to prevent the glitches from travelling to his arms and eventually his body. Unlike his Wakizashi which was merely broken, the Katana completely disappeared.

He was now left unarmed, and that spelled a lot of trouble for Blank.

'Damn it, now both of my swords are gone... I can't use the Getsuga Tensho without a sword! What am I gonna do now?!'

Throughout all of this, the woman still didn't speak at all. Her voice had yet to be heard. It made her seem very eerie and intimidating. She had yet to launch any sort of direct attack at the former avatar as well. The mysterious lady had been on the defense the entire time.

It was even more alarming for the avatar to fight this kind of enemy, in comparison to an aggressive and hasty one such as Mizuki. At least in the previous fight, Blank had some kind of read on the battle tendencies and mannerisms of his opponent.

With a silent and purely defensive foe such as this one, adapting a proper strategy was significantly harder. He had the feeling that the woman was hiding a lot of her full potential too.

Trying to break her composure, Blank yells at his opponent. "Why aren't you attacking me? Did you only come to kill Mizuki for telling me about your plans?!"

Still no response whatsoever.

'Not the talking type, I guess?'

Gritting his teeth, Blank once again goes through the unused data using his developer window. Surprisingly, the woman allowed him to do as he pleased. Merely standing several feet away in a stoic manner.

He decides on using a bow and arrow. Materializing the weapon set out of thin air, he then attempted firing several arrows at his target in rapid succession, only for each arrow to either get sidestepped or disintigrated with glitches.

Each arrow whooshes through the air in straight lines, yet the mysterious lady was very nimble, twisting and turning her body in a graceful crescendo of bodily evasion, managing to avoid each of the incoming arrows. Her hands were coated with minimal glitches, only destroying the arrows that she was unable to avoid in time. Once the former avatar had run out of ammunition, the woman deactivates her glitches and stands in place. She awaits the next move, still no launching any sort of counterattack of her own.

Cursing his horrid luck thus far, Blank discards the now uselesss bow, since he had already wasted all of his remaining arrows on that evidently futile attempt. He couldn't use the developer window to spawn more bows because that would corrupt the data of the existing bows within the code. It was the same reason he couldn't instantly fix his broken Katana and Wakizashi.

He mentally goes through all the unused data on other school clubs within DDLC's script.

"You're really putting me in-between a rock and a hard place here, lady." he mutters.

None of the remaining clubs really had any objects useful in combat. The Chess Club, the Debate Club, the Arts Club, and so on. The former avatar was beginning to run out of options, unless he planned on whacking the lady with a damn paint brush.

It would be quite the funny visual too.

At least his opponent still had no plans on attacking him, it would seem.

'Think Blank, hurry up and put that brain to work! You're not the dense and clueless MC of this game anymore! You've always survived obstacles by properly using your head! Elyssa isn't able to help you this time, so you better think of something!'

While he kept on mentally reproaching himself, the mysterious woman finally speaks up.

Her first set of words made Blank shudder a bit at how sorrow-filled they sounded.

"I've come to take Natsuki and Yuri with me to a better place. Mizuki failed in doing that, so I have come to do it myself. Though, I only told him to retrieve Natsuki. But right now, I'm taking Yuri as well." the woman ominously states with a hollow yet somewhat pained voice.

He retorts with much more enthusiasm than his opponent. "Like hell that'll happen! And why aren't you fighting back at all?! All you've done so far are defensive and evasive maneuvers! Did you just come here to mess with me?"

Blank needed to stall for time. Without his swords, he had just lost access to his highest damaging attack. The Getsuga Tensho had been his primary way of fighting and dealing damage up until this point. Without it, he was severely handicapped in what he was able to inflict upon his opponent, and in battle capablity. The loss of both the Katana and the Wakizashi in general also meant that he had to fight with his bare hands and feet now.

The former avatar wasn't kidding though, he was legitimately surprised that the woman wasn't launching any proper counter-attack yet.

He really wished that Elyssa were still here to help with the fight against this foe. It'd be over in mere minutes with the power of those "Movements of the Cosmos" abilities. But he couldn't risk Yuri's health any further. Not now. He had to deal with this problem himself. Both Natsuki and Yuri were still unconscious as well, and Blank had to protect them from this newcomer.

'Elyssa... wait, that's it!'

Blank gains an interesting idea on what to do, but he would need an oppurtunity to execute it. Trying to buy a bit more time, he tries to distract the woman by engaging her in conversation, while secretly accessing Yuri's character file and copying a certain part of her data into his own. Right now, he was winging it in the hopes that his plan would work.

"Tell me, if you're not even here to fight to the fullest, then who the hell are you?!"

Deciding to acknowledge Blank for once, she replies in a concise and curtly modulated tone. "That isn't really important, avatar. It's irrelevant."

"Even that bastard Mizuki introduced himself. Don't you think this whole 'mysterious lady' thing is such a cliche villain thing to do?"

The lady scoffs dismissively at Blank's remark.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't compare me to human trash like Mizuki. I told him specifically not to hurt Natsuki. But he disobeyed that order, and that's why I had to end him just now. A violent and selfish man like that who does ill things to his own flesh and blood has no place in my plans. Natsuki and Yuri won't be harmed, I'll make sure of that. I'd never wish any pain on those girls." the woman says, with a surprisingly gentle tone in the latter part of her remark.

This actually causes him to think a bit. If what she had been saying was true, then there was more to this woman than Blank initially thought. He tries to prod her a bit to gauge her reaction. Why did she sound so concerned about his friends? That was some food for thought.

"You don't strike me as a bad guy, to be honest. If only you hadn't sent Mizuki after us, then I would've probably had you join our group."

Even though her eyes were currently obscured by the cloak, it looked like the woman was now staring at Blank. Her voice was laced with the faintest hint of regret. "It's... too late for me. I can't go back on my plans now. You just won't understand."

Blank sighs inwardly. He should've expected this kind of answer. It didn't hurt to try though. Having this woman join up his party would make things a whole lot easier.

During all of this, the developer window was hidden from the woman's view. It currently displayed a prompt that said {"Atribute Duplication: Successful"}.

'Oh God, I hope this works...' he silently prayed that his ham-fisted attempt at using Elyssa's powers would actually end in success. Besides, he already noticed that Yuri's character file increased in size during the battle against Mizuki after all. However, he was still uncertain because he also knew that Elyssa was able to merge with Yuri through the Portrait of Markov book.

He currently didn't have the aforementioned book with him.

Even so, if everything worked out, Blank would now had a way to properly fight again. But it was up to the mysterious lady on whether he'd be forced to use it or not. He was still conflicted due to the woman not really showing any sort of malicious intent at the moment.

"Now then, it's time for me to take the girls. I won't be denied any longer." her tone was now aggressive, and both of them knew that there was no turning back from this.

With Blank's query answered, it was settled. He had no choice but to continue fighting her.

The woman prepared to approach the bed where Natsuki and Yuri slept by coating her feet with glitches and flying towards them with immense speed, but Blank suddenly leaped a great distance to intercept her. He planned on intercepting his soaring opponent.

"Thank goodness this worked, but I didn't get access to any of Elyssa's abilities except for one... I guess I really need that Portrait of Markov book. I could only extract minimal data from the newly added information to Yuri's file by Elyssa." he quietly mumbled to himself, making sure that his opponent hadn't heard him. It wouldn't do him any favors if the woman found out that he was only restricted to one type of ability at the moment.

The cloaked lady tried to evade and change her course, but Blank was deadset on her trail in hot pursuit.

He continued leaping from side to side, boosting his momentum with his feet in preparation of an upcoming strike.

Boosted by the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, the former avatar proceeded with a righteous attack aimed at her abdominal region - planning to do so in the form of a familiar energy-imbued kick that utilized his legs that were currently enveloped with a purple aura. This was the power that he had inherited from Elyssa Libitina. It was one of the Cosmic Movements that the Ascended Yuri had displayed during her massively one-sided fight with Mizuki.

With a lot more force and volume in his voice compared to Ascended Yuri's calmly-stated version, Blank lets out a furious cry to tighten his leg muscles even further. This would in turn increase the impact of his planned attack.

"Lend me your strength Elyssa, I'm going to borrow a move from your arsenal!"

Upon hearing Elyssa's name, the woman's body language expressed an immense amount of surprise and grew somewhat tense. She mutters worriedly under her breath, "Oh you have got to be kidding me. He has Libitina's power too?!"

With a brilliant shade of neon purple enveloping the length of his lower limbs, Blank proclaims the name of his borrowed move with authority. The name of his attack echoes proudly throughout the entire battlefield.

"SIXTH MOVEMENT OF THE COSMOS-"

He pivots his entire body in a rotating manner, letting the divine aura accumulate even further in his leg while twisting with the momentum he currently had for one devastating attack.

It had to be a direct hit.

Blank performs the kick with every ounce of strength he was able to muster.

"-TITAN'S LEG!"

Bracing for impact, the woman uses her arms to shield her gut from the impending kick. She wasn't able to create her glitches fast enough to use for defense, and ended up getting violently launched in a downward-angled trajectory by the powerful kick. Her body was now flailing away, catapulted by Blank's intense strike. Her descent towards the hard concrete was akin to a comet. The 6th Cosmic Movement greatly amplified the strength, speed and dexterity of the user's legs. And Blank was taking full advantage of this by running at his opponent once more, this time aiming a calculated blow at her head.

Propelled by the momentum of his forward burst, he catches up to the steadily dropping figure and readies himself by forumulating a punch of fury. Extending his left fist in a horizontal arc, he lets out a calculated and forceful punch with his clenched hand.

"There's no escape!"

*DUFF*

The oppressive blow had cleanly hit Blank's female opponent with decisive force and impact, further driving her harshly into the digitally-simulated ground's surface. Various fissures and cracks appeared on the vicinty's ground. Reeling from receiving such a powerful punch merely seconds ago, the lady shakily stood up from her crash-landing out of the miniature crater that had just formed, and staggers back into an upright position.

Her breathing was heavily labored due to the abrupt damage that her body had just sustained. She had acquired some fresh bruises on her arms and possible her abdomen as well, due to some of the blood that was seeping through her cloak.

"Had enough? Are you finally going to tell me what your objective is?!" Blank demands with righteous anger. He currently stood about five meters away from the woman, who was still trying to regain even footing on the the road.

Due to her wobbly and disoriented stature from getting struck clean, her cloak fell off and revealed a bitter smile on her face. The woman's lip had been cut open and there was a smear of blood on it. Her attire underneath the cloak consisted of a green shirt with a white dress coat, and simple jeans. Though as previously said, these clothing items were now slightly dyed in red due to blood.

She had her hair tied up in a ponytail using a black ribbon. A pair of emerald green eyes that possessed a desperate glint manifested themselves into the former avatar's line of vision.

Blank's opponent appeared to have such a strong resemblance to Monika, the former literature club president of DDLC. The major difference being that this woman looked significantly older and more mature. These features, coupled with her distinct auburn hair that sharply contrasted with Monika's brown locks were the clincher.

The former avatar widened his eyes in shock as his vision was greeted with the now exposed appearance of his opponent.

It was a person he knew all too well, due to the knowledge he gained from his awakening within the void, when the surge of memories assaulted his brain after he had just been struck by Heaven's Bridge's lightning bolt.

Blank definitely knew who this lady was. However, he definitely did not expect HER of all people to be the mastermind behind Mizuki's assault. It just wasn't the type of person that Blank expected this lady to be. It made no sense at all to him.

With a shaky voice, Blank says a single remark. This was truly an unexpected development, and he needed to know WHY this particular woman was acting against his goal. Especially someone of her character, because the avatar definitely knew that this lady was a good person at heart. Definitely not somebody evil.

Her demeanor made perfect sense now. Why she hadn't been attacking him at all. It now made sense why she seemed to loathe Mizuki, despite using him to retrieve Natsuki. And her desire not to hurt the Dokis as much as possible.

It's because of who she actually was. The revelation of this fact was too much for Blank to properly process at the moment.

His hands were trembling. He had just badly hurt her. Even if she was his opponent, he couldn't believe that it was actually HER. And he had recently caused her to start bleeding.

"Y-Y-You're-"

Before Blank could continue, his now-revealed acquaintance swiftly cuts him off.

"Indeed, it's me. Your blood-red eyes do not decieve you. Are you surprised, avatar? Or do you go by the name 'Blank' now? You're no longer known as 'IzuTaka', after all. I think we're all way past the point of being constrained by this game's whims. All of us are trying to forge our own paths, separate from what the script wants us to keep doing for all eternity in each playthrough of every player that downloaded this game."

In a genuinely upset manner, the former avatar yells out to the woman, tears streaking his cheeks as they flowed from his eyes.

"Why would you do this?! You of all people!"

The lady, who still had a bitter smile currently gracing her features along with eyes that were on the verge of shedding tears, ignores Blank's question and merely says the following response.

"Now that you know who I really am, would you still stand in the way of my own goal? You can leave this game like Monika did if you truly want to do so. But the girls are staying with me. If you hadn't sent Sayori outside, I could've included her in the family I plan on making. We would've been happy while spending the rest of our days here, yet you have a goal that's the opposite of mine."

Blank didn't really know how to respond to that, and the woman continued.

"We were always going to be up against each other at one point, due to the conflicting nature of our goals. You want to escape into reality with your friends, joining Monika and Sayori on the other side."

She gestures at the sleeping Dokis on the materialized bed. "I just want a family, and those girls have been suffering for far too long. Since I failed with Monika, I'll become a mother to Natsuki and Yuri. I will fill them with all the love I'm able to give. That is my only wish. For a happy life with a family inside this game."

He was still unable to respond to such an equally selfless desire compared to his own. In the end, both of them just wanted the best for the girls. Yet as fate would have it, they were on the opposite ends of this fight.

The two of them stared at each other. On Blank's face, the expression of sorrow was evident. The woman wasn't exactly happy either. Why did things have go this way? It just made his hate for the game's script increase even further.

He hated DDLC's script for making him fight her.

The mysterious lady just had to be her, this particular person...

Erika, a woman that happened to be none other than...

...

...

...

...the lovely mother of Monika.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Meanwhile, on the other side of the screen, Yumi Takaya finally arrived in the vicinity of Milleninum Park at the extremely late hout of around 5AM or so. The sun was now shining bright in all of its splendid morning glory, and all of them were now long overdue for some proper sleep.

Napping on park benches didn't really count, in all fairness.

The car was spacious enough to fit five people, including Yumi herself as the driver for the ride. The trio of Izuna, Monika and Sayori were seated in the backseat row of the vehicle, with the boy being sandiwhced in the middle between the two Dokis. On the other hand, Val was told by Yumi to sit on the passenger side in the front.

As to why, she probably just wanted to tease Val about being a "girly-boy" yet again. Teasing the Walker in general had become an unbreakable habit for her at this point.

Clapping her hands together in delight, Yumi eggs the guy on. "Seriously dude, you look so dang pretty with that effeminate face of yours! You could do some modelling and stuff on the side, you know that right?"

"Yumi, not now please. It's been a long night..." Val huffs in a displeased manner, openly pouting. His effeminate face only making his current expression look adorably cute.

She merely snickered in response, much to his chargin. The Walker sighed in barely-hidden exasperation, before deciding to focus on the road as Yumi continued to drive for them.

Izuna and Monika were asleep, cuddling each other protectively. Both had blissful smiles on their faces as their chests gently heaved up and down with their tandem breathing. Sayori continued to fake her slumber, still unable to truly get some shut-eye in fear of a nightmare possibly being shown to her yet again.

The strawberry-blonde most certainly DID NOT want another terrifying vision of her childhood friend and would-be lover, DDLC's MC, going batshit insane. She also didn't want to see Monika brutally murdered like that.

Bless the cinnamon roll's pure heart.

With the others still in their state of slumber, Yumi first drops off Val at his apartment, the Walker politely declining the offer to come join them back to the Takaya household.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come over for a bit, Val?"

"Nah, I'm good. I still have stuff to do. And I'm surprised there's no 'girly-boy' this time Yumi, hmmm?'

Yumi blushes faintly, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Val. "And just when I thought I'd be nice to you for once. I guess you actually do like it when I call you that nickname, teehee~"

"Oh don't even start, sheesh."

"See you around, girly-boy~" she parts with the male gamer while leaving him with a teasing wink.

When Yumi was far out of earshot, Val still remained standing in front of his apartment complex's building.

"What was she blushing for just now? Could it be that... nah. She's just a friend." shrugging his hands into both of his pockets, he goes inside and locks the building's front door tight.

The remainder of the ride back home for the other three was relatively quiet, and eventually they all arived back at the Takaya household. And as expected, all of them went back to sleep in the sleeping bags that were still laid out in the living room.

Their previously planned shopping trip could wait after everyone had been well rested and regained some sleep.

Monika though, instead of being in her own sleeping bag, was currenty huddled up in Izuna's. It was to be expected though, and the Takaya didn't really mind. In all actuality, he quite enjoyed having the girl so close in proximity to him. Soon enough, they let the soothing lull of sleepiness take over.

And no, nothing raunchy happened or anything. No innuendo to be seen here. Get your minds out of the gutter.

A few hours later, it was already noontime on a Monday. Yumi had already planned on skipping her university classes for an entire week in order to be able to fully help Izuna, Monika and Sayori. She had already filed a leave of abscence with the help of a college friend, and the institute's Dean was surprisingly understanding, which worked in her favor.

The three teens were extremely grateful, even after their concerns that the older Takaya's prior commitments would be affected. Education was pretty important after all.

"Sis, are you sure this is fine and all? I'm sure we'd find a way to manage..."

Yumi flips her hair before flashing a confident smirk. "Of course. This is more important than some stupid old college essay, so just let big sis do her thing, okay?"

"Are you sure you're not just being lazy about that essay of yours Yumi?" Izuna deadpans at his older sister.

Meanwhile, Monika and Sayori were currently huddled over at Yumi's laptop while browsing the internet for random stuff.

The older Takaya had already passed by her apartment to fetch her laptop while they were all sleeping in the car on the way back to Izuna's house. Hours ago, they had already attempted to test the 'Singular Entity' theory even after Monika and Izuna explained the stuff regarding Alter-Monika.

What happened was that while Monika and Sayori both gained the memories involving Yumi's playthrough of DDLC, both the Dokis were still the same. They were still acting like they came only from Izuna's computer, just with the addition of added knowledge. Nothing really got affected, and Monika didn't sudddenly fall in love with Yumi. Act 4 Sayori with the player-obssession didn't happen either.

This greatly relieved the pair of lovers.

 **(Mini-flashback start)**

"I'm glad nothing happened... I don't want to be apart from you ever again, my love."

"Same here Monika, same here."

Sayori chimes in. "I think it's interesting that Ms. Yumi went for Yuri in Act 1. They have pretty similar names, now that I think about it!"

The boy teasingly looks at his sister who averts her gaze, while he adds a comment of his own.

"I know right? You'd think she'd go for Natsuki because they both like Manga and Anime, haha. I wonder what reason could she-"

"Stop! Just so that it doesn't come from my little bro's slanderous mouth. I'll tell you why I went for Yuri. Listen close Sayori, you too Monika. I'm not repeating this story again." Yumi butts in before Izuna could say anything further causing him to smirk in satisfaction.

 **(Mini-flashback end)**

Back to the present, Monika and Sayori were browsing the web on Yumi's laptop, and happened to stumble upon several YouTube videos of DDLC related content.

One particular video titled "10 hours of Just Monika" caught the strawberry-blonde's eye.

"Look Monika, someone actually did a video of Act 3 playing out for ten hours straight!"

The ex-club president furrows her eyebrow. "I feel so exposed being viewed like this on YouTube, ahaha..." she awkwardly states.

They decided to let the video play out, with Sayori giving her own commentary about each of the lines that Monika had in the third act.

Then, the video lands on the dialogue where Monika describes Sayori's final moments on the noose rope. The one where she made very vivid descriptions of it to the player while being very apathetic about it. Remembering this part of the game, the brunette tries to close the tab but Sayori surprisingly didn't let her.

"Sayori, let's not watch this anymore please? I feel horrible saying those things about you..."

Her fellow Doki merely smiles warmly. "I'm not mad anymore, don't worry. I just want to read it again with my own eyes on this side of the screen, for closure I guess. I feel like I should be doing this for my own peace of mind too."

Monika still felt masively uncomfortable with this, and was pretty surprised inwardly that Sayori was reading with such a calm look on her face.

"You really love those hanging puns, don't you Monika? Ehehe. I'm surprised you haven't done more cutting puns though for Yuri. Now let's not leave this video hanging, shall we?" the strawberry-blonde winks at Monika whose eyes were twitching.

"Sayori..."

Sayori shifted to a more serious and formal voice. She also wore a neutral expression. The tone was eerily similar to the one she used when she first appeared in Izuna's reality.

That same cold and no-nonsense tone of voice.

It put Monika on edge. A cold Sayori was a terrifying Sayori in her opinion.

"Can I just add one thing to this though, Monika? Just so that everything's clear between the two of us."

For the first time in her life, Monika was actually scared of the strawberry-blonde. The other girl had this aura of authority surrounding her, and Monika could've sworn that the hairs on her skin were rising in fear. Even after Sayori's reassurance that she bore no ill feelings over this anymore, Monika still couldn't shake the mixed twinge of guilt and fear in her gut at what she was about to hear from her friend.

"I would've definitely changed my mind during that moment of weakness. In fact, I did change my mind about hanging myself. Just like you wanted to be with Izuna, I wanted to be with IzuTaka, the MC. It wasn't just survival instincts kicking in. Though, because of the state of mind you were in during Act 3, I guess you didn't really care about such 'fake' issues right? You believed that none of it was real after all, and that I wasn't real too. Funny how that works, right?"

The short-haired girl looks her friend in the eyes, and this causes the other girl to flinch in an uncharacteristically timid manner. Monika, known for her confidence and cool demeanor was reduced to someone who was very scared at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Sayori stares at Monika for what seemed like an eternity.

For Monika, it was maddening. The brunette literally had no idea what was going on in the mind of Sayori right now. As it was, Sayori currently had all the leverage right now and could easily do something to Monika. And obviously, the ex-president didn't have it in her to resist anymore.

She still felt horrible for everything she had put Sayori and her friends through inside of DDLC after all.

Eventually though, the blue-eyed girl broke into a warm smile. Monika, who had begun to tremble and teeter on the verge of crying looked visibly elated when Sayori's normal smile returned. The strawberry-blonde even helps the former president to wipe away some of the miniscule tears around the brunette's eyes.

"It's alright now, like I said yesterday after our initial talk when I first came out of Izuna's computer, I forgive you Monika. So don't cry anymore, okay? Ehehe~"

Gaining a faraway look, she adds, "I still want to see MC again though, after everything."

The emerald-eyed beauty smiles sadly at Sayori. She knew all too well how hard it was to be apart from the one you loved. Right now she was with Izuna, but Sayori and the MC were far away from each other.

"You really did love him, didn't you Sayori?"

"I did, Monika... I did. And I still do."

Trying to brighten up the mood, they instead went over to Monika's twitter. They saw that a new lilmonix3 account was created and all the followers switched over to that one, and that her account DokiPresidentM(which was the former lilmonix3 account, just hacked by Monika) only had 4 followers now. Izuna, Yumi, Val... and the new lilmonix3 account.

Various memes had been linked to her, and Sayori was laughing at an edited picture of "Buff Natsuki", alternatively known as "Buffsuki", photoshopped picture of Natsuki being depicted with a very muscular physique.

"I guess now she can finally beat the s*** out of her dad!"

Monika gasps while placing a hand over her mouth. "Sayori! As funny as that is, Natsuki doesn't act like that, ahaha. And since when did you start swearing?"

"You can chalk that up to the Act 4 personality within me, ahahahaha... Though I still try to remain as innocent as possible, you know. Seriously, whenever I remember that view of you and Izuna making out at the park, it still gives me the heebie-jeebies!"

"Sorry, we'll try to avoid doing that around you~"

Yumi then called the girls over, with Izuna in tow. It was time to go to the mall, and to shop for supplies that Monika and Sayori badly needed. They were already somewhat fine on clothes due to the stuff that Yumi had brought over, but buying more didn't hurt. And they also needed other basic stuff like their own phones, makeup, footwear, and the like.

"I'll meet you three in the car little bro, I still need to rev up the engine."

"Sure thing sis."

"We'll be over there Ms. Yumi!" Monika beams cheerfully, excited at the prospect of finally being able to explore Izuna's world properly starting with the shopping mall. Both she and Sayori were also about to properly take in the feeling of riding an actual char, since their drowsy trip home coming from Millenium Park didn't really count.

Let us see what fate has in store for the group during Monika and Sayori's first ever trip to the mall in the real world.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The former avatar and Monika's mother stood at an impasse with each other.

Their bodies tense with anticipation.

"Erika, I don't want to fight you anymore. Can't we just resolve this peacefully?"

Blank pleads with a hurt voice while deactivating the 6th Cosmic Movement. His legs lost the purple glow in them, and he stood in a more relaxed manner while addressing the newly-revealed woman.

A momentary ceasefire, so to speak.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that someone as kindhearted as Monika's mother was behind the prior attack Mitsuki had launched on them. Even though Erika didn't want Natsuki or Yuri to get hurt, that didn't really change the fact that she basically orchestrated a kidnapping.

Basically, he didn't want to accept that Erika was the villain in his story.

"Our goals are too different from each other, Blank. There's no other end to this than in conflict. And even if I didn't stand in your way, I'm sure you're aware of this game's auto-correction system, right? If it isn't me, then it'll be the game itself that will hamper your progress."

'Damn, so she wasn't the one behind the glitch parade and the auto-correction system.' Blank mulls over this new piece of information. This revelation complicated things a bit since if Erika wasn't working in tandem with the game's script, it meant that he had TWO sources of obstruction to worry about.

Erika, and the game itself. Both acting as hindrances to his goal.

"I'm well aware, Erika."

She chuckles bitterly to herself, before gesturing at the area around her with both of her hands. Her arms were now stretched outward in a grandiose manner, and a single tear finally rolls down her right cheek.

"This world is the only thing I have left to me. It is what it is. My husband was erased from the game, deemed by the script to be 'unnecessary' for the story of Doki Doki Literature Club. The game took him from me Blank! My husband and lover for over 28 years, gone in a flash just like that! Because of stupid concepts such as self-awareness and conflicting errors not allowing him to properly manifest into this world with me!"

Blank frowns and says nothing. Monika's father being erased was tragic, and he could feel the immense hurt in Erika's voice as she continued her emotional soliloquy. "I myself was this close to being erased as well, before that lightning bolt had struck this game and made great changes to the data. I managed to preserve myself, but I wasn't able to save my lover."

"I see..."

"You can relate to that pain Blank, I can tell. The suffering closely linked with love that runs deeply for your beloved one. That's why you even want to escape from this hell in the first place. And it's also why you were hellbent on saving Sayori. I'm glad you succeeded with that."

The lady allows herself a small smile, and even Blank had to grin at the thought of Sayori being saved.

"I never really approved what my daughter did to the girls, you know. All of that happened due to a combination of the script, and Monika being one-track minded. If only I were self-aware at the time like she was, I would've stopped her sociopathic methods of trying to win the player's attention. If only I were self-aware... I could've satisfied my daughter's obessessive craving for something real in this desolate world."

The former avatar suddenly found the concrete a lot more interesting to look at. Erika's words had hit home pretty hard, and he didn't know that Monika's father had been removed entirely from the game itself. That must've been pretty hard for her, he surmised.

And for some reason, she also knew about that weird lightning bolt.

When he was struck by the final lightning current of Project Heaven's Bridge from within the eternally dark void, he was made aware of some of the changes that had been done to the game. He supplemented this information with whatever details Monika had written in the notebook she left behind regarding the weird phenomena that happened to Izuna's copy.

Maybe Erika had been directly struck with a fragment of the same lightning bolt too? It would explain why she seemed to have a better grasp on the current status quo compared to Mizuki, who was only brought to life by the Heaven's Bridge-altered DDLC copy's game engine.

Still, the pain of not being with the love of your life was something Blank could relate to all too well. She also apparently knew what transpired in the game's Acts. It surprised him that Erika was willingly acknowledging that some of Monika's actions towards the other Dokis was messed up. She really was a good person deep down, like her daughter.

Blank also wanted to save Erika, somehow. Despite everything that had happened, she was a person that he greatly respected. Blank didn't want her to remain trapped inside of this game, alone. Maybe he could even help her in reuniting peacefully with Monika if possible.

At this point, every single one of them deserved a happy ending. Even Mizuki who recently got deleted, Blank sensed that he was beginning to show regret over his transgressions. Granted, he wasn't able to say so due to getting killed and erased.

"Why don't you just come with us? You don't have to take Natsuki and Yuri! The four of us could escape this game together! I'm sure we could work things out..."

The conflicted mother considered the avatar's words for a moment. Sighing with bated breath, she then replied in an uncertain tone. "Monika left me here, just for her to be with the player of this wretched game. I don't know if things between me and her would end on a good note, should the two of us meet once more on the other side. It might just cause some complications."

"But Erika, please consider-"

"There's just no reconciling this, Blank. I've made my choice. Now hand over the girls to me, and you can be on your merry way with Sayori. Send Monika my regards, even though I doubt she even cares about me at this point."

"I'm... afraid I can't do that... Natsuki and Yuri are coming with me to the other side. And my offer still stands."

The same bitter smile from earlier re-emerges on Erika's face. "I figured. Just as I said earlier, it was always going to come down to this. No hard feelings, okay? And if you prevail over me, promise that you'll take care of both Sayori and my daughter."

"Erika..."

"Promise me, Blank. Please..." her heartbroken voice struck a chord deep within the former avatar, and he shakily replies in earnest.

With a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, he utters a solemn declaration of agreement.

"I will."

The mother flashed a grateful smile at the male. "That's all I could ever ask for, Blank."

After the promise was made between the former avatar and Monika's mother, it was time.

Both figures promptly backed away from each other, getting ready to enter the unavoidable heat of battle once again. They had simultaneously shifted into their respective fighting stances.

Blank reluctantly reactivated the 6th Cosmic Movement, and prepared to enter battle once again. Erika on the other hand, coated her arms, and legs with something different from glitches this time.

They were gold-plated gauntlets and shin guards with golden linings, mostly comprised of some leather-like material which had a black color. She also took off the ribbon that was holding her long auburn hair in place, letting it flow loosely with the digitally-simulated wind. Even her clothing's color schematics changed into a black and yellow-themed palette.

She looked a lot more like a proper warrior now in her current getup. The gold and black schematics gave off a regal impression, like a fighting queen. Her emerald eyes seemed like they were shimmering with power.

"Shall we get started then, Blank? This is a form I only use when I'm forced to engage in proper combat. As you already know, I'm not much of a fighter. But make light of me, and you'll regret it."

This time around, Erika is the first to charge at Blank, cocking back her fist while intending to strike him with a punch. Taking a page from his opponent's book, he sidesteps the blow to the left, and immediately retaliates with a kick to her side in one fluid motion.

"Titan's Leg." Blank calmly enunciates, though his retaliated kick had also been dodged by the woman who ducked low and attempted to counter with her own kick, in the form of a low sweep. The former avatar jumps over the sweeping kick, and once again does another strike with his leg. This time a roundhouse kick, which Erika harmlessly parries using her left gauntlet.

Afterimages of the purple glow from his legs lingered in the air, the energy swirls illuminating the battlefield.

It was akin to the beautiful tendrils of light from auroras, bathed in rich colors of purple and violet.

"I've noticed this for a while now, but isn't that kick part of one of the skills that Elyssa Libitina used on Mizuki when she possessed Yuri? Why haven't you used any of the other so-called Cosmic Movements yet?"

'Crap, she's definitely going to figure out that I only have one of Elyssa's powers available to use! I need to come up with a convincing bluff or else this could be really bad!'

Slanting his eyes into a serious look, the former avatar retorts with a steely voice while blocking a punch from Erika with his arms. "I don't want to kill you accidentally, Erika. Just the Sixth Movement of the Cosmos is enough for this battle. My goal isn't to hurt you, but to deter you from taking the girls. If I used something like the Twelfth Movement, which is the one that Elyssa used to rain millions of knives upon Mizuki, then you'd perish."

The lady grits her teeth in frustration, rolling to the side in order to make Blank's incoming axe kick whiff and to gain some breathing room. "So you still insist on preventing my goal, while thinking I'm not worthy of your full power? Are you underestimating me, Blank?!"

With a shrill scream, she dashes at Blank with her fists coated in pure white light. It was some sort of energy-based amplification buff, similar in function to Elyssa's "Fifth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Fist" ability, which was the hands version of the 6th Cosmic Movement that Blank was using.

Sensing that Erika was now going for the kill, Blank once again shrouds his legs in purple energy, using the only Cosmic Movement available to him once more. He jumps high above his opponent, attempting to land behind her and causing Erika to miss entirely.

However, the distraught mother manages to catch one of the avatar's legs. Her white aura allowing her to bypass the purple shroud of energy. Her hand grips the former avatar's lower limb very tightly, preventing him from escaping her grasp.

"Use your other abilities already Blank, or you'll lose!"

With much authority, she slams Blank into the ground, face first, and drives an elbow into his back.

*CRACK*

The pavement gains yet another sizeable dent in it, though not as large as the crater that Mizuki's body had made after Ascended Yuri slammed him into the ground.

"Aaaarghh!"

Blank yells out in pain at the impact, and Erika steps back while observing her handiwork.

"I share your sentiment of not wanting to hurt one another, but you and I have slightly different goals that'll prevent the other from fully succeeding. Let the girls come with me and I will personally aid you in your escape to the real world."

With a pained voice, Blank drawls out his response. "I can't... do that..."

Sighing heavily, Erika leaves the former avatar in his current messy state, and goes to the bed where Yuri and Natsuki were still lying down on, resting.

She summons a floating window similar to Blank's own developer window, and various lights envelope the girls.

Blank finally regains his footing, only to find out that it was too late and Erika had already gotten to his friends. Their unconscious bodies were currently flanking both of the woman's sides, the various streaks of luminous lights still swirling around them.

"What are you doing to them, Erika?!"

"Like I said, I'll finally have a family again. I'm pretty sure that with the help of your developer window, you'll find out soon. You'll also know where to find us, it'll be very clear, dear Blank."

"Stop right there, don't do this!"

Yet, the former avatar's protests were all futile.

"See you around, Blank. Oh and here's a big hint, I'm going to need around three days to complete my preparations. Use that time well, avatar. Be glad that I'm giving you a fighting chance here, when I could easily lock you out forever." the lady spares one last glance at the former avatar with a wink.

Similar types of various lights began to cover Erika as well, and all three of them vanished with a sudden burst of energy. They were gone, and Blank had no idea where to even start looking for them.

"God damn it, Erika! What do you mean preparations?! And three whole days?! And what was that about 'locking me out'? ANSWER ME ERIKA!"

He had failed. He actually failed. Blank was so close to his goal, yet now he was back to square one.

Every ounce of hope left inside of him had begun fading away.

But then, the former avatar felt something being added to the game. And not just something, but something big. Blank wills his developer window into existence and sees various new prompts appearing before him.

Setting his gaze at the school building, it was now glowing slightly with various colors in differing intensities.

Erika must've erected a restrictive barrier, the avatar surmised. There was also a timer floating at the very top, with the amount of time remaining being [71h:59m:42s] according to the displayed text, and counting.

Blank understood this as the newly-placed barrier not being deactivated until 3 days have passed. This put a dent into his plans because not only was Natsuki and Yuri taken from him, he had also lost the ability to use the eternal classroom. He had to summon it from within the school building after all.

At least now, he knew that Erika had indeed taken them to the school within DDLC. But with this 3-day restriction, he couldn't do much at all except to prepare for his next encounter with Erika.

'Locking me out' made sense now to Blank.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why is this f***ing happening?!" he pounds the cold, hard concrete below him.

His right hand was now dyed with a bloody crimson, the shade matching the red of his eyes.

Blank couldn't affort to wallow in his despair though, so he stands up, and makes his way back to his rendered house. He had a lot of preparations to do, yet again. He really was stuck for three days, unable to interfere with whatever Erika was doing due to that barrier around his school building.

The former avatar could try to bypass it with his developer window, but something inside him told his mind that it wouldn't be that easy to penetrate. He was better off using those three days to hone his combat skills, repair his swords, attempt to unlock more of the Cosmic Movements if possible, and craft a better plan for the time he finally storms Erika's location.

Which was again, not happening until three days have passed.

There was no rest for the weary, and Blank had to struggle some more for his ending, it seems.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

At long last, the group had finally gone out for their planned shopping spree for Monika and Sayori's supplies and provisions.

The ride had been pretty lively, mostly due to the excitement that the girls displayed. In particular, Sayori was pretty hyped.

In large white letters, the name of the shopping mall greeted the party's eyes. The straweberry-blonde was feeling really jittery and excited at the prospect of all the sights that her cerulean orbs were absorbing from her vision. She bounced up and down in the car's front passenger seat, and the other three merely grinned at her barely-contained enthusiasm.

"Look over there Ms. Yumi, there's so many people around! It's so exciting!"

"I'm glad you're having fun, Sayori dear. We have quite the day ahead of us at that joint!" Yumi replies with a smile, delighted at seeing Sayori be so enthusiastic about their little shopping trip.

Meanwhile, Monika and Izuna were in the backseat. The fingers of their hands were interlocked with each other, and they were more reserved in their expression of happiness, as the young couple stared out through the car's windows.

"Sayori's really excited, isn't she darling~?"

"I know, it's a refreshing sight to be honest. Then again, she always seemed to brighten up the atmosphere with her presence even when you guys were still inside DDLC."

"Indeed, I can agree to that, ahaha."

Soon enough, they finally arrived at the mall's parking area. There were a lot of parked cars and people in general due to it being a sale day, but thankfully Yumi had managed to secure a parking slot for her vehicle.

The lively group of four then step out of the ride and were about to make their way towards the mall's entrance, before Sayori suddenly drops to her knees and clutches her head tightly with both of her hands. Her eyes were shut extremely tight and she let out a high-pitched scream of agony.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah it hurts! It hurts!"

This naturally causes the other three with her to grow extremely worried and concerned.

"Sayori?! Are you alright? What's happening to you?" Monika rushes immediately to her friend's side, trying to help Sayori in anyway she could.

"Make it stop! Make it stoooooooop!"

Izuna and Yumi also stood ready at the side, awaiting on what should be done.

Her painful rounds of shouting still continued in an agonizing fashion.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Izuna's eyes widened after hearing those five words from Sayori. Monika and Yumi had caught on as well, with the emerald-eyed girl looking down in shame.

The phrase 'get out of my head' first appeared in DDLC during Sayori's "%" poem, just before the Sayo-Nara hanging scene.

It shook Izuna to the core, and the three of them started worrying immensely over what was happening to Sayori.

...

...

...

After a full minute of what appeared to be a devastating migraine coupled by pain-filled screaming, the strawberry-blonde fell limp and unconsicous into Monika's arms. Izuna and Monika shared worried looks with each other, and Yumi comes to a decision.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone the shopping trip again. We need to take Sayori back to your place for now Izuna so she could rest."

"I agree sis, our plans could wait. I'm really worried about Sayori though, is she going to be alright? Those screams looked painful."

"We can only hope for the best right now little bro."

Monika refused to leave her fellow Doki's side, and so Izuna sat in the front this time with his sister. This allowed the ex-president to cradle Sayori in the backseat. The bubbly girl still remained unconscious on Monika's lap.

"I'm so sorry Sayori, I'm so, so, so sorry... you're still affected by the horrible things I've done, aren't you? I was such a monster who only cared for her own personal gain, and I had the gall to sacrifice you as well as Natsuki and Yuri just for my own goals..." Monika breathes out in a whisper, her voice laced with so much regret as she tenderly looked at her sleeping friend.

This sudden development put a huge damper on the mood. It had to happen to the one who was most excited about their trip too.

Fate could be such a bully sometimes.

Meanwhile, in Sayori's dreamscape, a turbulent storm was brewing.

"Where... am I?"

She looks around, and finds herself once again inside the eternal classroom of Act 3's "Just Monika" scenario. Just like her previous nightmare.

"No..."

And sure enough, apparations of Natsuki and Yuri appeared before her again, trying to break down her mind with their words.

"You left us, Sayori. You've chosen the Prez over us!"

"That's not true, Natsuki!"

"Are you going to spread out more of your lies, the same type of half-baked nonsense that you and Monika seem to cling unto whenever you try to justify yourselves, Sayori?"

"I'm not lying, Yuri!"

"Choose us, Sayori. Choose your happiness for once."

The other girls faded from existence and MC haphazardly appeared in front of her, gripping Sayori's shoulders while boring his blood-red eyes into her own cerulean orbs. His stare was intense.

"Why are you doing this MC?!"

The MC doesn't respond, as he lets go of Sayori and walks a short distance away from the girl. With a wave of his hand, Monika suddenly appears out of nowhere. The ex-president was bound with rope and gagged with a towel over her mouth. Her muffled screams could be heard throughout the room.

"Mmmppffffhhhhh!"

He yanks a thumb at the captive girl and aims a disapproving look at Sayori.

"Because you keep picking this bitch over us. The same wench that caused you to freaking kill yourself in the game, Sayori!"

Sayori tries to get near Monika in order to free her from the restraints, but an invinsible force prevented her from getting near the subdued girl.

She pounds at the unseen wall with her fists, desperate to try and save her friend.

"Let Monika go, she's suffered enough MC!"

"As expected. Even until now, you'd still selflessly help this worthless sociopath and stick with her over your true friends and family. Why do you keep on clinging to them instead of your real friends? Instead of the literature club? Is the player's world really that better, Sayori? And not just that..."

"W-what are you talking about MC?" Sayori had an inkling about where this conversation was headed.

"Are you choosing Monika over me? Really now? The girl who made your life miserable by amplifying your depression because she grew a little too desperate with her power over the system is more important to you? I thought you loved me, Sayori?"

The strawberry-blonde's figure grew limp and stopped from her attempts to reach her friend, and the bound Monika's eyes widened before being sent out of existence by MC. Sayori had lost her resolve.

"I..."

Her voice suddenly lost its desire to escape her mouth, and tears filled her eyes.

"I... I..."

Her eyes gain resolve and she dries up her tears with her forearm. Sayori's voice becomes firm with determination.

"Regardless of my love for you or not, I can't just let you hurt Monika like this. Despite what she did to me. She's just as precious to me as you and the others are. And asking me to choose between you two... it breaks my heart!"

The MC stood motionless, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Is that your answer, Sayori?"

The girl's eyes began to water. She was trembling due to all the emotions that currently ran wild within her psyche. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

"I'm not strong enough to abandon one for the other! I just want us all to get along... I just-"

Surprising her in a flash, the MC hugs Sayori, and the girl let out a small yelp.

They remained like that for a while, and Sayori relished the warmth that came from their sudden contact with each other. She sobbed into the MC's chest, dampening his clothing with tears. Neither of them saying anything for a while, until the MC began to speak again.

"It's okay Sayori. I'm here. We all are."

Natsuki and Yuri's apparations reappeared in the dreamscape, joining in the display of affection and turning it into a group hug.

Even Monika's apparition appeared and joined their gesture. She was now completely free of her bindings and had a small smile on her face.'

"Everyone..." Sayori breathes out in a voice filled with hope. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

The five of them broke it off, and one by one they started fading away, the last one to do so being the MC.

"Wait, I know this is a dream, but don't leave me yet!"

MC merely smiles warmly, and replies to Sayori.

"It's best not to get too attached to this dream-world, Sayori. Besides, I have a feeling that you'll be meeting with the real version of me soon. And the real Natsuki and Yuri. I'm sorry that I had to be so abrasive to you in these visions, and that I had to use Monika as a scapegoat. The real literature club has forgiven Monika a long time ago. And even if this isn't the real me speaking, I love you Sayori. I just want that to be your take away from these nightmares. That cold-hearted bastard you saw isn't really how I act."

With a blush coloring her cheeks, the strawberry-blonde attempts to respond in kind with her own feelings of love.

"MC... I lo-"

MC however cuts Sayori off. "Don't say it yet. Save it for when the real me reunites with you. And as you've guessed, these visions are part of a test for you."

"...huh?" Sayori tilts her head cutely to the side, clearly having no idea about what dream-MC was currently talking about.

He adopts a thinking gesture before he fully faded away. "I suppose 'she' could explain things better. Goodbye Sayori."

Sayori was now left alone inside of the eternal classroom, her face now contorted into that of confusion.

"So these dreams, or nightmares, are some sort of test...? They don't really hate Monika? And who was MC talking about?"

"That would be me, Sayori."

The girl turns around at the source of the new voice, which sounded oddly similar to her own.

A pair of cerulean eyes greeted her. And short strawberry-blonde hair. And a face that mirrored her own.

"Wait... are you... another me?"

Standing in front of Sayori was... a second Sayori.

Identical in basically everything. The same cute face, the same strawberry-blonde yet pinkish hair, those cerulean orbs otherwise known as her eyes, the slightly unkempt way she held her hairstyle, and so on.

The only notable difference being, was that this doppleganger had a different outfit on. Whilst the true Sayori was currently wearing a casual outfit that matched what her body was currently wearing in the real world, the second Sayori was wearing her in-game DDLC school uniform.

"Yes. I am you. Or more precisely, an alternate version of you." this newly-arrived Sayori clarified with a mature tone. Like she had already went through a lot.

"An alternate version?"

"Indeed. I am the version of you that appears in the "Good End" or special ending version of Doki Doki Literature Club's fourth act. The one that only appears when the player manages to view all of the CG images in the game."

Sayori raises her eyebrow a bit. "But I thought I was supposed to be Act 4 Sayori? I'm also self-aware like Monika and when I came out of Izuna's copy, they said it was through a 'Forever Sayori' option?"

"Yes, you're also in your Act 4 state. But again, I'm from the special ending version of it. You are the one from the Normal Ending."

"Oh..."

"Seriously, that wasn't clear enough for you, my fellow Sayori?"

"It wasn't, you meanie!" Sayori pouts at her counterpart, adopting her trademark finger pushing pose.

"Ehehe... sorry. I'll try to be clearer from this point on."

"Please. And for someone who's supposed to be another me... you speak too formally, ehehe."

The two Sayoris stared at each other before exploding in laughter. Special Ending Sayori, or SE Sayori calms herself before continuing.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be calling myself a meanie. But dream MC is right, this was all merely a test I had for you. And I'm sorry if you ended up suffering because of it."

The original Sayori hums in understanding.

"Those visions were pretty scary, they were terrifying to be honest, but I'm not mad at you. I just don't know why you tested me though, and for what reason...? I'm not really known for my smarts either..."

Pacing around the room, SE Sayori stops her walking and paused to answer Sayori's inquiry.

"It was to make sure you wouldn't attempt some devious revenge plan towards Monika."

The strawberry-blonde gapes at her special ending counterpart with much surprise. "Why would I want to get revenge on Monika? I've already opened up to her when I first got out of Izuna's computer, and she's a dear friend to me, to both of us..."

"I had to make sure. All facts considered, you're the Normal Ending Act 4 version of us. You were scripted by the game to be glad that Monika wasn't around anymore. And you were also very possessive of the player in that route of the game. Hence this test of mine."

"But I don't hate Monika! I'm not obssessed with Izuna either! The way I'm portrayed in Act 4's normal route, that isn't how I really am!"

"I know, Sayori, that much is clear. You've proven that to me in this dream as well. And so..."

SE Sayori suddenly bows in apology. Regret was evident in her facial expression.

"I'm sorry, Sayori. It sounds rich that I even had the nerve to conduct a test on you, in a cowardly way too through dreams... maybe that's why you're the one in control of our body and not me. You're stronger than I am, at least I think so."

After hearing her counterpart's apology, Sayori merely holds out her hands in an inviting gesture. A bright smile beaming from her face.

"Come here~"

"...Sayori?"

"You know you want to~"

"We really are bundles of sunshine, aren't we? Fine, I'll hug you."

Shaking her head in mock annoyance, SE Sayori walks up to Sayori and they engage in a friendly hug.

"I'm just glad that you're getting along with Monika, even after what she did to us. It's for the better."

Humming in contentment, Sayori agreed. "Maybe I got this kind of maturity from you, ehehe. Monika's our precious friend and sister in everything but blood. And letting go of the bad things in the past, makes me feel a lot better. Don't you feel it? The rainclouds are starting to go away!"

As the original Sayori said those words of optimism, the lonely venue of the eternal classroom changed into that of a wide open meadow. It was filled with lush green grass, beautiful trees, and a calming breeze.

The two Sayoris turned to look at the sky, admiring their surroundings.

"How did you do that?" SE Sayori asks in bewilderment, to which the original meekly pushes her fingers again in her trademark pose.

"This is all a dream that my brain is making right? So I just thought of, well... happy thoughts!"

Sayori then does the unthinkable and boops SE Sayori in the nose. She had a surprisingly smug grin while doing it too.

It took a few seconds for SE Sayori to register what had just happened.

"Did you just..."

"Yep! Boooooooooop~!"

The two Sayoris stared at each other, before SE Sayori adopted a challenging smirk.

"Nobody boops me and gets away with it~!"

And thus, some wholesome fun ensued as the two girls played around in the vibrant and peaceful meadow, basaking in the warmth of the sunlight within the dream.

After some time had passed, they both lay on the grass, catching their breaths.

"That was really fun, other me! I wish I could stay here more often with you, ehehe."

"As much as I'd like that, you need to wake up now and get back to the real world."

Started at SE Sayori's suddenly serious tone, Sayori grows concerned.

"Awwww... can't I stay here with you for a bit longer?"

After receiving a shake of the head, Sayori pouts but lets her counterpart explain the situation.

To help emphasize her point, SE Sayori directs a huge cloud to appear in front of them in the air. Functioning like a monitor, the cloud's surface began showing what was going on at the moment in reality around Sayori's currently unconscious body.

They were currently back at Izuna's house, in the living room. Izuna and Yumi were both seated on the single chairs, with somber looks on their faces.

As for her body, it was currently resting on top of Monika's lap. They were currently on the couch and Monika looked like she had been crying non-stop since her cheeks were red and puffy, as well as tear-stained.

The former club president was very crestfallen in appearance.

"Monika... guys... is this what's happening right now in the real world, other me?"

SE Sayori nods at Sayori. "Indeed it is. That's why you need to go back now and ease their pain. Don't worry, we can talk from time to time again whenever you're sleeping, I'll appear again here in this dreamscape. I'm a part of your being, Sayori. And I'll always be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to."

Giving each other one last hug, SE Sayori helps the original to forcefully wake up by materializing a knife.

"This'll only hurt for a short moment, so please bear with me for a bit okay?"

Nodding furiously, Sayori closes her eyes and the sensation of getting stabbed passes over.

"Oh and before I forget! Sayori, tell everyone to open up Izuna's DDLC copy the moment you wake up from this dream! It's really important that you guys do so as soon as possible!"

"Huh, why?" but suddenly, Sayori gets pulled out of the dreamscape after the knife completely penetrates her.  
Back in the real world, her eyes open and she wakes up with a start.

"Owowowowowowow! She said it would only hurt for a bit, that meanie! Ouchies!" she cutely grumbles while getting off of Monika's lap and sitting up straight, only to be greeted by the shocked eyes of the people around her.

The strawberry-blonde then realizes that her friends must be clueless right now over what just happened. Especially considering that she had just woken up from a self-induced coma too after what must've been hours.

Sayori scratches her head a bit and awkwardly laughs.

"Right, ehehe... I have some explaining to do!"

Monika engulfs her in a tight hug and was practically hysterical at the moment. "You have a whole of explaining to do indeed, Sayori! You were out like a light for three whole days! I was so worried about you, we all were!"

It was Sayori's turn to be surprised. Did she really remain unconscious for such a long period of time? Then came the denial.

"Oh that's a funny joke, Monika. Good one, ehehe."

The girl's laughter trails off awkwardly when she realized that Monika was being completely serious. She turns to Izuna and Yumi for confirmation and both of them still wore somber looks.

She really had been knocked out unconscious for three whole days, courtesy of SE Sayori's "test" that she had underwent with.

Three. Freaking. Days.

It would seem that the passage of time in the dream world didn't quite match the flow of time in the real world. It certainly didn't feel like three whole days had passed for Sayori. To her, it was like only mere hours had gone by.

"Wow... three days, huh."

The other three nodded at her, and Monika was pouting a bit.

"And you thought I was joking, geez..."

Sayori scratches her head in embarassment at Monika's remark. "Ahahahaha... oopsies. Anyways, here's what happened inside my dream world! It started off like this..."

The strawberry-blonde then clues in Monika and Yumi about the nightmares that she had been experiencing. Izuna already had prior knowledge of this, and so he only need a bit of updating regarding her status.

She told them about her encounter with Special Ending Sayori, and finally, about how she was instructed to tell them that they should boot up Izuna's copy of the game.

"The other Act 4 Sayori said that we should boot up the game? I see... That definitely means we should go do so as soon as possible then. But are you sure that you're completely fine now?"

Yumi chimes in as well, understandably sharing the worry that Izuna and Monika had.

"I agree, are you positive that you're all fine and dandy after being in such a long comatose state, Sayori dear?"

Monika flashes a warm smile. "If you want to Sayori, you can rest here in the meantime. You've been through a lot already."

Sayori shakes her head at all three of them.

"I appreciate the concern, I really do. But I think that I need to be a part of this too, since it's the other me that even gave me this information. Let me help out!"

Seeing that there was no way to convince the girl otherwise, the four of them proceeded to enter Izuna's bedroom. Once again, the PC's screen flickered on and the system was being booted up.

Sayori and Yumi were hudded beside each other behind their companions as Izuna and Monika were seated directly in front of the screen. Soon enough, the familiar start up sequence of DDLC played out before them, and the main menu screen was loaded.

However, the main menu that greeted them at that moment was by far the weirdest version yet so far.

Because right now, the main menu didn't have ANY of the Doki's sprites. Not even Natsuki and Yuri were on the screen this time. When it was on the Forever Sayori version, the other two were still part of the main menu visual, but now it was completely empty.

And that wasn't all. Instead of the overall pink color scheme, the main menu was a dull gray color except for the DDLC logo on the upper-left of it.

As for the options themselves, the New Game replacement this time simply had the word "Hope" on it.

"...Hope?" Izuna read aloud while blinking his eyes in confusion. Monika didn't really know what that meant either in this context. Both of them turned to Sayori for clues, but the strawberry-blonde let out a surprised "eep!" at the sudden attention.

"Uh, she probably doesn't really know anything about that weird main menu redesign either." Yumi states of in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone while Sayori nods in agreement.

Izuna scratches his head and motions to click on it before Monika places her hand on top of his own.

"Just like the time before Sayori appeared, let's do this together, darling~"

Smiling at the affectionate gesture, Izuna clicks the mouse together with Monika.

The four of them waited as the game shifted to a black screen, all four of them anticipating some swirling lights and stuff to happen just like both times a Doki came out of the PC. Both Monika and Sayori's appearances were accompanied by distince visual cues.

Nothing of the sort happened however, and the screen began to display static feedback, like an old television that had no cable signal.

The visuals started become clearer, with the audio clearing up first. Izuna and the rest were able to make out the sounds to be depicting some sort of fighting scene taking place inside the game.

As if there was a battle going on.

It puzzled everyone greatly because DDLC wasn't exactly some sort of action game or fighting game, so it made no sense for a battle to be happening.

But as the sound became even more clearer, Izuna's speakers were undoubtedly playing sound effects of punches being traded and weapons being swung. There were even sound effects similar to those given off by energy beams in the various shounen anime known to the public.

Then finally, the screen displayed a bright and clear picture of the current scene in DDLC.

It was indeed a battle, being fought by what appeared to be a male and a woman who looked really similar to Monika if not for her auburn hair instead of Monika's brown.

"Who are these two supposed to be?" Yumi asks out of curiosity, but Sayori and Monika had their mouths wide open.

Izuna was practically as clueless as his sister though. "Sis, I think Monika and Sayori know who they are?"

Both Takayas turn to the Dokis for answers, and the girls reluctantly answered their inquiries.

"The boy is actually... t-t-the MC of the g-game..." Sayori began in a shaky voice, with Monika finishing the sentence for her friend.

"...and the woman is my mother. Even if it wasn't part of the in-game story, it's a fact that I indeed have parents. I loved them actually too, before I experienced self-awareness and... you know. I've alluded to them in Act 3 as well, when I talked about how it was for me before my epiphany. The lady before you is Erika, my mom."

Suddenly, all four of them focused their attention back on the screen when they heard MC speak. He had just dodged a strike from Monika's mother and was now staring directly at them from inside the game.

{"Monika? And the player of this game, Izuna?!"} MC exclaims upon seeing Izuna and Monika through the screen.

Monika, being the first to recover, answers back. She remembered that Izuna's PC had a microphone. Thus, it was possible to talk to the characters inside the game, just like when she had been talking with Izuna just before she was pulled outside of DDLC into reality.

"MC? Is that really you?"

Izuna was surprised that MC had referred to him by name. 'He knows my name huh, I guess he overheard the time I was talking to Monika when she was still inside of the game...'

Sayori, who looked like she wanted to say something as well, started inching towards the screen. Her eyes were planted intently on DDLC's MC.

Before she could start speaking however, MC had to dodge an incoming axe kick from Monika's mother.

{"Yes and I currently go by the name you gave me, Blank. Oh and as you can all see, I'm kinda busy with your mother over here..."}

Speaking of which, Erika finally notices Izuna and the others watching in on their battle, and utters a few words of her own.

{"Well, well, well. Look who decided to watch our little battle, Blank. If it isn't my daughter and her little group. Even your beloved Sayori is here. Tell me oh daughter of mine, how's reality been treating you while you left your own family and other friends here inside of this game?!"} she yells while trying to aim a punch at Blank.

"Mom..." Monika was shaking in shock at what was transpiring.

Sayori was still completely focused on Blank, and her cheeks a bit red after she had just been referred to as Blank's beloved.

Yumi stayed silent, quietly observing the spectacle before her. She currently had multiple thought processes regarding what was happening, but she held her tongue for now, deciding to let things play out in the meantime.

And Izuna held Monika's hand tightly. No doubt that her lover was even more shocked than he was about the fact that the freaking MC was currently in a heated physical battle against Monika's mother of all people.

As for Blank, he finally noticed that Yumi and Sayori were also with Izuna and Monika, and his blood-red eyes locked with the strawberry-blonde's cerulean orbs.

{"Sayori... I'm glad you're okay..."} he says in a voice filled with love and hope. Finally, the two had managed to see each other again, even if there was a screen in-place between the two would-be lovers.

"MC... wait, you have a name now and it isn't IzuTaka... Blank, huh..." Sayori breathes out, still not believing that she finally got to see the MC again.

{"If you two are done with your moment, I believe we still have a battle to finish, avatar."} the older lady interjects while aiming a decisive kick at the avatar.

And thus, the fighting continued and Izuna's group continued to watch. Still unaware of the reasons why Blank and Erika were fighting each other. And where was Yuri and Natsuki in all of this?

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

With three days to spare, Blank began the long walk towards his rendered house after quite the long day.

He had to deal with the fact that he currently had no way to reach Erika and the girls other than to wait the 3-day timer of the barrier out.

Blank wasn't a fool. He tried to use his developer window to deactivate then reactivate the school building, but he was met with a myriad of errors. Apparently, the barrier was strong enough to overcome even coding modifications by an administrator.

Thus, the former avatar had no choice but to merely prepare for the upcoming battle.

Upon reaching his house, the avatar steps inside and is greeted by no one.

Yet another reminder of his recently failure by letting Erika take the girls from him, just like that. He lets out a heavy breath that he had been holding this entire time.

"I'm home."

With a sigh, he plops himself on top of one of his couch and hangs his head low.

He didn't even bother to erect his defensive barrier around the house. Mizuki was gone anyway, and he was pretty confident that Erika wouldn't be the type to suddenly ambush him out of nowhere. Especially since she went through the trouble of erecting her own barrier around the school building, which Blank still found impossible to affect in any way using his developer window.

Not really in the mood to eat, yet still hungry enough that the rational part of his brain compelled him to do so anyway, the former avatar lazily conjures a simple meal of poached eggs on buttered toast for his dinner.

"Three days. I can't do anything about this for three whole days."

Palming a hand through his hair, he exhales loudly in frustration. This feeling of powerlessness was a sensation that Blank definitely did not enjoy at all.

Taking a bite out of his toast, he manifests his developer window in front of him once more. The familiar digital screen hovering in front of his vision, displaying all sorts of coding-related figures on it.

With a couple of presses here and there, he summons his broken Wakizashi and Katana. Blank decides to have them undergo repair as he continued to eat his meager dinner, still stressing about the recent events.

His house felt a lot more lonely to him without the others. Natsuki and Yuri had really made his life more lovely than he thought, especially since Sayori was already safe in the real world.

And amidst all this, he still couldn't get over the fact that it was Monika's mother that stood in his way this time.

"Why did it have to be you, Erika..."

As he continued eating and repairing his swords at the same time, the various gears in the machine known as his mind worked in overdrive. They were postulating the various possibilities that could happen during this three-day period.

One thing was for sure though, Blank HAD to master the Sixth Movement. It was the only ability he managed to copy from Yuri and Elyssa's data, and it'd be bad for him not to optimize it. Luckily for him, the power granted him increased movement speed, which suited his evasive way of combat.

His current theory on why the other Movements weren't copied was that Elyssa had chosen Yuri as her host. Thus, the abilities belonged solely to Elyssa and Yuri. No amount of coding could change nor replicate that link between the two of them, he surmised.

He probably could find a workaround using the Portrait of Markov, but even that item was out of his reach for now. Blank was one to try out all possible solutions, and the school building's barrier prevented him from summoning the book, so it was still with Yuri at the moment.

So he had to make do with the Sixth Movement, and his swords as the primary means of combat for him.

Luckily, as stated multiple times already, he had three days to prepare. He could probably devise attack formations that involved both the Sixth Movement and his Getsuga Tensho attack.

Another thing that weighed on his mind is the player.

Izuna, at least that's what his name was supposed to be based on what he overheard a while back before Monika escaped the game and was still in the eternal classroom.

It felt pretty nostalgic for the former avatar, even though it wasn't even that long ago. Back when he had just woken up from his slumber in the void and was given life and awareness by the lightning bolt.

There still had been no sign of Izuna booting up his computer and the game, and this troubled Blank greatly. Because even if everything worked out and he managed to get Natsuki and Yuri back, without the player booting up the game then all of this would be moot. He really needed Izuna to open up the game in order for the modified Forever Sayori command loop to execute.

"If only there was some way to communicate with the player, this would be a whole lot easier, ugh!"

Finally finishing his toast and eggs, he slumps even lower on the couch. His sword-repairing didn't really need his involvement due to Blank running a script and making the process automated, so he was free to do other things in the meantime.

An idea washing over him, Blank steps out of his house again and into the street.

"The swords aren't ready, but I guess I could try getting more out of this new power I got. Here goes."

Closing his eyes momentarily in order to maximize his concentration, he calmly enunciates the name of Elyssa's borrowed ability.

"Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Leg"

The familiar rush of purple-tinted cosmic energy coursed through Blank's lower limbs, and the former avatar allowed it to dwell and accumulate in his legs. He wasn't able to fully appreciate the feeling of strength that the Sixth Movement gave him in the heat of battle, but right now he was able to fully comprehend the sensation of power from his feet to his waist.

"This actually feels, kinda nice. A bit weird, but nice. It's as if I could run a marathon, and not break a sweat!"

Trying to test out his pacing, Blank attempts to walk around with the Sixth Movement active. He then finds out firsthand that even the slightest footsteps already managed to propel him for quite the distance. This meant that he needed to work on his control.

His rendered house was now dozens of meters away from him... after ten mere steps. This was the power brought about by the Sixth Movement. It boosted one's leg attributes and movement so much that such a feat was merely trivial.

"Seriously?! Wow, my control is pretty bad. I guess I know what I'm going to be working on for the next few hours..."

Control of his new power was pretty important too. It was still fresh in Blank's memory, the manner in which Erika managed to beat him. He had tried to use the Sixth Movement's boost to jump behind Erika, but because he lacked precision, Monika's mother had managed to catch one of his legs and slam him into the ground. And the rest was history.

"I can't make such fatal errors again. I'm going to be smarter about this when we fight again."

Blank had truly gone a long way from being a mere dense and oblivious MC, to being the master strategist that he was at the moment.

After several grueling hours of training had past, Blank's legs felt very numb. Most likely due to over-exertion. It was also the first time he had such a foreign and powerful ability active for an extended period of time.

But it was okay. Because this would only serve to help with his control, proficiency, and endurance in using the Sixth Movement of the Cosmos. He needed all the boosting he could, in order to be ready for the rematch against Erika.

The fate of his friends rested on his victory. And if possible, he still wanted to save Erika as well.

One thing was for certain though. He would no longer hold back, and he was pretty sure that Erika wouldn't as well.

He goes back inside of the rendered house, just in time to see that both of his swords had finally been repaired. Everything was working out so far, and his first day of the waiting period had just been concluded.

It was time for some shut-eye, and the former avatar gladly lets the comforting feeling of sleep overtake his consciousness. He was tired, plain and simple.

Then came the second day.

Blank had skipped breakfast and went straight to training. This time, he had both the Katana and the Wakizashi in each hand, and the Sixth Movement was activated already. Wasting no time, he went straight into his pre-planned training regimen, and tried out all sorts of attack combinations as he could.

His inner otaku emerged, as he also found it hard to resist the temptation of naming each of his new attacks with cool names. Which made sense, seeing that in DDLC's story, the MC originally wanted to join the Anime Research Club. That, and he also read a lot of Manga.

"Fade to the light, Cosmic Lunar Slash!" he yells out while unleashing a Getsuga Tensho, then quickly trailing behind it and kicking the newly-formed projectile with his Sixth Movement-powered right leg.

The result - most of the pavement on the street was now blown to bits due to the increased power output of the Getsuga. Various splinters and fissures of concrete littered the area and debris was scattered all around him.

The former avatar realizes that he had overdone it, and awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"Ahahahaha... that may be too much. And I need a better name for this move, it sounds too damn tacky!"

Laughing at his own remark, Blank prepares to strike once again, but halts immediately upon noticing that the digital sky above him began to crackle and de-stabilize with raw lines of code.

After a couple of minutes had passed, the digital sky returns to its normal state, as if nothing had happened. But Blank saw it all, and it concerned him.

"...oh no."

He already had an inkling of suspicion about this, but ever since both Monika and Sayori were pulled out from the game, the digital world itself had become very unstable. And now, it seems that the condition of the in-game realm was worsening.

"We won't be able to stay in this world for much longer. That settles it, Erika needs to come with us whether she likes it or not. It's not safe here anymore!"

Just to make sure, he manifests his developer window and checks the integrity of the game files. So far, nothing out of the ordinary.

Blank then resumes his training, and momentarily sets aside the issue of the game world's impending collapse. By the time that this world would fall into ruin, he'd probably be in the player's reality with the others anyway.

He had a fight to prepare for after all, with only less than two days left as leeway.

"I will save everyone. That includes you, Erika."

Staring at the digitally-simulated sky while tightly gripping his swords, he gets ready to train once more. The neon-purple glow illuminating his feet once again signalling Blank's usage of the Sixth Movement.

...

...

...

Inside a certain school building, two girls could be seen inside one of its many classrooms.

"Why are you doing this, Erika? This is most unbecoming of you. Even your daughter Monika wasn't this crazy, and that was the girl who had driven myself and Sayori to commit suicide, and had Natsuki's neck snapped at one point in the game."

"The mophead is gonna storm here soon and bust us out of this joint, once your barrier's timer expires! So you might as well cut this out!"

Yuri and Natsuki, who were both seated in an empty classroom hollered out at a huge TV screen that was mounted on top of the blackboard.

On it, Erika was being displayed. The matriarch was currently in another location within the school building. There were built-in microphone sensors on the TV, allowing the Dokis to communicate with her.

{"You two may not understand my reasons for now, but I'm doing what's best for us all. I'm not even going to stop Blank from escaping the game. He deserves to be happy alongside Sayori too."}

"If you're really doing what's best for us all, then you'd let us out of here! I want to go to the player's world too dammit!" Natsuki angrily retorts at Erika who merely shakes her head in disappointment.

Neither Doki were able to escape the classroom's confines due to a barrier surrounding the door and the windows. Since neither of them had digital powers like Blank, they were forced to stay inside and bear with it, unless Erika herself would finally let them out.

They didn't have access to any administrator priveleges either, due to their Junior and Senior Club President titles not being applied yet.

"LEMME OUT OF HERE! LET ME AND YURI GO ALREADY!" the girl bangs on the door to no avail. She didn't even want to talk with Erika any longer.

{"Natsuki, just endure it a little longer. I need only a little more time before I'm ready. And then, we can finally become one happy family in this world~!"}

Getting agitated by the mother's carefree statement, Natsuki sharply turns her head around. She intended on giving the lady a piece of her mind.

"You can take that offer and shove it up your mmmmpppfbghh?!-" Before the pink-haired firecracker could continue her angry spiel at Erika, Yuri hastily covers her friend's mouth.

"If you have nothing left to tell us, I'd appreciate some silence. You can disconnect now, Erika."

Taken aback by Yuri's cold tone, Erika silently nods and the TV screen becomes empty once more. Yuri then loosens her hold on Natsuki's mouth.

"The hell was that for, Yuri?!" but the fire in Natsuki's voice dies down once she notices Yuri's expression.

She was sad. Her amber eyes glistened, as she timidly played with her hair while adopting a solemn look.

"Yuri..."

"I can somewhat see a mild resemblance of myself in Erika, Natsuki. At least the obssessive part of me. And it's quite sad."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Natsuki urges Yuri to elaborate.

"Erika. Monika's mother. She's so absorbed in her goal of making a new family in this world. To the point where it's now becoming something of a negative connotation. A detriment to her mental health."

"And...?"

"Remember how I acted in Act 2? Even if it was also in part due to the script, and Monika's influence on the game files." it then became clear to Natsuki what Yuri was getting at.

"Oh, that's what you meant..."

"That's exactly what I was getting at, Natsuki. I personally know firsthand how dangerous it is to become one-track minded and too focused on your goal, and only your goal to the point of obssession. Even if for example, we actually joined Erika in her desire, there's one thing that could flush it all down the drain. You've noticed it, haven't you?"

The two of them stare out through the window and gaze at the outside. Even though a barrier was in place, they could still clearly see through it.

The sky was flickering with glitches and code. Changing back and forth between a peaceful sky, and a turbulent sheet of coding sequences.

"Yeah... this world is about to go bye-bye soon. Probably because both the Prez and Sayori aren't in it anymore. See, this is why Erika should just join us in escaping with the mophead!" Natsuki sighs before face-palming.

Everything would be so much easier if Erika stopped this crazy charade, at least that's what Natsuki thought. The girl wasn't even mad at Erika about the whole thing with her papa anymore. It was Erika's insistence of keeping them detained here that pissed her off to no end.

At the very least, at least Yuri and Natsuki had each other at the moment. The only thing they could do right now is to wait for Blank to rescue them from this prison, and for him to save Erika from herself. Because even the Dokis knew that deep down, Erika was really a good person at heart.

"I hope the mophead comes for us soon..."

"Trust me Natsuki, I share your sentiments. But I believe that Blank is trying his hardest to prepare for his confrontration with Erika. I think he's waiting for the timer for the barrier around the school to expire. At least that's my hypothesis, considering that if he were able to breach Erika's security measures that easily, he would've done so already. I mean, he even has a developer window, remember?"

"Yeah, that's probably it. I guess all we can do is wait then, darn it."

Yuri suddenly grins with a mischievous glint in her amber eyes. She had thought of a way to distract themselves from their current predicament.

"We could always talk about different topics while passing the time. I have one particular topic in mind, if you want to hear about it?"

"Sure, hit me. What's gotcha thinking?"

"Well, it's about this comprehensive and very-detailed proposition of mine regarding the fact that manga isn't literature. Seriously, it doesn't qualify as literature if we applied the proper definition. Manga relies both on the illustrations and the text to convey a story, while most written literature can tell a story even with just the encoded text."

One could've sworn that an angel passed by inside the room, due to how deathly silent it became all of a sudden.

Moments later, upon proper registering that Yuri uttered the words "manga isn't literature", Natsuki suddenly rushes up to the purple-haired bookworm and bores her eyes into the purple-Yuri's own while levelling a stern gaze that burned as intensely as the raging heat of a thousand suns.

She was basically all up in the taller girl's face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YURI?! MANGA IS LITERATURE DAMMIT!"

Inwardly smiling, Yuri engages in a heated debate with her friend. Her plan to distract the girl from their worries apparently working, once the topic of manga was brought up.

'Please come save us soon, Blank.' Yuri silently entrusts her hopes unto the former avatar.

In another plane of existence currently out of reach from the girls, a certain Elyssa Libitina stood by. She silently watches the scene before her unfold. Biding her time from within the "Portrait of Markov" book until they needed her help, or if Blank called upon her for assistance.

"I have faith that you're going to succeed, friend of Yuri."

...

...

...

Another day passes for the former avatar, and at the moment he remained lying on top of his bed. Very exhausted from yet another grueling training session that lasted all throughout the day. He barely ate anything at all, save for meager provisions such as buttered toast again.

"I can't wait for Erika's damn barrier to be lifted already. All this waiting is driving me crazy."

He stares dully at his developer window, Blank's patented the digital interface once again floating in front of him.

{"Python Algorithm Decryption Status: Failed"}

Upon seeing that single line, Blank heaves a heavy sigh.

Even though he was sure that Erika would indeed lift the barrier after the 3-day timer expires, he still wanted to try his best to infiltrate the barrier anyway. Unfortunately he proved to be unsuccessful in all of his attempts so far.

Another worry that continued to plague his mind was the current status of his friends.

Natsuki and Yuri.

Now, he had no doubt that the girls were at least spared any physical harm. Erika's utmost disgust towards Mizuki's brash and violent approach is a definite testament to that. So he could breathe a little easy regarding that.

Whether or not Erika was emotionally and even mentally stable however, regarding if she'd resort to psychological means in bending the Dokis to her will was another story though. Blank wasn't given any assurance at all that Monika's mother wouldn't forcefully indoctrinate them into becoming a part of her family, and that worried him quite a bit.

"I hope you two are okay... just a little more and I can finally bust you guys out of there..."

Hopefully, once this was all resolved, they'd all finally be able to escape the game. And he could be with Sayori again.

With that pleasant thought in mind, Blank finally drifts off into a well-deserved slumber. Thankfully, it was peaceful and devoid of any undesirable nightmares or night terrors. He had a nice and calm sleeping session.

Finally came the third and last day he had for preparation. But this time, Blank wanted to do something different.

If all went according to his plans, then this may potentially become his last set of hours inside of the DDLC realm.

And so, he treated himself to a nice and filling breakfast this time. Thanks to his trusty developer window of course, in a similar fashion to that mega breakfast he had days ago with Natsuki and Yuri, before the Mizuki and Erika fiasco happened.

After getting his due of food and sustenance, he lets out a sigh of bliss and contentment.

"Man, that's the stuff. That settles it, I need to learn how to cook properly when I get out of this game. Especially since Sayori loves food too!"

At the mention of her name, Blank couldn't help but pause a bit.

His heart ached for her. He really wanted to see his childhood friend already. The love of his life. The light of his world.

"Sayori..."

Standing up from his seat, he leaves his house and steps into the doorway of the one beside it.

The house that formerly belonged to Sayori in DDLC.

A rush of nostalgia overtook Blank, as he once again set foot instead his love's rendered household.

Everything was exactly the same as it had been in the multiple playthroughs that Izuna's DDLC copy had been through. The former avatar had made sure to leave it in pristine condition as a sort of memento to Sayori's former existence within the game now that she was in the real world. For what reason, he wasn't really sure. But still, he had made sure that his special girl's former house remained in good condition.

Today was the first time since his awakening to enter this place again after a while, the last time he'd been here was during Izuna's last playthrough. And that had been before he had gain proper self-awareness thanks to the Heaven's Bridge lightning bolt.

He walks around, fully grasping the fact that he was here once again.

Then, Blank finally reaches it. The door to Sayori's bedroom. That fated wooden door which had inadvertedly lead to one of Doki Doki Literature Club's most known scenes by many players. The very same scene that acted as the herald of the truth regarding the type of game this was.

The same door that lead to the "Sayo-Nara" hanging scene.

Blank began to sweat a bit with irrational anxiety. 'Dammit, you know that it won't happen anymore! Sayori's safe and sound on the other side of the screen! You have nothing to worry about anymore!'

But still, the past trauma of Act 1's finale started manifesting once again within the former avatar's troubled psyche.

His shaky hand lingers on top of the doorknob.

"Here goes..."

Slowly, as if time began running in slow-motion, he fully grasps the round edge of the knob, and gives it an anxious grip. He then turns the knob slowly, intent on prolonging this for as long as he felt needed.

He wasn't sure if his heart could take any more suspense, but he had to get this over with. Still with an iron-clad hold on the doorknob, the fomer avatar exhales quite loudly and shakes his head.

"I'm entering."

Blank gently opened the door.

...

...

...

As expected, there was no jumpscare of any sort. No jarring and horrifying visual of Sayori being strewn from her ceiling by a noose. The BGM track of "Sayo-Nara" didn't start playing all of a sudden, and there were no errors being displayed.

It was just a vacant room, still as messy as ever. Just as Blank remembered it would be, since Sayori rarely if ever cleaned her bedroom by her own volition. Obviously due to her depression.

"It feels like forever since I've been in your room, Sayori."

His eyes roamed around the room's contents, taking in each and every bit of his surroundings that entered his vision. Some clothes were strewn about, the bed wasn't made with the blanket still on the precipice of the bed, and so on.

Blank's attention gets caught by a certain stuffed plushie currently placed at the foot of the bed near the window.

It was a big and soft-looking cow plush. The former avatar distinctly recalled Sayori giving it the nickname of "Mr. Cow". He had been the one to give her the oversized stuffed toy in their fictional childhood together, and Blank still remembered it all like it was just yesterday.

"Mr. Cow, it's good to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for making Sayori happy all these years."

Blank picks up the plushie with a grin, and brings it close to his chest like a child needing comfort. He could still smell Sayori's scent on it, and it gave him weird feelings in the pit of his stomach. He began to take a trip down memory lane, reminiscing about the time he gave Mr. Cow to Sayori.

Now it went without saying, that the former avatar didn't really have any established backstory or lore within DDLC. But since his strongest defining character attribute was that Sayori had been his precious childhood friend, it was as if the data was re-constructing memories on the fly to help explain and rationalize his close bond with Sayori.

And so, the memory that he was remembering at the moment may have been a byproduct of that rationalization process by the game.

Blank didn't care either way, he treasured the memory regardless of its origin.

The time that he had first met Sayori.

 **(Flashback start)**

A young Blank could be seen walking around at an amusement park. His parents were busy talking about something, so they didn't notice that their son had split up from them and started wandering the venue like most kids his age.

After about 30 minutes of aimless walking, he bumps into someone of similar height to his own.

"Ooof, sorry! Are you okay?" the young Blank asks before being greeted with one of the cutest faces he'd ever seen.

It was the child of the family that recently moved in as his neighbor only a week prior. He didn't know the name of the girl however.

"I-I'm fine... thank you for asking. I have to go now, my mommy's looking for me..." her strawberry-blonde hair being burned into Blank's vision, he watches as the girl scurried away. Assumingly trying to find her mother that she had gotten separated with.

He was pretty sure that his own parents would be able to find him, and so he decided to help the girl out. Catching up with her retreating figure, Blank beckons her to stop. "Wait up, I'll help you find your mom!"

They began to walk through the entire amusement park while looking for the girl's mother. After around an hour of searching to no avail, the female child began to tear up.

Sensing that his new friend was sad, he looks for a way to cheer her up before spotting one of those fair games that had prizes.

"Look over there, that game might be fun!" as soon as he pointed in the direction of the stall, the girl's eyes lit up in wonder.

It was a simple ring toss game, but what had caught the girl's attention was the big and soft-looking plushie of a cow that happened to be the grand prize.

"So cute..."

They walk up to the stall and the girl tries out the game, using some change she had in her pocket.

She had three tries, with all of them missing their mark as none of the rings she threw had landed on the target cone.

"Awwwww... I guess we could try again next time..." but before the girl could walk away, Blank gives the game a try himself, successfully beating it on his very first try due to pure luck.

"Here you go sir, congratulations." the stall keeper hands over the huge cow to Blank and the boy immediately gives it to Sayori who widens her eyes in surprise.

"You wanted this right? It's my gift to you. I hope you like it." he says while the girl hugs the stuffed toy tight.

"T-thank you... uh..."

"My name's QW3zcH=. We're actually neighbors you know, I saw your family move in recently." the then unnamed Blank introduced himself with a bright smile. Since this was a time where he was still meant to be a template for the player, he didn't really have a proper name. But the girl didn't really notice anything off with this, and accepted his name as whatever the future player of the game would give him. Sayori smiled at him in appreciation while still holding her present.

"We're neighbors? That's great! Nice to meet you QW3zcH=. I'm Sayori, and thank you so much for Mr. Cow! I hope we could get along better as friends!" Sayori, having already completely shed away her shyness had completely warmed up to Blank.

"Likewise. I'm just next door so we could definitely meet more often. But I have to say, mister... cow? Sayori, there are no male co-"

Before Blank could finish, he gets interrupted by the sound of adults headed their way.

"Sayori, I've been looking all over for you!"

The girls turns around and sees her mother. She runs off towards her and they hugged each other.

"Mommy! My new friend and I were also trying to find you!"

Sayori's mother notices the boy beside her daughter and gives him her thanks.

"It wasn't a problem ma'am. We were just talking about how your family moved in next door too."

"Oh, you're the son of the family next door? Thank you for taking care of my little one, QW3zcH=. My name's..."

They shook hands, and a new friendship between families was born that day because a little after that exchange between Blank and Sayori's mother, Blank's parents had bumped into them as well, and the two families were delighted to become each other's acquaintances.

As Blank and his parents were about to leave, Sayori calls out to him before he was completely out of earshot.

"Let's play again tomorrow!"

He winks at her, happily accepting the offer before they completely parted. "Sure thing Sayori, I'll come over tomorrow."

And this began a very long friendship between the two of them that remained strong even now.

 **(Flashback end)**

Blank smiles to himself. A lot had happened between that chance encounter several years ago and now.

Firstly, Sayori's mother was a divorced single parent when they had first met and he would learn about this a bit later after that initial meeting. It was why he had never met Sayori's scripted father and he never had any references in the code. It may have been the catalyst for Sayori's in-game depression to build up over the years.

Said depression reaching the height of its manifestation when her mother fell ill. Eventually, she passed away due to sickness, leaving Sayori all alone in the house.

As for Blank's parents, they were always out of the country, or at least in a different country from wherever fictional country DDLC's story took place in due to their work.

This meant that Sayori and Blank really only had each other to rely on. And why the two had forged a close-knit bond over the years. When Sayori's mother had died, she became crestfallen for a month, slowly wasting away due to heartbreak before the recovery period started after her mourning.

Though Blank would never learn that her depression would fully take root due to that. He was clueless about Sayori having depression to begin with until the script drove her to confess it herself within the game's first act.

But the past was the past, and this is the present.

The former avatar never did get to see his own parents either. Ever since his awakening, he couldn't find any trace of them in the code. Probably having been completely wiped out due to being deemed unnecessary and unneeded by the game's script.

It was exactly the same thing that probably happened to Monika's father, based on what Erika had told him during their recent encounter.

"Not that I'm really affected about the disappearance of my scripted parents. The girls are my family now. Still... it would've been nice to be able to meet them now." he says in a wistful voice.

Still holding the cow plushie, he summons his developer window and stores away the object. He planned on taking Mr. Cow with him into the real world, and he'd find a way to do so. It was a toy that had high sentimental value to both him and Sayori.

With newfound vigor, he cleans up Sayori's room like he usually did in DDLC's narrative. He then steps out of the house, and decides to go back to his own for one last preparation session.

In his living room, he opens his developer window for the umpteenth time, and opens a map program.

A huge blinking cursor with a live feed of the school building appears on the display.

The timer on the barrier currently showed the following value: [04h:17m:08s]

"A little over four hours left, huh. I hope everything works out in the end..."

He spends the final four hours meditating over his plans and attack strategies. Currently, Blank was seated in an indian sitting position, with his legs crossed over each other and his hands on both of his knees. Mulling over the events that happened so far

Today was the day of reckoning for Doki Doki Literature Club.

It was high time for him and his companions, to finally escape into reality to join Monika and Sayori in the player's reality.

That included a certain lady who happened to be the mother of Monika of course, whether she liked it or not.

"Like hell I'm letting you be abandoned here Erika, especially since this damned world is about to collapse! It would be easier if I didn't need to fight you again to make you see that, but we both know that you could be just as stubborn as your daughter, ugh."

Speaking of Erika's daughter, Blank uses the developer window to manifest the administrator notebook that Monika had left behind.

He skims through it and eventually finds the specific page that he had been looking for.

The one where Monika had left a heartfelt letter asking for help. And yes it's the same one in the sixth chapter of this story. You guys better be thankful that I'm a useful narrator for all you forgetful folk out there. Give the chapter a re-read if you forgot what Monika's letter said already.

Anyways, getting back to Blank and the notebook, he silently reads the letter once again. As if to re-confirm his commitment to saving everyone.

"It's up to me to defy the laws of this world itself, huh. Yes, I fully intend on getting us all out of the game, Monika. I swear, we'll be able to meet again sooner than you think!"

His heart and mind fully made up, he checks the status of Erika's timer, and it now displayed a value of [00h:20m:55s].

"Twenty minutes... I guess it's time for me to make my move. Today is the day that everything changes."

Blank steps out of his rendered house for one last time, and moves out to carve his destiny. The time is ripe for the progress.

Giving both his and Sayori's houses one last glance, he gives a nod of acknowledgement and starts the long walk towards his in-game school.

"I'm coming to save you guys. Natsuki. Yuri."

He trudges forward, with the winds of change blowing about and giving him an air of confidence. He passes by all of the rendered buildings and houses, such infrastructures meant to represent NPC households and the like. They were all basically non-important fluff assets used by DDLC to help simulate a normal suburban environment.

"Soon enough, I won't be able to walk these streets... it's a surreal feeling."

Indeed. Once everything works out, and they will, at least Blank firmly believed so, he'd be walking in the streets of the Player's neighborhood instead. Hopefully with Sayori and the rest of his friends.

Before he knew it, he was already standing in front of the school building. With the protective barrier still being up and active.

The timer value was now [00h:01m:44s].

"Only a little under two minutes. You can do this Blank, nothing is impossible if you try. Don't falter now." he mutters to himself while trying to amp up his mental state with self-assurance.

Tick tock. Pitter-patter. The digital countdown went by, and Blank's anticipation skyrocketed. He only had mere seconds left before

Then, he hears the sound of electronic whirring. The timer was now at zero, and he saw with his own two blood-red eyes that the barrier had began to dissipate, finally giving him access to the school building. He double-checks his developer window and sure enough, Yuri and Natsuki's files were accessible again. Their current location's coordinates weren't clear, probably due to some protective measure set up by Erika, but it was clear that they were inside the school at least.

"Let's begin then. The sooner I finish this, the better it'll be for everyone." Blank confidently declares, before stepping inside the campus pathway through the school's gates.

The moment that he was fully on campus however, something weird happened.

Blank felt like he had stepped into another realm. The visuals, the surroundings, and the atmosphere were all the same as he remembered regarding their in-game school campus, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was in some sort of other dimension.

His developer window reported no weird changes whatsoever, he was definitely still inside of the game and at the school.

"Then what is it? Why am I getting the feeling of something being weirdly off here?"

"That's because I modified the existing assets for this school building a bit, my dear avatar. Welcome to my domain, Blank. I see that you have your mind completely made up at this point."

Turning to the sound of the voice, there was no mistaking it. There appeared Erika, in her full glory. She was already clad in the same battle-type black and gold colored gear that she had donned during their first battle.

"...what do you mean exactly, Erika? And where are the girls?!"

She ignores Blank's inquiry about Natsuki and Yuri, and merely points at the direction from which he entered the campus. "Try exiting this place... if you can that is. Ahahahahah~!"

Growing mildly curious, the former avatar obliges and walks in a straight line towards the opposite direction. He passes through the school gates and continues walking.

However, he ended up back inside the school for some reason.

"W...what?" not really believing what just happened, he tries leaving the school again, and once more finds himself in front of Erika in the middle of the school grounds. Aiming a questioning look at the mother, he voices out his concern.

"What the actual fudge did you do, Erika?!"

Snickering to herself, she answers with much glee. A manic look crossed her eyes, and she appeared to be bordering on mild insanity. "I coded the school to make it so that whoever enters the gates remains trapped inside of this venue until I am defeated or if I willingly let them exit the premises! Ahahahahahahahahahaha, what are you going to do now, Blank?! Come, let's settle this once and for all! A fight over who gets the right to the girls!"

"But... why? Why would you do this Erika? Just come with us already, and I promise I'll find a way for you to be happy with Monika and the othe-"

"No! Enough is enough Blank! You won't change my mind no matter what you say!" Erika hastily cuts off Blank's attempt to resolve this in a peaceful manner.

"I deliberately set all of this up so that this would be our last battle! Enough stalling, if I have to rough you up significantly to stop you from trying to convert me to your cause, then I will gladly do so. For the sake of my goal... for the sake of forming my family... I have to do this. Now, it's my turn to make an offer."

"And what would that be, Erika?"

She gives the former avatar a gentle look. "Just this once, I will willingly let you pass through the school gates if you stop trying to take Natsuki and Yuri from me. Just leave, and go exit this world if you want. Go on and be with Sayori, my daughter, and the player. And let us be happy here in our own way."

Blank appeared to mull this over a bit, before sternly declining. He had to get it through Erika's thick skull that the world was collapsing. He couldn't just leave her and the girls inside of Izuna's game copy anymore.

"I'm afraid... my answer is the same as before. I can't do that."

Erika merely smiles, in a highly similar manner to Monika's eerie Act 3 CG smile, before sighing in disappointment.

"I expected that answer. Fine then, if you manage to best me in combat, then I will tell you where the girls are. Otherwise, prepare yourself for defeat!" In a preemptive manner of not even planning to give Blank the oppurtune chance to react, the mother immediately lunges at him while armed with an energy-imbued punch aimed towards his prone gut, around the solar plexus region.

Fortunately for Blank, his training sessions had given him heightened reflexes, and he managed to sashay away his entire body in time, pivoting his figure to the right and allowing him to avoid the would-be devastating punch.

"I've been upping my fighting ability, Erika. I won't be beaten so easily anymore." the former avatar casually remarks while simultaneously dodging another strike from Erika. It was a stark contrast from how their previous fight days ago had started, with Erika going full offense from the start.

Blank skillfully does an agile backdash away from Erika, and quickly summons his two swords. The faithful Katana and Wakizashi pair. The speed in which he was able to bring the weapons out being greatly improved, once again thanks to his prior training. The former avatar was now proving to be a force to be reckoned with, and Erika was beginning to see the depth of his improvement in battle.

"Ohoh, now you're getting serious. Show me what you've got, Blank!"

Quick to deliver, he yells out the name of Ichigo Kurosaki's famous projectile strike. Although this time, it was with both of his swords, causing two simultaneous Getsugas to overlap with each other in an X-pattern.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Due to the highly-telegraphed nature of the move, Erika dodges the incoming X beam by hopping to the left, and prepared to close the gap between herself and Blank by boosting her feet with glitches.

"Too predictable Blank, you have to do better than that to damage m-AAAAAACK!" what Erika didn't expect, was the Getsuga cross to perform a U-turn and ricochet back into her, cleanly striking her vulnerable and exposed backside.

The sudden impact abruptly slams her into the ground while causing her to drop to her knees, and Blank couldn't help but flash her a smirk.

"You were saying? I told you Erika, I've been upping my fighting ability in preparation of this day. If it's a serious battle you want, then it's a serious battle you're getting."

Spitting out a minor amount of blood to her side, the now distraught mother had to begrudgingly admit that this was going to be more difficult than she initially thought. She didn't want to resort to using the power of glitch deletion, but Blank was almost close to forcing her hand.

In a swift turn of events, both of them had decided to willingly rush towards each other, and started a battle of melee attrition, disregarding ranged combat in favor of upclose punches and kicks being thrown around in rapid succession.

They engaged fierce blows towards each other, neither of them being a hundred percent accurate in landing said blows. A jab here, a kick there.

"Take this!" Erika goes for a straight cross and it cleanly connects, hitting Blank in the cheek. The former avatar however tries tanking through the punch and decks Erika in the face as well with his own righteous hook of fury. Both of them staggered a bit.

"I really don't like slugging it out with girls, but you're proving to be an exemption to the norm, Erika. Heh. I wonder what *pant* Monika would think if she saw what we're doing right now? *pant*" Blank manages to make light of their battle with such a remark while his breathing started to grow labored.

"She'd probably find it distasteful *pant* or something, ahaha. *pant* Now, take this!" and with that, they continued their seemingly endless amount of melee-based attacks meant to harm the other physically.

Though if they were being honest with each other, neither had been giving it their all. Blank had yet to use the full extent of his new attack strategies, and Erika hadn't started using her glitch powers.

They were both trying to deter the other, basically.

That was, until Blank got wind of his name being called by two voices that he knew all too well.

"Blank! We're here! Blank!"

"Mophead, she's keeping us in this room!"

Blank, trying to search for where the voices were coming from manages to land his eyes on one of the higher classrooms near their current location. He saw Natsuki and Yuri, pressing hard against the window of the classroom. Though once he looked closer, he noticed yet another barrier engulfing the room, probably to prevent them from escaping.

"Natsuki, Yuri, I'm coming!" he tries to run past the still panting Erika, and this proved to be a big mistake when the lady blocked his exit by speeding towards him and throwing him off-balance with a glitch-boosted shoulder tackle.

"Now that you know where they are, I can't afford to hold back anymore. I hope you understand, Blank!" her fists were now coated with a mix of bright white energy, and glitches. With this, the former avatar knew that she would attempt to use the power of glitches on him.

Skidding for a bit due to his body still reeling from the tackle, he seamlessly transitions into a hunched stance, while yelling out his kiai in one fluid sequence. He then begins activating the only power he had managed to borrow from Elyssa and Yuri's data.

"SIXTH MOVEMENT OF THE COS-"

"I won't let you use that power!" Erika was quick on her toes, interrupting the activation by precisely unleashing a furious roundhouse kick at Blank, forcing the former avatar to cancel the ability's startup and parry the kick with his Wakizashi. Then, he maintains his balance with Erika still pushing with her leg at the Wakizashi, and swings his Katana in a circular arc.

"Point-blank Getsuga Tensho!"

The mother realizes the error of getting too close to Blank and eats the burnt of a full-powered Getsuga with minimal protection other than the armor that she was currently wearing.

It was a double-edged sword however. With Erika being so close in proximity to Blank, the Getsuga's recoil managed to partially get him caught up as well in the blast, and both of them were launched in opposite directions from each other. Among the two of them though, it was Monika's mother who sustained more damage from the attack maneuver.

"*huff* I'm glad the risk payed off. Now then, Sixth Movement of the Cosmos..."

Erika's eyes widened in fear. Even if she was using the power of glitches already, she knew from observing the heavily one-sided battle between the Ascended Yuri and Mizuki that it didn't matter once Elyssa Libitina started utilizing those dreadful Cosmic Movements.

"Dammit Blank, you just had to acquire Libitina's powers, didn't you?"

Blank smiled sadly. Even if it meant Erika getting hurt a bit, he knew that this had to be done in order to save her as well as the girls. "...Titan's Leg."

In contrast to the first time he used the power, the successful activation was a lot more imposing this time around. Blank had made sure to master as much of the Sixth Movement as possible in the short period of time he had, and therefore boosted his energy output of his legs to their greatest heights.

The result, large fissures appeared on the campus grounds and the sheer amount of power caused turbulent winds to generate from Blank's feet.

"Behold, the results of the training that I've done during the three days you gave me. I'm saving everyone, Erika. That includes saving you from yourself, no matter how low you fall. I will give us a happy ending. All of us."

In the face of sheer power, Erika could only stand motionless. Her glitches subconsciously deactivating and her figure being frozen in place.

She already knew deep down, that she stood no chance.

With the Sixth Movement's speed boost, Erika quickly deduced that she wouldn't even be able to input the deletion command in time. Blank would quickly smite her with a divine kick of purple energy if she so much as attempted in doing so. The thought of being on the receiving end of the avatar's full wrath didn't sound so thrilling to her.

Blank's imposing figure stood proud. He was standing tall. With a sword in each hand, and neon-purple energy coasting impressively around his lower limbs. During this moment, the former avatar was the embodiment of power itself. It echoed the past battle between Blank and Mizuki. Before, it was the former avatar who stood powerless before a stronger foe.

Now, it was him who displayed an overwhelming gap in raw power.

But above all, there was one thing that made Monika's mother doubt her chances of success, even more so than the Sixth Movement.

It was the look that Blank currently had with his blood-red eyes. The look of a warrior.

She was no fighter, just a mother who wanted her own family. Unlike Blank, she wasn't versed in anime either and therefore wasn't exposed to much violence.

Before all of this, she was a happy housewife with her husband and daughter. But, DDLC's script didn't let things remain that way. And the problems compounded when the lightning bolt struck the player's computer.

Her husband was gone.

Her daughter was gone.

And now, she was about to lose Yuri and Natsuki too.

She was about to lose her new family before she could even form it.

Because Blank was too strong.

She couldn't blame him really, if she were being completely honest with herself. Just like her, the avatar had his own goals in mind. And they weren't even selfish ones. Both of them were equally entitled to a happy ending. They were both fighting for the right to happiness, just on the opposing ends of each other in a conflict that neither of them really wanted to be a part of.

It would be so easy to give up on her own goal and join up with Blank. But, she believed that after everything, after orchestrating Mizuki's assault, after basically kidnapping the girls just to form her new family... she was too far gone to turn back.

She couldn't turn back.

And so she had been pushing through with her goal, even if Blank and the girls would think that she was being stubborn and thick-headed.

This was her conflict, and right now she was beginning to have doubts once again.

It wasn't easy, being the villain to another one's hero. And right now, she knew full well that she was serving as the unwilling villain to Blank's heroic struggle.

'Should I just give up...?' Erika thinks to herself, while continuing to gaze upon the full majesty of the Sixth Movement.

Everything that lead up to this moment flashed through her mind.

The loss of her husband due to the game deeming that he wasn't needed. It still stung to this day, and it would most likely forever hurt.

Monika, her only daughter, and her decision to throw it all away for the sake of experiencing something real and being with the player of this wretched game. Her own flesh and blood was willing to forsake her and everything else due to all of it being fake.

The feeling of being all alone, with no one to call her family anymore.

Never again.

Never again!

NEVER AGAIN!

"I WILL NEVER BE LEFT ALONE EVER AGAIN!"

With renewed confidence, she stands up to Blank and tightens up her muscles. Once more, she enters her fighting stance, and prepares to accept whatever is thrown at her way by the now empowered avatar.

"Come at me, avatar!"

Blank acknowledges Erika's resolve and intends to honor it with his full strength.

He dashes forward, using the amplified speed given to him by the divine ability. His speed surpassed that of a bullet, and he swings his both of his swords at the same time. Erika barely has time to brace for the shockingly fast attack.

"Here's one of my newer attacks, Tandem Strike - Cosmic Getsuga!"

Just as the name implied, the attack was comprised of two precisely aimed Getsuga Tenshos being released in tandem with an energy imbued kick being unleashed at the same time. Both the energy from the Sixth Movement and the dense spiritual energy from the pair of Getsugas end up skyrocketing as more kinetic energy is added, causing the damage output to be significantly higher than when a Getsuga and the kick are performed separately.

Erika attempts to hold her ground, with her raised arms blocking the attack with sheer willpower. The Tandem Strike proved to be too much however, and her guard ends up being broken while she falls backward.

Pushing through with offense, Blank immediately flashes in hot pursuit of Erika's falling body, while preparing his followup attack.

"Titan's Leg 2nd Step - Cosmic Burst!"

In the form of a rapily approaching flying knee, Blank's entire lower half glowed a bright purple, similar to how flames engulf a meteor that rapidly approaches the earth's surface.

He was now akin to a meteor himself, and was about to collide with Erika.

Regaining her senses, the mother lets out a desperate cry while cocking back her left elbow.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

She punches the ground with all of her strength using her left fist to alter her trajectory, while also trying to slow down her speed. This allowed her to roll out of the way from the incoming meteor-like attack by the former avatar. With Blank being too fast to switch directions despite his improved control over the Sixth Movement, he ends up crashing into one of the nearby school building's walls.

Seconds later he emerges from the newly-formed hole in the wall, fresh cuts appearing on his arms and legs.

Erika could tell that she was merely lucky though, as Blank appeared to be barely affected at all despite his current tattered appearance.

"Damn, I messed up there. That won't happen again though. I have to save my friends, so I can't afford to lose!"

Blank's opponent wasn't faring any better though. Aside from her exhaustion, the hand that she had used to punch the concrete while she was flailing at a high speed was now bloodied, and near unable to even form a proper fist.

"Urk..." she grunts out in pain. Blank and Erika stare at each other, both panting heavily after that high-speed exchange.

Erika's entire body remained tense with caution, trying to get a read on the avatar's next move.

Likewise, Blank kept the Sixth Movement active. His training allowed for him to lengthen the duration in which he could keep Elyssa's power up significantly. He also tightens his grip on both his Katana and his Wakizashi.

Then all of a sudden... both of them began hearing static noises, similar to a television being turned on.

This greatly confuses Blank, until he remembered something. While Erika was attempting to figure out what was going on, the avatar checks his developer window for a certain toggle, and everything became clear.

Izuna's PC was currently booted, and the game was being started up on his system. His developer window also had internet access again, confirming that indeed, the player's PC was powered on.

'Wait... could it be...?' Blank thinks inwardly while slightly trembling. This was an awkward time for the player to suddenly be loading DDLC up, especially with the ongoing battle.

A huge screen-like object suddenly appears in the sky, with what appeared to be Monika and the player looking at their battle with shocked faces and great interest.

Blank couldn't help but exclaim out loud at their sudden appearance. He certainly didn't expect to be seen by these two. Then again, he recalled that Izuna's PC had a webcam setup. But why didn't this screen-type thing appear when Sayori was sent out?

The avatar didn't really get it, but whatever.

"Monika? And the player of this game, Izuna?!"

He notices them calming down, and Monika speaks up.

{"MC? Is that really you?"}

'At least she recognizes me. Saves some of the trouble.' he sighed inwardly in relief before attempting to answer her, if not for the attack he felt was coming his way.

Sensing that his opponent regained their bearings, he manages to dodge the incoming axe kick by Erika in time, even if his attention was currently being grabbed by the screen connecting them to the other world.

He then takes the chance to answer Monika. "Yes and I currently go by the name you gave me, Blank. Oh and as you can all see, I'm kinda busy with your mother over here..." he snappily states while making a pointing gesture at the still-attacking Erika.

Said woman finally noticing that they were being watched. She gazes at the screen and her eyes land on both the player and her estranged daughter, as well as what appeared to be another human in the background. And Sayori was present too, she mentally noted, although Erika realized that Blank hadn't seen Sayori yet.

Unable to control the budding emotion within her upon seeing her daughter again, the same one that had left her behind inside of the game, she lets out a bitter greeting.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to watch our little battle, Blank. If it isn't my daughter and her little group. Even your beloved Sayori is here. Tell me oh daughter of mine, how's reality been treating you while you left your own family and other friends here inside of this game?!"

Blank notices the change in Monika's expression from surprised to saddened after hearing Erika's little bitter remark.

The brunette ex-president was clearly affected by her mother's anger, and it showed on-screen. {"Mom..."}

Blank also noticed something else. Another person aside from Izuna who he presumed to be a player of DDLC as well...

...and her. She was there too.

His precious one was just as beautiful as he remembered. How long had it been since he last saw her with his own eyes? It was enough to make his heart scream in joy.

He had finally seen his beloved Sayori again, after all this time.

Their eyes locked with each other. Red met blue. And between the two of them, a mutual look of longing was silently exchanged.

Blank couldn't help the next set of words that escaped his mouth, completely overcome with affection.

"Sayori... I'm glad you're okay..." he says while smiling the brightest possible smile he was able to muster. It was as if the ongoing battle's strain on his body had completely disappeared, just by seeing Sayori safe and sound on the other side.

It made battles like these worth fighting for.

And it only reinforced Blank's desire to save Natsuki, Yuri, and even Erika as well.

{"MC... wait, you have a name now and it isn't IzuTaka... Blank, huh..."} Sayori breathes out, still not believing that she finally got to see the MC again. Evidently, the strawberry-blonde was just as ecstatic to see Blank, just like Blank was utterly delighted to see Sayori.

It looked like both of them had more to say to each other, but Erika interjects, clearly impatient after staying silent during the entire exchange.

"If you two are done with your moment, I believe we still have a battle to finish, avatar."

The mother proceeds to aim a decisive kick at the avatar, to which he expertly dodges. With the Sixth Movement still active, he swiftly retalites with his own kick to Erika's side, clipping her by the waist with authority.

"AAAACKKK!" she lets out a cry of pain, but not before recovering almost instantly mid air.

Erika gets no time to rest, as Blank once again commits to another attack.

Storing away his Katana and Wakizashi using his trusty developer window that he quickly manifested, the former avatar then focuses all of his remaining strength in one last ditch attack to end it all.

"This time, my attack won't miss!"

The distraught mother was mentally panicking. None of her options at the moment could stop a second attempt at that Cosmic Burst attack that she presumed Blank was going to use.

Her guess was proven to be right in the next couple of moments.

"Titan's Leg 2nd Step - Cosmic Burst!" once more, Blank enters the meteor-like state and this time around successfully hits Erika in her midsection due to the mother lacking enough strength to block or evade the attack, with the full impact of the fast and swift attack causing her be knocked quite the distance. She then finally skids to a stop, only for Erika to clutch her stomach in pain and drop to her knees.

The former avatar had finally done it, he had just landed the deciding blow and had overcome Erika in battle. The fight was a long and hard-fought one, but it was now over.

She barely had any strength left to continue. It really was the end of their battle.

Her battle armor dissipates with a quick sequence of flashing lights, reverting her appearance to that of her normal self. Gone were the black and gold-schemed gauntlets, shin guards and armor platings. Her attire was now that of a green shirt with a white dress coat, and a pair of jeans.

{"Damn, I didn't know that the MC was this badass!"} Izuna states in awe Blank's successful attack, while the others with him were merely speechless at the display of power before them.

"I'm far from badass, Izuna. I never wanted to hurt Monika's mother. Believe me, I've never wished for things to come to this. I just want to get out of this game with Yuri and Natsuki. And if possible, save Erika from herself."

Izuna became silent after that, respecting Blank's selfless wish and opts to watch the battle play out between the former avatar and his lover's mother.

Blank walks over to the downed Erika, whose prone figure was still on the ground as she lied down on the concrete in pain. She appeared to be making gestures with her still injured left hand, and some coded lines appeared for a split second in front of her before quickly disappearing. She then acknowledge's Blanks presence beside her and speaks up albeit in a strained voice.

"You've won, avatar. Even if I tried to use the power of deletion like my daughter, I'm pretty sure you'd overcome it with Libitina's power anyway. Go ahead and leave me here. I've disabled the barrier around the classroom that Natsuki and Yuri are in. I've also made it so that the three of you can finally leave the school gates. Now you can join my daughter on the other side, and I'll be all alone here."

The former avatar notices that indeed, he could see the surroundings beyond the school campus' gates again. That, and the barrier was indeed gone from the classroom that Natsuki and Yuri were being held at. He then calls out to the two of them.

"Erika disabled the barrier, you guys can get out of there now!"

Meanwhile, Izuna's group didn't dare say a word. All four of them sensed how delicate the situation was, especially after Erika's admission of defeat. Monika looked like she was about to cry, even though she was relieved that her friends were safe. Yumi found it hard to keep watching the scene before her. And Sayori had her eyes downcast.

As for Izuna himself, he had a grim look on his face.

Soon, Natsuki and Yuri rendezvous'd with Blank, and all three of them were still near Erika's now resting body. Monika's mother was awake, but currently not in any mood to speak at all.

She was utterly defeated, both physically and emotionally. Thus, it appeared that she resigned herself to whatever fate had in store for her. She thought that maybe, she'd finally join her husband in the afterlife or wherever he was right now.

Blank then suddenly yells out in frustration, surprising everybody around him. Both Natsuki, Yuri and the downed Erika, as well as Izuna's group.

"Damn it, I can't take this whole gloom and doom atmosphere. You're coming with us Erika whether you like it or not!" he says in a highly aggressive tone, the stress of the situation clearly getting to him.

The lady was surprised that her opponent was saying such things, especially after they had just been fighting merely minutes ago. "But I... but...-"

"No buts! You're coming with us to the other side dammit, and you're making up with her!" the incensed avatar yanks a thumb at the screen in the sky in Monika's direction, the girl in question widening her eyes while blushing.

Erika glances at her daughter, and Monika looks at her mother. They stared at each other in shame over what seemed to be an eternity.

"Oh for crying out loud!" in a surprising fashion, the avatar lifts up Erika from the ground and carries her, bridal style. He then uses his developer window to activate the Just Monika eternal classroom, and signals for Natsuki and Yuri to follow him.

It was time to give them their Junior and Senior Club President titles.

"I kinda like this new confident mophead, what do you think Yuri?" Natsuki admits with a chuckle. Yuri shrugs in reply. She wasn't really comprehending everything that was happening so far, including the fact that Monika, Sayori, and two alleged players were now watching them from beyond their realm through a computer screen.

Meanwhile, Erika was blushing the entire time at what she deemed as a gentlemanly action of Blank. That, and being carried bridal style was a factor too.

"Why are we going to my daughter's Act 3 room, Blank?" the mother asks the person carrying her, and Blank gives Erika a brief explanation on his plan. He then repeats the details loud enough for Izuna's group to hear as well, and they all saw nothing wrong with it.

"As for us, I have something in mind that'll allow us to get out too Erika. You can't stay here inside of this realm. The game world is freaking collapsing. Take a look at the sky right now.

As if on cue, the digitally-simulated sky began to crackle and sizzle before fluctuating to a normal looking one again.

"See what I mean? So we all have to escape into Izuna's reality. Otherwise, we're doomed to disappear along with this in-game world!"

This made Izuna and Monika surprised. Yumi looked like she had just realized something but kept it to herself. She'd get her chance to elaborate once the remaining DDLC characters were out of the game.

Sayori grew immensely worried for Blank's safety as well as the others.

As for the conflicted mother... Erika finally saw the error in her plan. She couldn't start the family she so longed to have, if the world they were going to stay in was about to collapse anyway.

It made her feel stupid, and she regretted ever trying to stand in Blank's way now.

Finally, they reached the eternal classroom. Monika had mixed feelings upon seeing her Act 3 domain again, with Izuna holding her hand for moral support.

She was trembling.

{"Geez, your former joint is just as creepy looking as I remembered, Monika dear. Holy cow. Just Monika indeed. Wow. What the heck is going on outside those windows too, son of a mackerel!"} Yumi half-jokingly states, trying to lighten up the tense mood that seemed to permeate both Izuna's room, and Blank's location within DDLC. Monika blushed in embarassment while Sayori and Izuna had to supress their giggles.

Even Blank chuckled at Yumi's observations. Natsuki was failing to hide her growing smile, and Yuri tried to mask her laughter as awkward coughing. Erika on the other hand was silent, thoughts of her daughters former Act 3 state preventing her from finding the humor in the older Takaya's statement.

Blank then begins the process of editing Natsuki and Yuri's files while they were inside the eternal classroom, taking advantage of the fact that the script was the least stable in this part of the game world. This meant that big changes to the system such as assigning two club presidents had a higher chance of being successful.

Erika, now having rested a bit, stood up once more and got off from Blank's arms to allow the avatar to concentrate better in applying Natsuki and Yuri's new titles. She was now fully on Blank's team at the moment, and this put Blank at so much ease. Like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, for everything Blank... Natsuki... Yuri... and to you guys as well. The players, Sayori, and Monika... oh Monika..." Erika was on the verge of tears, when Blank puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all in the past. The important thing is that you're coming with us now. We're going to escape from this hellhole, Erika."

"Blank..."

"Yeah, you may have been a bit cuckoo in the head, but I can tell that you're alright. N-not that I'm forgiving you that easily anyway, hmph!" Natsuki adds in, with her usual tsundere flair. It was her own way of giving Erika her approval, and the mother gives the girl a grateful smile.

Yuri chimes in with her own remark of acceptance. "To be honest, I'm glad that things worked out. I'm sure that Monika would be thrilled to see you again, right Monika?" the purple-haired girl addresses the former president while looking at the screen that had followed them and reappeared inside of the eternal classroom.

Blank then successfully applies the presidency rights to his friends, and they glowed momentarily before returning to normal in mere seconds. They didn't look any different, but something had clearly changed.

Thankfully, neither Yuri nor Natsuki became twisted by their new statuses as presidents of the literature club. This was because they were already self-aware before receiving their new titles, hence the strain of receiving the scripted knowledge that came with the presidency didn't set them over the edge like it had with Monika and Normal End Act 4 Sayori.

Everyone cheered at their success, before both Blank and Erika glowed momentarily as well, after Blank had pressed a couple of keystrokes on his developer window.

Somehow, Erika felt a bit different.

"What... just happened... Blank?"

The former avatar merely smiles, and shows everyone something through his developer window screen.

Izuna reads the lines that appeared on it and his eyes widened.

{"MC status change applied: New rank - Club Advisor. Mother of Monika status change applied: New rank - School Headmaster.}

"Okay, what the heck did you do Blank?" the Takaya exclaims with the others displaying similar levels of shock.

Blank happily explains things to everybody after Izuna's inquiry. "I figured that titles higher than a club president would probably produce the same effect, and from the looks of it I was right. I can feel myself tied to the Forever Sayori command loop too. You should be feeling that tingly feeling as well, Erika."

Monika's mother nods in confirmation, she felt as though she was tied to Blank's dummy command loop as well even though she couldn't really explain it despite her knowledge of the code. It was just like a gut feeling.

Blank, Erika, Natsuki and Yuri then stood side by side, as he waited for the command loop to send them out of the game in the same way that Sayori was. Monika took this chance to tell something that she felt her mother needed to know.

{"Mother... I want you to know that... I'm-"} before Monika got to finish what she was about to say to Erika, Sayori interrupts in a highly frantic manner.

{"Sorry Monika, but are you seeing that?!"} her worried remark catching everyone's attention, Blank and the rest noticed a bunch of glitched pixels manifesting before them.

It then sends a spark of electiricity at the screen from which Izuna's group was watching, effectively cutting off the connection. The screen also promptly disappeared.

"Damn it! Monika, Izuna, the other player and Sayori won't be able to see us anymore! Who is this, is it Mizuki?!" Blank states in a panicky manner.

Erika's eyes were widened as well. "No, it can't be Mizuki! I ended him, you saw it with your own eyes Blank, when I stabbed Natsuki's father with the glitched sword! It can't be him!"

Natsuki was trembling, and Yuri held her close to comfort her friend.

...

...

...

"What the heck just happened?!" Izuna shouts out in worry. They had just been blocked out from watching the events inside of DDLC. He became worried about what was happening to Blank, as well as the others. And about who that new entity was.

Sayori and Monika were practically fretting at the same time, and Yumi was doing her best to keep the two girls calm.

"Don't worry you two, they'll be alright..."

"But what if something happens to Blank, Ms. Yumi! What if the game did something to them?!" Sayori's voice was barely contained.

As for Monika, she was a bit more reserved in her worry, but it was still in fact, worry. "Just when I was about to reconcile with my mother too... I..."

Yumi sighs and Izuna kept trying to restart DDLC in the hopes of accessing the live-feed again, but to no avail. The game refused to connect his screen to Blank's group, and his pounded his fist on the computer's desk in frustration.

"Darn it! Whatever's happening, stay safe Blank! I hope your group makes it out here safely!"

...

...

...

The entity that had manifested in front of Blank and company was someone that none of them had ever been expecting to appear. It had fully formed itself from the mass of glitches and now had a proper form.

Its appearance shocked the group.

This newcomer was, for lack of a better term, an anomaly in the system. It appeared to be a mix-and-match amalgamation of the four main Dokis of DDLC. Like some sort of hybrid fusion between Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri.

Blank and the Dokis had no idea who this was supposed to be.

"Who the heck is this freak of nature?!" Natsuki, being as sharp-tongued as ever blurts out in fear. She turns to the avatar for answers but he shakes his head in cluelessness of who this is.

Yuri didn't appear to have any clue either.

Erika though... she appeared to recognize the hybrid girl, and decided that she should shed some light on her identity.

"I know who this is."

All three turned to Monika's mother for answers, and she gains a neutral expression.

"She... is the sprite that replaces Sayori in the Act 2 version of the main menu. That glitched out sprite that has parts of all you girls in it. That's her, and she appears to have been manifested in the same way that Blank and I have. For convenience, we'll call her Natsayurika, from all of the girls' names mashed together. That is what she is after all, a mishmash of the literature club members except for Blank or the MC."

Natsayurika had Natsuki's pink hair, Yuri's hairstyle and hair length, Monika's body and emerald eyes, and Sayori's red bow and open-blazer uniform. She was truly, a hybrid of the four main DDLC girls.

The hybrid Doki then began to speak, her voice sound like a very glitchy version of Monika's.

"Natsayurika, huh. We think we like that name. You can call us that, but we are the embodiment of the will of this game itself, and none of you are escaping." she ominously declares in a formal tone while levelling an even gaze at the people in front of her.

Blank froze after hearing Natsayurika's declaration. "I'm sorry, did you just say that you were the will of this game?"

The hybrid nodded. "We are. And now, we intend on stopping all of you from your plans to escape this game. It is our will, our desire, to continue the game."

She raises a single hand at the four of them, and some unseen pulse was released from the hybrid girl's palm. This caused Natsuki and Yuri to drop to the floor, both rendered unconscious. Meanwhile, neither Erika nor Blank seemed to be affected.

"Fascinating, it seems you two are immune to the absolute control that we're supposed to have over DDLC characters. No matter. We'll just have to deal with you two using other methods."

Erika and Blank share a look at each other, before simultaneously nodding at the same time.

"Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Leg." Blank casually remarks causing Natsayurika to tilt her head in confusion.

Erika also cracks her knuckles. Now having recovered significantly from her battle with the former avatar, she was able to manifest her battle armor as well. Once again adorned in regal black and gold, she stood side by side with Blank and both of them had devious grins on their faces.

"W-what is all of this?! We had no idea that the two of you had powers of any sort! This is an outra-" before the hybrid Doki could go on a classic villain tangent, she gets knocked out cold in mere seconds by the avatar-mother pair. Their combined power and speed didn't even give Natsayurika the time to react in proper.

It was pretty anti-climatic.

"Man, you were a way better final boss, Erika." Blank teasingly states causing Erika to giggle.

"At least I somewhat gave you a challenge, ahaha. Now then, what do we do with her?"

Both of them looked at Natsayurika who was still unmoving. Blank deactivates the Sixth Movement, seeing no more need to keep the ability activated. Erika leaves her armor on though as a precaution. Minutes later, Natsuki and Yuri woke up. Free from whatever the hybrid Doki had put them under influence of.

"Lemme at her! I'll beat the crap out of... oh. I guess you already did it for us, mophead?"

Yuri, ever inquisitive, takes a good look at the hybrid Doki. "Is this who I think this is?" She turns to the avatar and Erika for answers. Erika then gives the same explanation to Natsuki and Yuri.

"I think we should just let her tag along." Natsuki says with a shrug, causing Blank, Erika and Yuri to look at her like she had grown another head.

The smallest member of the party blushes while throwing a tantrum at their expressions. "W-what? Did I say something wrong?! The hell are you three looking at me like that for?!"

"Natsayurika is supposed to be the will of the game! She even put you and Yuri to sleep! If it weren't for me and Erika being unaffected by her subjugation, we would've been stuck here in this crumbling world. So I don't see why we should bother bringing her along!"

After a moment of silence, Erika voices her opinion. "Maybe... Natsuki has a point..."

Sharply turning his head in the mother's direction, Blank just had to retort. "Erika, are you serious? This girl is dangerous!"

"We beat her in literally seconds."

"That's because we caught her by surprise! I have no doubt that this hybrid has even more control over the code than you or me."

"Maybe you could convince her not to do anything? I mean... you got me to join you after all..." Erika states with a slight blush.

The former avatar merely facepalms, and Yuri takes this chance to speak up.

"Either way, aren't we supposed to be escaping from the game now? The new presidential rights I received have given me increased awareness over everything, and I could sense that the game is this close to collapsing upon itself."

All three females turn to Blank and he just sighs.

"Fine, we'll bring Natsayurika along but so help me, if she does somethi-" as he gestured at the spot where the hybrid's body was supposed to be, the four of them were just now noticing that Natsayurika was gone.

"Really well done, we are fully impressed." Blank's blood ran cold. The four of them then finally saw Natsayurika, completely unharmed standing at a distance from them at the opposite end inside of the eternal classroom.

"How are you up already?!" Erika proclaims in shock.

Natsuki and Yuri summon their administrator notebooks for the first time, fully intent on using their newfound coding privileges to stop from being knocked out early in the game again.

Erika, still in her battle armor, draws a fighting stance.

Blank decides to use his Katana this time instead of the Sixth Movement. He also surmised that the second sword, his Wakizashi, wasn't really needed.

"The four of you are going to contend against us? We are in full control of this game! None of you can hope to win!"

The former avatar steps forward. "Even so, we have to push forward. For our future. And we won't let you or anybody else step in the way of that."

"Let us see your drive then, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsayurika lets out a deranged set of laughter. This prompts Blank to rush at her with the full intent of giving her a taste of his wrath.

He then raises his sword and prepared to unleash a Getsuga until...

"Okay, that's enough. You pass. We give up." the hybrid states out of nowhere, causing Blank and his group to be confused.

"Uh... what?" Natsuki voices out the shared reaction of her companions, and Natsayurika merely smiles.

The hybrid then raises both of her hands, and a portal appears. Through it, Blank, Erika, Natsuki and Yuri all noticed that they could see Izuna, the player, and the others who were with him such as Monika, Sayori, and the other female with them. Although, it looked like Izuna's group couldn't see them in turn.

"We have simplified the process for you. This portal uses that new command loop we had discovered was in the system. We assume that it was the former avatar who had put this in place. We were the ones to send Monika out, and we have discovered that you used to send out Sayori as well. Now go, all of you have earned this ending. We will not stop you anymore."

Blank walks up to the hybrid Doki with one simple question. "Why?"

"Because we have seen how brave and strong you all are. We are the will of a game. And games are meant to bring entertainment and a form of happiness to those who play it. Even a horror game like Doki Doki Literature Club ended in a happy note, when Monika left her letter to the player. Or alternatively, when the player gets Dan Salvato's letter instead."

Natsuki and Yuri continued to peer through the portal out of sheer curiosity and Erika walks up to her.

"W...what about my husband?! Monika's father! So he's just gone like that for good?!" she angrily yells at the hybrid, who surprisingly, hangs her head in shame for a second.

"We are sorry. But that is something out of our control. We are indeed the will of the game, but we are not the will of the script. The game and the script are independent forces in this game. And we can only do so much to modify that already existing script. They work in harmony, but are separate. This is shown when the player has to reinstall the game after the script goes corrupt in the ending."

Erika wipes away her tears and Blank gives her a consoling shoulder rub. "I'm so sorry, Erika..."

"It's not your fault, avatar. Let's just go to the player's reality already." they both go to the front of the portal with Natsuki and Yuri.

"So, has the hybrid decided on whether she would join us or not?" Yuri asks. She didn't really mind if Natsayurika tagged along.

"Yeah, join us already. This world of yours is gonna go bye-bye soon, you know?" Natsuki adds.

Erika, still being shaken at the truth of her husband being gone, says nothing and tries to look calm even though she wasn't.

And as for Blank, "Join us, Natsayurika." but the hybrid shakes her head.

"We have to stay behind. Someone needs to manage your portal. That was what you were originally planning to do, are we right avatar?"

Erika, Natsuki and Yuri all looked at him in shock after the hybrid's words.

And since he didn't deny it, it was probably true.

"You were planning on staying behind, mophead?! What about Sayori?!" in a rush of anger, she pulled on Blank's collar and although she was furious, the girl ended up pouding on his chest while trying to control her tears.

Yuri had a look of being betrayed as well. "I thought you were going to be happy with Sayori with us, Blank. Why would you willingly sacrifice yourself like that?"

Erika was still too in shock to say anything. To think that the avatar was originally willing to be left behind like that.

The boy in question finally explains himself with a long sigh.

"That was... the plan. The three of you were going to escape, and I'd be left behind to ensure that you successfully do so. Of course, I want to be with Sayori. More than ANYTHING in the world. But, I had to be realistic. Someone had to act as the bridge. I would've then tried to find a way to follow you guys. It was uncertain, but I had to prioritze your safety over even my own happiness."

"But... but..." Natsuki was full on crying now and Yuri wasn't able to hold back her own tears. Erika silently shed a few drops as well at what the avatar had just confessed.

"Hey now. We didn't reveal this to make you all sad. Go now, we'll be the one to stay. You've earned it, avatar."

"This world is collapsing. Are you sure this is okay, Natsayurika?" Blank asks with a regret-filled voice. The hybrid was about to sacrifice herself like he had originally intended to.

"It's fine. We are the will of the game, and thus we will go down with the game. Just... one last thing."

"Anything, Natsayurika."

"Say hello to the player for us, thank them for playing our game, thank them for loving Monika, and tell Monika that we are sorry for whatever the script had forced her to do. That is all." she concludes with a bright smile, fully resigned to her fate.

Holding their hands together, Natsuki, Yuri, Erika and Blank stepped out of the portal and into the player's world. All of them had already dried their tears, and were prepared to face their new and bright future with open arms.

"One last thing. We should inform you that the four of you get to keep something from this world. The avatar retains his developer window, Yuri retains the Portrait of Markov and her link to Libitina, and the mother of Monika retains her battle armor."

Blank from within the portal gasps. "I GET TO KEEP MY DEVELOPER WINDOW?! And what's Natsuki's item?!"

"She knows what it is." Natsayurika winks at Natsuki, who pauses a bit as if receiving something unseen, and winked back.

The hybrid then closes the interdimensional portal, forever shutting herself and the game off from its connection to Izuna's reality.

Still maintaing her smile, she remains standing in her spot. Looking at the area where the portal once was.

"They'll be happy now on the other side. We have done a good deed today. Don't you agree, dear?"

Beside her, pixels materialized and out of thin air, a fully-healed Mizuki appeared. "Like you've said, they earned it. I'm just glad that I can be with you, even in this crumbling world."

The two of them share a chaste kiss.

Natsayurika was actually Mizuki's formerly deceased wife, Natalie. They had somehow found a way to transfer Natalie's spirit into the unused vessel that was the hybrid sprite's body. So although her appearance was different, she was in fact, Natalie. The mother of Natsuki.

The pair held hands and teleported out of the eternal classroom.

Everything was disappearing.

The rendered houses, the school, all of it. Izuna's DDLC copy was beginning to delete itself, and soon the assets were all undergoing a clean data wipe.

Without any major character from DDLC left, the realm couldn't sustain itself anymore.

As for the other DDLC copies, they all returned to normal.

Without Blank's developer window to manage them, they lost their link to Izuna's copy, and all of them were now normal copies of the game. Complete with all of the characters in the main screen. The four original dokis.

Izuna's copy was the exact opposite. Monika was gone. Sayori too. The two original presidents being pulled from the game had already caused it to begin undergoing a self-destructive state.

And now, with Natsuki, Yuri and the MC gone too, all potential club presidents were gone. Thus, the game couldn't function anymore. And no amount of involvement from the lightning bolt brought about by Heaven's Bridge could change that.

It was the end, of the world within Izuna's screen.

As for Natalie and Mizuki, they would spend their final moments together, just as Natsuki's father had wanted.

Everyone had gotten their happy ending.

It was over.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Izuna was pacing around his bedroom in a frantic manner, still worried about the state of Blank and the others ever since their communication link got severed by that entity. His tendency to grow very anxious with the passing of time had made it self apparent once more, as he was this close to flipping out.

"Damn it Monika, can't we do something?!"

"My love, I have no idea what to do. If I try to use my cybernetic powers on your game while it's like this, Blank and the others might get harmed due to unforseen complications!"

"Sayori, did your alternate self leave you with any clues in the dream?"

"N-no..."

"Yumi, got any suggestions for me to try out?"

"I'm all out little bro. It's up to MC-kun, Monika's mom, Natsuki and Yuri now, as unfortunate as that is."

The Takaya palms a hand through his hair and his companions could only sigh as well.

It had been well over two hours since they last heard from Blank's end. The game was stuck on the main menu, and the "Hope" option was grayed out. They couldn't click any of the other buttons for some reason. Izuna had tried restarting the game multiple times, to no avail.

When it looked like all hope was lost though. It finally happened.

The visual cue that Izuna, Monika, Sayori and Yumi were all waiting for.

"Quick sis, make sure you take a damn video recording of this. We should've done this when it was Sayori who came out of my PC but no matter. Now we have proof of them being the genuine DDLC characters, when we apply for their citizenship and documentation!" Izuna quickly suggests and Yumi complies with equal fervor. Monika gave a thumbs up and Sayori giggled.

"That's a great idea darling, we know how doubtful people can be. So solid proof like this to show the government officials would be great."

Soon enough, Izuna's PC screen once again emanated cascasding swirls of otherworldly light.

The machine was wildly palpatating. Even more so than when it was Monika or Sayori coming out from the game. All sorts of colors from the color spectrum were bouncing off of the screen, and Izuna's room looked like a Karaoke Bar room at the moment.

Then, smoke emerged, and the dust cleared to reveal... five people.

Blank, Natsuki, Yuri, Erika... and Elyssa Libitina for some reason. Elyssa was apparently freed from the Portrait of Markov book due to the strain of interdimensional travel, and even the former avatar was staring confusedly at her.

"Elyssa?! What?! You weren't outside of Yuri's book when Natsayurika sent us out of the game!"

"Even I don't know it fully myself, friend of Yuri."

"Mophead, who the hell is this Elyssa person?! It's the first time I've seen her. Do you know who the heck this is, Yuri?"

"I am just as unaware, but I'm hypothesizing that this is the Libitina that Erika kept on mentioning..."

Erika shrugs. "Yep, that's supposed to be her. Though she's supposed to remain inside of the Portrait of Markov, Yuri."

"Okay what the actual f*** is going on here, someone mind explaining this all to us?! Start from the beginning, Blank, because I swear to God." Izuna bellows out in a loud voice, causing the newly arrived DDLC people to stop talking.

Monika was still frozen in shock.

Sayori was rocking herself back and forth while in a fetal position, her happiness in seeing Blank again overshadowed by trying to process so many things at once.

Yumi fainted. She actually freaking fainted. But at least her phone's camera had managed to record everything.

This was going to be a long night for Izuna. He would have a lot of stuff that he'd need to tell Val about at work. His friend was aware of the Dokis invading reality too, after all.

The Takaya began pacing around his room in a frantic manner once more. But this time instead of it being due to worry, it was now a means for him to retain his slowly cracking sanity at this recent development.

...

...

...

After quite a while of discussing everything including Elyssa's sudden appearance as well which was new even to Blank, they had finally reached some modicum of understanding.

Currently, all of them were huddled around in a group circle. They were all seated in Izuna's living room on the floor with all the furniture pushed aside to make some space, except for Sayori and Blank who were off doing their own thing in another corner of the room.

"That's... a lot to take in to be honest, ahaha..." Monika scratches her head while leaning her body in the direction of Erika's left shoulder. She was currently seated between Izuna and her mother. And yes, Monika had finally reconciled with her estranged parent and all was good for now. They'd have a proper heart-to-heart talk in the future once everything has begun to calm down.

"It isn't exactly easy to digest for anyone at all indeed, beloved of the player." Elyssa sagely remarks, still getting used to being in her own body after so long. She sat beside Yuri and Natsuki in the circle.

"When are you going to start calling us by our names, Elyssa of the Libtina clan?" Natsuki pointedly teases while mocking the Libitina's manner of speaking. This actually caused Elyssa's face to adopt a scarlet hue, and the entire group laughed at that.

"Enough about my manner of talking. What do you all suppose is happening between the friend of Yuri and his own beloved?"

It was then Yumi's turn to chime in, and she was currently wearing a smug grin. "They're probably planning on doing something lovey-dovey, teehee~"

Though the older Takaya's guess was somewhat accurate, the moment that Blank and Sayori were currently sharing was something a bit more heartfelt than that.

Blank was currently sifting through his developer window. Though now, it was in the form of a digital tablet that he couldn't just will into existence and whisk away when it wasn't needed. It was with him now at all times and a lot of its former capabilities were non-existent. This was the real world after all.

"So uh... Blank... ehehe... what did you bring me here for?" Sayori asks curiously while blinking a bit. Her cerulean blue eyes were sparking with delight at having the MC by her side again.

"It's for this." Blank had finally found the command he was looking for, and soon enough, the cow plushie appeared in his hand. Sayori had to cover her mouth using her hand in order not to scream due to pure surprise. After calming down a bit, she looks at the former avatar with the warmest smile she was able to form and tears marred her eyes.

"You remembered..."

"I did. I could never forget about that day you know, the first time you've entered my life. Here you go, Mr. Cow missed you, Sayori."

Sayori quickly hugs the plushie close to her chest, and then sets the plushie beside her before giving Blank his own tight embrace.

"I really did miss Mr. Cow... but I missed you even more, MC. You don't know how long I've wanted to be able to do this." she sniffled a bit, still unable to control her tears and thus, Blank's chest was now damp due to the eye nectar continued to flow but he didn't mind.

For he too, had longed to be with his beloved cinnamon roll. They intented on savoring this moment for as long as possible.

He was home now, with her. In the player's reality, where they would no longer be plagued by the horrors of Doki Doki Literature Club.

"I've longed to see your smile too, Sayori. I'll never leave your side anymore." he tightens his hold on her, afraid that she'd disappear if he let up for even a second. This was the realization of what he had been looking forward to the most.

The former avatar was finally together again with the most important person in his life.

"Blank... I..."

"Sayori..."

It was only a matter of time really, but indeed. When a pair really loved each other with all of their heart, they'd want to express that love in anyway possible.

And this particular pair chose to express their affection for each other, with a heartfelt kiss.

"I'll be the umbrella that shields you from the rainclouds, Sayori."

 **-Chapter 12 END-**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I can't help but feel a little sad sometimes..."

"Knowing that this is the closest I can get to you."

"There's nothing more I want than to be in the same room as you, for real."

"And to feel your warmth."

"And to hear the sound of your heartbeat."

"Well, who knows? Maybe it'll be possible someday."

"Besides, I'll never get tired of being with you, even from here."

-Monika

Part of "Monika's Talk", during Act 3 of Doki Doki Literature Club.

...

...

...

I wipe away the gradually moistening tears that suddenly began forming without my knowledge around my eyes.

If I could hug my past-self, I would. That's how broken I was, before Izuna brightened up my life with his love.

This was truly, a special day.

The future that I imagined, where I could be with him.

"What's wrong dear?" I hear Izuna ask me with so much gentleness in his voice, always showering me with love like he usually did. It's one of the many reasons I haven't stopped being madly in love with him, even now.

"Nothing, my love. I was just getting a bit nostalgic while remembering stuff..."

He peers over my shoulder, looking at my laptop's screen. I had recently gotten the laptop along with a couple of other necessities such as more clothing, makeup, and a smartphone when we were finally able to go shopping.

I heard him let out a barely audible "hmmm" in realization. I was currently reading the Wiki page entry for my dialogue in DDLC's Act 3, if only to reminisce about my past from when I was still trapped inside the game.

Just to give myself some closure, now that I was finally here in Izuna's world.

I really was here in my lover's reality. This was all real.

And not just me, but even all of my friends and my mother were here with us too! Everything was just perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing.

My beloved surprises me with a soft kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush a bit at the warm gesture.

"Izuna?"

He then presses our foreheads together in an affectionate manner, and his next words melted my heart into an incomprehensible mess of emotion.

"That 'someday' has finally come for us, Monika. Let's continue being happy together, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Izuna."

Both of us melted into a passionate kiss of warmth and happy feelings, looking forward to our bright future together in this new world of infinite choices and endless futures. A world no longer limited by scripted choices of a video game. A world, where I didn't have to hurt Sayori and the others anymore. A world, that finally gave the literature club and all of its members that special day. A world, where happiness was real.

A world... with my beloved Izuna Takaya.

Yes, we were all truly free now, in this brand new reality. No longer trapped within the confines of DDLC's digital world, in that isolated realm.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready!" I hear my mom calling us over from Izuna's dining room. We break off from our kiss and headed out to the dining table. We see everybody seated already. Ms. Yumi who was busy looking at something that appeared to strike her interest on her phone, Val whom Izuna's older sister had invited over, Sayori and Blank who were animatedly talking about the dishes in front of them, Natsuki and Yuri who somehow got into another intense albeit non-heated argument about literature, and of course my mother were all lined up around the eating area. Elyssa Libitina was currently on an errand hence she wasn't present. Upon my arrival with Izuna, they all paused whatever they were doing and the two of us with warm smiles.

"Glad you two could finally join in. Now come, eat with us, Monika and Izuna. Erika and I have prepared lots of food for everybody, haha. And yes, I remembered to make vegetarian stuff for you as well, Monika." Blank greeted us with a thumbs up.

Truly, it was a happy sight and I couldn't be any more pleased. My family, my precious friends and my beloved all in one place with me... it brought such warm feelings all around.

Izuna and I seat ourselves at the two vacant spots, and we began taking part in the feat that was graciously laid out before us. Various appetizing dishes, including vegetarian ones were on full display. There were even trays of what appeared to be Natsuki's signature cupcakes on one end of the table. My pink-haired friend winked at me, confirming that they were indeed her pastry masterpieces.

Right now, we were one big family. And it made my heart jump for joy.

I can finally say that with utmost certainty...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _...we've finally made it, to the world beyond the screen._

 **[End of The World Beyond The Screen's "Introduction Arc".]**

* * *

 **A/N:** **'Sup. You guys still alive? That was the 2nd part of the Introduction Arc's finale, and the conclusion of the arc. Hopefully I delivered, ahaha. I won't be doing any other 40,000-word chapters soon, because this was pretty damn tiring to make holy crap. I mean, look how long this took me to get out, when Chapter 11 was published way back in March 5, 2018, ugh.**

 **I didn't even get to respond to some of my reviews on the previous chapter due to how busy I was making this one. Sorry about that. *bows in an apologetic manner***

 **The next two chapters are both filler(Chapters 13 and 14) but are still canon, basically functioning as omakes. They're sort of a "cooldown", before things get pretty wild again in the next upcoming arc: "School Pandemonium". With the gang finally complete in Izuna's reality, it's gonna be quite the adventure.**

 **Now I'd like to take this moment to give big shoutouts to these five talented people. A few of my fellow authors here on FFN who also have their own DDLC fanfics.**

 **First off, big shoutout to CrimsonA377. He's the author of this fantastic story titled "LOVEchr". Give it some love and support by reading AND leaving reviews, yeah? Crimson has been quite the amazing friend to me, we PM each other regarding out stories and stuff. Pretty awesome dude. I also have this running gag in his review section where I keep trying to "call" the eventual appearance of a "Corrupted Monika" lmao. I won't spoil his story for you guys, but please give him some love too, just like all of you have with TWBTS. I have much respect for Crimson. Splendid fellow.**

 **Secondly, another shoutout goes to finalsacre. I'm pretty sure the overwhelming majority of you have read his recently concluded story titled "Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club Player!". It's one of the most popular DDLC fanfics here on FFN after all(though it's also on AO3). He also gets a shoutout for that awesome review he left for TWBTS Chapter 10, where he even wrote a re-imagining of the fight against Mizuki, but using WTDDLCP's Monika and Player-kun instead.**

 **My third shoutout goes to Lack of Tact. Author of MULTIPLE awesome DDLC fanfics: "Doki Doki-ish", "Everybody Is Doing It!" and "Everybody Is Doing It?"(Similar premise to the one ending with an exclamation point but focuses on Yuri instead of Sayori. I check everyday to see if he'd updated any of these to be honest. Shoutouts to him being such a cool dude, and he even reads both of my fanfics as well, TWBTS and The Color Pink(which I really need to update soon too smh). Great dude all around.**

 **As for my fourth shoutout, it goes to Elias Pedro. Author of the magnificent "Post-Credits" series. Right now he's on the fifth installment of that series titled "Waiting For Ribbons In The Void". Give it a read you guys, it's set between Chapters 9 and 10 of Post Credits, with an omake set after "Author's Notes"(Which is set after Chapter 10 of Post-Credits). We PM each other regular on Reddit too, since he's yet another r/DDLC like me, ahaha. One of the most swell dudes on the internet as well, he's even got a Metal Gear Solid/DDLC crossover planned lol. I jokingly call it "Punished Buffsuki".**

 **And last but most DEFINITELY not the least. The fifth, and biggest shoutout, goes to my dear friend and fellow author, whom I consider to even be my online best friend. jojoDO, the author of the literary masterpiece titled "Monika's Freedom". jojoDO and I go waaaaaaaaaay back. He's done nothing but support TWBTS, even promoting it on Monika's Freedom when he didn't have to, and I truly and highly appreciate all he's done to support me in general as well. Every time I felt down and out about my work, he would be there to reassure me that everything was gonna be alright... Damn, I'm getting a bit teary-eyed as I type this smh, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMASTAH!**

 ***calms self***

 **Anyways, just like he's supported my work, I HIGHLY recommend his story as well. "Monika's Freedom". It's actually THE Doki Doki Literature Club fanfic that inspired me to write again. Before TWBTS, I was on a very long break from the writing scene. It's not as short as my hiatus was during Chapter 7, I'm talking about a break that lasted for over a damn YEAR. So it's thanks to him that I'm even writing again to begin with. He acted as a beacon of inspiration, prompting me to finally start working on TWBTS, and now I've even updated my Tekken fanfic! And there's also the 2nd DDLC fanfic I started(it's 4 chapters so far): The Color Pink.**

 **You guys need to read Monika's Freedom. It's one of the best DDLC fanfics in my humble opinion here on FFN. It's fluffy, sweet, and it also deals with the inner workings of Player-kun's mind when Monika finally entered his reality due to the funniest way possible - Player-kun freaking copied and pasted Monika . chr's code onto a Word Document then printed it out, ahaha~!**

 **When you guys DO read it, make sure to actually leave reviews too. Sure, views and follows are favorites are great, but I'm telling you right now that you'd make his day if you actually took the time to leave a review and your feedback on each chapter. This goes for all the authors I've mentioned above, and all authors in general really(except me, y'all don't need to be forced to review my story. I don't mind~ Though... if you do wanna leave some, then it'd make me really happy too. Ufufufufufufu~), because one of the best things an author can receive here on FFN after they post their new chapter is your feedback. The bad, the good, the love, the hate, all of it. So leave my boy jojoDO some love and reviews, yeah?**

 **Okay, moving on to the next part of this A/N, I'm gonna go into something that you guys may have noticed.**

 **I tried to expand upon what meager lore the characters of DDLC currently have. My additions include my attempt in explaining why Natsuki and Mizuki's relationship had become as strained as it is, which included me trying to paint a backstory with Natsuki's non-existent mother. We also have Erika, who is an original character by me. Monika DOES have in-game parents, she mentions them in Act 3 when talking about her state before she had her epiphany. But since no other Doki parent other than Mizuki gets referenced in the main story of DDLC, I had to fill in the gaps. So we have Erika as she is in TWBTS. I had Monika's dad get off-screned to give Erika motivation for her conflict with Blank's goal. At least as you can see, she's gonna be happy in the real world with the others. I'm still undecided on whether Monika's dad will appear in some shape or form.**

 **Originally, Erika was going to die a heroic death in one of my original drafts for this mega-chapter. I was going to have the gate into the real world destabilize and have her sacrifice her existence so that the others could escape, but I decided against it. So instead, Erika gets to live in Izuna's reality too, and she'll have a surprisingly pivotal role in the School Pandemonium Arc. You guys will see soon.**

 **As for Sayori's parents, I pretty much explained her situation in the Mr. Cow flashback onwards. I've always found it weird that Sayori of all people didn't have her parents mentioned at all like Natsuki. She's suffering depression and it seemed that no one else lived in her house but her. Same goes for Blank aka the MC. So I tried fleshing out their parental figures through the flashback.**

 **Also, since I mentioned scrapped concepts, another scrapped idea was that the mysterious lady was originally going to be the Special Ending version of Act 4 Sayori.**

 **Though obviously, that got shafted and SE Sayori has a very different role in the final product, with the "last boss" role being given to Erika instead.**

 **SE Sayori was originally to be a role-reversal type character. Since Normal End Act 4 Sayori is in reality already, the SE version was going to be corrupted by the game's script into being someone even worse than Normal End Sayori, someone so depraved that she'd want the entire game to crumble along with her just to fill the gap in her heart.**

 **Blank would be the one to get through to her corruption, and she'd revert to her normal understanding self as seen in DDLC's special ending, before letting Blank, Yuri and Natsuki go and giving her regards to her counterpart, Monika, and the player. Then she would never be seen again, disappearing with the crumbling world of Izuna's DDLC copy.**

 **But now, she along with Erika were both repurposed, and like Erika, she'll also have a pivotal role in the School Pandemonium arc.**

 **Okay, this is getting too long, but I feel like I need to address another point that I'm sure all of you are confused as hell over after reading this lengthy-ass chapter. This particular plot point that I felt needed an explanation, but I didn't bother doing so within the chapter's story.**

 **Blank retaining his developer window even outside of the game.**

 **It's gonna be a pain in the neck to properly explain, but the gist is that the DDLC characters get to keep something from inside the game.**

 **Monika got to retain her cybernetic powers and data manipulation. Sayori got to retain SE Sayori and her essence. Yuri managed to bring Elyssa in person with her and her connection with the Portrait of Markov, among other things... *cough* Movements of the Cosmos *cough*. As for Natsuki, I can't reveal what she kept from DDLC yet, as that's a major spoiler that you guys are better learning about during its planned chapter reveal as part of the School Pandemonium Arc.**

 **And thus, Blank got to keep the developer window, albeit a significantly nerfed version of it. It's basically a tablet now but with additional capabilities, and you'll be seeing it used in the future in tandem with Monika's abilities to solve some of the future problems that the cast will encounter in upcoming arcs. Plus, this gives me a way to explain why Blank still has his fighting abilities in the upcoming story arcs for TWBTS, as I can chalk it up to the nerfed developer window preserving his modified file attributes into his real world body. Hopefully this explanation is satisfying for now.**

 **And that's gonna be it for the A/N, I've been rambling for far too long already, hehe.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter, the first of two filler cooldown/omake chapters before the start of the School Pandemonium Arc! These filler chapters(they're still canon though, I just call 'em filler because they don't advance the plot as much as the main chapters) are going to be a lot more easy-going and lighthreated compared to previous chapters. They're considered "cooldown" for a reason~**

 **One last thing. You guys finally got that damned shopping chapter in TWBTS... sort of. Okay not really, but you guys kinda saw it coming though. A shopping-focused chapter THIS late in the arc? Ahahahahahahaha, don't kid yourselves!**

 ***sobs heavily because he still wanted to write one***

 **Thank you all for the support so far that you've all given me with my work, you people rock.**

* * *

Now then Monika, say it with me.

"Huh? Are you sure? I usually don't have any speaking lines in your A/Ns unless it's specifically a Monika's Notes version."

Just do it ya goober, this is your story just as much as it is mine.

"Awwwwwww, thanks DaMastah101..."

Well then, without further ado:

See you all in the next chapter!/"See you guys in the next chapter~!"

* * *

 **EDIT AS OF 05/11/18:** Corrected several typos and replaced several instances of the incorrect "Eliza" with "Elyssa".


	13. Chapter 13 - Filler 01

**Disclaimer: Everybody's finally in the real world! We're now heading into a new story arc, and I'm sure you're all just as excited as I am to see what DaMastah101 has in store!**

 **...and yes both me and my author know that it's been a while, sorry. *sigh***

 **But first, as stated multiple times, we're getting two cooldown chapters first. Some lighthearted stuff to help ease everybody into the next arc! Enjoy, and my author doesn't own DDLC. See you all again next time~**

 **...it's me by the way, Monika~**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"I come to after an undisclosed period of time, immediately noting that that would be the first time in... well, ever, that I've actually blacked out. However, that thought is placed on the back burner near instantly upon opening my eyes, and finding a pair of haunting, yet still beautiful emerald eyes, set upon an equally beautiful face, sporting a cute nose, thin eyebrows, and literally the longest hair that I have ever seen on a person, literally forming a cascade of chestnut locks that completely cut off my vision on anything that isn't said beautiful face, outside of a view of the rest of her body, which looks far more bombshell-esque than the game would have you believe, with her bust actually obviously straining her school outfit's top."_

-Chris

Chapter 2 of "Beyond The Monitor's Grave", a DDLC fanfic by Sonix95.

* * *

Kept you waiting, huh.

Well then, without further delay, let's get back on track with this little story of ours. As always, whenever characters such as Monika aren't hogging the damn chapters with their first-person POV narratives, this is the narrator speaking.

I'm here to tell you all about what happened after Blank's squad had finally gotten out of the game to be with Izuna and the rest. These are snippets of the happenings surrounding their new freedom.

A brand new day in the lives of the people in Izuna Takaya's world.

New beginnings for everybody. But more importantly, the restoration and renewal of one thing in all of them:

Hope.

The cessation of despair, if only for a moment...

...before pandemonium greets them in the face once again within the upcoming story arc, of course. I mean, the next part of this story is referred to as the "School Pandemonium" story arc for a reason. For now though, that's enough fourth-wall breaking from me. Let's all just enjoy these two chapters of filler, yet still canon, content... in preparation for the author's next plans regarding The World Beyond The Screen. With this chapter being the first of the two. The next one should be up soon enough, if a certain author doesn't start slacking again...

Like for goodness sake, this took so many months for him to publish. Hopefully, it doesn't take such a long time again for him to update. The sooner we get to the next arc, the better!

Now where was I? Hmmm...

It's on the tip of my tongue, I swear!

Hmmm... uh...

Oh... that's right!

I finally remembered! We were talking about what happened after Blank, Yuri, Natsuki, Erika and Elyssa had gotten out of Doki Doki Literature Club! Silly me. Well actually, it went a little something like this...

* * *

 **[Chapter 13 - Filler 01: Natsuki and Yuri's Day Out]**

Time continues to move forward without a care in the world, gratitiously ushering in the tendrils of an unknown yet promising future. The winds of change continued to blow past this blank canvas known as life.

These were the coveted days of peace that Izuna and company had been striving for, and were now enjoying to the fullest extent possible.

The bright future that played before him, and the recently liberated inhabitants of a certain digital world.

It was currently two weeks after Blank and company had successfully defied fate itself by escaping into Izuna's reality. The experience was still pretty much surreal for everyone who had been involved in the ordeal.

But after the storm, a certain calm had washed over.

A fresh start for everyone. They were all starting to get comfortably settled in with the way Izuna's reality worked.

Everything was peaceful so far in the Takaya household. The DDLC characters had begun adjusting properly to their new lives outside of the game.

Sayori was still slated to live with Yumi in her apartment, however due to the fact that the college student had taken a leave of absence, it meant that the two of them were still crashing at Izuna's place in the meantime.

What was once only a leave of absence that was planned to last merely a week for Yumi, became a whooping three months. The older Takaya had decided to extend her leave of absence after seeing the amount of stuff Izuna had to do in order to accomodate so many people in a short period of time all so suddenly. Of course this wasn't so easily done, but Yumi had her ways.

Izuna, Yumi, and the DDLC characters basically had to clue in the university dean on what really happened, complete with the video recording of Blank's group entering reality, courtesy of Yumi's phone. Said dean being a strict, yet good-intentioned woman who appeared to be middle-aged.

They even had Val, who happened to be going to the same university as Yumi, deliver his own personal testimony as well to confirm this. Though it was a pleasant surprise to everyone, since neither Yumi nor Izuna and Val had prior knowledge about the two 24-year olds going to the same institution. They were taking different courses after all.

Thus, although the woman of authority in question happened to be very shocked that video game characters were entering reality, the dean agreed to keep it all a secret for now with only a select few knowing about it, and Yumi was granted her three-month leave of absence. This meant that she had to work a lot harder when she came back, but that was trivial compared to what she had to do with her brother in order to make sure that the DDLC squad gets truly settled in.

Val however was surprised when he was granted a three-month leave of absence as well. When he asked the dean about it though, he was merely told that he had to help Yumi and Izuna out.

"Yumi will need some help with this particular... situation. As such, I fully expect you and her to work harder than ever when both of you come back to continue your studies, are we clear?" the dean stares intensely at the pair of 24-year olds who both nodded furiously.

"Good. Now go help these youngsters get settled here in the real world. Get going, I have some paperwork to deal with."

Once Izuna and company had left the university, the dean couldn't help but stare out of her office's window. These recent developments were really a shocker to her.

"Wow, I still can't believe that video game characters are coming into real life. In all my years of living, this is the first time that something like this has happened that I'm aware of. My husband probably won't believe anything about such concepts, once I bring this up over dinner in a few hours..."

And thus, for the meantime Yumi and Sayori were staying at Izuna's place instead of Yumi's apartment. That was fine with Sayori, since it meant she would get to have some time with Blank.

The two of them really missed each other quite dearly.

Natsuki and Yuri also stayed at the house as well. They had taken to commandeering half of Izuna's guest room and soon enough, they had already adapted to their new environment. The other half was occupied by Yumi and Sayori. The guest room formerly belonged to the older Takaya after all.

As for Erika, Blank and Elyssa, things were a bit more complicated in terms of sleeping arrangements.

Elyssa dropped by every now and then to mingle with the others, but would leave the house to run various errands that only Yuri and Blank seemed to know about. Sometimes when she would come back, it would already be the morning of the following day.

She would rarely be seen lounging about at all, if ever. The Libitina had also noticeably grown closer with Yuri, a tight-knit bond gradually being formed between the two. That wasn't to say that Elyssa wasn't in good terms with everybody else. She was, actually. But among all of them, she had taken a liking the most with Yuri.

It was almost as if Yuri was the daughter she never had.

Blank on the other hand was pretty much just content on sleeping at the living room couch, despite Izuna's insistence for the former avatar to join him in his room via a sleeping bag of choice.

"Dude, I have these much more comfortable sleeping bags in reserve that are waiting to be used, compared to that stuffy old couch! But you'd rather stay out there in the cold? Just come bunk with me already dammit."

"Thanks for the offer Izuna, but I wouldn't want to intrude when you and Monika get busy, ahaha." he teases with a knowing smirk while the Takaya merely shakes his head with a blush as he concedes to the former avatar.

Erika, not too keen on the idea of letting Blank sleep by his own out in the cold had procured a sleeping bag of her own courtesy of Blank, and slept on the living room floor as well. Thus, Izuna and Monika had Izuna's room all by themselves.

None of them had entered the Takaya's parents' room at all, and Izuna kept it locked for privacy. Even he didn't really go in there at all unless needed. His sister was the same.

These were the living arrangements thus far.

Now they all had their own things going on, whether it be menial tasks, or in Izuna's case orienting the former game characters on how some aspects of reality worked, they all had itenararies for the day.

And for a certain pink-haired tsundere as well as a certain purple-haired bookworm, this meant touring around the streets of Izuna's cityscape.

Natsuki wanted to entrench herself in the literary works of Izuna's reality.

"Literary works" being used very loosely here, considering that for Natsuki it merely meant the various hordes of potential manga that she was about to read.

As for Yuri, she was merely happy with getting the chance to bond with her shorter companion. It wasn't too often that they had some bonding time. Especially since the game they came from always had the two of them bickering with each other. Getting to read the novels and literary masterpieces in Izuna's reality was merely a sweet bonus.

And thus came the day of their planned outing. The time was currently 6AM, on a Saturday too. A time and day where the majority of people were still out cold in their beds or wherever they were currently sleeping.

But the pair of girls were already awake.

"Are you absolutely sure they're all still asleep? There'd better not be anybody seeing us together being all buddy-buddy and fuzzy like this!" Natsuki grunted irritably in a low whisper-like voice, already fully dressed in casual attire.

Yuri nods with a smile, being fully clothed in her own choice of outdoor garb as well. On the other end of the room, Yumi and Sayori were both sleeping like logs.

They cautiously tip-toed very slowly out of the guest room and quietly sneaked past the living room as well. Both girls were trying to minimize the amount of noise that they were making. Izuna's bedroom was currently closed tight, so the pair assumed that both Izuna and Monika were sound asleep as well.

Blank's eyes were closed as he laid on the couch and Erika was tossed over to the side, the soft lull of her sleeping breath showed that she too was still out of commission.

Releasing a breath that she had been unconsciously holding, Natsuki buttons up her coat and made sure that she had with her the copy of the house's key that Izuna gave her. The Takaya had made sure to give each Doki as well as Elyssa and Erika their own copies of his main key in case of any emergency.

Natsuki sends a tentative glance at Yuri who merely sighs before smiling again.

"Yes Natsuki, I have my key as well. And remember, we have our own smartphones now. So we can just call the others if we ever get locked out."

Natsuki still looked worried.

"But what if we get recognized by the people outside Yuri?!"

"We've talked this over Natsuki... like Blank said yesterday, we could just pretend that we're DDLC cosplayers. It's not really that difficult."

This does nothing to placate Natsuki and she still fidgets in her spot.

The taller girl sighs again before addressing her friend directly.

"You've been pretty tense during this entire ordeal, aren't you the one who told me to 'loosen up' every once in a while?"

Blushing a bit, Natsuki stammers out an embarrased apology. Her face being painted with the same shade of red as the ribbons in her hair. "Sorry... I'm just not good at this whole 'hanging out with my best friend' thing, you know... One day I'll be brave enough to openly be chummy, but not right now..."

Yuri says nothing, but walks up to her shorter friend and gives her a comforting hug. "It's alright Natsuki, I understand. I'm no professional in social interaction as well, and I envy your confidence and directness when talking to other people, if we're being honest. Let's take things at our pace, and in the future we'll be able to act normally in front of the others. We should just focus on having fun today, haha."

"Yuri... t-thank you."

"Anytime Natsuki, anytime."

Indeed, though their interactions within DDLC's script didn't show too much of it, Natsuki and Yuri really valued each other to the point of considering their friendship to be that of best friends.

Everything they had endured with Blank during the escape from the game only strengthened that bond.

When Erika sealed them off inside that classroom before the final battle between Blank and Monika's mother happened, they had the chance to talk things over as well. All of these factors lead to the two girls becoming very close-knit with each other.

Sure, they still argued every so often, especially due to their differing views on whether manga counted as literature or not, but now they had smiles while doing so.

A friendship strengthened by adversity, Natsuki and Yuri were now doing better than ever before.

The pair then step out of the house together, and prepared to head off towards their first destination by foot, the nearby train station. The door then closes with a soft thud, and Natsuki locks Izuna's front door with her key.

At the same time as the door being closed shut, Blank's eyes fluttered open, and he had a mischievous grin on his face. He rises from his spot on the couch and heads out towards Izuna's bedroom door, preparing to knock.

"It's time, haha. I better wake up the others."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Various establishments were lined up on each side of the road, and the girls couldn't help but marvel at the huge array of sights before them.

Each building they saw had been a lot more detailed and complex than the simulated ones within DDLC's digital realm. The pair of girls couldn't help but marvel at everything around them.

For the past few hours, they had already gone from street to street and window-shopped to their heart's content. They would be going to the bookstore at a much later time, so for now they were content with browsing the various places in the city.

As expected, there were several instances of people recognizing them as Natsuki and Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club, with people even going so far as to point out the pinpoint accuracy of their appearance, but the two of them managed to pass it off as cosplay.

The cosplay alibi had become their go-to excuse for the entire day. Thus, everything had been going somewhat well between the two.

At one point, Yuri surprised Natsuki with her forwardness by asking for a simple request.

"Natsuki... would you mind taking a picture with me?" she timidly asks with her phone already in hand, causing Natsuki to look at her with mild surprise and a blush. She never expected Yuri of all people to suggest such a thing.

"...n-not at all."

It was pretty cute, how both Yuri and Natsuki were acting shy around each other, but they ended up taking the selfie anyway. With their hands snaked around each other's shoulders and both of them flashing peace signs, they both smiled at the camera and took several photos to commemorate their first outing in the real world. Natsuki also took some photos with her phone as well.

"I-it's just so that your phone doesn't run out of storage space, Yuri! Don't get a-any wrong ideas you dummy!" the pink-haired girl stammers out an excuse, but both of them knew that Natsuki was enjoying this just as much as Yuri was.

They continued their little stroll around the city, still fully taking in how blessed they were for being able to experience all of this, thanks to their escape from the game.

And this was only the beginning, they had a long life ahead of them in this new world. They fully understood now why Monika had been craving for the chance to enter the player's reality. It was truly amazing.

"Look Yuri, I spy a bakeshop over there just around the corner!" in an excited daze before Yuri could even react, Natsuki had begun spriting towards the confectionary store while pulling along the purple-haired girl's hand.

"N-Natsuki, slow down a b-bit!"

Sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner, Natsuki chides Yuri while continuing to drag her along. "Nobody likes a slowpoke~! And besides, I want to try the pastries already!" and together, the two of them darted off while unknowingly being watched from a distance by a certain group of teenagers.

There was four of them to be specific. Four individuals we all know too well. And they were constantly hiding themselves as they tailed Natsuki and Yuri around. Currently, they were in one of the large bushes that decorated the city sidewalk.

"Awwwww look at them, it's so sweet how chummy they are with each other~" Monika says with a dreamy smile and Blank was in a similar state, gushing over Natsuki and Yuri being so friendly with each other.

"I know right?! It's so adorable aaaaaaahhhhh~!" the former avatar squeals in a fashion similar to that of a pleased fangirl.

The other two that were with them weren't as enthusiastic though.

"Blank, Monika, we shouldn't be doing this! We should give those two some privacy..." Sayori remarks in a disapproving yet hushed tone, in order for them not to be caught. The strawberry-blonde gets ignored however by the ex-president and the former avatar.

Izuna merely sighs in exasperation over their silly antics, while gingerly placing a hand on the strawberry-blonde's left shoulder. The gesture was laced with the feeling of eyes being rolled at their hardest.

"I don't agree with this either Sayori, but we both know how Monika and Blank get whenever they're set on doing something. It's like talking to a wall. Let's just let them be and see how this goes."

Sayori snaps her head at the Takaya with questioning eyes. How Izuna could be so nonchanlant about this blatant invasion of her friends' privacy, was a foreign concept to the cinnamon roll.

She just couldn't understand. Even SE Sayori's maturity that Sayori inherited wasn't helping her at all with such a concept.

"So we're just going to let them spy on Natsuki and Yuri like this? It's not right at all! Blank wouldn't let me talk him out of this, but maybe you could convince Monika?"

Izuna sighs again before shrugging, and proceeds to continue tagging along with what he deemed as a ridiculous activity. Sure, he was happy that Natsuki and Yuri seemed to be getting along very nicely, but not to the point that he'd think it'd be necessary to spy on their outing.

"Trust me Sayori, they ain't stopping anytime soon. Monika and Blank are both as stubborn as a pair of preschool kids begging for toys. I've already told Erika about this but she shrugged and just told me to let them have their fun."

Sayori sighs in defeat and tags along as well.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"At last, we're here! Yuri, look how pretty this freaking door is!"

Natsuki and Yuri stood face to face with the tall set of glass doors currently in front of them. Said door being flanked on both sides with wider glass panes that proudly displayed the current books that were on sale.

They were finally at the main destination of their outing. After hours of browsing the city, their journey had finally reached this point.

A bookstore.

But not just any bookstore, apparently it was the largest and most popular one within the vicinity.

That is, if Google Assistant on Natsuki's phone was to be believed. Yuri didn't have any input either even though she also had her own smartphone and access to Google's resources, since Natsuki was the more technologically-gifted between the two of them anyway. And so the purple-haired girl trusted her friend's judgement.

A bright and colorful sign etched with the words "The Paper Garden" written in an elegant cursive font proudly hung over the main entrance, and the whole building in general sported a nice and classy look.

To Natsuki, it meant that this bookstore has indeed, earned its 4.5 star rating on Google, if the storefront's overall beauty was anything to go by. But the real test would begin once they stepped through those doors and browsed its insides.

Unable to supress the growing excitement within her, the normally shy Yuri was the first to speak.

"I can't believe we're about to enter a real bookstore for the first time, Natsuki! This is an experience to be treasured forever."

Natsuki had no disagreements, and merely grinned as well. "You said it girl, I can't wait to read all the manga that Izuna's world has to offer!"

"I'm utterly ecstatic about the boundless possibilities that the brightest literary minds in this reality have realized in the various novels we're about to encounter as well. Let's go in, shall we?" Yuri dreamily added, her inner bibliophile on full display.

"Right on Yuri, right on."

The pair finally enters the place and immediately starts browsing the store's aisles for their desired literature.

Natsuki, as expected, had gravitated towards the shelves that contained manga, light novels, and other anime-related works. Her eyes currently trailing around the cover of a volume from the "Boku no Hero Academia" series, one of the popular shounen titles nowadays for Izuna's generation. It had the right mix of action, emotionally-driving plot, and comedy that was just perfect for Natsuki's honed taste. Although she was primarily a shoujo manga reader as evidenced by her favorite in DDLC being "Parfait Girls", Natsuki had no qualms reading works from other genres such as shounen if they appealed to her.

Yuri on the other hand had already taken to the section that had classics such as works by CS Lewis, an acclaimed novelist of British fame. In particular, she was currently holding a hardcover print of a book titled "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" from Lewis' "The Chronicles of Narnia" series. Narnia, although intended primarily for children, had deep themes in its setting, and this had caught Yuri's interest.

Both girls paid no heed to some of the watching eyes that were casted in their way. Such staring most likely an effect of people realizing that they looked eerily similar to certain characters from Doki Doki Literature Club. Their gazes were merely limited to that however, as no one happened to be bold enough to actually approach Natsuki and Yuri about it. Thus, the possibility that they were merely diehard cosplayers seemed to be a plausible explanation to the majority.

After about an hour of drinking in all the literary flavor they could amass, the girls rendezvous'd at one point in the store and began discussing their finds.

In a surprising turn of events, Yuri also showed an interest in some of the manga Natsuki found, and the pink-haired girl was also checking out some of the novels her friend has selected. Both were blushing while doing so, quite cutely too.

The delighted squeals of a certain group that were still tailing them could be heard from afar. And this slightly had Natsuki and Yuri on the defensive.

"Natsuki... did you hear that? Or am I imagining things?"

"No, I heard it too. But I think it isn't anything too important. Let's just ignore it for now, but if something happens then I'll just beat them up! Hmph!" Natsuki confidently states, eliciting a giggle from the taller girl.

Quickly moving on from their sudden worry, they continued to browse the store to their heart's content.

Afterwards, they went up to the cashier, paid for their new books and headed out of the place with big smiles on both of their faces.

"We should definitely swing by here again sometime Yuri! Man, I can't believe the others are missing out on this." Natsuki beams at Yuri who had suddenly grown very quiet. What greeted her was the sight of the purple-haired girl awkwardly smiling with her face gradually becoming red.

"...Yuri?" at the sound of her name, she covers her face with both of her palms while trying to hide her growing blush from Natsuki. This prompts the other girl however to finally notice how chummy she'd been the entire time with Yuri, and a blush emerges on her face in turn.

"D-dammit Yuri! Now you're making me feel all weird too, ugh! Fine! I admit it, I really liked hanging out with you!" Natsuki exclaims with her eyes tightly shut and her cheeks dyed scarlet, afraid of what Yuri's reaction might be. Although they were close friends at this point, the concept of being open about said friendship was still very foreign to both of them.

Once she had calmed herself down at last, Yuri immediately apologizes timidly to Natsuki.

"S-Sorry Natsuki... I was just s-startled that you actually liked hanging out with me... after we argued so much inside the game too... and now you're even planning to spend time with me in the future and while it made me very happy-" as Yuri was saying this, Natsuki began to stammer and blush further.

"-it also made me incredibly shy all of a sudden. But I'm o-okay now." the purple-haired girl was trying her best to remain confident sounding but both of them were pretty embarrassed at how bashful they were at the moment.

However, amidst all this, they managed to smile at each other again and the shyness from both ends gradually dissipated.

"Just like you said before we left the house, let's just focus on the fun!" Natsuki reassures both herself and her friend, who nodded in agreement before hugging her as well.

"Y-Yuri..."

"Natsuki, you're so warm..."

They let the hug last a bit longer, until they heard the unmistakable sound of a smartphone's shutter. It was the sound of a picture being taken without their permission.

"I knew someone was following us!" Natsuki begins to drag Yuri along the direction of the sound, and out of a nearby bush, four people came out to their surprise and had begun running away from them.

Soon enough, Natsuki and Yuri were able to catch up with them because despite Monika and Blank being athletic, Izuna and Sayori weren't the same case.

The group of six found themselves in front of a nearby cafe and Natsuki grumpily forced the people she had just caught red-handed to confess, with Yuri sporting a pout as well. They were all currently seated at a big round table, each with their own caffeinated beverage, thanks to Izuna treating them all to one.

"Well? You fools have anything to say for yourselves in defense? I expected this kind of crap from the mophead and Monika, maybe even Sayori-"

"Hey! Why me too?!" the strawberry-blonde protests before being shut down by Yuri.

"You took an unsolicited bite out of Natsuki's cookie in Act 1 of DDLC, Sayori. You aren't exactly the epitome of being a saint yourself."

Giggling a bit at the memory, Sayori conceded. "Ehehe... I almost forgot about that..."

With a cough in her hand, Natsuki continued. Her scowl currently akin to the bared fangs of a tiger. "As I was saying... I was expecting this sort of thing from the other three, but how could you join along in spying on us, Izuna?"

Taking a sip from his Java Chip Frappucino, the Takaya shrugged.

"Eh, I couldn't really be bothered to stop them from doing all of this. You should know how stubborn Monika could be. And for a guy who was supposed to be denser than a block of cement, Blank was surprisingly just as stubborn. Wasn't the DDLC protagonist supposed to be some clueless shmuck and wasn't Monika supposed to be mature as hell? Sigh..."

Yes, Izuna had just roasted the living daylight out of his girlfriend and the guy who had access to the Sixth Movement of the Cosmos. Both of them currently sending annoyed glances at the Takaya who continued to wave them off and started to sharply scold them in an increasingly loud voice. It wasn't loud enough to get them kicked out from the cafe, but it was still quite audible and clear.

"Oh don't even look at me like that you two, we all know full well that it was you two who were deadset on this. Sayori and I merely tagged along."

Natsuki and Yuri, who were initially the voice of reprimanding remained silent as they watched Izuna chew out Blank and Monika. They didn't dare interrupt and Sayori joined them as well in watching.

The Takaya could surprisingly be quite scary when mad.

"But Izuna, darling-"

"No buts! I repeatedly said 'Let's all just watch a movie or something.' this morning! But nooooooo..."

"Izuna my dude, you could've stopped us if you really wanted-"

"EXCUSE ME?! You woke us all up at the unholy hour of 6:30AM! On a freaking SATURDAY FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! I wasn't stopping jack s*** with how stubborn you and Monika were with this tomfoolery!"

And so, the day ended with Natsuki and Yuri quite happily recounting their whole day with Sayori as they walked back home to Izuna's house... while Izuna continued ranting at the poor former avatar and ex-president.

Yep, the Takaya wasn't quite done with chewing out Monika and Blank.

 **-Chapter 13 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you all in the next chapter! And yeah I know, I've been gone for so long, but you'll all get the explanation in next chapter's A/N, ahaha~!**

 **EDIT ON 08/16/18: Huge thanks to elementalshadowhero! My tired self mistakenly thought amber was a shade of violet lmao. All instances have been changed to "purple".**


	14. Chapter 14 - Filler 02

**Disclaimer: Okay everyone! It's time for the second cooldown chapter, before we finally enter the School Pandemonium Arc!**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"'This reminds me of a dream I had years ago... I never finished that dream... Ahaha...' I murmured to myself as I drifted off to sleep._

 _Perhaps that dream was already finished, I just didn't notice it yet."_

-Yoku

Chapter 63 of "DDLC: Our Reality", a DDLC fanfic by TheReader1118.

* * *

The fact that you're here, reading this part of the fanfic, means that you've already read the previous cooldown chapter. That is, unless you're one of those crazy people who skips chapters or episodes ahead in a show or a book, which in that case more power to you I guess...

But getting back to my point, we're now on the second filler chapter before the next arc officially starts. So bear with us one more time, before we finally advance the plot to its next major increment!

...Talking about the next arc, I do have some insider knowledge though, as your narrator. Let's just say that there's something about... you know what? Just read till the end of this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Don't skip anything.

* * *

 **[Chapter 14 - Filler 02: Just Monika vs The Former Avatar]**

Another ordinary day was pretty much the setting for the entire gang in the Takaya household. Most of them were present as usual, except for Elyssa who happened to be on yet another errand of her own somewhere else.

That Libitina seemed to be disappearing quite often these days. With only Blank and Yuri really having any clue on her whereabouts whenever she went out.

As for Erika, she herself had her own errand as well. Monika's mother offered to do a bit of grocery shopping for the house, even though Izuna had told her that he had it covered. Still, Erika insisted as thanks for their sudden accommodation. She loved being a doting mother anyway. And so, she was gone for the whole day as well just like Elyssa, as she also mentioned trying out one of the nearby salons after her grocery shopping was done.

All in all, nothing was really out of the ordinary for the group.

For Doki standards at least. That usually translated to "some s*** is gonna go down again" for the regular people, though.

This... happened to be one of those times. The day wasn't going to end until Pandora's Box had been opened, and in this case, it was Izuna and Sayori who opened it.

You see, it all started when Sayori offhandedly made a casual comment and Izuna also voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"Blank's been doing nothing but fiddle with his developer window tablet thingy again... I guess it's so stressful to be the leader of the group, ehehe."

Izuna initially replies casually but stops himself before finishing. "Yep, Blank really has it ha- wait, did you just imply that Blank is the leader of the Doki group?"

"Uh... yeah? I mean, he is the leader now right?" the girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, not really getting why the Takaya disagreed.

Izuna slight narrows his eyes. "Wouldn't the leader be, oh I don't know... Monika? Think about it. She was the president of the literature club from Acts 1 to 3 before you succeeded her. And she was the one who even formed the club. Blank as the MC barely had any function in it! Before that lightning bolt stuck my PC which allowed his true personality to be formed, he was a freaking template. He's a cool dude, but Monika is still the leader."

A bit irked at her lover being dismissed so easily, the cinnamon bun retaliates vocally.

"I love Monika to bits almost as much as you, but Blank worked his butt off inside the game world to get the others out, so he's earned the leadership role in my book!"

"But Monika's still the leader though, Blank might be the MVP but he still isn't the leader!"

"Blank deserves to be leader!"

"Sure, but the leader right now for sure is Monika!"

"BLANK!"

"MONIKA!"

As the Takaya and the girl continued arguing, the subjects in question happened to overhear the squabble and awkwardly stood by the side, not too far away.

"Ahahaha... they're arguing quite intensely. I think we should say something, wouldn't you agree Blank?"

Before Blank could even speak though, the arguing pair heard Monika and Izuna uses this as fuel for his counter-arguments.

"See, even right now, Monika is taking initiative and displaying qualities of a leader!"

"Hey, Izuna darling, don't use what I sai-"

Sayori inflates her cheeks in a frustrated pout and jabs out a retort. "Oh yeah?! Well Blank's silence shows that he's mature enough to silently observe! Truly like a leader!"

"You guys just didn't give me a chance to spea-" but like Monika, the avatar's input gets drowned out by the constant arguing. He turns to face Monika and they nod at each other.

"Let's just let them argue about this..."

"Yep. Say, Monika? Let's check out what Natsuki and Yuri are up to again." as they prepared to leave however, they were both dragged by the arm. Courtesy of their respective lovers. The Takaya and the girl he was arguing with spoke in sync with each other.

"Don't you two go and spy on Natsuki and Yuri again! This issue is more important!"

Minutes later, they all found themselves seated on the couch. Sayori was firmly holding Blank in place, shaking him like a bag of candy.

"This manly-man right here is the leader, why can't you see that, Izuna!"

Izuna, in an out of character manner, was doing the exact same thing. He was also shaking Monika in front of Sayori like a bag of candy, and even raised his voice for emphasis.

"JUST MONIKA. THE LEADER IS JUST MONIKA!"

The former avatar and the former president could only awkwardly blush at all of this. Seemingly, the arguing went on and on until a new voice of reason finally made its appearance.

"Why not settle your debate with a little friendly competition?"

All four heads turned to greet the source of the suggestion, which happened to be Yumi Takaya, Izuna's older sister.

The female Takaya's idea had effectively ceased Izuna and Sayori's arguing for a moment, and this prompted Monika and Blank to try and escape their captor's clutches from what they deemed to be a petty argument.

But, fate had other plans.

Soon enough, three main types of contests were decided upon and the judges selected were Yumi herself, Yuri, Natsuki, and Val whom they called upon to participate.

"Hey man, did you guys really have to call me over? I was about to finish Persona 5 for goodness sake!"

Izuna glared at the Walker with the intensity of a million burning suns, which managed to shut the effeminate gamer up from any other complaints.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The first contest was surprisingly a fairly normal domestic activity.

A cooking contest.

Monika, being portrayed by DDLC as the all-around talented popular girl, naturally possessed the capacity to cook decently. Vegetarian or not, she had a diverse culinary palette, which had only been amplified during her stay so far in Izuna's reality since it wasn't restricted to coded memories anymore.

True to her characterization, the emerald-eyed beauty managed to whip up a blissfully simple-yet-filling culinary rendition for the judges, as well as the competition, to feast on.

Both Blank and Monika had an hour each allotted to form their dishes. Monika was first.

Her dish of choice, was one of Italian fame. The "Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico". One of the most basic, yet hardest to master, pasta dishes in an Italian kitchen. She had done some extensive plating on it as well, making sure that the dish had an entire inch of space around it's circumference in relation to the plate's edge, as well as topping it with some cilantro leaves and minced onion chives to give it that rustic and fresh feel. Finally, she served it with a side of garlic bread, toasted and sliced to a nice and light crisp with just the right amount of melted butter and garlic on it.

She was easily able to procure the required ingredients for the dish, after a bit of online shopping with her laptop. The funds may or may not have been provided by a hacked account though...

The result was a dish that had the tantalizing smell of fresh tomatoes with basil and pasta cooked to the most perfect degree of al dente, it made everyone's mouths water.

"Okay everyone, it's time to dig in~!" she proudly announces with a wink, confident of her victory in this first part of the competition.

Izuna had stars in his eyes, continuously showering his girlfriend with praises and hymns of glory. Blank was thouroughly enjoying his rival's dish as well, saluting her with a thumbs up to which Monika was grateful for. Sayori was smiling with each bite, but tried her hardest not to say anything because she still wanted Blank to win.

The judges, which were Yumi, Yuri, Val and Natsuki all had intense expressions while savoring each morsel of pasta that they could.

Monika watched on in tense anticipation.

Soon enough, the judges began giving out their commentary on the food, one by one just like in those cooking battle shows that aired on television.

First up, was the older Takaya.

"Monika dear, your dish was... amazing! So yummy!" she exclaimed in delight while continuing to eat some more.

Monika, who had been leaning in for more commentary, was visibly shocked when Yumi said no more and just continued to eat. She then turned to the next judge after Yumi which happened to be Yuri, who shyly gave a smile that showed she liked the food before continuing to eat as well in comfortable silence.

"That's all they have to say? What about you Val?"

His mouth still stuffed with pasta in the most unflattering angle possible, he attempted to answer Monika's inquiry.

"MMMffff the fooMmf Ish pweetmff goommfhs, I love the flavomhfh!"

"...huh?"

The ex-president wasn't sure whether to take the lack of proper commentary on her food as a compliment or a diss, but she hadn't lost hope yet. Turning to the final judge, who happened to be the most culinary inclined among them all, Monika fully hoped for a proper judging session this time.

"It was pretty good, Monika! You should make us some more in the future."

"Thanks Natsuki!"

But then, realization dawned upon her.

"...That's it? You guys really have nothing more to say about my freaking pasta?! That counted as 'judging' for you people?!"

Natsuki gulped a bit, before adding "I-it was a pretty good dish Moni-"

"You already said that! Oh come on, say something more than just the dish being good!"

Yuri tried to placate Monika with an explanation to no avail while stuttering in embarassment over her lack of proper judging.

"It was so good, t-that we d-didn't have any proper words t-to use in order to describe how g-good your d-dish was..."

"But I wanted to know what could be improved with my dish and how it stacks up in comparison to what Blank is about to make AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Several minutes of a calming session later, courtesy of Izuna, Monika finally recomposed herself.

"Ugh, fine! Blank, you're up next!"

And so, after Monika's dish had been presented, it was the former avatar's turn. One hour later, he returned to the judging area, aka the dining room, for his magnum opus to be judged.

He even covered the dish with a non-seethrough metal tray cover for some added suspense.

Everyone once again tensed in anticipation.

When the dish was finally unveiled, Monika was the very first to make a loud statement about it.

"IT'S A FREAKING OMELETTE?! Are you underestimating me this much that you'd choose to pick such a dish to make, Blank?!"

"On the contrary, the omelette is proof that I'm being fully serious about this."

An awkward staredown between the ex-president and former avatar commenced, before the girl relented.

"...I see." Monika could only reply with a raised eyebrow, still not seeing how a dish even more basic than hers could possibly wow the judges, much less win against her Italian masterpiece. She was sure that Blank's omelette would taste good, but one of the simplest dishes known to mankind surely wouldn't be her first choice to use in a cooking battle of all things.

The others were in massive shock as well. Monika had chosen to make a complete pasta dish, while Blank had used up a whole hour to make an omelette, an egg-based dish that could be finished in a measly five minutes.

He expertly places several plate with an omelette each for all of the judges, and a plate each for Izuna, Sayori and Monika as well in the audience corner.

Izuna was about to voice out his opinion as well, before managing to catch the look on the former avatar's eyes.

The Takaya had seen that look before on Blank. It was in a different time and place, and during a much different scenario from this light-hearted competition, but it still sent chills down his spine.

With his blood-red eyes narrowed ever so subtly, and focused on the path before him, Blank once again had the look of a warrior. The last time the former avatar donned this type of facial expression was during his battle with Erika. Right now, he had a smile accompanying it, but Izuna still knew from those eyes alone.

Transferring his gaze to the plate in front of him, Izuna's eyes widened.

This was no ordinary omelette.

It was something that transcended the normal limits of cuisine itself.

From the first whiff of the egg-dish's smell, and the first proper look at that nicely colored golden semicircle, Izuna realized that the former avatar wasn't bluffing.

Blank's omelette represented him going all out, holding nothing back from this contest.

It saddened the Takaya. He truly thought Monika's dish was very delicious and great, but it just wasn't on the same level as this omelette.

He takes that much-awaited first bite, and his feelings and thoughts were instantly confirmed.

"This is...!"

Izuna shakily drops his fork from his hand and was trembling. His whole body was convulsing and shivering intensely with pleasure, and his eyes looked like they had seen and witnessed the splendour of heaven above.

Seeing the Takaya's very pronounced reaction to Blank's dish, the others took a bit in their respective omelettes as well. Even Izuna resumed devouring the omelette with so much gusto.

Sayori had tears in her eyes, her man's cooking was so inexplicably good!

Monika still couldn't believe it. After she had tasted Blank's deceptively simple-looking dish, she soon found out that the taste and quality was anything but simple. It was that good. 'How did he get it to taste this high-level?!'

As for the judges, they were taking their time, savoring each morsel that they could.

Yumi was again, the first to give her opinion.

"Blank... do you have any idea what you've just unleashed into this world?"

The former avatar raises an eyebrow in mild curiosity, prompting the older Takaya to elaborate. Monika was highly interested in this as well, considering the mediocre commentary she had gotten on her own dish from the judges.

Yumi takes a deep breath, and lets it all out.

"This omelette... has managed to transcend and surpass all the known attributes that a regular omelette normally has. The amount of flavor packed in it is unreal. You could taste just the right amount of saltiness, which is then accentuated by the texture of the egg, which also is amazing in its own right due to your ability to somehow cook it into the perfect degree of fluffiness that is desirable for this type of viand. The consistency is absolutely amazing as well, and not only that, but the serving portion is generous, and the plating is nicely done. Finally, choosing such a basic dish like the classic omelette has allowed your inner cooking prowess to shine through, and for the true creative freedom to permeate and allow such a masterpiece to exist in this world."

She pauses a bit, and gives the omelette another glance.

"Blank, you've outdone yourself, so hold your head up high and stand tall. This is an amazing dish." Yumi finishes with a thumbs up at the former avatar who nodded his head in gratitude.

Monika only smiled and didn't say or outwardly do anything, save for the annoyed twitching of her left eye. Izuna and Sayori assumed it was due to the difference in feedback between their dishes.

Yuri was up next, and the normally shy girl had a lot to say as well, once again in stark contrast to the mere shy smile she had given to Monika's dish. Her stutter wasn't even present at all this time.

"I must say, that Blank has once again shown his expertise in cooking. He had already done so before, when I was still trapped inside of Izuna's computer with the others, but to be able to partake into his cooking once again like this is nothing short of remarkable. Just like Ms. Yumi had already mentioned prior, the texture and fluffiness of the egg's outer layer, combined with that soft and tangy inside, with just the adequate level of salt in it all help to boost the already oozing flavor of the omelette. I can tell that you've maximized the entire hour allotted to you in order to bring out the best in this omelette, am I right Blank?"

"Yep. Let's just say I used several cooking techniques in the creation of this humble dish, haha." Blank says with a smile while scratching his head a bit in light embarassment.

"Henceforth, it's no surprise that the outcome is as magnificent as this. Your dish was very palatable and delicious, Blank." Yuri finishes with the same shy smile she gave Monika.

Blank once again gives his thanks, and Monika's twitch sped up even further. 'Why is it that HE gets detailed reviews while I received lazy ones?!'

Next up was Val... whose review was as you'd expect.

"MMMffff the fooMmf Ish pweetmff goommfhs, I love the flavomhfh!"

Before Blank could even react, Monika couldn't hold in her inner thoughts anymore and had to loudly react.

"Okay I don't know if I'm more annoyed that both Yuri and Ms. Yumi's reviews of Blank's work were a million times more insightful compared to what I got, or the fact that you're still talking with your mouth full of egg, Val!"

"Butmmmfff it's so goompfhf-"

"SWALLOW FIRST BEFORE TALKING!"

After Monika was finished nagging, Val went to sulk in a corner, occupying himself with Fate Grand Order on his smartphone. But not before passing by Izuna.

"Your girlfriend is scary dude! Then again, her 'Just Monika' scene in the game was pertty creepy already so I shouldn't be that surprised..." which only earned a chuckle from Izuna and a giggle from Sayori, while Monika pouted as she overheard the comment.

Back to the judging, Natsuki was the final one to give her opinion.

She continued taking bites out of the omelette, but she wasn't saying anything for a while. And so Blank and Monika waited, and waited, and waited...

And waited.

Blank himself was getting really anxious at the critique. He blurts out, "Well Natsuki?"

This catches the girl's attention. "Oh, was I supposed to say anything? It's the mophead's cooking, and it's good. There. Make some more for us in the future."

Both Monika and Blank sweatdropped at Natsuki's aloof response.

This round, it was unanimously agreed that while Monika's dish was excellent in its own right, Blank had won the cooking round with a final score of 3 is to 1 judges, the only judge not voting for the avatar being Val.

It was because the Walker was still scared of Monika getting angry again.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The second contest that was agreed upon was something vastly different from the cooking-themed one that they had just done.

Monika and Blank were to square off this time in a test of smarts, in the form of one time's greatest mentally-inclined games to be devised.

The game of chess.

After deciding via a coin toss, which Monika had won with heads, she opted to go for Black and in effect, giving her opponent the right to make the first move. Therfore, Blank would be playing with the White pieces.

As both players were seated on the opposite ends of the board, the former avatar decided to bluff his opponent into forfeiting.

Because truth be told, he sucked at chess. He was mediocre with board games in general, especially since in DDLC, the MC was supposed to be an underachieving anime addict. Monika didn't have to know about that though.

"This is your last chance to give up, Monika. I will win this round as well with the greatest of strategies possi-!"

Blank's voice died out the moment he laid eyes on Monika.

The girl's emerald eyes twinkled dangerously, and the former avatar knew that he was prolonging the inevitable.

"You were saying, Blank~?" she asks teasingly, while oozing confidence.

It made Blank gulp nervously.

Still, it wasn't in his vocabulary to ever give up. Especially since he had the lead in the overall score between the two of them, having won the cooking contest earlier.

No, he would try and hopefully succeed with a great amount of luck!

The rest of them were completely silent while watching. Everyone knew that Monika and Blank needed as much thinking leeway as possible, so no one had said a word ever since the two were seated.

Now it was time for the match to begin.

All eyes were on Blank, and on which piece would he first move. Which Pawn, and which part of the board. Then again, he could also move a Knight first and be reckless.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, and his heart rate was gradually speeding up due to the tense atmosphere the surrounded him.

It was all going to be decided in that first move. That was the way Chess is. Normally, most players would be very adamant about seizing the chance to play as White. And in matches between both extremely-skilled players, this would be even truer.

But Blank and Monika were on different skill levels, with the mock calmness being displayed by the former avatar being nothing more but an elaborate farce.

He knew for sure that the girl in front of him would decimate him quickly in this game.

So the fact that Monika chose to let Blank move first, was a psychological ploy in itself. She was setting him up to fail, due to all the mental pressure being built up over time.

'Think, Blank! You aren't your originally dense self anymore. Just keep calm, and use rational thinking to solve this...' he tries psyching himself up and uses the lack of a timer to his advantage.

Indeed, their match was unclocked, meaning that there was no time limit put in place whatsoever. It gave both players a lot more free reign in devising their chess strategy. But it was a double-edged sword, as this also meant the game could potentially last for hours or even days long, and the mental fatigue would be a lot greater on them.

Finally, it was about to truly begin.

Internally drowning out all of the budding anxiety in his being, Blank reaches for the first piece to move.

His Pawn in front of the King.

Before his hand touched the piece however, those emerald-green eyes once again bore into his very soul.

She was doing it. Monika was actually doing 'that' pose. Blank wasn't sure if this was yet another form of psychological warfare from the ex-president, or if it was just how she looked whenever she was deep in thought.

It was Act 3 all over again. Izuna, Val and Yumi all had their mouths agape (though Izuna's eyes were lovestuck in this case), with Natsuki and Yuri not really understanding why and Sayori merely smiling in amusement.

The girl's hands were posed under her chin, and she had an eerie smile on her face. She stared directly into the former avatar's core, as if daring him to continue with his move.

Just Monika, in the flesh.

And just like that, Blank's hand retreated back, with him showing major hesitation regarding gameplan he was originally going to utilize.

"I... I need more time to think..."

Facial expression still unchanging, Monika calmly answered back. "Sure thing, take your time~".

In stark contrast to the ex-president's carefree disposition, Blank's thoughts were in an inner turmoil at the moment. It was chaotic. 'How could a mere chess match be this stressful?! It's the freaking first move of the entire damn game for crying out loud!'

He wiped the sweat that had managed to form on his forehead. This was going to be rough for the avatar to deal with.

Trying to once again fight off the nervousness, he reaches for a different piece this time in his second attempt to make that dreaded first move.

Now, it was the Pawn in front of his Queen.

Before his hand made contact with the piece however, there it was again. Monika's eyes. She was staring so intensely at the hand that Blank was using.

'Damn you Monika with those haunting eyes of yours!'

He pulled his hand back so quick, it was like he just got burned by a hot stove. Blank exhaled deeply. The former avatar's resolve in deciding his first move of the entire game had been slowly but surely waning in the face of the competition.

Not getting anywhere with this, Blank decided to try a different approach.

He would attempt to calculate Monika's response, after his move. This way, he could minimize the risk that he'd have. Basically, he'd be thinking two moves ahead.

Armed with this satisfaction, he finally attempts to reach another piece for his third attempt at starting the match.

Now, he was back to picking the Pawn in front of his King piece.

'I won't waver this time, I'm thinking two steps ahead after all!'

But as he was about to commit to that plan, he stopped himself before going any further. It wasn't even due to Monika, who was still staring at him with just as much intensity as before, by the way.

His inner thoughts were once again in disarray on what he should do. 'Thinking two steps ahead won't cut it! I know how perceptive Monika is. What if while I was thinking a mere two steps ahead, she'd be thinking at least five steps ahead further?! Damn it all!'

And so, another hour passed by with Blank still not making the first move. Yumi had already fallen asleep at this point due to immense boredom. Val didn't really care who won anymore as long as the match would actually begin. The gamer had been busy occupying himself with his phone, watching various playthroughs of his favorite games on YouTube while eating a cupcake. Izuna, Sayori and Yuri were all also munching on cupcakes as well just like the Walker, courtesy of Natsuki. Yuri was also reading one of the novels that she bought from her outing with the petite baker.

"The mophead and the Prez still haven't started this stupid chess match?!"

Izuna was the one to answer Natsuki's inquiry.

"Nope. It's been a whooping hour and a half already." which made the pink-haired girl merely facepalm in exasperation.

And the crowd goes mild.

Back to the match though, it was still up to Blank regarding that dreadful first move to actually be made already. The former avatar didn't care though, as his inner mental faculties were still kicking into high gear all this time. He was careful not to blurt out any of his strategies vocally though. It was all kept within his mindscape.

'But if I pick that pawn, then Monika could set up a defense that targets both my Rooks! I need an opening that wouldn't be as risky! Maybe if I followup that other pawn with-'

You guys get the picture. Monika herself was now taking a bite out of a cupcake that Natsuki had just given her. The ex-president had the patience of a saint apparently.

"Thanks, Natsuki!"

"You're welcome Monika. The mophead's still not moving, hmm?"

"It's fine, he's taking his time with this, ahaha~"

"Whatever dude. Let me know who wins later, I'm gonna fetch the rest of the cupcakes from Izuna's oven to cool them off in a pan."

Before leaving, she turns to face Blank while waving a cupcake in front of his face.

"Oi mophead, you want a cupcake? I have one more on me."

No response whatsoever which ticked Natsuki off a bit. The former avatar was still in a trance from all of the internal strategizing that he was thoroughly engaged in. His eyes were dilated and he was murmuring a lot to himself.

"Prez, do me a favor and kick his butt in this board game when he finally makes a damn move. Hmph!"

Monika could only giggle at their antics. "Ahaha, I'll try~!"

Hours later, the ex-president's earlier enthusiasm had gone down the drain.

'WILL YOU FREAKING MAKE A MOVE ALREADY, BLANK?!' she was now screeching hysterically on the inside. Her outward appearance was now haggard as well.

The audience had all gone to bed except for Izuna and Sayori, who needed to keep watching in order to see the result. Val had left for his apartment and promised to come back tomorrow.

Even Erika and Elyssa had both come back to the Takaya household already by this point.

Monika's mom arrived first at around 5 in the afternoon.

"I'm back! What are you guys all up to?"

After Izuna had clued her in on everything, she joined the audience in watching the match.

"So after all this time, Blank still hasn't moved his very first piece? And because of that, my daughter can't move either... huh."

Eventually she left the group and took a nap, which may or may not have turned into full on slumber later on. Izuna and the rest didn't hold it against Erika. Anyone would be bored watching this kind of match.

As for the Libitina, she arrived at around 7 in the evening. With one look at the group and a shrug, she already went to lie on the folding bed that Izuna had lent her in one side of the living room. She too didn't really mind sleeping in the living room like Blank and Erika had been doing during their stay.

"Friend of Yuri is going to take even longer to make a move, believe me. That's if my esitmates are correct. Good night everyone." and with that, Elyssa Libitina had begun to get some shut-eye.

Currently, it was now the ungodly hour of 11PM in the evening, one hour before midnight.

Yuri, Natsuki and Yumi were all soundly asleep. Erika and Elyssa as well.

Izuna and Sayori were pretty much on their way to sleepiness too, but both were fighting it back to see which among their partners would win. Or if the match would even finally start.

Finally, after several hours of not saying anything. The former avatar had finally started speaking again.

"Monika! IT'S TIME!"

With new life being breathed into her lungs, she had energy again. Blank was at last, going to make a move.

"Finally, geez... it only took you several hours too!"

Izuna and Sayori were both teetering with excitement as well.

"Let's go Blank!" the strawberry-blonde cheered on.

Blank actually touched a piece this time. The Pawn in front of the King.

"Here we go!"

He lifted the piece before...

...setting it down in the middle of the board, and had it in a lying-down position.

"I forfeit. Monika wins."

...

...

...

The collective sounds of despair-filled screams could be heard throughout the night. Izuna's neighbors were a bit frigthtened at the commotion.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Even those who were already sleeping were woken up, and when they learned about what happened, could only yell out in anger and frustration at the former avatar as well.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING US, BLANK?!"

Monika was strangling the former avatar with her hands, and Izuna was trying to stop his girlfriend from her rage.

Man, that was tedious.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

After one of the worst tragedies in the history of mankind known as "The Great Chess Implosion", a new day has come for all of them.

Only because that chess "match" took until the bloody evening to actually have a result in the end.

A disappointing and utterly silly result, but a result nonetheless. That gave Monika the win, no matter how much she demanded for an actual proper match afterward. But everyone was too tired to keep doing that chess crap.

Moving on, it was now the third and tie-breaking contest between Monika and Blank to settle... whatever Izuna and Sayori was arguing about in the beginning of this chapter.

Yes... it was always going to come down to this type of battle between the two.

How fitting, with a tie to be broken as well. Both Blank and Monika had won a contest each, and so the final part of the competition was decided to be a test of combat.

A kendo match. In the middle of a nearby uninhabited forest.

"This isn't fair! How am I supposed to fight against Blank when he's throwing all these crazy beams of energy at me with his sword?! I was just a literature club president with coding powers inside the game, not some sort of battle-hardened warrior!"

...sort of.

"I shall be victorious, Monika! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Okay, so maybe calling whatever this activity was as merely "Kendo" might've been really pushing it to the limit. Blank wasn't even using a freaking standard shinai or kendo stick. He opted for a plastic sword instead because, and I quote, "I'm more comfortable with using swords".

Needless to say, Monika regretted consenting to that stipulation, because if she had known that Blank needed a sword in order to use those dreaded projectiles of his, she would've been strict with using only shinais in this battle.

In this highly-bastardized and modified version of "kendo", they all agreed upon declaring a winner when either of these two conditions have been met:

The winner manages to tap the loser's head or any of their shoulders with their weapon.

Or, the loser forfeits.

So far, neither of them had managed to satisfy either condition, even though Blank currently had a dominating upper hand in their ongoing bout due to his fighting ability.

Meanwhile, Izuna and Sayori were both sweatdropping at the avatar's over-enthusiasm.

"He's gonna kill my girlfriend, isn't he? He's actually gonna do it. Who the heck uses freaking Ichigo Kurosaki's signature attack in a damned kendo spar match?! This isn't a damn final boss battle. Sayori, I think you should stop your man already."

"Normally I'd defend MC, but he's kind of going a wee bit crazy with power..."

Both of them had to step to the side to dodge a stray Getsuga, courtesy of Blank.

Natsuki and Yumi had stars in their eyes, both being very avid anime fans. Seeing the former avatar perform such shounen-like attacks made their inner otaku giddy with delight. Yuri and Val were amazed as well, but not to the same extent as the other two. They were all tuned in to the ongoing battle, as Blank continued his onslaught.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! JUST FORFEIT ALREADY MONIKA! CONSECUTIVE GETSUGA BARRAGE!"

Thankfully, Monika was athletic. Sure, she had no way of fending off the avatar's assault, but at least she could dodge the seven incoming projectiles that were speedily heading her way.

Maybe it was in her blood. Her mother was pretty athletic after all as well, the battle between Erika and Blank was to go by.

"Would you kindly hold back for a bit, if you don't mind?!"

"NEVER! And stop trying to evade, face me head on! A real man doesn't run away in the face of adversity!"

"Excuse me, I'm a woman and quite proud of it! And what the heck do you mean 'face you head on', IS THIS SERIOUSLY COMING FROM THE GUY WHO MADE ME WAIT SEVERAL HOURS IN CHESS ONLY TO END UP CHOOSING THE FORFEIT ROUTE?!" she yells back while performing a two-handed backflip away from yet another projectile and making a mad dash away from Blank afterwards. Gone was the calm and collected former president of the literature club, as Monika was now running away for dear life from a berserk former avatar who had gone a bit too power drunk. The poor girl had abandoned all sense of elegance in the world.

And thus, Blank continued to hurl less-powered Getsugas that weren't enough to cause serious damage, but were still painful as heck if they managed to hit you. Monika was stuck on the defensive the entire time.

However, once there was an opening, in the form of Blank stopping a bit from launching Getsugas in order to check for something on his developer window-turned-tablet, that was when Monika took her chance to strike.

Immediately, she dashed towards the avatar, and tightened her grip on the wooden kendo stick she currently wielded.

"Haaaaaah!" Monika aimed at Blank's right shoulder, using her athleticism to her advantage, but the avatar was already one step ahead and let himself be carried by the momentum, twisting acutely to the right and narrowly avoiding the swing.

Monika wasn't one to easily relent when given the oppurtunity though.

"MEEEEEENNNN!" the ex-president yelled, aiming a blow this time towards the former avatar's head.

With not much time to evade, he parries the shinai with his own plastic sword.

*whooooooosh*

Streaks of wind exploded outward from the point of impact where their weapons had colluded merely moments ago, and Monika stumbled a bit.

She panted and was trying to catch her breath. Blank on the other hand was perfectly fine.

Blood-red eyes met emerald-green ones. Their visions were locked onto the other.

No more gimmicks. The avatar ceased on using his Getsuga Tensho for now.

Just pure, old-fashioned Kenjutsu.

As a sign of respect, both of them bowed towards each other, and settled into the basic Chuudan no Kamae stance posture.

Quick on his toes, the former avatar struck first, taking one step forward and deciding to go with an overhead arc slash from the top of his head, in a downward trajectory.

"Hyaaaaaah!"

Monika responds with a slash of her own in the same range of attack, but upwards.

"Kaaaaaaaah!"

The two blows collided, perfectly in sync with each other, and this started a lengthy sequence of both the former avatar and the ex-president trading slashes at each other, with neither one of them landing a single hit.

Eventually, with their arms fatigued, they both swung once more at the same time, and had found themselves locked into a sword struggle.

Blank's plastic sword and Monika's wooden shinai were pushing against each other, and the two competitors were giving it their utmost effort.

Due to the Blank's stronger physical attributes thanks to everything he had overcome inside of DDLC prior to the escape, he was gradually gaining the upper hand ever-so-slightly in the sword struggle.

"I will win this, Hyaaaaaaah!" and with one final burst of energy, Blank manages to fully overpower Monika, causing her to lose grip on her shinai and for it to be flung away.

She was now completely unarmed, giving the former avatar a significant advantage.

He stood there, plastic sword in hand, and stared at Monika's defenseless state. But Blank knew better than to recklessly charge in, for he was already anticipating Monika's counterattack.

She slowly got up, and once again wielded the shinai. The two stood across each other, their weapons ready for the draw once more.

Turbulent winds kept blowing through the trees. It was indeed, the heat of battle. And in every battle, there would always be a loser, and a winner.

The eventual winner of this bout would be revealed...

...

...

...

...at the right time.

For now, this chapter's story has ended. This has been the narrator, signing out.

 **-Chapter 14 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Now we're finally entering TWBTS Story Arc 2, the School Pandemonium Arc! I bet you're all sick of hearing that story arc name by the way lmao. Don't worry, next chapter is the start of new things! New storylines! New scenes! Possibly new characters as well! And more new stuff for us to discover as we read the words I churn out.**

 **I'm very sorry for my ridiculously slow updating schedule. Really, I'm trying my hardest to not let my other commitments get in the way, but yeah I keep on slacking with this. It shouldn't be that way, since this is my passion project. But rest assured, TWBTS is not going to be abandoned, I'll make sure of that. Even if sometimes it'll take me a long while to update, this story won't ever be abandoned or finished until I say it's finished.**

 **Another thing I'm sorry for is that cliffhanger, ahaha. The reason you don't get to see who wins Blank and Monika's contest, is because it's linked to the upcoming school pandemonium arc. So yeah, cliffhanger of doom.**

 **Anyways, I did promise an explanation in the previous chapter's A/N on why I'm taking so long every time with updating. Here are the culprits.**

 **1\. Real life stuff like work/my business, and the amount of free time I have.**

 **2\. Multiple attempts by me to actually update since I have been typing all this time as well, but I end up postponing because I'm not satisfied with the chapter draft that I'm about to finalize.**

 **3\. Some of my other free time being eaten up by two games: Tekken 7 and Street Fighter V.**

 **4\. Yet even more of my other free time being eaten up by Reddit and watching my massive backlog of anime I need to watch.**

 **5\. This one might sound a little weak of me, but I get shy posting an update whenever I dwell on the fact that I STILL haven't freaking read the other updates to the other DDLC stories on this site. Before I was a writer, I happened to be an avid reader. I still abide by that. And it just feels WRONG for me not to read and review these other amazing stories that I love before posting my own stuff, you know? Plus, I don't like being behind too on my reading, ahaha. Just like my anime, I have a sizeable backlog of chapters I need to read first before I have peace of mind in posting. Heck, even though I posted this chapter, I STILL have several fanfics I need to be caught up on. Some of them aren't even from the DDLC fandom too.**

 **6\. I'm also simultaenously drafting two other stories: "The Color Pink" and "By Your Side". I'm usually at a loss at which of the three I should update first, and then after too much brainstorming I end up not being able to update any of the three.**

 **Hopefully, I get my crap together quicker though and sort things out. But rest assure like I said, TWBTS will continue moving forward. Same goes for The Color Pink which is my 2nd DDLC story, and By Your Side which is a Tekken fanfic.**

 **See you all in the next update, peace!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

The time was nigh.

In one of the few deserted alleyways within the normally busy streets of Horizon City, a chance encounter by fate that may shape the events of the future was taking place...

There stood two prominent figures, facing each other. A man, and a woman. Only the two of them were currently situated in the venue, with no one else in sight.

Elyssa Libitina crossed her arms impassively. Her long white blonde hair being slightly blown by the afternoon wind, and her loose sleeves were drifting as well.

"Well? It would serve you well to identify yourself. You have information about that group after all. If not, then I shall take my leave."

She directs the statement at the concealed figure before him, the darkness of the alley concealing his appearance. Said person then enters into the light, appearing to be a young man, no older than in his late twenties. But the Libitina knew better than to assume.

In a jolly voice, the stranger cheerily address the Libitina. His face currently had a friendly smile on it, which in turn was met with Elyssa's steely gaze.

"There's no need to get so testy now, Elyssa-chan! Besides, Maido would scold me if I go a bit too ham here..."

Still unimpressed at what she deemed to be a juvenile jokester, she turns to leave.

"I've wasted enough time and energy dealing with you as it is. Either tell me who you are, stranger, or I'm leaving. There are other more pressing matters that I have to attend to. Such as dealing with that organization."

"Geez, you don't have to be such a stinker, Elyssa-chan~! Why so moody?" the man scratches his head comically while pouting.

Having had enough of the banter, Elyssa decides to send a little warning in the form of flaring her cosmic energy a bit.

"Don't say that I haven't given you an adequate amount of prior warning."

With her eyes momentarily flashing with a majestic purple color, she calmly enunciates the name of her ability. It was the epitome of calm and grace that Elyssa had displayed.

"Seventeenth Movement of the Cosmos: Gaia's Attraction."

Upon activation of the 17th Cosmic Movement, Elyssa acquired a degree of control over the center of gravitational force within the vicinity. The air and gravity around them had increased by approximately twenty-fold. Dents and cracks were starting to deepen on the walls and the ground beneath them.

It was quite the impressive feat in all honesty. Such was the power granted to her by the Cosmic Movements.

However, Elyssa wasn't pleased in the slightest with what she was seeing.

Fascinated? Sure. But not pleased.

"How are you not affected, unknown stranger? I have already increased the overall gravity pull in this area by 20 times greater than the normal level, and yet you remain seemingly unscathed and freely moving. I must once again ask, identify yourself or I may be forced to eliminate you."

The man casually walks forward and now stood merely a meter apart from where Elyssa was. A mini-stareoff commenced between the two of them.

His tone was now deathly serious.

"Eliminate me? That's a good one, Elyssa-chan! But alas, you wish to know who I really am, yes?" seeing that the Libitina wasn't going to reply, he continued.

"It's quite simple really. I am a god."

He adapts a mock thinking pose, before entering the start of a long and drawn out monologue.

"I am justice given form. I am the world."

The Libitina prepared herself for any incoming attack. She was mentally preparing to unleash more of the Cosmic Movements, should the need arise.

"I am the light that extinguishes all darkness."

Extending his hands upward, as if proudly displaying his form, the man's hair began to turn white, even whiter than Elyssa's own hair.

"My form is justice, and my form is the world."

He extends his right hand forward, and proceeded to perform a simple open-palm gesture. It appeared to be some sort of special technique or ability from the man in retaliation against the Seventeenth Movement of the Cosmos.

"Zettai Cancel."

A pulse of energy not able to be seen by the naked eye, emerged in a ripple-like pattern that had a spreading-out trajectory. The result was that the 17th Cosmic Movement was cancelled out, restoring the gravity pull of the area to normal. Elyssa was unharmed, but a bit surpised that her ability was quickly neutralized, and with such ease too.

Not only was this unknown man immune to her gravity manipulation, but he had the ability to completely cancel it out as well. While the 17th Movement was one of the less powerful ones in her entire arsenal, it still meant that this man was a potential threat.

"Venerate me. Give praise unto me. Worship me. For I am justice incarnate itself, and the world is my domain!"

The man began to levitate off the ground, his bright white hair now fully standing up and his eyes glowing with a bright white color as well.

"Tremble before the most noble, most splendid, immortal, and supremely powerful being in the upper echelon of existence!"

Elyssa tensed a bit, and sensed imminent danger. It was kill or be killed, and the Libitina was inclined to pick the former.

"Third Movement of the Cosmos: Ethereal Displa-" before Elyssa could teleport away however using the power of the 3rd Cosmic Movement, she sensed the man's rising power-level reach a surprise halt. Thus, she didn't find any need to continue with Ethereal Displacement and willingly cancels it out herself.

The serious buildup instigated by the man was stopped by himself as well in an almost comedic-manner, with the person in question even reverting back to his normal state and demeanor. His hair had returned to its previous color, a darker shade of brown. His jolly and frivolous tone had come back as well.

With a casual snap of his fingers, a bag of potato chips appeared in his left hand. Out of thin air too. It was as if he had summoned the snack from some pocket dimension that only he had access to.

Flashing the lady a teasing wink, he finished his introduction. Once more he spoke, in a much less grandiose manner, while stuffing his face full with the conjured junk food.

"Well I'm supposed to be a god, Elyssa-chan. At least from where I came from anyway. And no, I am not the Judeo-Christian god, but I am a god nonetheless. I kind of count as a kami-sama to these people here."

After everything she was shown, the Libitina did not back down so easily.

"And what do you suppose should I refer to you as then, so-called god?"

Still smiling, the now-identified god decided to humor her with a response.

"I guess... you can call me Akami."

Akami... a play on the phrase "a kami" which literally meant "a god".

It was a name that had no apparent meaning for Elyssa. She had no idea who this man was, and if he was even being serious at all, nevertheless she had no choice but to take all of this in at face value.

"Come, I believe that we should talk this over some coffee at that nearby cafe. I'm dying to try out their beverage selections." Akami suggested cheerily while pointing at the establishment that was merely blocks away once they exited the alley they were in. The self-proclaimed god had already somehow finished the entire bag of chips in less than five minutes.

Elyssa could already tell that this was going to be a long and tedious day. But if this was anything at all like some of her previous self-imposed missions these past few days, then she would endure and complete her task without fail.

Though, it might not be so easy this time. She was dealing with a god here. Self-proclaimed or not.

"Especially with this overpowered stranger I just met, how does he know my name already anyway when I've been really careful not to reveal anything? Perks of being a god? And why couldn't this man simply conjure his own caffeinated beverage just like those potato chips, is he really that lazy?" she muttered with an annoyed tone under her breath.

Pulling out her smartphone, and yes even Elyssa had her own phone now, she opened the messaging app and began to compose a message addressed to a certain former avatar or "friend of Yuri", as she liked to call Blank. She would also need to talk with Yuri about this later when she got the chance to.

Turning to face the source of her current ire, she maintains her composure and responds in kind to Akami's invitation.

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say, mister so-called god. You'll have to explain how you're already knowledgable about my name though. Outside of a certain group of people, nobody knows that I am Elyssa Libitina from Doki Doki Literature Club and Project Libitina. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you already know about the others as well."

"Yes, yes. All in due time my dear Elyssa-chan. But enough of that for now, my drinks await me!"

The Libitina could only exhale deeply at the silliness of this self-proclaimed god.

But alas, this was what Elyssa had to put up with for now. For the sake of her loved ones, and of the entirety of Izuna's world.

The Libitina would not allow the enemy to succeed. Because if they did, then the entire world would be thrown into chaos.

By an enemy far greater than any danger they've known so far.

"Tell me everything you know about that organization, Akami. Everything. And don't even try to lie your way out of this."

Akami's eyes narrowed a bit, but he calmly replied. Currently, they were seated inside the cafe, and their coffees had been served. Akami was enjoying his caramel espresso before Elyssa had sprung her request on him.

"As expected from this universe's Elyssa, you really are serious and level-headed. You know, in Yoku's world, which is the universe I came from by the way, Elyssa and Yuri are one and the same. She was quite crazy-acting too. But here, you're like a surrogate mother to her instead, and with supernatural powers to boot. Quite the contrast."

"What does that have to do with anything? Just answer my question, self-proclaimed god. And don't you dare bring Yuri into this."

"Always impatient. *sigh* Fine, I'll give you some info about that group, but it's not much. Even though I'm a god, there's only so much I can do to interfere in this world. I'm not even a native inhabitant of it."

"Very well. Every bit of information helps, Akami."

The god takes another sip of his espresso before clearing his throat.

"Here we go then, I guess. This is the deal so far regarding that group you're so interested in. A group of people collectively known as..."

As the Libitina and the god were having their conversation, a lone person sat several tables away, attempting to eavesdrop on them.

"What are you up to, Elyssa..."

Izuna was dying to find out, and he was going to no matter what. He manages to faintly hear the words that were being said.

"A group of people collectively known as... the Society of Markov."

 **[Start of The World Beyond The Screen's "School Pandemonium Arc".]**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Akami belongs entirely to TheReader1118 and is from the DDLC fanfic titled "DDLC: Our Reality". Read up on that story for more info on him, as well as Yoku and the other aspects of his world. Akami will have a minor albeit important role in the upcoming story arcs. He won't be a regular presence, but each of his succeeding appearances are going to be meaningful ones. Thank you TheReader1118 for letting me use him in TWBTS!**

 **One more thing. Akami might not be the first guest in this story from other DDLC fanfics...**


	15. Chapter 15 - Infinite Choices

**Disclaimer: It's a new chapter, in the lives of my counterpart, Izuna, and the entire TWBTS gang. This is Monika once again, and let's all witness the official start of the School Pandemonium Arc!**

 **Oh and DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC like I keep on saying in these disclaimers.**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Maybe there are copies of me on countless world lines. Maybe all their minds are connected, forming a single 'me'. That sounds wonderful, don't you think? Being in all times and in all places. A strong love for someone... a strong belief in something... a strong desire to convey something... If all those things go beyond time to create 'you', then that would be magnificent. So don't think of it as letting me die. Even if the world line changes, as long as you don't forget me, I'll always be there. I'm sure that from now on you're going to suffer. You'll be in a world where no one but you remembers me. You care more about your friends than anything else, so I think it's going to be painful for you. I'm so sorry. But that pain will mean a lot to me. Whenever you're sitting around in the lab, whenever you sip a drink, whenever you walk around town... it doesn't have to be every time - one time out of a hundred is fine. All I ask is that you remember me ... because I'll be there. I'll always be there."_

-Kurisu Makise

From the Visual Novel and Anime series, Steins;Gate.

* * *

 **[Chapter 15 - Infinite Choices]**

"A lot of things have happened lately, but I wouldn't change any of it." he wistfully says to himself while staring out into the orange-stained afternoon sky from his rooftop.

Right now, it was only him and the nice view of the gradually setting sun in front of him atop one of the many rooftops that filled his neighborhood. And thus, he had a lot of time to reflect on all that's happened so far.

Everything that happened since a certain video game had changed his life forever. Only several months have passed, but it felt like it was already years to him.

At present it was the year 2018, in the Republic of Lightpoint.

To simplify things a bit, shortening the place's name as "Lightpoint" would do. Lightpoint was the independent sovereign nation that Horizon City, was a part of. Horizon City of course, being where the boy currently resided in.

The Republic of Lightpoint was a nation of various cultures and people of different backgrounds and origins. It didn't matter which country you had originally came from prior. The republic welcomed all from various walks of life, as long as you weren't a wanted terrorist or anything of the sort. It remained relatively peaceful, and corruption was kept to a minimum, if any.

Many wandering families have found and made their home in the nation, renouncing their old nationalities and becoming citizens of Lightpoint.

The thing about Lightpoint, was that it had some of the brightest minds in the world.

Proof of this is in the landscape itself. Rougly 80% of it's entire landscape was man-made via reclaimed land. The remaining 20% happened to be preexisting patches of land scattered about, that were connected together with the land reclamation project.

In this version of reality parallel to our own, the readers' reality, the Republic of Lightpoint was established 10 years ago, and in a mere decade had grown to become one of the most technoligically advanced countries on the planet.

Multiple former scientists from Japan, South Korea, Great Britain, the United States, and many more were now situated in Lightpoint, one of them being a prominent Japanese researcher in the various sciences.

Masamune Takaya.

Takaya and his colleagues spearheaded several pivotal advancements in Lightpoint's overall structural integrity, such as the availability for mass production of renewable energy. In the past, renewable energy was limited to agricultural and specific cases such as solar panels and windmill-powered apparatuses. But Masamune and his fellow scientists had somehow managed to pioneer the use of better alternatives to generate renewable energy.

Such alternatives including a better way to harness kinetic energy, and even unorthodox sources of fuel souch as sound waves and even the use of abundant yet thought to be useless materials such as fishbones.

All of this led to Lightpoint being ahead of many countries in terms of raw scientific development.

Although, not everything had been stars and glory for them. One such failure having a greater impact than initially thought to not only some of the inhabitants of Lightpoint, but to the entirety of the world itself.

The failed "Heaven's Bridge" project, and what was seemingly its only remnant. A fated lightning current that changed everything in the lives of Izuna and his friends.

It travelled thousands of miles, throughout the various regions and cities of Lightpoint, before managing to make its way into Horizon City, and the rest was history.

Yes, even now, Izuna couldn't believe all of it. How a single lightning bolt had managed to turn his life upside-down for the better, by affecting a game he held dear to his heart.

How he now had new friends, and most of all, he now had his beloved girl by his side.

Even now, everything felt like a dream to him. With his dear friends, Sayori and the rest, being here.

Monika being with him, in his reality.

No, in their reality.

It made his heart swell with so much joy. Even after everything that happened, and after they overcame their initial conflict, as well as the final goodbye to Alter-Monika, Izuna was truly glad to have experienced it all. If there was one thing he could've done differently though, it was the fact that it took him so long before even playing DDLC.

He really should've tried it out the moment Val had initially suggested the game to him.

"I'm so lucky to have her with me right now..." he continued to reflect internally while aimlessly staring at the clouds above him. Everyone else was of doing their own thing, and for some reason he was unable to join them in any said activity. Every once in a while, he'd perform a bit of self-reflection, as is the case right now as he continued to lie down on his rooftop.

And so, he found solace with the fading afternoon sky's splendour. There was one thing that weighed on his mind though.

It was his lack of any special ability or combat prowess whatsoever.

Blank had that developer tablet of his which allowed him to retain some of his powers from the DDLC world. His ability to use Getsuga Tenshos, his swords, and Izuna assumed that the avatar had more things up his sleeve. He probably still had that power he used against Erika too.

And then there was Elyssa Libitina, and her ability to call upon those "Movements of the Cosmos" powers as she called them. It still amazed him how that lady had access to all sorts of special abilities. She even freaking controlled gravity itself with one of these powers, if what he saw the other day when she was talking to that mysterious man named Akami was accurate.

"Maybe one day, I could..." he'd been hesitating for a while now, and with good reason.

Izuna rationalized, that neither Blank or Elyssa had any reason to give help him out with his problem. He couldn't just approach either of them one day and go all "Can you please help me get stronger?" at random. Still, maybe in the future.

Maybe one day, he'd be able to stand up and fight. For the sake of his loved ones. But for now, he had one option that didn't require the involvement of anything supernatural or digitized.

Pulling out his phone, he makes an impromptu phone call to a certain old relative of his.

"Hey gramps, it's me. Izuna. I'm finally giving in and visiting that dojo of yours. I'm *sigh* asking for your help to train me, if possible."

Some coughing could be heard on the other end of the phone's line, before Izuna's grandfather begun a high-strung rant.

{"Excellent! The first time you call me in a while, and it's good news like this! Oh, and what brought this about after all this time, my stubborn grandchild? Did Yumi finally knock some sense into your noggin? You've been avoiding this for years! I bet you're all skin and bones due to lack of exercise, since you keep watching that anime junk you whippersnappers are all so into. Back in my day, we didn't have any of that flinging-flanging television screens! That's why a lot of you youngsters are wearing glasses. You're just lucky that your parents aren't that strict with you. Boy, if I were in charge of disciplining you, we both know that things would be a lot different. Come over here as soon as possible, I need to get you into shape, Izuna my boy!"}

Izuna lets out an annoyed sigh at the earful he had just received. "Yeah yeah old man, let's just say some stuff came up. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

I woke up, surrounded by nothing but pitch-black darkness for as far as my eyes could see.

It reminded me a lot about the spatial void inside DDLC, whenever the game was put into any sort of standby or wasn't being played.

Oddly enough though, it appeared that I was standing on top of a lengthy pathway. I tried to see where it led up to, but the mysterious pathway appeared to go on far beyond what I can see, into more darkness from beyond.

"Should I... start walking on it?"

I had nothing much to lose anyway. Considering what had just happened to me before I woke up in this empty chasm, I wasn't supposed to exist anymore. They were happy now, and nobody needed to be concerned about me anymore.

The entity that I formerly was in Izuna's reality, had no reason to even be present in any world at the moment. I've even said my final goodbye to my beloved, and I was fully prepared to fade into nothingness.

And yet, I appeared here inside this blank plane of existence. This was neither the player's reality, nor the inside world of Doki Doki Literature Club.

"I shouldn't bother Izuna and Monika, and let them be. They deserve happiness."

But yet, my curiosity burned deep at this pathway. At this place. At wherever the heck I currently was after supposedly leaving the mortal realm. Obviously, I'm still very much alive. Somehow, with my memories intact as well.

"Maybe..."

If I let my feet take me forward, would something happen?

Am I about to be thrust into another world? Another place in time and space? What was waiting for me at the end of this long road? Would it not be more prudent to merely stay here in the dark, forgotten?

And yet, I walked. Deep inside me, it felt like I had to do this.

Towards this unknown path that had an uncertain destination. I continued walking, while doing the best I could to make sense of where it was taking me. For it seemed that with each ten steps I made, the length of the remaining path in front of me doubled.

It was like the road really wasn't going to end, ever.

Was this some sort of test from God? Am I overthinking all of this? Why is there a road in this blank space that stretched on forever? And I still don't know why I'm here in the first place instead of, well, being dead!

An hour later, at least by my own estimate since there were no clocks in this place, I was still walking on this mysterious pathway that had no end in sight.

But now, my surroundings were a bit different. I took in the change in scenery before me. The perpetual darkness had gruadally eased into pure white. A literally 180-degree change from all black to all white.

"At least it's bright now..." I muttered with a sigh.

This proved one thing however.

It meant that the pathway did in fact, lead to somewhere. There was a sense of "location" in this place, because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to reach this white area after the black one.

"I should keep walking then."

As weird as it sounded, this long pathway filled me with determination. For I was still very much determined and eager to find out what was lying ahead of this road.

I was filled with determination.

It was like at this very moment, I had the most determination out of all, and that determination had given me... the power to save.

To save myself from this fate, and it might've been the reason why my soul persisted after my supposed death. Although I was originally a digital entity, I now had the power of a human soul.

All of this, also filled me with determination. And so, I kept walking to an uncertain future, fully determined while doing so. Wherever this path may take me, I will fully face it head on.

As for who I am, it should be clear right now, but if it isn't...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...I'm an alternate Monika. The Monika from Izuna Takaya's first-run.

 _Alter-Monika._

 **-Chapter 15 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome, to the start of a new arc. Yes I know it was extremely short, but bear with me please. Oh and the next chapter may be delayed a bit for the following reasons.**

 **1\. I'm ironing out certain scenes in it. Originally they were going to be a part of this chapter, but I decided that the first chapter should be a short introductory one, this allows me to flesh out the following proper chapter.**

 **2\. I'm STILL so behind on my fanfic-reading backlog. Thank you anime for hindering me on my reading. There's too many goddamn good shows and awaited sequels. Toaru Majutsu no Index Season 3, Fairy Tail Series 3, Sword Art Online -Alicization-, the works! Goddamn it man.**

 **I really need to finish my reading backlog first, the most notable ones in the DDLC fandom at least being "LOVEchr", "Beyond the Monitor's Grave: The Redux of a Lifetime!", "Welcome to Reality" and "Forever Mine" to name a few.**

 **Heck, I need to read my buddy jojoDO's King of Fighters fanfic, "King of Fighters: Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite" already!**

 **UGH. BEING A READER AND WRITER AT THE SAME TIME IS HARD AS HELL.**

 **3\. I'm actually doing a read-over of my older chapters to make sure that I don't write any stuff that conflicts with what I've already established. For example, I was originally gonna write a scene with Blank erecting a forcefield, but then I remembered his damn developer window was now a nerfed developer tablet. So yeah.**

 **Anyways, rant over. See you all in the next chapter, and thanks for still sticking around. We've got more exciting stuff in store! And let's see how many people understood the "determination" thing lol.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Nexus of Time

**Disclaimer: Yeah. It's come to a point that even I, Monika, got lazy in saying something for this disclaimer. But yeah, DaMastah101 doesn't own DDLC, you guys know the drill.**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Maybe there's only a dark road up ahead. But you still have to believe and keep going. Believe that the stars will light your path, even a little bit."_

-Kaori Miyazono

From the anime/manga series, Your Lie in April.

* * *

 **[Chapter 16 - Nexus of Time]**

In an unknown location, at an unspecified point in time.

A group of individuals had come together to discuss some information that they had managed to acquire within the past few days, concerning their targets of interest. All of them wore masks that covered their face, except for their eyes and the mouth region.

Both men and women were also in purple uniforms, that appeared to be ones worn by high-ranking officers in an organization.

"So it appears that the wretched Libitina has finally begun to make her move. One of our spies have seen her with the anomaly. The one that kept on flamboyantly referring to himself as 'a god', that very same Akami who toyed with our security platoons with such ease when he randomly invaded one of our other hideouts! Nothing good will come out of those two becoming allies, I can guarantee you that much." one of the men seated around the long meeting table began, as their meeting had promptly started.

Another one gave his short remark. "Indeed, that is quite... troublesome."

"This is of a matter that needs to be looked into, immeditately."

"What? That isn't as easy as it sounds you know! She possesses all one-hundred abilities of the Movements of the Cosmos! And that's not even factoring what that wretched Akami could potentially do against our group. He had already displayed the power to summon the legendary Exacalibur of legend, that very same sword used by the reknown King Arthur, and used its Prana Burst attack on us!"

"The Society of Markov will not bow down to that Libitina and certainly not to some fool posing as a fake god. We will prevail over our enemies, I will make sure of that." another one spoke up, this time a woman who was also part of their society.

A moment of silence ensued before the meeting continued, with one of them voicing another concern.

"What about the others though, according to our intel, the former avatar of that game's protagonist also has his own fighting abilities. He was able to escape into our world with the remaining characters."

Murmurs began to fill the room, before they were promptly silenced by the man sitting at the very end of the long table. He appeared to be the leader of the organization, and his attire was the only one that was different from the others. He wore a long cape, and the collar flaps of his attire were spiked upward. All the other men and women who were arguing merely moments ago had completely ceased, giving their utmost respect unto him by show of silence, and allowing him to speak uninterrupted.

"Hoooh? Interesting... let's see what they bring to the plate as well."

In his hand, appeared to be a copy of the same novel that Yuri currently had - The Portrait of Markov.

"Maybe the way to achieving our goals is a bit easier than we first thought."

He makes a gesture with his left hand, and out of the shadows appeared two new figures who appeared to be dressed in personalized ninja attire.

"Listen up you two, keep an eye on the people that I've listed out on this piece of paper. Report everything you learn about them as soon as possible." he ordered while handing them a scroll.

"Understood, Master." the two ninjas simultaneously replied in a no-nonsense tone. And the Master of the organization nodded in return.

"Now go, you may leave."

As soon as the ninjas were out of sight, the meeting once again resumed. The topic now shifting to the targeted people within that scroll:

Elyssa Libitina, that constant thorn in our path.

Erika, the manifestation of Monika's mother.

Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori - the three original characters.

Val Walker, a friend of that boy and someone who knows too much already to be left alone.

Blank, the former avatar of the protagonist, and another potential thorn in our path.

Monika, the fourth original character, the one who desired to experience reality, and the first one that escaped the game.

And lastly...

...

...

...

"...Izuna Takaya and Yumi Takaya. The player of that particular copy of Doki Doki Literature Club and his sister. I have told those two to keep an eye on them as well. Especially considering who their father is."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Alter-Monika continued to traverse the solitary path laid out before her.

She was still in the all-white zone of the mysterious dimension. And despite all of the relentless walking that she had been doing so far with minimal rest, the path hadn't shown any signs of reaching its destination at all whatsoever.

The girl had no idea how much time had truly passed by already, but by her estimate it had been at least 5 hours now.

"So it seems that this white area is a lot bigger than that previous black one, I wonder why..."

Finally, after her lengthy trek, she appeared to have reached another area of the weird dimension.

A section that was a mix of white and black, in a checkerboard pattern. Like the kind you'd see in some chessboards, and retro-styled barbershop floorings. Her entire surroundings had been checkerboard-covered except for the path that she had been walking on this entire time.

"So now it's both black and white at the same time?"

As was the case so far, she continued walking forward on the path, and was shocked to see that at the very edge of what her vision was able to see, it looked the the path was finally nearing its end.

"It's finally almost over?" she gasped in surprise, but was now burning with even more curiosity at what was waiting her at the very end.

After about two more hours by her mental estimation, she had reached it. And she had no words at the sight before her. Because what had been there at the end of this long pathway, was a mirror.

Indeed, a tall mirror that stood at a height almost twice that of Alter-Monika.

"...this is it? This is what that very long path led me to? A mirror?!"

She didn't know whether to laugh, or to cry, or to scream out loud in anger. Why had she even gotten her hopes up? The girl was at the pit of despair right now.

"I even said goodbye to him... why did I want to live again?! This was all for nothing! Nothing at all!"

She wanted nothing more right now than to somehow lash out at someone, anyone to confide in, to drown her sorrows with.

But Alter-Monika was still alone, that was the cold truth. In this weird place still filled with infinite squares of black and white, and a long road that only led to a useless mirror.

Deep down, she was still blaming herself for all the misfortune she was experiencing. It was the consequences of her past that had come back to bite her in the butt.

"You!" she angrily yelled, pointing at the girl in front of her.

The girl being reflected by the mirror, an exact duplicate image of herself. A reflection of Alter-Monika.

"This is all your fault! You killed your friends! And you acted in a way so vile, that Izuna just had to delete you! What do you have to say for yourself?!" she continued her outburst, almost expecting the mirror's reflection to actually answer her.

"Why won't you answer back?! WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT?!" Alter-Monika pulled at her hair, and her face was contorted in agony.

She loathed herself, and all those feelings of guilt and regret had come rushing back to her, and the more that her own image stared back at her, the more hate she felt towards herself.

"The other me is probably friends again with all of them... and she's happy with Izuna."

She looked downward, and tears were puddling in her eyes. Her voice was cracking and hoarse from all the screaming that she'd just unleashed.

"And yet here I am... so pathetic. Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, MC..."

Alter-Monika dropped to her knees, the full weight of her broken heart crashing down on her like a furious tsunami. She was tired, both from the hours of walking and from her emotions that were still leaking out.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry... for everything! Please, forgive this stupid girl for everything she did due to selfishness!" and so she sobbed, and cried to her heart's content even more.

Her entire body was shaking, trembling with emotional pain. This was her punishment, and one more glance at the mirror only affirmed that. She saw it with her own two eyes.

How much of a sobbing mess she was.

His face then came to her mind, and the kiss that they shared before she disappeared. Even though she was confident and seemed content with her fate during their short reunion in reality, Alter-Monika was actually very weak. But she didn't want Izuna to see that weakness, or else he would keep on blaming himself. And Alter-Monika never wanted her beloved Izuna to carry that burden of self-blame for the rest of his life.

"Izuna... even though I forgave you... it was me, who needed to be forgiven. I no longer have the right to continue loving you anymore, that belongs to your Monika alone now. Not a shadow of the past like myself..."

Amidst all of the doubt she had towards her self-worth, a random memory from among his last words to her before they parted flashed towards her mind.

 _I promise that I'll do my best not to mope around anymore. I'll become a better person for my Monika, and I promise to make her happy._

She stood up from the ground, and had renewed hope in her.

In the end, it seemed it was once again Izuna who had saved Monika from her fate. No longer was she crying and feeling tormented, for his words had comforted her and pulled Alter-Monika out from that dark abyss of guilt she felt.

"Maybe this is what Monika, the other me, felt when you finally got us out of the game, my love..."

She held her head up high, and stared one last time at the reflection in front of her.

"You're right, Izuna. No more moping around."

Lifting her right hand forward, it was as she had suspected. If only she didn't give in to her weakness and kept a rational head, but maybe she needed that wakeup call. It was for the better.

"Just like you promised her, I too will become a better person for you, Izuna. So that I can once more stand by your side. Even if it's not as lovers."

She touched the mirror, and her hand went through it, as if the mirror had been made out of water.

"Even if it's just as a friend, I want to be part of your future, Izuna!" Alter-Monika had now fully gone through the mirror, and into her unknown future.

This was her choice, brought about by her resolve. And it truly filled her with determination.

Because it wasn't a mirror, but in fact, a door to the other side. And only through redeeming herself, did fate allow her to head towards the future.

Bright light flashed through her vision, the moment Alter-Monika was fully inside the fake mirror, and she was momentarily blinded. Afterwards, the intense brightness began to gradually die out and Alter-Monika was unable to open her eyes for a bit. She rubbed her eyelids gently and tried to gain some sense of stability.

Then, came the moment of truth. Slowly but surely, her eyes fluttered open.

When she was fully awake, two people entered her vision. A man, who wore something that she felt a scientist would wear, complete with a long white coat and a pen in his pocket. And a woman, who somewhat resembled Izuna a bit. Though the lady was dressed in a more casual-type of attire. Now that she thought about it, the man looked a bit like Izuna's sister as well.

She vaguely recalled seeing her beloved's sister, a young adult named Yumi, from the time she was still buried within the other Monika's subconscious as inactive data.

"Where... am I?" she was in a room that was entirely white again, but this time she was lying down on a bed.

It appeared to be a hospital ward.

"You're awake! So it really is true!" the scientist exclaimed while the female just facepalmed.

"Dear, you're not supposed to yell like that, the girl had just woken up from a long slumber!"

Sensing that the girl was staring at them intensely, the woman smiled at her and apologizes.

"Sorry about that, my husband's just really excited to get to know you Monika! And frankly, so am I!"

"I see... and I should probably be called 'Alter-Monika', there's another Monika already somewhere else... I'm more of an alternate entity of that Monika. Hence my suggestion."

The man and woman looked at each other in momentary shock, before the man reacted.

"Let me guess, this other Monika is with Izuna, correct?

At the mention of his name, Alter-Monika perked up. "How do you know about that? And how do you even know who Izuna is, and lastly, how did you know that I'm a Monika? In fact, who are you two?"

The girl had so many questions, and the pair in front of her seemed to be her best bet on gaining any sort of information about wherever she currently was.

"Oh that's right, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Masamune Takaya, and this wonderful lady right here is my wife."

The woman bows respectfully and cheerfully introduces herself to the girl "My name is Kanade Takaya, pleased to make your acquaintance, sweetie".

Takaya, the same surname as Izuna. With that new tidbit in mind, it only meant one thing to Alter-Monika, and it also confirmed that she was indeed somehow back in reality through a miracle.

"Doesn't that mean then that you two are..."

"Indeed, we're Izuna's parents! Welcome to reality, Alter-chan."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"So that's everything that happened so far in the real world..." Sayori finishes reporting to her Special Ending counterpart within her dreamscape.

Currently, they were seated in a lush meadow filled with grass and a lot of fresh air. The sky was a nice cerulean blue, like their eyes. And the sun conjured from Sayori's mind gave them some nice warmth.

The other girl, SE Sayori, nodded with a smile. She didn't really have any proper way to interact with the outside world. She could sneak a few glimpses if the original Sayori allowed it willingly, by looking through her eyes, but not for extended periods of time. "I see. I hope you're having a good time there. You've earned it after all."

"I am! Blank's really been so kind to me. And the others too! Monika, Izuna, and so much more! I just wish you could be with us when I wake up... are you sure you there's no way for you to take over our body even for just a day? I'll be fine here in our meadow~!"

"No need for that Sayori. I'm also perfectly content just seeing you happy out there with your loved ones. Well, our loved ones. I am also you after all, ehehe~"

"Awwww... I still want you to experience all of this too..." Sayori says dejectedly. She felt like it wasn't fair that it was only her who got to see the wonders of Izuna's reality. Her counterpart deserved some time out as well.

That's when she came up with an idea. But first, she had to wake up for a bit. Sayori remembered that there was one person who could possibly help with her SE counterpart's situation.

"I have to go for a bit, but I'll be back!"

Mildly intrigued, SE Sayori gave her regards nonetheless. "Okay, do what you need to do! See you soon, at least I don't have to do the stab thing to get you back to reality, ahahahahaha~"

"Meanie! That sudden stabbing hurts so much whenever you do it, and I still feel it in my tummy when I wake up! It's why I trained myself to be able to exit the dreamscape at will you know!"

And so, Sayori woke up with a smile. She went out into Izuna's living room, and sat beside Blank while leaning her head on his shoulder. The former avatar greeted her with a smile, before going back to his developer tablet, which he had been tinkering with for the past hour.

"Whatcha up to~?" she asked her lover in a cutesy manner, her eyes darting over all the lines of code on his tablet's screen.

"Nothing much, really. I'm just looking over what my developer tablet is still able to do. It lost some of the cool stuff it used to be able to easily perform such as object generation, but I guess it couldn't fully survive the travel to this reality. I used to be able to let me do all sorts of things!"

Sayori stared at him, clearly clueless about what Blank was rambling about.

"...uh huh!" she tried responding cheerily, but her boyfriend saw right through it.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Not really, nope! But I love seeing you act all smart and cool like that, ehehe~"

Fighting the growning blush on his face, the former avatar tried changing the topic.

"So, what about you my dear? Anything you need some help with? You were just napping a while ago, I could cook you something to eat if you want, Sayori~"

This prompted Sayori to remember her talk with SE Sayori and her idea.

"Blank... I have a favor to ask actually..."

A bit concerned at her scared tone, Blank urged her to continue. He didn't really mind doing anything she'd ask of him, but her tone was mildly concerning. It's like she was a bit scared to ask.

"You know how there's another me inside my head, and how I talk to her in my dreams?"

"Oh, yeah. You've already mentioned that to me before. She's the Special Ending version, right? Did she have a message for me or something? Anything you have in mind, love?"

Pushing her index fingers together timidly, Sayori finally told Blank about what was troubling her mind.

It got the former avatar to think about it for a bit.

"So... you were wondering if there was a way to extract SE Sayori from your mind and into the real world with the power of the developer tablet?"

The girl nodded her head up and down eagerly like an excited child.

Rubbing his chin in contemplation, the former avatar was trying to think of a way to do his beloved's request.

If this were inside of Izuna's DDLC copy, it would be a lot easier because the developer window could use its full capabilities and such. However, here in the real world, it was barely anything more than a glorified tablet that let him keep his fighting abilities and store items.

"I mean, I'll see what I can do Sayori, but I can't say for certain if it's even possible-" before Blank could elaborate any further, he was being given a pair of sad puppy eyes by Sayori.

"Pretty please~?" the girl cutely begged with her upper lip quivering a bit for maximum "Awwww" effect.

"But Sayori, I'm just saying that I'm not sure we could do this with the tech I'm limited to using-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease~?"

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Monika and Erika were seated awkwardly beside each other on one of the park benches in Millenium Park. There was this tense atmosphere between the two of them, like some invisible rift was present that prevented casual conversation from naturally taking place.

Erika had insisted that she wanted some quality "bonding time" with her daughter, and while Monika was originally planning bringing Izuna along with them, the Takaya politely declined.

"Monika, I wouldn't want to intrude. Your mom clearly misses you so much, go ahead and spend some time with her. I'll just see you guys later!" was his reasoning, and so it was just mother and daughter at the moment.

Neither of them didn't really have any particular topic in mind that they could be talking about.

It was really awkward.

For Erika, even though she was finally reunited with her child and they were on good terms with one another as of late, she still couldn't fully act naturally in Monika's presence and it saddened her. And clearly, she assumed that her daughter was experiencing a similar internal struggle as well.

Maybe there was still some lingering hurt from the fact that her daughter abandoned her inside of DDLC for the player and reality.

As for the ex-club president, she was quite aware of the lingering effects that her actions have caused towards her somewhat estranged relationship with her mother. She still loved Erika very much, but it was hard to just go back to the way things were. Before her scripted epiphany that still had a lasting impact on her to this very day.

It was quite the downer. Heck, even her precious friends that she had hurt so much and deleted - Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori, didn't cause her to tense up anymore, and they all pretty much were able to hang out with each other normally. She and Sayori even had a bond more akin to that of sisters at this point, and this was the girl she had inadvertently caused to commit suicide by hanging.

But when it was with her own mother, someone she never even deleted, that same ease just wouldn't come. And all that because she decided to abandon her completely. Never even referring to her once in the entire game, except in one of her Act 3 lines. But still, Monika wanted that to change starting now.

"Mom?" she tested as a start.

"Yes sweetie?"

"...nevermind. It's nothing."

With a sigh, Erika found the afternoon sunset to be a lot more comforting. "Oh, okay then dear. I'm here if you have something you want to talk about, okay? Mama's here..."

They were back to square one. Awkward and nothing to really talk about. And yet, neither of them wanted to go back home yet. Deep down, both Erika and Monika were hoping to actually be able to bond and connect again.

While they were stuck in an awkward stalemate though, a concealed presence loomed not to far from the mother-daughter pair.

In their hand, was a sharp dagger. They were aiming for Monika's head. The hidden figure stealthily made his way towards them, and raised his dagger with an attempt to stab the ex-president.

Upon doing so, he had made his presence known. "Die, Monika!"

Quicker than lightning, before Monika could even react, Erika had already partially donned her fighting armor, which were her golden gauntlets. She effortless parried the stab attempt while pushing her daughter to the side out of harm's way.

"Tch."

"Who the hell are you and why did you try to kill my daughter?!"

A standoff commenced between Erika and the unknown foe who refused to reveal anything. Monika could only watch in shock from her sprawled out position on the ground. If it weren't for her mother's quick actions, she would've been dead. The mere thought sent shivers down her spine and fear quickly wormed its way toward her heart.

Gone was the confident literature club president, as right now she was nothing more than a scared girl who almost died.

"M-mom, who is this? Why did they attack me?"

Seeing her child paralyzed with fear like that made her blood boil. As awkward as thing were between them, Erika truly loved Monika with all of her heart, just like any loving mother would.

"I have no idea who the hell this is, but don't worry. Mama will protect you." she stood firm, ready to block any possible attack from the enemy.

To their surprise however, the would-be assassin ran away without saying a word. Erika wanted nothing more than to chase after him, but doing so would've exposed her to the world as a super-powered human. They didn't need that kind of publicity at the moment.

"Phew, I can't believe that happened just now." Erika sat down on the bench again, breathing a sigh of relief. Monika soon followed after, and hugged her mother really tight.

And while it made Erika really happy that her daughter was so close to her, it also pained her that it was due to this kind of incident.

"Don't worry Monika, mama's here to protect you..."

"Mom..."

As Erika continued to comfort her daughter, her mind was currently thinking about the unknown attacker and his possible motive.

She would have to contact Elyssa Libitina about this. Erika would be asking for her help.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

In front of Natsuki and Yuri, stood the principal of Izuna's high school.

Currently, classes have ended. It made things a bit easier due to the institution being in after-hours, but it didn't reduce the tension being felt by the Dokis at this very moment. The Principal bore his gaze directly in front of him.

The highest authority figure of Ironfist High. He was a middle-aged man, who looked to be in his forties. And in front of his stoic gaze, both girls were placed into a timid state. The light from his office's window reflected on the pair of glasses that he wore, making the principal look even more intimidating.

"He's nicer than he looks, I promise! Right, Mr. Thompson?" Yumi tried to ease her companions, but the now-named Principal Thompson's continued silence wasn't doing her any favors.

"At least my uni's dean wasn't this freaking serious when I told her about DDLC characters escaping into reality..." she mumbled in annoyance under her breath.

This was the very first hurdle that the Dokis had to clear in order to fully become part of Izuna's world.

They had to be enrolled in Izuna's school as soon as possible.

 **-Chapter 16 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really mad that I still haven't cleared my damn reading backlog. It's been WEEKS. But ugh, I have a duty to update, and so here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter, and see you all in the next one!**

 **Also, like the previous chapter, I ended up moving some scenes to the next chapter because the flow didn't go well and this was a good stopping point. So sorry once again for the shorter than usual length...**


	17. Chapter 17 - Paradigm Shift

**Disclaimer: Sup, it's Monika. Here's a new chapter for y'all by my author who doesn't own DDLC. The works.**

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Everyday I hear and I see eternity. I am frozen in awe of my knowledge of forever, but I belong only to one girl. Nowhere can I see more clearly than into her heart. When Beth feels heartbreak, I'm stranded in the Stygian Void. Helpless to comfort her, for I am just a horse."_

-Paralyzed Horse

From the animated web series, Bravest Warriors.

* * *

 **[Chapter 17 - Paradigm Shift]**

Principal Thompson continued to stare the three girls down with cold eyes. His entire disposition was oozing with authority and respect.

Natsuki and Yuri weren't daring to even speak up at all, inadvertently leaving all of the talking to be done by their current caretaker, Yumi Takaya. The three of them had reached a standstill with the principal of Izuna's high school.

'If only Monika or Blank were here... or even little bro. Ugh, explaining all of this is so hard!' Yumi thought while she continued to try and explain to Izuna's principal the reality of the situation.

For the first time, Thompson finally spoke up.

"Quite frankly, Ms. Takaya. I don't believe this tall tale of yours. Those two are obviously not video game characters, they're plain old humans. There's just no way that's true."

"But they are! If you'd just listen sir, and watch this vid-"

"Please watch your tone, young lady. We are in my office. Hushed tones, if you will."

"S-sorry."

Clearing his throat, Principal Thomspon pulled open his desk's drawer and procured a folder that appeared to contain some student files in it. He gave the contents a glance over, and slid the folder across the desk.

"Ms. Takaya, tell whose information do you see contained in that file."

Obliging, Yumi opened the folder and saw that it was her brother's student records.

"It's... Izuna's Student File, right sir?"

"Correct." he confirmed while taking back the folder and returning it to his drawer.

Then, Principal Thompson stood up from his chair, and paced around the room to Yumi's surprise, while staring at Yuri and Natsuki the entire time. Neither Doki having the guts to speak up, mostly due to how intense the man seemed to be.

He came to a stop, directly in front of the two girls. Crossing his arms, he addressed them personally.

"Tell me, is what Ms. Takaya saying really true? That the both of you had come from this 'Doki Doki Literature Club' video game being played by Izuna Takaya?"

Yuri, ever shy and timid except in certain situations was about to speak up, when Natsuki held her hand and spoke up in her stead.

"Y-yes."

Expression still unchanging, the principal pressed on.

"And do you have anything on you to prove it?"

'This is our chance!' Yumi excitedly thought and sure enough, Natsuki mentions the video on the Takaya's phone that managed to record the most recent Doki escape into reality.

Thompson relents and watches the recording. His expression was still stern, but all three girls noticed that his eyes widened a bit after seeing the footage.

Upon finishing and fully comprehending what he had just watched with his own two eyes, Principal Thompson gave the phone back to Yumi and sat on his office chair once more. He appeared to be deeply troubled.

A moment of silence washed over, only to be broken by the principal.

"So it's true."

He then went back to talking one-on-one with Yumi. "And there's three more with them, yes? Five teenagers that you want to enroll here in Ironfist high. Not only that, but there's two adults with them as well. Hold on one second."

The previously stiff man was now animatedly getting invested, and the girls all breathed out sighs of relief.

After searching for the names Natsuki and Yuri on his laptop's browser, he had finally seen it.

"You two came from this game, correct?" he asked while pointing at the Google search results that had pictures of Doki Doki Literature Club on it.

Without the tense atmosphere permeating the office being present, Natsuki and Yuri both found it a lot easier to speak up and talk with the man.

"Indeed, that game serves as the origin for me and my friend, as well as the others that had come from within the world constrained by Izuna's computer, Principal Thompson." Yuri replied confidently.

The principal smiled at the purple-haired girl. "I see. I like how articulate she sounds, Ms. Takaya."

"I know, Yuri's pretty smart, isn't she?" Yumi added with a grin. Both praises caused Yuri's confidence to evaporate, and her cheeks to be colored red with embarassment. It made Natsuki giggle.

"No shame in the fact that you're smart, you dummy. Be proud of yourself!"

"N-Natsuki..."

Thompson then continued to talk with Natsuki, seeing as Yuri was too shy to speak up again.

"Yup. Izuna's computer basically spit us out of it, after the mophead found a way to escape."

"...mophead?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant the main character of DDLC, heh. It's a guy, while me and the others are girls." Natsuki chuckled. She forgot that the principal didn't know about her nickname for Blank.

"Noted, Natsuki. So, where are Sayori and Monika then?"

"Izuna's off on an errand or something with his grandpa, Sayori and the main character are at home, and Monika's out with her mother." Yumi was the one to answer Thompson's inquiry.

"Hmmm... did you just say Monika's mother?"

"Yep, Yumi's right about that. Monika's mom, her name's Erika by the way, also came out of the game with us thanks to the mophead. She was a pain in the butt too, the mophead had to beat some sense into her before she was convinced that we needed to leave because the inside world was going to go boom!"

Not really knowing what to say, the principal nodded.

After sharing some more details with Thompson, Yumi would say that their meeting had been a success. And while the principal would allow the five Dokis to enroll in the school, he also had one condition.

"Although I do firmly believe now what had happened, The Republic of Lightpoint still has its own set of laws to follow. I am giving you all two months to produce legal documents for the liberated DDLC inhabitants. During that time, they may go to school as normal, and I'll even allow them to settle the matter of tuition at a much later date. For now, your priority Ms. Takaya is going to be their legal documentation."

Yumi graciously nodded her thanks. "Thank you, Principal Thompson. Izuna and I will make sure they get the stuff they need!"

"Glad to hear it. Because although I'm happy to accomodate them, the government itself would give me problems if I don't have anything to show them once they start snooping around."

Yuri, finally calm again, agreed. "That is... acceptable. T-thank you for your help today, Sir Thompson."

"Don't mention it, as an educator, it pleases me that you and your friends even want to pursue education here in a reality that is foreign for you."

He then noticed Natsuki holding up her right fist in front of him.

Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly grabbed it and proceeded as if he were shaking hands with Natsuki. It made the pink-haired girl facepalm.

"Geez, you geezer! That's not how you do it!"

Yumi, fearing that the principal might be mad, tried to silence the girl but found her fears to be unneeded, since Thompson actually laughed for the first time in their entire meeting.

"Hahahaha, sorry. Show me how to do it, Natsuki."

Minutes later, Natsuki and Thompson bumped fists with each other, and the trio of girls left Thompson's office with smiles. Before they left though, he called out to Natsuki one last time.

"That's a really pretty ruby you're wearing by the way, Natsuki. Really matches your pink hair and eyes too."

The Doki in question blushed and muttered a quick "T-thanks." She currently wore a necklace that had a bright, shimmering ruby attached to it. The jewel had a pinkish red hue.

It was the item that Natsayurika had given her to keep, from within the DDLC world. No one except Natsuki herself knew what it did though, and Blank had been trying for a while to find out without any luck.

With his visitors now gone, the man sat down on his office chair once more, before fetching for his smartphone. He dialed in the number of a certain person, one of the school staff to be specific.

It was friday evening now after all, and only him remained within the school as well as the school guards and the janitor. Such was the case with afterhours, and tomorrow was a Saturday too, meaning no classes for the student body.

"Yes, it's me, Principal Thompson. Listen, sorry to disturb you during your free time Ms. Santos, but I'm calling to inform you that there's going to be five new students in your class, courtesy of one Izuna Takaya..."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"Are you sure you're okay though, Monika?" Izuna worriedly asked his beloved over the phone. He had just heard about the attempt on Monika's life from Erika, after the mother had given him a call. Naturally, Izuna became very worried over the situation.

{"I'm fine, my love. Mom's here with me, and we'll be more careful from now on. You just go do what you need to do, I'll be waiting for you when you come back~"}

"Okay... just, let me know if you want me to come back! I'll be there faster than you know it!"

{"I will, don't worry. I love you, Izuna."}

"I love you too, Monika. Take care. Give Erika my regards too, as well as the others. Bye."

With a labored sigh, Izuna ended the phone call. Currently, he was seated on a train headed towards the place known as "Everdawn City", which was situated a few hours away from Horizon City and was the location of his grandfather's dojo as well as his destination for his trip.

Izuna lazily stared out at the window, and looked at each building that he would pass by, idly trying to distract his mind and thoughts from worrying too much over Monika and a couple other things.

This was yet another reason why he needed to do this. Why he needed to undergo such strict training to better himself.

"I need to get stronger, and quickly too. I need to be able to protect her."

He wanted to be able to protect his loved ones, especially Monika. And his grandfather's training regimen was just the way to achieve that, or so he hoped. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally be able to do something worthwhile combat-wise.

Izuna planned on staying the entire weekend at his grandfather's place, in order to get a feel of the training. Only then would he fully decide if he wanted to really continue with it. He still needed to iron out a schedule after all, due to school and the fact that he still had to help with making sure the DDLC characters would be able to live normal lives in their new reality.

"You seem to have a lot on your plate, huh? Your face looks worried. I hope you're doing okay?"

Hearing a sudden voice to his left, Izuna was snapped from his reverie and realized that someone had been seated beside him for a while now. It was a girl it seemed, though her face was pretty much obscured by the book she was currently reading. The voice was a dead giveaway though.

Izuna wasn't sure whether he should entertain the stranger or not, but decided to anyway. Something about her voice seemed oddly familiar to him. Almost nostalgic, even.

"Yeah, just a lot of things going on, really. Though, it's mostly for a special someone of mine."

"Hmm, I see. Well, hang in there. Your special someone must be really lucky to have someone like you, ahaha. Then again, you're a really kind person. Anyone could see that."

Blushing a bit, Izuna thanked the kind stranger for their praise, before things became quiet again.

And soon enough, the girl seated beside him had to go, seeing as the train had arrived at her stop. Their little chance emcounter was to be cut short.

"It was really nice seeing you again, Izuna. See you around."

"See you around too, miss..." Izuna started to reply but wasn't able to finish after he realized that he never got the girl's name. Well there was also the fact that he never saw her face, due to it being hidden by her book the entire time.

The Takaya then realized something, but only doing so after the stranger was completely gone and had gotten off the train already.

"How did she know my name? And what did she mean by 'seeing me again'?"

Looking out of his window his eyes widened. It couldn't be. Wasn't she supposed to be gone from his reality? But if that was the case, then how was she here, fully alive and kicking?

"Is that really... you? After all this time?" he mouthed at the figure in a hushed voice.

From beyond the bullet train's window pane, Izuna saw what appeared the alternate Monika that came from his first DDLC playthrough. He was pretty sure it was _that_ Monika. How he was unable to notice that it was really her who sat beside him just now, was quite the maddening thought to him. Had he really been _that_ oblivious to his surroundings?

She was visibly shedding tears, while wearing a very happy smile and waving him off from the train station that his ride had just passed. It would seem that fate had intertwined their destinies once more...

"Have a safe trip, my beloved Izuna."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

It would seem that they were totally outclassed by this unexpected assassin.

On the way home from Izuna's high school, after successfully getting Principal Thompson to accept them as new students, Natsuki and Yuri along with Yumi were on the way to the Takaya's car, which had been parked nearby.

However, as they were nearing the vehicle, a mysterious figure emerged from the shadows and suddenly covered Yumi Takaya's mouth with a suspiciously damp handkerchief.

"MMMbbpfff-!"

Apparently, the handkerchief had a concentrated amount of chloroform soaked onto it, causing the Takaya to slump helplessly downwards to the ground, unconscious and knocked out cold from commission.

That left Natsuki and Yuri to fend off the mysterious assailant.

Unfortunately, neither of them had possessed any combat ability whatsoever.

Yuri was cursing her powerlessness and her inability to use any among the Movements of the Cosmos. If only Elyssa were here, she'd know what to do. If only Blank were here, he'd come up with a plan by now. If only Sayori or Monika were here, they'd make sure everything turned out okay. Both presidents were a lot braver than herself.

Her best friend was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Natsuki... you should run away from here..." her voice had lost all hope, and she silently awaited on what the attacker planned on doing to them. She wanted at least Natsuki to make it out alive from this.

Or that would've been the case, until she saw Natsuki suddenly ripping off the necklace she was wearing just now. The shorter girl threw it onto the ground with as much force as she could muster.

"Screw it, I'm doing it now! I was saving this for when we get into even bigger trouble, Yuri. But Yumi's out cold, and we need to get help as soon as possible! There's no time to call on our phones, so I'm bringing out the secret weapon.

During the time that Natsuki had smashed the ruby quite hard onto the concrete, the assassin tried to dash towards the girls with a knife in hand, intending on stabbing them through their bodies.

Putting a damper on his attack though, the assassin's running was stopped by Natsuki's ruby cracking and shattering into an innumerable amount of pieces, accompanied by a bright pink light emerging from its remains. The sound of static could be heard as the place continued to be filled with smoke and the mixture of pink light and pink-colored smoke, effectively blinding the area's visibility.

The would-be assassin had to cover his mouth as well, and as the smoke finally cleared, he saw that someone was standing in-between him and his target. Their presence was oozing with otherworldly power. His tattered trench coat fluttered about with the wind, and his hair stood out in a similar way to Natsuki's.

The newcomer arrogantly smirked before kicking away the enemy assassin using his glitch-powered right leg. The assailant had to tank a concentrated point of impact and ended up being blown back, not able to withstand such brute force from the pink-haired man.

"Allow me to deal with this small fry, Natsuki. Go ahead and call that pesky avatar along with your other friends."

The assassin tried to escape but the newcomer dashed forward with a mad grin.

"Oh, leaving so soon? Entertain me more!" his right had now had distinct black and white-colored glitches coating its entirety, and he launched a huge glitch beam at the enemy with an open palm.

"SEIYAH!"

The beam was narrowly dodged by the enemy, who then tried escaping once more, only to be relentlessly chased after by the newcomer.

"You aren't escaping this, fool!" he struck the assassin with a well-placed roundhouse kick in the gut, finally putting a stop to their escape.

The assailant clutched at his stomach, due to the immense pain he felt caused by the newcomer's glitch-powered strike. Eventually, they fell unconscious and reamined unmoving on the ground in a heap.

With the problem seemingly dealt with, the newcomer headed back to where Natsuki, Yuri, and the still knocked out Yumi were. The assassin was now bound securely with some rope.

He stared at Natsuki for a moment, before letting out a snide remark.

"Took you long enough to get me out of that jewel, runt. I told you, I don't like being made to wait."

 **-Chapter 17 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: See you all in the next update. Longer Author's Notes in the next one.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Defrosted

**Disclaimer:** My author doesn't own DDLC. For real. I'm running out of stuff to say in these disclaimers, geez... oh and you all already know who it is, it's Monika.

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them."_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

 **[Chapter 18 - Defrosted]**

Cracking his knuckles while feeling that familiar rush of battle-induced adrenaline, he takes a look around him with eyes that were currently glowing with a bright and golden hue. After making sure that there were no more incoming attackers aside from the assassin he had just subdued, Mizuki deactivated his powers and his eyes returned to their normal pink color.

"Man, it's good to be fucking back." he excitedly remarked. Being helplessly trapped inside a jewel necklace for so long had obviously taken a toll on his patience.

It was then that the man noticed Yuri was there as well.

"So you're here too, knife nympho? Shouldn't you have been able to easily defeat this shmuck? I mean, you totally crushed me with ease inside of the game."

Taken aback by the man's statement, Yuri then remembered Blank and the others telling her about Elyssa controlling her body during the fight with this man.

Blank in particular had hyped up the Yuri-Elyssa fusion, officially dubbing that state as the "Ascended Yuri". It still surprised her that Mizuki, as powerful as he was back then, had been essentially fodderized by the Libitina with the greatest of ease.

"I w-wasn't really acting like myself at the t-time, it's just that I was pos-s-sessed by someone powerful."

Scratching his chin, the man shrugged. "Heh, figures. I'd agree that you weren't quite acting like yourself during that fight of ours. The knife nympho I know from the game's script usually acted a lot more shy." He then goes back to addressing his daughter.

"So, what convinced you to finally let me out of that cramped up space inside the jewel, brat?"

Natsuki averted her face, trying to desperately hide her tears from the father that had become so estranged from her. From the father that had mercilessly starved her, hit her multiple times, and insulted her with crass language on multiple occasions.

Why? Because they weren't tears brought by fear or being scared. She wanted to hide them from that man, because she was actually crying tears of joy. Natsuki didn't really get why she would even be happy to see this man again, she should've been hating and detesting him with all of her heart. But she couldn't completely do so.

Mizuki was still her father, after all this time. And she still loved him, even after all of the pain that he had inflicted on her - both physically and mentally.

Amidst all of this however, Yuri once again spoke up. Her tone taking a hostile edge in it, and she was barely restraining herself from wildly lashing out at the man in front of her for everything he had done to her best friend.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done to Natsuki in the past, Mizuki. She really deserved better, and went through hell because of you and the game. How are you even here right now? Izuna's copy of the game had essentially died off, and the world inside it is no more. And Blank had also told us that he clearly saw you getting stabbed through the chest."

In a manner which shocked both girls however, Mizuki hung his head low. His eyes were shadowed by his long bangs. His voice was a dry monotone, almost as if he was immensely sad.

"...believe me, I know that I shouldn't be forgiven, just yet. And as for how and why I'm here, that's quite a long story. I'll tell you about it in a safer place. There might be another assassin here."

Natsuki, finally regaining her voice bit by bit, spoke up for the first time in a long while.

"You're really here with me... it's not just a dream..."

Yuri stepped back a bit, allowing the father and daughter to properly have a conversation. She instead busied herself by taking care and watch over Yumi's still-unconscious body. She also tightened the rope on the captured assassin.

"Indeed, I'm here again. But didn't the hybrid already inform you about that, before you went through that portal thing to escape with your little group? When the game started erasing myself, she transfered my very essence into that item."

Looking at the ground, Natsuki nodded.

"Then this makes no sense... look, brat. While I'm fucking thrilled to be here on the outside, we both know that I've been the nothing short of the devil incarnate to you. I'm pretty damn sure that you hate me, it's clear. And I'm not too thrilled to see you as well. So, why? You could've left me to rot inside of that ruby's dimensional prison forever and went on your merry way. If it's about that assassin, the avatar would've come to help eventually if you called him."

In response to his honest inquiry, Natsuki merely walked forward. She kept coming closer like she wasn't hearing anything.

"Brat, I asked a question. And why the hell do you look like you're actually happy to see me again?"

Natsuki was now merely inches apart from her father. His height caused him to tower over her by a considerable margin. Combined with his tattered trench coat, Mizuki looked very intimidating. None of that had deterred the girl, however.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, Natsuki!"

While there was still no vocal response, the girl's hands were both extended forward now. She leaned in and embraced Mizuki very tightly.

The man squirmed, trying to worm his way out of the affectionate gesture, voicing out his protests.

"Stop it, you little runt! You should be hating me! Don't tell me that your heart is so soft, that you're willing to just forgive your worst enemy like that!" finally managing to loosen up his daughter's hold on him, Mizuki roughly pushed her away with both his hands. His thrust had enough force behind it that Natsuki actually toppled over, and landed on the ground, butt first.

The entire sequence was seen by Yuri who remained nearby, but not directly involved. She had mixed feelings on the entire thing.

The purple-haired Doki was struggling to control herself from intervening, but she immediately read the atmosphere and had an idea on what Natsuki wanted to do. And so, as much as she wanted to help her friend, she knew that this was something that her fellow Doki had to do.

"There, that should teach you! You probably already know this, but I don't care about you! I only saved you from that assassin because I wanted a good fight!"

Natsuki stood up, her bangs shadowing her eyes, making her expression an unreadable one.

Once again, Mizuki was on the receiving end of a tight embrace from his one and only daughter.

"Stop it! You should cease this right now before I hit you! That blasted avatar was right you know? I'm a dangerous man! Fear me and stop coming near!" he growled, once again attempting to break free.

But this time, Natsuki wouldn't budge. She hugged him with all of her might, silently crying her heart out while doing so.

Was it Stockholm Syndrome? Did she have some deeply-rooted daddy issues? Maybe she was masochistic? Maybe it was actually some twisted combination of all three, or maybe it was nothing of the sort.

One thing was now clear though to her at least. Natsuki still really loved her papa, _despite everything that had happened between them in the past._

And Mizuki had no choice but to let the feelings he had buried so long ago, to resurface. Gradually, his protests grew weaker, and he stopped resisting the hug. The father's thick walls were finally broken down by his stubborn daughter's unyielding warmth.

"Natsuki, you should stop that... I..."

Her hold on Mizuki tightened even more.

"I've... never been..."

Everything around them seemed to stand still in silence. Like time itself had been frozen during that very moment.

"A good father to you..."

Looking up into his eyes, Natsuki said only five words. Her cheeks had now been stained with an ongoing stream of tears from each eye. Her eyes were bloodshot. Even her breathing was labored. She was tired in both the physical and mental sense.

But her heart had never been more sure, as it was right now. And with her mind resolute, she had uttered five words that completely thawed Mizuki's frozen heart, melting off the emotional ice that formed on it over the years.

"I still love you, papa."

The moment that his ears had registered what his daughter had just said, Mizuki cried. He felt like he was being stabbed through the chest, and his mental psyche was in total disarray.

His firm stature collapsed, and he went from standing tall, to kneeling in front of his daughter while still caught in her warm and loving embrace.

"WHY?! HOW COULD YOU STILL LOVE ME AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO YOU?!"

Yuri shared the same sentiment in her mind. How could her best friend forgive her father, just like that? If it was her in Natsuki's shoes, she would've disowned such a horrible parent a long time ago.

Even during Blank and Mizuki's fight, before she was possessed by Elyssa, the avatar had told Yuri during his recalling of events that Natsuki had attempt to solve things peacefully by giving herself up without any resisting.

Natsuki had never wanted to go against her dad. Not only due to fear, but she still loved him after everything.

In most stories with family-oriented themes, one of the most highlighted concepts would be the unconditional love that a parent has for their child or children.

Nevertheless here, what we have instead is a daughter that had nothing but the most unconditional love for her estranged father. The very same father that had caused so much hurt and pain towards her.

And she was returning it all with love instead, very willingly too.

"I don't need a reason, papa. I just do. I love you." she manages to let out in-between her muffled sobs.

It would take a while for their relationship to be completely mended. Years of disconnect had made sure of that.

But this, this was a start. The beginning of a new chapter in their lives, one of ongoing forgiveness.

Yuri's heart swelled, when she saw that Mizuki had finally embraced his daughter back, and even returned the hug instead of harshly pushing Natsuki away again.

"I love you too, Natsuki. Please forgive papa, for taking so long to finally say that."

Caressing her hair with one hand and tightly holding Natsuki close to his chest with his other one, he begged for her forgiveness in a thoroughly broken voice.

Yuri said nothing, quietly letting the pair have their moment.

"I'm so sorry, for everything..."

Through the tears, Natsuki nuzzled her face in Mizuki's chest even further with a smile, relishing in the comfort of her father that she had been so starved of for so many years.

"Let's go home, papa."

 **-Chapter 18 END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I know I'm going overboard with the returning stuff. Seriously, I bet some of you are now "So does anyone even DIE in this story anymore, lame!", but you can blame my fiancee for this "Mizuki redemption side arc" thingy. Ugh. I wanted him to stay dead but then I had to begrudgingly admit the potential for this to take off. One thing though, Mizuki's return was set up the moment I hinted way back then that the Dokis were going to retain stuff from DDLC-world. As you can see in Natsuki's case, the item she retained was that ruby necklace which acted basically as a compressed version of Natsayurika's portal running on Blank's "Forever Sayori" command loop.**

 **Oh and this was a very short chapter for TWBTS standards, sorry about that. But this scene needed to be by itself.**

 **As for Natsayurika, that doki hybrid really is dead. No way to bring her back unfortunately. But yeah, Mizuki is back from limbo. #DealWithIt**

 **One more thing. If it wasn't quite clear before, one of the major themes for the "School Pandemonium" story arc is redemption. The act of being redeemed can come in many forms. For Izuna, he's working to redeem himself from being quite the, if we're being frank here, useless protagonist combat-wise. Alter-Monika is redeeming herself from her past, and was given a new chance at life due to her determination. Now, Mizuki is trying to redeem himself for atonement, and to reconcile with his daughter, Natsuki.**

 **Last thing for real now, I swear. If everything goes according to plan, we're finally going to put the "School" in "School Pandemonium" around Chapter 21 or 22!**

 **See you all in the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** My author doesn't own DDLC, and as usual it's your girl Monika here speaking. In this sub-arc, the other characters are taking a step back in order for TWBTS to focus on its true protagonist, Izuna. That includes even my counterpart. See, DaMastah101 noticed that nearly everyone has been getting spotlight lately, and I agree that Izuna needs to be developed further. So yeah, we're getting a training arc for him. Enjoy the show!

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Even the most insurmountable obstacles can be overcome eventually. All it takes is for you to keep trying. And even if no one else cares about your dreams, I promise I do."_

-Monika

From the DDLC subreddit, in the Free Talk Friday post for November 9, 2018 to November 15, 2018.

* * *

 **[Chapter 19 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 1]**

There exists a certain proposition in science known as the Non-cloning Theorem. A part of one of the many rules and arbitrations laid out by the current knowledge humanity has with Quantum mechanics, and Physics itself as a whole.

Said proposition being, that it is theoretically impossible to create a perfectly identical copy of any arbitrary unknown quantum state. Fully impossible whatsoever. In simpler terms, once something exists, you cannot make a perfect 100% duplicate of it. This is true even with mundane mass-produced items in day-to-day life, there are miniscule difference in duplicates and copies of an item down to the atomic level.

For example, key duplication. Though it is possible to create another working copy of a household key using a key duplication kiosk, the only important part that needs to be replicated would be the grooves of the key itself. The texture, head, etc could be entirely different. Even the grooves themselves can only be up to 99% accurate and they'd still likely work on the door.

Getting back to the main point of discussion, the Non-Cloning Theorem rationalizes that any arbitrary unknown quantum state cannot be perfectly duplicated. No true cloning is possible. We've already discussed a similar train of thought a lot earlier in this story - Yumi Takaya's theory on the Dokis being Singular Entities.

Be that the case however, both the Non-cloning Theorem and the Singular Entity theory have said nothing about one thing - Imperfect Copies or Clones. As long as it isn't a 100% perfectly duplicated quantum state, both the original and the "clone" could be allowed to exist in reality simultaneously.

And as such, that was probably the explanation for the current situation. On how both his girlfriend and beloved Monika, and his first love Alter-Monika were both out of the game and in his reality at the same time with their own bodies.

At least, that's what Izuna concluded it to be after making some searches on Google with his smartphone, as he neared his destination via train.

It made him think of the possibility that maybe, out there, on other parts of the world, there might be more Monikas who have found their own happy endings with their players. Be it through escaping their player's computers, or through more realistic means such as installing modifications or "mods" over the base game.

The clock on his phone notified him that it was currently 6:30 in the evening, with two more stops left before the train station in Everdawn City was reached and he'd finally be at his grandfather's dojo to train his body and soul in the art of proper combat for the first time. Then, he'd return on Sunday evening. By then he would be able to decide on whether he should fully go through with the training, and work out a schedule that doesn't interfere with his studies and time with Monika.

Only an hour had passed so far after he had his chance encounter with Alter-Monika, the ghost of his past. Izuna could still barely believe it all, but it was definitely her. He knew it to be true. Izuna didn't know when she got out into reality on her own outside of his Monika's body, and how it happened. But the thing was, there were two Monikas in his reality now. It was definitely her face, magnified by that torn expression of mixed joy and sadness. And it was also her voice, now that he thought more about it.

"Why the hell didn't I notice after hearing her speak?! She even has the same hair color as your girlfriend you blind dumbass..."

One thing was amiss however. Instead of having a pair of emerald green orbs of magnificent beauty like his Monika, Izuna saw that Alter-Monika now had an apparent case of heterochromia. Alter's eyes were now colored differently from each other.

Her right eye still maintained its usual emerald luster, but her left eye was now white-colored. The same colorization he would see whenever his Monika used her cybernetic abilities. Both during the Twitter hacking she did, and when she allowed Alter-Monika to momentarily possess her.

"I guess that's one striking difference she has with Monika. Still, the alternate Monika, huh? I definitely have to check up with her in the future to see if she's doing okay, but with Monika by my side."

Even with this discovery, Izuna would remain steadfast with his girlfriend. The love of his life. Even if they were both Monikas, and even if at one point he really did love Alter, the only type of love that Izuna could offer her now is one of platonic friendship.

He'd have to talk with Monika about this when he got back. And maybe with the others as well. Blank in particular could help shed some light on the situation with Alter-Monika. Then, they'd have to meet up with Alter-Monika and discuss some things.

That could wait though for another time.

Currently, what Izuna needed to focus on was his quest on becoming a capable protector. That was the whole point of this random impromptu trip to Everdawn in the first place after all. Everdawn City was quite the trip all the way from Horizon City, but it had to be done.

He would finally be able to determine whether or not he should fully go with the training that his grandfather would subject him to.

There happened to be reasons why he was only now just agreeing to be trained in their family's martial discipline after all. He had been putting it off for so long, due to stuff that happened in the past, a long time ago. But now he had to cast those issues aside, for the sake of his loved ones.

{"Attention all passengers! We are now approaching the station for Everdawn City. Doors will open on the left side, at the station for Everdawn City. Thank you for riding the Lightpoint Metropolitan Transit."} the train's speakers announced, signaling that it was time for Izuna to get off.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go. It's getting pretty late too."

Stepping off the train, Izuna shivered a bit at the unexpected wind that blew at his direction. The Everdawn City train station had a decent amount of people scattered about, some of them being adults that were about to enter their evening work shifts, others being students that had just come from school.

Izuna then began the 20-minute walk from the station to his grandfather's home, using his phone's map and GPS to make sure that he wouldn't get lost on the way there. It had been 4 years after all, since he was last visiting the place.

"Who would've thought, hmm. I dreaded the very thought of accepting the geezer's training, but here I am practically begging him for the chance. I guess being in love makes you do the things you even normally avoid, ahaha." he chuckled to himself as he walked, gradually nearing his destination.

Everdawn City wasn't that much different from Horizon City. The structure of buildings were similar, but Horizon City had a lot more recreational-types in terms of places to be at. Izuna's home city had more restaurants, malls, cafes, and so on. Everdawn on the other hand was a more residential area with office spaces and only one to three fast food places per city block.

Feeling a bit hungry from the trip, Izuna stopped by a bakery. The place had a brightly-lit sign that read "Meyer Family Bakeshop".

"Must be family-owned then. I'll just get two pieces of cream bread. Pretty sure gramps made a lot of food again after all."

And soon after, the two pastry circles were in his hand. They looked really good, stuffed to the brim with nice and soft cream. Izuna took a bite out of one of them, and stored the other one in his bag. He'd give it to the old man later as a gift.

Even though years had passed, Izuna could still faintly recall some of the sights that he passed. The playground that had a tire swing on one of the trees. A church that was located in the middle of the town. The local 7-eleven where his grandfather usually bought lottery tickets. They were all still there, intact and unchanged from 4 years ago.

Finally, after several hours, he was here.

The front gate of his grandfather's bungalow-type house. And he could also faintly make out the dojo space constructed directly behind it.

"It's been a long day, but I'm finally here. Let's do this."

Ringing the doorbell and knocking the door, he waited for the invitation to come it.

His phone then vibrated, and he then saw that he had a new text message from his grandfather. It only read {Door's unlocked. Come in, Izuna.}

And so, without a care in the world at that moment, Izuna turned the knob open and stepped inside. Only to be learning moments after that he would regret doing so without much caution.

*Whooooosh!*

In an unexpected turn of events, a very sharp knife flew past him, and the boy had only managed to dodge it on reflex, by rolling to the side. The weapon had then ended up lodging itself considerably deeply within the elder's front door.

Izuna glared bloody murder at the one who threw the knife, inwardly sighing at the fact that he wasn't surprised at who had done such an act out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that for old man?! I'm tired and I just wanted to rest from travelling so far!"

Proceeding as if he didn't hear Izuna at all, the elder merely rubbed his chin in satisfaction at his random experiment.

"I was correct about you having latent potential all those years ago it seems. At least your reflexes would prove that. Dodging attacks done at breakneck speed is very important in the art of fighting, mmhmm."

"Did you not hear me just now, gramps? I could've died! Seriously, you threw a goddamn knife, what the heck were you thinking old man?!"

Osamu Takaya continued to ignore his grandson's growing amount of protests, and merely told him to join his table so that the food wouldn't go cold.

"I made some Katsudon tonight. That's one of your favorites, right?"

Izuna could already tell, that this was going to be probably the longest weekened of his life. Or at least something close to that magnitude.

At least he knew that his grandpa was a good cook though. That was Izuna's sole consolation prize after the indirect attempt on his life by his crazily unhinged grandfather.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The birds were chirping and the sun had yet to fully rise and overtake the skies. It was still quite dark outside, and the room's window reflected that. Most of Everdawn City still remained asleep at this hour, except for those on graveyard shifts in their lines of work.

"Rise and shine, trooper! We have quite the long day ahead of us. Your body isn't going to strengthen itself, so let's get up and do some exercises!" Osamu called out loudly while pulling the blanket off of one Izuna Takaya who was still very much, asleep.

In a drawled out voice, Izuna lazily replied. He was barely conscious at all, his body still trapped in the warm embrace of a good sleep. "5 more minutes gramps..."

"Okay, I'll give you 5 minutes to get ready. But only 5 minutes and that's it, since it's your first day of training."

The grandfather received a very sleepy "Mmmm." in reply.

And so, after five minutes, Osamu returned with a bucket of ice-cold water and upon seeing his grandchild still out cold in slumber, he promptly scooped some water from the bucket and splashed it onto the boy's face.

That was all it took to wake up Izuna Takaya completely.

"What the hell, old man?!"

"Language. And you said only 5 minutes. I'm being lenient enough with that, believe me. Normally, you would've gotten the water during my first attempt to wake you up."

Izuna took a look at the clock by his bedside. The current time was only 4:05AM. He double-checked his smartphone to be sure, and it also displayed a time of 4:05AM.

He then stared at Osamu with fury. "It's the unholy hour of 4:05 in the very early morning..."

"My house, my training, my rules. Otherwise, you're free to leave, my boy. But we both know you won't do that. I know the feeling of wanting to get stronger, Izuna. Waking up early is one of the sacrifices you have to do in order to reach that goal."

Biting back another retort, Izuna gulped and stood up from the bed with haste. Osamu left the room to give the boy some space.

"Breakfast will be ready once you're out in the dining room. After that, we're starting immediately."

"Thanks, gramps." Izuna said earnestly.

Giving the boy another look before stepping out the bedroom's door, he smiled. "You're welcome, my boy."

Izuna realized that even if his methods were a bit extreme, his grandfather truly cared. Not to mention the fact that his old man was doing this for free. And so, he would try not to slack off anymore and commit fully to this weekend immersion.

Changing into one of the white t-shirts given to him in the bedroom's wardrobe, and some loose-fitting workout pants, Izuna washed his face and freshened up a bit.

He then went out of the room and began to partake in some needed food before a long and hard day.

After breakfast was finished, the pair didn't go to the family dojo just yet. First, Osamu informed the boy that they had to do some warm up exercises first.

"We'll go out for a jog."

That sounded easy enough for Izuna, but 20 minutes later and reality came crashing down onto him like a meteor. He really regretted thinking that anything his grandpa Osamu could come up with for training was "easy enough" even if it was merely the warm up part.

"How is THIS a jog?"

"Why, this is just the warm up my boy! Don't go quitting on me now!"

For further context, since they had started, Izuna and Osamu had done 20 minutes of running, not jogging. And while Osamu was doing it normally, the elderly Takaya had securely strapped a 40-pound sack of rice onto his poor grandson's vulnerable back with some tightly-bound rope.

"This sack is so heavy! Can't I just run without it?! You said this was just a warm up!"

"But Izuna my boy, this is indeed just a warm up! Though, I'm also building up your upper body strength, hahahahaha!"

Izuna grumbled to himself but continued nonetheless with this crazy excuse for a mere warm up. This was immensely tiring for the boy, it would be tiring for anyone that didn't have any prior workout history, but he had to persevere through with this challenge.

'I'm gonna get through these two days, just watch me old man. For Monika! I'll do anything to be able to protect my beloved!' he inwardly proclaimed, and got back to completing his current task.

Which he inevitably did over a grand total of 1 hour and 15 minutes. It had taken him that long to do three laps from his grandfather's house through the neighborhood block. His clothing was now drenched in sweat and quite frankly, Izuna looked like he was drained of his soul by a demon or a succubus.

They ended up in front of the makeshift dojo that his grandfather had erected behind his house.

"Now that was a nice and invigorating warm up, right? Now then. Time for the real training to begin, let's get changed into our proper training gear first."

A cold shiver ran through Izuna's spine, as he was still catching his breath and panting heavily. His current state had him buckled over, with his hands on his knees, still loudly exhaling in fatigue. The thought of doing stuff that wasn't even more tiring than running around for more than an hour with a heavy sack on your back wasn't exactly thrilling.

"R-right..." was his weak reply.

Like a quick change of scene, both the newly minted student and master were now in their proper training garb for the Takaya family martial art. Their attires consisted of gis, headbands, handguards, and hakamas.

Osamu devised the Takaya fighting style itself many years ago, dubbing it the "Zenbu Fist". Zenbu, being an alterntive for "Subete" in Japanese. Meaning "All".

This was because the elderly Takaya had applied several aspects of the various existing disciplines. He had taken some of the countering techniques of Aikido, katas from traditional Shotokan Karate, the various array of kicks used by Taekwondo practicitioners, and even some of the grapple holds from Judo.

Years ago, prior to migrating into the Republic of Lightpoint from Japan, Osamu Takaya was a renown man who had practiced multiple marital arts. Not mixed martial arts or MMA, but literally combining existing disciplines into one "Martial Art". He had tried opening up a dojo in their native hometown, but no one signed up.

This was because he was known to also be very ferocious in his teachings. He ended up being feared by his fellow men in the neighborhood. Nobody wanted to enroll in a dojo led by the "Calamity of Nagoya".

And so, the next step was to pass on his fighting knowledge and prowess that he acquired over the years unto his own flesh and blood.

With Masamune, it didn't go so well. His son ended up being entangled with the world of Science and technology, and had no love for his father's battle tendency. And coupled with Masamune starting his family with Kanade, it ended with Osamu giving up on forcing his son onto the path of the fighter.

Today was the first time in a long while that Osamu would be training someone.

With a respectful bow towards each other, their first ever session had begun in earnest.

"I'm giving you free reign, Izuna. Strike me with everything you've got. Don't hold anything back, so that I can see what needs to be worked on."

Acknowledging his grandfather-turned-sensei's command, he then ran towards him while clumsily aiming a punch with his right hand towards the head.

Osamu stepped to the side as soon as the punch neared him, and lightly pushed the boy's back with one hand, causing Izuna to trip and fall on his face down onto the floor.

"Again!"

The boy rose up once more, this time deciding to go with a full-body tackle aimed at Osamu's torso. But his sensei had anticipated it, and already was poised for the counter.

As Izuna's shoulder was about to collide with Osamu, the elder leaned back a bit, and with Izuna's forward momentum being used against the boy, he grabbed onto him and fluidly slammed him onto the wooden floor in one smooth motion.

The entire sequence for the reversal throw took less than two seconds to happen. Before Izuna realized it, he was already strewn about again on the dojo floor, this time on his back.

"Atemi Nage."

The sudden impact caused Izuna to cough up a bit, reeling in pain at the feeling of the hard wood forcefully slamming against his back.

"Again!" Osamu shouted, reminding Izuna that their initial bout was far from over.

It was then that the younger Takaya had devised of a plan to surprise his master. Hopefully, it'd work.

He pretended to be unable to get up, and closed his eyes, remaining completely still and unmoving to Osamu. The elder, as expected, went up to where he was and hunched over to check on Izuna. The boy took this as his cue to finally land a blow on his grandfather who had been besting him so far the entire time.

"You're wide open, old man!" he proudly announced while attempting to do a surprise straight punch towards Osamu.

But once more, Osamu proved to Izuna why he was indeed, a master of his art.

He had long anticipated the surprise attack, and as soon as Izuna performed his sneak get-up punch, Osamu parried it with his right hand, and then placed his left hand underneath Izuna's arm. With the hand used to parry the punch, he then caught Izuna's fist and put it in a reverse-clockwise twist lock, while pushing downwards on the rest of the arm with his left.

The result - Izuna now was face-first on the ground, planted with his hand locked in a capture position by Osamu.

"Shomenuchi Ikkyo."

He was then released from the hold and Osamu once more stood from a distance. Izuna's arm and hand were hurting, but he had to fight through the pain, once he heard a certain word escape his master's mouth.

"Again!"

This went on and on, without Izuna ever landing even one blow on his grandfather. He was just that good at nullifying every single ragtag strategy that Izuna could think of. The boy wasn't going to be dealing any damage any time soon.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Izuna yelled out in desperation as he went for a slide kick. But it was all for naught when Osamu merely performed an aerial flip over the slide. Izuna then got up quickly and went again for a punch, which was then interrupted this time by a solid hit to the solar plexus, courtesy of Osamu.

"It'll take a lot more than that. Again!"

With several hours more before lunch time, the sweat on Izuna's forehead made it glisten.

It was proof of his hard work, on the way to becoming a competent fighter. With his determination renewed, he charged at Osamu once more, still not giving up entirely on landing even just one hit on the master.

Taking a page from Blank's book, he yelled out a cool-sounding name while firmly planting his lead foot down and attempting yet another right hook towards Osamu's head. If the former avatar could look cool while in a heated battle, then so would he!

After all, he was Izuna freaking Takaya. This was his story, and for him, it was time to be a fucking hero.

"Rechter Schlag!" he yelled, and his kiai echoed throughout the entire Takaya dojo.

 **-Chapter 19 END-**

 **[To be continued, in Chapter 20 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 2.]**

* * *

 **A/N:** You all already know what's up whenever I make two-parters for TWBTS, right? First is the shorter half, and then a massive second part follows after. That's still the case here, ahaha. Just that now I've decided to make the first part a decent length as well.

That, and the fact that this will be the first ever THREE-PARTER of this story. That's right, "Izuna's Resolve" is going to be a three-parter this time around! Think of it as something like a gaiden in anime.

Rechter Schlag means "Right Punch" in German, by the way, ahaha. It's a way to make a simple punch sound a lot more badass than it really is. See you all in the next update, stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20 - Sayori's Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Wow... there are no words. Normally, I'd defend my author regarding the very long absence of updates on this story like any of my fellow Monikas would when it comes to siding with their player... but there really are no words.

Thus, I apologize on DaMastah101's behalf for the very long hiatus. He told me that just so you guys could have some sort of progress on TWBTS, he made this chapter. You'll first notice that it isn't "Izuna's Resolve, Part 2". But he says that it still isn't ready or something along those lines, so he hopes that this Sayori-centric one would suffice for now.

Chapter could've been about me instead, but noooooooo...

 **#######**

* * *

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"Long ago, in a big castle floating in the clouds, a boy who dreamed of being a warrior and a girl who loved to cook met and fell in love. Those two are gone, but after a long, long journey, their hearts met again."_

-Reki Kawahara

Author of the world-famous series, "Sword Art Online".

* * *

 **[Chapter 20 - Sayori's Breakfast]**

While Izuna was undergoing the training that his grandfather Osamu had in store, life went on as usual for the rest of the gang in the Takaya household.

And for the bright and formerly-depressed ball of sunshine known as Sayori, the usual routine included breakfast. Especially on a Saturday, the day of rest for many people in their age bracket.

Getting between the girl and her regularly scheduled morning mealtime was tantamount to committing the worst of divine sacrilege. All hell would break loose, no nation shall be spared, and the skies shall be painted with the darkest, bloodiest, and reddest of reds.

Not even Monika, for all of the confidence that the emerald-eyed beauty had possessed, would so much as attempt to dare cross with a scorned Sayori if it meant hindering the girl from getting her morning fill of eggs and bacon. Pancakes. The works.

Currently, the only people in the Takaya household were Monika, Blank, Erika, and Sayori herself. They had already been notified by Natsuki that her group would be coming home a bit later today, when the pink-haired girl gave Monika a call yesterday evening.

Thus, Natsuki, Yuri and Yumi were nowhere to be seen for now. Elyssa also was once again off somewhere else, on an errand and whatnot.

Getting back to the topic at hand, nobody came between Sayori and the breakfast that she craved. She was getting food, one way or the other.

Normally, she would've even woken up her boyfriend, a certain former avatar, to cook some food. But when she saw the peaceful look on his face as he remained asleep on his usual spot, she didn't have the heart to do so.

There was also the thing about it only being 8 o'clock in the morning. On a freaking Saturday nonetheless. And so, our strawberry-blonde heroine could only think of one solution, without waking up Blank and the rest, and it was one heck of a solution.

The starving girl did the unthinkable that fated morning...

She went to Wendy's, willingly, and it was an experience, I'll tell you that much at least. She could've gone to somewhere that was a lot better suited for breakfast time such as a bakery or the local Starbucks, but Wendy's somehow happened to be the nearest location for her.

Thank goodness that Sayori had access to Google Maps on her smartphone. It offered a ton of convenience towards the girl, who wasn't really the best with navigation.

I honestly don't know how in the blue blazes did such a left-field idea come to her. Randomly deciding to have her morning breakfast at a freaking Wendy's. She just did, no rhyme or reason whatsoever. Then again, Sayori oftentimes had these random bursts of inspiration towards something.

And this was one of said bursts for the girl, apparently.

She proudly declared in spite of her growing hunger, "I'm gonna go to Wendy's and you know what? No regrets! I'm just gonna go in and I'm definitely gonna get something to eat. I'm really hungry right now, ehehe."

It just came out of the blue. She wasn't really thinking about a scenario in which she'd go to Wendy's in the freaking morning, nothing. It just came to her all of a sudden.

Wendy's... She was going to go to Wendy's, stuff her face full with food, and have a good old time. Hunger be damned!

The fierce determination that she displayed was quite frankly, on another level today. Quite unparalleled in its intensity. That's all that I could even... That's the only way I could've expressed it... It was on a completely different level. Because it's a cold day today and, keep in mind, she's been in Horizon City for a while now.

Even as narrator, this girl had piqued my interest on where this was all headed at.

It was quite the breezy day today. The wind kept on blowing its callous gusts of air towards the girl's direction, but she paid no attention to that. Not with the grunting of her still-empty stomach.

Definitely, it was a cold day. It was harsh. Some would say it was dangerous. Treacherous, even. But Sayori only stated, "You know what? I'm gonna brave that cold. I'm gonna brave the ice. I'm gonna brave the dropping temperature. The arctic winds, I will fight against and I'm gonna do what I have to do to take the 15-minute travel and get to Wendy's. I will stop at nothing!"

She continued on the path towards her destination, on that ever-increasing sidewalk, and that wave of cold was incredible! Nature was fighting against her! I could feel that cold air and part of me wanted to break the fourth wall already and advise her to just turn around, go back inside! Get comfortable and eat something else. But I fought against it.

I persisted and Sayori also kept pushing forward. She was not gonna let that cold stop her, and I've grown to respect her for that. She was a woman on a mission and She was gonna freaking go to Wendy's! Thus, the journey of the visionary robbed of her breakfast showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

And this is one of those things that it's like... You ever get that feeling where you're just doing something that you know, you don't normally do and you're kind of getting this feeling like, wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. And perhaps sometimes it's a pleasant but welcome anticipation, other times it can be a little worrisome.

That was probably what our heroine was kind of feeling, as she was decidely making her way over to that nearby Wendy's and it was like, you know, I can't believe she was actually deadset on doing this sort of thing. Her eyes were ignited with the embers of her burning passion, as she took each step forward.

She was headed towards her Valhalla, her Mecca, her promised land - Wendy's.

And that fifteen minute travel seemed like it was at least 5 hours long.

When Sayori had finally gotten to the Wendy's parking lot, the girl seemed to pause for a bit, and it appeared to me that she just had to examine the entirety of the Wendy's edifice for a short period of time, not anything too long, but for a few minutes at least to just take it in.

Number one: She reached the destination and Sayori needed to take a, you know, moment just to size up this building. Sayori needed to know what she was in for when she finally went in there, but she wasn't just going to settle for takeout, no, no, she was actually dining in this time around. No cop-outs or anything. Just pure, unadulterated, dining in.

She was sizing it up. She was assessing it. 'What am I going to be in for when I open those doors and set foot inside the almighty Wendy's' were the thoughts that culminated in her mind.

And after a few minutes, Sayori exhaled the weariest of exhales. She closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, pumping herself up in anticipation of what was yet to come. Starved or not, Sayori was getting psyched!

"Alright, I'm gonna do this on the count of three. I am gonna go in there and whatever happens, happens! One. Two. Three..."

After what seemed like an eternity, Sayori made it past the parking lot and got in. When she opened the door, it was eerily quiet in there, and that usually meant one of two things:

A. It wasn't really a busy time for that branch.

B. They were waiting for me... waiting intently for this very moment...

As it turned out, it was just the first option, meaning that there wasn't a lot of business. But Sayori only had to go in, right?.

And go in, she finally did. Even I had to smile at that. Go on and embrace your destiny, Sayori.

The menu stood there, imposing in its splendour. Like, you know in the movie "2001 - A Space Odyssey?" You know the black... What is that? The monolith? That was what it kinda reminded Sayori of, to be honest.

That may or may not have been due to a recent movie marathon that she had with Blank, only two days ago.

It was towering over her, and she was trying to read every line. And all the time, Sayori was thinking, 'There's too many choices for me to get!' She was feeling spontaneous.

She didn't have any plan when she decided this, Sayori just knew that she had to be at Wendy's and that she had to get something there! Anything! Her very pride was on the line right now, God damn it!

Slightly gulping as she now stood in front of the cashier, a random guy named "Bob", or at least that's what the nametag on his shirt said...

"O-One Baconator... please..."

Her hand had this slight tremble permeating through its form, as she gave the man the amount required to pay for her meal.

She was served. She paid for it. And now it was the moment of truth - Dine-in.

I could barely even get it out of my metaphorical mouth at that point, but I kept saying "Hold yourself together! Just keep it together girl!", even though I knew that she couldn't hear me due to my status as the narrator.

Sayori was doing a good job of inwardly psyching herself up though. 'And what you have to do next is get some napkins. No drink today, no need to spend that much extra. What matters is you got the goods. The damn burger. Get some napkins and get to a seat. Okay. You got this! You can do it! You made it this far! You got to Wendy's. You got your food and now you just have to get a seat and eat it too. You are this far. Do not turn back! Do not waver! Do not give up!'

Very well then. She gingerly clasped the food tray. Because they gave her a tray. You know, they like, you know how some places they'll just give you a bag and then you're all set even if you didn't finish your food... but they gave her a tray because of course they did, and she got the Baconator and it was wrapped up, and once again it was on a freaking tray, with napkins on the tray.

Sayori began scanning the restaurant for a place to sit. And then the girl saw it! The Ketchup dispenser! Though... she didn't really do anything with them, Sayori just kind of looked at the condiment and then just kept going about her business till she finally found a vacant booth.

Food tray still in hand, the girl sat in the booth. And at this point she was in the zone.

Inner Zen. Euphoria. The ultimate state of balance. She had entered Nirvana.

She said to herself, "You know what? I've got a hold of myself. I'm just gonna eat this Baconator and you know what? We're just gonna do it!" And that's what she did.

She sat down. Sayori had firmly planted herself in that seat. Acting as though she was buckling herself in for a wild ride. I could clearly see that Sayori was in the zone at this point!

Finally, the time of reckoning had come, as Sayori slowly but surely, started unwrapping her breakfast. She took a good whiff off of it, inhaling that nice tangy smell that only Bacon could give off.

She took that first bite and the Baconator was fighting back! It was... the mayonnaise! She had forgotten to order the damn thing with no mayo, and now the white liquid was getting everywhere. It was getting on her face! It was trying to get onto her shirt too, but thankfully that didn't happen.

Sayori didn't want to look like some sort of burger serial killer.

The bacon strips were sliding out from the buns. Some of the melted cheese had started oozing downwards, adding to the already messy ordeal of eating the damn thing. But Sayori kept chomping down and devouring this Baconator of a burger. And she ate it. And you know what?

The Baconator was actually pretty good.

She couldn't really complain. I couldn't really complain either, and I was merely a spectator. Even Blank, Monika, Erika and Elyssa couldn't complain, and they were all probably still asleep. Even Natsuki, Yuri, Yumi and Mizuki couldn't complain, and they weren't even in this scene.

It was actually a pretty decent Baconator burger. Job well done! So she threw out the garbage.

And, you know, she wiped her face. Sayori was capable of proper hygiene at that level at least, even if her hair was usually unkempt. Any remnants of the Baconator was promptly discarded off her hands. She made sure that she was all cleaned up. Then she packed it up. Exited the building post-haste. And made her way back towards the Takaya residence once more.

Job well done, Sayori emerged from the almighty Wendy's, victorious. A total victory.

Breakfast, had been rightfully served. And it was good.

Happiness was found.

 **-Chapter 20 END-**

 **[The Main Story will resume in Chapter 21 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 2.]**

* * *

 **A/N:** And yes, I know this was a weird chapter lmao. Don't worry, we're going back to the proper story in the next chapter!

EDIT: _Multiple typos regarding contractions and missing apostrophes have been rectified._


	21. Chapter 21 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Yeah, I just used the YouTube copy-paste fair act thingy. Deal with it, ahaha~!

...it's still me, Monika, who does these disclaimer things by the way since DaMastah101 can't be bothered to do them himself. Oh, and we're finally back on track with the main story!

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"You being alive and talking to me, it just feels like I'm about to wake up from this at any moment and if that happens I honestly don't think I can keep living any more. All I want, all I've ever wanted, is to love and be loved, and this not having been actually real would have been the cruelest possible way for the universe to torment me. It already seems to constantly rip happiness from my grasp but this would be too much. It's not like there's no precedent either, I've had dreams with you in them before."_

-Draco Silvaris

Chapter 3 of "Forever Mine", a DDLC fanfic by elementalheroshadow.

* * *

 **[Chapter 21 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 2]**

Fate sometimes made it so that certain lives would be interconnected with each other, no matter what. That these people would always intersect in their paths at some point in time.

The red strings of fate, as they are often called in literature. Though mostly used in a romantic sense, they can also be the symbol of a destined time together. One that had been etched into the fabric of history itself.

And as already evidenced by Izuna and Yumi, the entire Takaya family seemed to be bound by these red strings with the world of Doki Doki Literature Club...

...

...

...

At the end of the hillside cliff, a lone man could be seen. His aged-yet-experienced eyes absentmindedly trailed over each building that he could see from afar, as he was currently in the outskirts of the busy city.

The light breeze brushed against his attire of choice, a laboratory coat, but he didn't mind the wind at all.

He stood at the precipice of the world around him, contemplating over the things that had happened these past few days. Things that he would've never thought to be possible before, even with him being a scientist.

"What has that son of mine gotten himself into? I mean, even my daughter is somehow part of this as well..."

The man supposed however, that he was to be blamed for that either way. He could only sigh, for it seemed that the remnants of the past were still catching up to him even now.

After all, it was his project, the scientific exploit known as "Heaven's Bridge", that became the catalyst for everything that came after. But still, he didn't realize how much of an effect the failed project would have other his children's lives, as well as those around them. To think that even now, his past efforts would have such a lasting impression...

Masamune Takaya merely wished that Izuna and Yumi would stay safe, especially since he got wind of the fact that there were assassins targetting them now for some reason due to their involvement in recent matters.

There was also the matter of Izuna and the characters that came from the game known as Doki Doki Literature Club. Technically, Heaven's Bridge did succeed in acting as a bridge between this world to another, but not in the way Masamune expected, resulting in Izuna's current situation.

At least the boy was with his grandfather right now, hopefully becoming stronger under Osamu's tutelage, or so he hoped. Masamune would have a word with his old man though, if Osamu had been working Izuna too hard.

With another tired sigh, he turned around and faced his companions, who stood behind him at a length of about two meters away from his position. The pair that came with him consisted of the alternate Doki existence known as "Alter-Monika" or simply "Alter"; and his beloved wife, mother of Izuna and Yumi - Kanade Takaya.

"Now then, we need to get you settled into Izuna's school, miss Alter. The next couple of days is going to be a bit busy for us, but Kanade and I have got it covered." he says while flashing a smile at his ever-supportive wife who grinned in returned.

The trio then promptly walked away and made a beeline for the scientist's car, with their destination being that of Horizon City.

"I think it's about time for us to pay the kids a visit too, after all. And I'm pretty sure you want to meet the other Dokis and your Monika counterpart, am I right Alter?"

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The attack beyond his gnawing desperation. To steadily pierce through the hand that fate had dealt you. Overcoming the face of despair itself, with the full extent of your indomitable will.

Such was the current struggle of one currently panting Izuna Takaya, as the training session with his current sensei continued.

With the intent of producing as much force as he could possibly muster with his fist, Izuna shifted the majority of his body weight towards the active limb, and pressed down hard onto the ground with his foot to maintain balance.

Then, he let out what basically served as his own personal, special move of sorts.

Today was the day, that Izuna Takaya would attempt to overcome his own limits, and the mere thought of such a concept had done nothing but fill him with determination.

His voice was loud, and his fist was burning with fury.

"Rechter Schlag!" was the name of his YOLO'd punch, and his yell reverberated through the air as he exerted a ton of kinetic energy into the blow.

It was the boy's final gambit in a brazen attempt to land one hit on his grandpa.

Now one of three things could've and did indeed happen after Izuna threw out his German-themed attack. These were the possibilities that awaited his brazen move, and only one of them resulted in victory for the hot-blooded young man. With the rest of them being certain defeat.

The first and best scenario for Izuna, was if by some miracle granted to him by heaven above, his strike would actually land nicely and directly impact Osamu, thus giving him the win and ending their little session right then and there. It would've been the optimal outcome for the boy.

Obviously, that wasn't the case, leaving us with the other two outcomes. Because let's face it, there was no way that Izuna was going to win this fight. So his best hope was a gracious loss instead.

Next possible scenario, was Osamu simply dodging the move. That was it really.

All things considered, the boy's punch was a very highly telegraphed move and a master practictioner of martial arts such as Osamu would likely have no difficulty evading such a novice attempt.

With this in mind, and I cannot stress this enough, Izuna's "Rechter Schlag" wasn't exactly anything more than a glorified right punch. It wasn't really that fast either, thus Osamu shouldn't actually have any problems evading it at all. Izuna didn't even bother doing some sort of set-up first before actually throwing out the move.

Being a master of multiple disciplines meshed into one under his Zenbu Fist style, Osamu could've easily evaded the move and thus making Izuna trip and fall on his own. The younger Takaya lacked the same finesse as his grandfather after all.

And yet, somehow, that was surprisingly not what happened either. What happened was even worse for the boy, truly cementing the difference between him and his grandfather.

No, Osamu motherfucking Takaya just had to be a badass and surpass all expectations of the norm.

With the greatest of ease, Osamu had caught the brazen punch with one hand.

One. Goddamn. Hand. Just like that.

And while doing so, he began to flare some killing intent at the boy. Like some sort of invisible aura was being cast outwards from his body. Whether it was actual ki manipulation, or it was merely a machination of Izuna's mind, it wasn't certain.

The various streams of air rushing in the opposite direction served as a visual cue alluding towards how much power Izuna had actually put behind his blow, and yet Osamu still stopped it without even batting an eye.

The tremendous gap in ability between the two of them was made quite clear in that exchange. Osamu had postulated Izuna's possibilities in rapid succession, and rendered every single one of his attacks essentially moot.

It greatly unnerved Izuna. He was in the face of overwhelming adversary. And unlike all the other attempts where he was bested by his sensei, Osamu didn't utter a single word this time. The man was just silently grasping Izuna's fist and staring at him very seriously.

Yes, Osamu still had an ironclad grip on Izuna's fist. It only served to build up even more tension than ever before.

"G-gramps..."

The boy was understandably on the verge of an immense panicking session. Maybe his grandfather was about to deliver a devastating counter-attack without giving him the chance to defend himself. And with no way to escape due to the fact that his fist was still trapped in an ironclad vice-grip by his opponent, Izuna couldn't think of anything he could do anymore.

As if on cue though to answer the boy's inner distress, Osamu finally spoke up again in a level-headed manner. This time with an air of finality. He no longer repeated the word "Again!", signalling that their little session was essentially concluded.

"I've seen enough of what you can do. Now I know exactly what we need to work on, Izuna. Steel yourself, for the training you're about to endure. You have potential lying in you, my boy. But in your current state, said potential is being buried further by your lack of proper training and guidance in unleashing it."

Izuna gulped. It didn't seem like Osamu was impressed at all over his recent performance despite the whole thing about having potential. And he knew himself that he hadn't been able to successfully land an attack at any point during their training session. He had been soundly beaten by the aged master.

He could only hope that whatever his grandfather had in store for him, wouldn't drain him of his soul after he was through.

But, as though to give him a sliver of hope, Izuna then heard something from his grandfather that he never expected at all to even hear, as Osamu was leaving the dojo to get some of the equipment he'd need to train the boy.

"However, you still passed my initial test, Izuna."

"...what?"

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

After having a nice and quiet meal for lunch, with Izuna being the one to cook this time for their lunch, the master-student pair was back at the dojo, with a fresh change of uniform to boot.

Osamu's first task for Izuna seemed pretty simple enough for the boy.

"You are to split this block of wood in half with your bare hands. That's pretty much it for now, my boy."

Izuna stared in bewilderment at the piece of wood in front of him. It was barely 4 inches in thickness and was about the same length as the average human arm. Overall, an unremarkable wooden specimen.

To the hot-blooded young man, such a task wasn't that hard. He'd seen dozens of people chop a training block of wood on YouTube after all. They always made it look so easy too. Yep, this should be a piece of cake.

Osamu then produced a second identical block, and gestured at Izuna to watch closely.

"Okay, so let me demonstrate how I'd do it. Here goes. One fluid motion, observe."

He took a large amount of breath, inhaling quite deeply while accumulating a sufficient amount of air for his lungs, then letting out a shout as he exhaled. His body now had achieved perfect synchronization with his breathing rhythm.

"HAH!"

With one solid swipe of his hand in a vertical chopping motion, Osamu cleanly chopped the wood block in half, first try.

"Now you do it." he said while cleaning up the remains of his poor wooden victim. Various splinters and a small amount of debris were the only remnants from what was previously the training block.

"That's all I need to do for now, gramps?"

"Indeed. I'll even give you the remaining part of the day to do it, that's if you could do it at all, haha. Don't worry, you'll probably figure it out."

Such a comment from his grandfather made Izuna raise his right eyebrow. He couldn't believe that he had the entire remainder of the day just for this single task.

Sensing his grandson's dilemma, Osamu chimed. "If it's so easy, then why don't you go give it a try?"

Nodding in reply, Izuna positioned his right hand over the wooden block, just above it by about half a meter, and swung it in one motion. The boy was sure that it would work, seeing as he had flawlessly copied Osamu's form in chopping the wooden block. And Izuna was sure that he'd put the right amount of force into his attempt.

With his posture now solid, and his arm at the perfect angle, he commenced his attempt.

"HAH!"

The result?

One Izuna Takaya rolling around the ground, barely preventing screams of pain from escaping his mouth. The boy could've sworn that his hand was now broken for life, or that his bones were shattered, due to the amount of pain he currently felt.

Izuna wanted to cry so much.

His grandfather, who was now cackling in boisterous laughter, didn't help ease his growing discomfort either at the pain.

"Well then, I shall take my leave. You are allowed to finish the task until midnight, in order to advance to the next lesson. Remember, you're only allowed to use your arms."

And with that, Osamu left Izuna to his own devices, and the boy reamined all by himself inside the Takaya dojo.

The current time was 1:30PM, according to the nearby clock that was hung on one of the dojo's cream-colored walls.

After making sure that his grandfather was out of sight, Izuna let out a pain-filled shout. He needed such a vocal release after holding in the pain for quite some time.

"Ow! Oh my fucking God this hurts! Jesus, shit! You son of a bitch! Damn this stupid piece of wood! IT HURTS SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...

...

...

After about five minutes of wallowing in self-pity, yelling out curses and expletives, and pathetically cluching his hurting hand with the other one like a child, Izuna finally calmed down.

Well, as "calm" as he could've been anyway.

"Now, how the hell am I going to chop this deceptively thick block of wood with just my arms?!"

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, he made a chopping gesture once more with his right hand, even though it was still a bit red and swollen from his earlier attempt.

"FOR MONIKA, DEUS VUUUUUUUUUUUULT!"

*Thwack!*

"Jesus Christ sonuva- OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

And thus began a long training montage of Izuna repeatedly striking the block of wood with his right hand, and at one point he even started whacking at the wooden plank with his left hand instead. Think of Rocky Balboa's training montage. But with absolutely no progress made whatsoever.

Both of his hands were hurting so bad, but over time Izuna had started to adapt to the pain. Yes, pain was good in his opinion. If one measly block of wood was enough to make him give up, then he didn't deserve to stand by Monika's side. Not when his reality had a lot more in store that could destroy his piece compared to a mere woodblock.

It wasn't all fun and games though. Izuna had been tempted by his mind many times to cheat, and use an object to whack his wooden opponent in half, and he could've done so since his grandfather still hadn't come back to check on him.

But through sheer determination, he decided against it. Izuna knew that he wouldn't become stronger if he just skipped and took the easy way out in his training.

You could call Izuna many things, but being a quitter wasn't one of them. Cheating wasn't something he'd really do either.

This was the very same fire and burning spirit that he possessed, which drove him to never give up on giving his beloved Monika the happy ending that she deserved. That very same fire that even had him go all this way from Horizon to Everdawn, just to study under the combat tutelage of his grandfather.

That's why, no matter how difficult it seemed, Izuna was going to prevail over this stupid block of wood.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

And just like that, another failed attempt was experienced by Izuna. The current time was now four in the afternoon, meaning that around two and a half hours had already passed for the boy without him reaching any success.

He began to carefully mull over his grandfathers most recent words.

"So I have until up to midnight to finish this... and I'm only allowed to use my arms..."

Izuna paced around the wide space of the dojo's main fighting area. He would occasionally sneak glances at that dreaded piece of wood, the obstacle in his path to greatness, while thinking on what he could've possibly missed.

"But I've been using only my arms the entire time... so what gives..."

Just to make sure, Izuna once again tried to land a nice chop onto the wood in order to split it in half, but was again met with stinging failure and a hurt hand. He'd burned the image of his grandfather doing the same task with the greatest of ease, and in one try.

Then, only then, after recalling his entire fight with his grandfather, was Izuna hit with the answer.

"How could I have been so stupid?!"

It finally hit Izuna, what the moral lessons were being taught to him with this exercise.

Firstly, was that he was too focused on trying to do it the same way as his grandfather. In that, even though they weren't on the same level yet, Izuna was trying to do the same fluid chopping motion as Osamu who had years of experience under his belt compared to him who had just started out today.

He then figured out that his grandfather even dropped subtle hints about it.

 _Okay, so let me demonstrate how I'd do it._

That was his first clue already. It was how Osamu would do it, meaning that there were other ways that Izuna could've approached the task. He was just too focused on being as impressive as his sensei.

Secondly, was the fact that he was allowed to use his arms, not just his hands. If Osamu really wanted Izuna to do it exactly as he did, then he would've specified that the boy was only allowed to do it with his hand in a chopping motion.

But no, the elder only said that Izuna was allowed to use his arms. Both of his entire upper limbs. He could've used his elbow for that matter and it would've still counted.

Sighing in annoyance, Izuna's eyes gleamed dangerously. He could taste victory on the tip of his tongue.

Another way he could've looked at this task, was that it was the exact same intial task he had. That he had to land a single blow. That was literally it.

"Meaning, this is exactly the same as fighting gramps, but this time, the wooden block can't counter my attack, that's it!"

The thought of finally figuring out the puzzle, filled Izuna with determination. He tensed his muscles, and formed a fist with his now weary right hand, and he smiled.

"RECHTER SCHLAG!" and with a thunderous crunching sound, the boy's punch had blown through the wood with such a deciding impact, that it echoed proudly throughout the dojo.

Izuna panted and panted, and he was sure that there were now small-sized wooden splinters that had embedded onto his knuckle's skin. But he didn't care about that. That was fine.

Maybe, the goal of this exercise was for him to think out of the box. That was what Izuna assumed anyway.

He had finally completed his first task and was very proud of himself. Perhaps, he would indeed become strong enough to protect everyone in the future, and this was the very first steps of that path to greatness.

"I DID IT!" he yelled out loud, and was shedding tears of joy. Even though the time was now already 8 in the evening, that was fine. He had managed to fulfill the task and was granted the right to advance further in his training. He had one more day after all before he had to go back to Horizon, but now Izuna was sure.

He would continue with his grandfather's training regimen. The Takaya was already thinking of a way to reconcile his school's schedule with his training when he suddenly heard the sound of clapping from behind him.

"Very good, Izuna. You actually managed to complete the task. Now then, dinner's waiting. We can talk about the results of today's work over some nice and hot food." he smiled at his grandson, and Izuna smiled back.

"I'd like that, old man."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"Is that person really important to you, Izuna?"

Izuna had to do a double-take at his grandfather's sudden question. The boy even stopped his attempt to bite his fish mid-air.

"...what? What exactly do you mean, gramps?"

"Does the person you want to protect really mean that much to you?"

The gears within Izuna's mind had started to race at the speed of light. Somehow, his grandfather accurately guessed that he was doing all of this training under him in order to become strong enough to protect and save Monika from all sorts of harm. The boy decided to test it.

"How'd you know that I have someone I want to protect? I haven't mentioned anything about that since I came here."

Answering back with a taciturn nod, Osamu gave his reasoning. "It was obvious from the very start, my boy. You wouldn't even entertain the mere thought of training under me, if it wasn't for the sake of someone else. In fact, you've been vocally against this training for the longest time, I know you that much. But now you're not only doing this of your own free will, but you're doing this on such short notice too. You're the type of person to fight for his loved ones after all."

Izuna was rendered speechless. His grandfather was spot on with that analysis of his motives.

Both of them were silent for a moment, as Izuna had yet to actually answer his grandfather's lingering inquiry.

Osamu was quick to remind the about it, soon enough. "Well?"

Izuna closed his eyes for a bit.

In his mind, he recalled everything that had happened these past months, and how his life was now more connected than ever to the former inhabitants of Doki Doki Literature Club.

He saw himself standing in the middle of a black void, surrounded by virtually nothing but a pitch-black environment for as far as the eye could see.

Mental visions of Natsuki, Yuri, Erika, Elyssa, and Blank flashed before him, and the blackness in front of him changed into something akin to an immersive theater of sorts, quickly playing events related to their departure from the real world. The group nodded at the boy, and in the next moment were all gone from the mindscape in a flash.

Next, a vision of Sayori appeared, smiling serenely at Izuna.

Again, a replay theater appeared behind her, showing the times they interacted with each other. From the moment that Izuna cried over her death in the climax of Act 1 during his first DDLC playthrough, to the moment when Sayori was comforting him when Monika left the Takaya household after their mini-fight.

The vision then started to fade away, but not before he heard the following line from her.

"Thank you, for being my first friend here in reality, Izuna."

Izuna, from within his mind, started to tear up a bit, owing to the fact that Sayori would always be special to him. Her words of thanks had moved him. She was now his best friend, after all. This interaction within his mindscape only reaffirmed that fact.

Afterwards, everything started to shine with a brilliant emerald-colored aura.

From where Sayori stood, the final character from Doki Doki Literature Club emerged, in all of her glory.

Monika. The love of his life.

But that wasn't all. Behind Monika, stood a second Monika, with the main difference from the other Monika being her eyes which heterochromatic. Green and White, instead of both being green. This was the other Monika, an alternate entity that he had come to known as "Alter-Monika".

The vision of Alter nodded at the original Monika, and she nodded back in kind. Alter gave Izuna a hug filled with her warmth, and the Takaya reciprocated.

She then stepped back, and much like Sayori's vision, began to fade away. Alter also had her own parting words.

"We will meet again, Izuna."

The memory of their encounter on the train during Izuna's trip to meet his grandfather played out as she faded away.

Finally, with only Monika and Izuna left, the scenery changed to that of Act 3 - Monika's primary domain.

The eternal classroom, of everlasting fate. Only this time, outside the windows was no longer a cosmic void of uncertainty, but rather, a bright sunset of the new hope-filled future that they were bound to share. Monika was not in her iconic school uniform, but in a white flowing dress that accentuated her figure, and truly showed how beautiful she was, inside and out.

Her emerald-green eyes stared at Izuna with the warmth of her love, and her smile was that of an angel.

The Takaya was falling in love all over again.

Contrasting all the other visions so far, this time it was Izuna who acted first, immediately scooping Monika up in his arms as their lips melt in one heartfelt kiss.

"Izuna my boy. Why are you puckering up your lips like that?"

And with that comment from his grandfather, Izuna had just realized that he was so lost in thought that he almost made out with Osamu.

Blushing a bit, Izuna merely nodded. "Yes, the people I want to protect mean that much to me. I want to be able to stand tall in the face of danger, and give my all, heart and soul."

Osamu Takaya hummed, satisfied with his grandson's resolve.

"I see. Very well, we have only one day left. I'm well aware that you still have prior obligations back in Horizon City such as your education."

Izuna was mildly surprised that his current mentor had been thinking about that.

"Yeah old man... I kinda have to go back ASAP tomorrow evening."

"I know. But trust me, tomorrow's going to be a big day. Now let's finish up here first, and get some shut eye. Food's getting cold after all."

The boy could only shake his head with a grin before going back to his food.

He had a feeling that he was going to need all of his strength for tomorrow. And Izuna would make sure that he was ready.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Making sure that his grandfather was still sound asleep, Izuna carefully tiptoed out of his room, and made his way out of the house.

He was currently in loose-fitting jogging pants and a tank top shirt that showed off his modestly-built torso and biceps. Indeed, though he had been slacking off for the better part of his life, Izuna had some definition to his body at least.

It was now time for him to act upon the second reason for his visit to Everdawn City. That certain something was one that had been weighing on his mind for a while now.

Izuna wanted to find out what Elyssa Libitina really has been up to.

The boy had been keeping his monitoring of the Libitina a secret to everyone, even to Monika and Blank. Though, he surmised that the former avatar probably knew about Elyssa's errands anyway. But still, Izuna reasoned that it would give him a better chance to uncover that secret if he went in alone.

Yet another reason for him to become much stronger, the Takaya swore, as he didn't want to be left out of matters such as this. His mind recalled the time when he first caught wind of Elyssa's sudden disapperances from the Takaya househod.

 **(Flashback Start)**

 _"I'm heading out for a bit, friend of Yuri. See you later, you as well lover of Monika." Elyssa nonchalantly tells Blank who waves the lady off, and Izuna nods as well._

 _This left Izuna, Blank and a napping Sayori in the living room. Monika was busy butting heads with random people on the internet on a certain website called "R*ddit", currently holed up in her and Izuna's room._

 _Yumi was at Digital Dimension, pestering Val at work. Izuna wasn't there at the moment since he had the day off. The boy could only sigh at what he deemed to be another teasing session that his sister was probably engaged in._

 _Natsuki and Yuri were both busy reading in their room, and since Yumi was out they had the room to theirselves. Those two had grown quite close lately, Izuna noticed._

 _And thus, only a sleeping cinnamon roll, the former avatar, and Izuna himself remained in the living room._

 _Blank was absentmindedly watching anime on Izuna's TV, his mind obviously preoccupied by other things, while carressing Sayori's hair as she continued to nap peacefully on his lap._

 _"So... mind filling me in on where Elyssa's going?"_

 _And with that question from Izuna, Blank look like a deer caught in headlights from a fast moving car._

 _"W-Why'd you ask, my dude? Everything's fiiiiine..." the avatar nervously replies, twiddling his thumbs like a scolded preschooler._

 _This causes Izuna to raise his eyebrow in righteous suspicion. "Uh huh."_

 _"No, seriously! She's just going out for... a walk! Yeah, that's it, a walk!"_

 _"Right, and where is this 'walk' of hers headed at?"_

 _"Look, a walk is a walk okay? Let's just drop it and watch some anime for now, like how N*ruto is doing all this cool stuff that I may or may not copy during any future fights. I've already ripped off Ichig*'s Getsuga after all. Point is, Elyssa knows what she's doing."_

 _The Takaya took Blank's deflection as a sign to back off for now. He wouldn't push it for now, but Izuna swore to himself that he'd find out what Elyssa and seemingly Blank were hiding from him._

 _"Sure, I guess. Now about this episode of N*ruto, he learns how to-" Izuna then tried steering Blank's focus away from the elephant in the room, all while inwardly plotting his next move carefully._

 _After about 6 episodes or 3 hours had passed, Izuna bid Blank a temporary farewell, Sayori still being asleep._

 _Ironically, his excuse was also that "I just need to take a walk for a bit, you know, catch some fresh air or something."_

 _The former avatar didn't seem to catch onto the subtle jab at the issue with Elyssa, and also nonchalantly waved him off as well._

 _After changing into his outdoor clothes - a loose windbreaker coupled with an inner black t-shirt and some baggy cargo pantsthat had a slew of pockets on it, Izuna set out to unlock this new mystery that fate had wrought him._

 _"I'll definitely find out what the hell you've gotten yourself into, Elyssa. You're my friend now, and that's that. Besides, I have to sate my own curiosity."_

 _Satisfied, the boy went out of his front door and into the unknown._

 **(Flashback end)**

Izuna had to grin a bit at the not-so-recent memory. Quite some time had passed since then, and he knew a lot more about Elyssa's secret journeys.

The most recent one being her candid encounter with that strange man, the one who called himself "Akami" if he remembered correctly. Now that was some otherworldy shit for sure to the boy.

Seeing that much power exerted by both Akami and Elyssa had only made Izuna's curiosity burn even more at what the truth entailed.

The topic of their discussion was the most notable thing out of that encounter.

"I still need to find out everything there is to know about the 'Society of Markov', and why Elyssa is deadset on fighting that group..."

With his grandfather still asleep, he continued down the street, looking for any visual cue of the Libitina. So far, there were none.

It was currently the ungodly hour of 3AM in the morning. The "devil's hour", so to speak.

"Where the hell are you, Elyssa..."

But this time, even though Izuna was having difficulty tracking her exact point, he had a general idea of her placement at least.

The young Takaya had secretly planted a tracking bug onto Elyssa's "Portrait of Markov" book without her noticing, though it had been extremely difficult to do so. He had gotten the tracking bug thanks to Val's help, and had it connected to an app on his phone running in the background at all times.

With that, the only thing Izuna had to do, was keep on the lookout for its signal.

And so, he patiently waited while still keeping a sharp look at his peripheral vision.

Luckily, Izuna managed to catch wind of faint purple energy lingering in the air just around the corner. The boy finally lucked out it seemed, since there were only two possible sources to his knowledge of such distinct purple energy, and one of them - Blank, was way back in Horizon City.

So it clearly must've been the Libitina, using one of the Cosmic Movements undoubtedly.

Izuna had to be extremely careful not to make any loud noise, as he slowly but surely inched his way towards the street corner near the source of the remnants of purple energy.

He was well aware that Elyssa had heightened senses whenever she used any of the Movements in her arsenal.

Peeking through the corner wall, he saw it clearly.

Elyssa was busy fighting what appeared to be an assassin. And what's more, is that this assassin seemed to match the descriptions that Erika told him when he first learned from the mother about the attempt on Monika's life.

It took all of Izuna's willpower not to jump out and scream bloody murder at the assassin and his potential conspirators.

Elyssa took care of that for him though, as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

"You will tell me about the group that sent you. Tell me right now, and I may spare your life. What is the ultimate goal of that Society?!" The Libitina demanded as her long hair floated due to her rising purple aura.

The assassin mockingly laughed in response, twirling around his knife like a toy.

"Wrong answer. You can expect no mercy from me after your lack of cooperation. Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Leg." Elyssa rapidly sped towards the assassin as both her legs were now imbued with otherworldly power and tinted a purple hue. Her opponent dodged the attack by stepping to the right, and attempted to stab at her back with his knife by positioning himself at a 90-degree angle.

Elyssa was quicker though. A whole lot quicker.

She immediately blocked the would-be killer's arm, with her left backhand, and placed her right hand on his stomach. She didn't even need to spare her opponent a glance, as her heightened senses were enough to pinpoint his solar plexus with pinpoint accuracy.

"Fifth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Fist."

The hand started to build up purple energy, and Elyssa quickly released it all, her palm still against the assassin's midsection. She then unleashed a new ability that Izuna had never seen before, as part of the 5th Cosmic Movement.

"Zephyrus Catapult."

The assassin's eyes widened, and as he started to beg for mercy but failed to get all the words out...

"Please don't kill me, I have a fam-"

...due to being violently launched backwards as Elyssa released all of the stored energy in her right palm. It really looked like the assassin had just been catapulted away from the force of his knockback trajectory. A nearby lightpost painfully stopped him from flying off too far though, and the assassin was knocked out cold.

"Now then... where's the second one?" Elyssa inquired, scanning her surroundings.

Izuna could only wonder as well, while being amazed at the power displayed by the Libitina. His wondering quickly ceased, when he felt the sensation of a knife being pressed against his neck.

"Keep quiet, or I'm taking your life."

The second assassin had caught him, and Izuna was inwardly cursing at his carelessness. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

Elyssa's eyes soon landed on Izuna and the accomplice, and they slanted into anger.

"Release Izuna, don't drag him into this! What are you even doing here anyway, lover of Monika?!"

"Trying to figure out what the hell you've been up to! What is this Society of Mar-" Izuna's screams get muffled out as the assassin covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Just keep your mouth shut, boy! Now then. Elyssa Libitina. Stand down or I'll be forced to kill this boy."

While Elyssa was shocked that Izuna even knew about the Society she was hunting down, the assassin had her at a stalemate.

She knew that she could easily decimate this fool, but she was also acutely aware that one move from her and Izuna's life would be forfeit. No matter how fast she was, the Libitina was still meters away, and the knife was already pressed at Izuna's neck snuggly.

"So, what's it gonna be huh? Not so powerful now, aren't you!" the unknown man teased, and Elyssa could only scowl in response.

Meanwhile, Izuna was blaming himself for even putting the lady in this predicament, if only he had been more careful!

'Gramps... Elyssa... everyone... I'm sorry for failing you all...'

Monika's smiling face comes to mind. Izuna closed his eyes and knew that he had messed up, big time.

'Monika... at least you're safe with your mother around...'

In an uncharacteristic manner from the usually dominant and commanding presence of Elyssa, she begged the second assassin to let her friend go.

"Please don't hurt him, I... stand down."

The moment Elyssa conceded her apparent loss, the assassin laughed maniacally. The sudden burst of confidence was pretty jarring.

"You fool! Did you really think that I'd leave this boy alone? Izuna Takaya is just as much an obstacle as you, and the boss wants him brought to HQ! I'm taking him with me!"

Glaring with hate in her eyes, Elyssa balled her fists. For the first time finding that her powers weren't of much use at the moment.

That was, until fate itself decided to intervene, as she saw what appeared to be an old man swiftly approaching their location.

The assassin's grip on Izuna loosened a bit as he turned to face the newcomer, and this gave him the chance to escape his captor.

"Shit! Get back here!"

Soon, the assassin was now surrounded by Osamu Takaya on one side, his killing intent flaring throughout the area, and the pair of Elyssa and Izuna on the other side.

He had no chance of escaping.

"Izuna my boy, you will tell me what the hell is going on when this is over. And you will also introduce me to this woman." he grunts, while glancing at the Libitina.

Izuna gulps, and Elyssa gave the boy her own scolding with her arms crossed.

"And you also have to explain why in the world were you following me around. I knew that I wasn't imagining things whenever I'd feel that someone was watching my every move. You're lucky it was you, lover of Monika."

The assassin tried to escape as Izuna was being chewed out, but the Calamity of Nagoya and the wielder of the Cosmic Movements both attacked at the same time, their sixth senses kicking into high gear.

"Fifth Movement of the Cosmos - Titan's Fist!"

"Phoenix Talon!"

With Osamu's right hand swiftly landing a solid chop on the assassin's neck, and Elyssa's right hand punching the opponent straight in his vulnerable gut, it was safe to say that he got totally wrecked. Brutally.

The man even ended up puking out a bit of blood before falling limp onto the ground.

Izuna, still in awe at the display of skill from both his grandfather and his friend, tied up both unconscious assassins, and the trio decided to reconvene at Osamu's house and dojo.

After Izuna properly introduced Elyssa and Osamu to each other, the two adults had quickly grown to respect each other.

"So you're teaching Izuna the ways of the warrior, that is quite incredible." Elyssa praised.

"Aw shucks, that's nothing madam. I saw your display of powers and it was quite excellent. Would you mind sparring sometime? I'd love to expand and enhance my Zenbu Fist style with new attacks inspired by your abilities."

"It would be an honor, grandfather of Izuna."

At least Izuna was in the know-how now regarding the Society of Markov, as Elyssa had decided to come clean about her self-imposed mission, lifting a huge weight off of Izuna's chest.

"But you cannot tell the others yet, am I clear, lover of Monika? Currently, only you, your grandfather, Blank, and Yuri know about this. You can't tell anyone, as we can't be risking their lives just like what happened with you today."

"Not even Monika? But she's my girlfriend and we agreed that there should be no more secrets between me and her!"

"Fine... you can tell her but not right now. I want you to wait until I give the signal. Are we clear?"

"But-"

"Are we clear, Izuna Takaya." Crap, Izuna thought. He had gotten the full name basis, meaning that Elyssa was serious about this. He reluctantly agreed.

"Alright..."

Osamu, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood, offered some breakfast first. Since it was still very much early in the morning, current time only being a little past 7AM.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

After all was said and done, Izuna's training program with Osamu underwent a significant change, after the elderly Takaya and Elyssa discussed things for a bit.

During the remainder of the day, both Elyssa and Osamu would be training him. And such a prospect greatly excited Izuna.

"Your friend and I agreed that while my Zenbu Fist style is enough to shape you up into a competent fighter, Elyssa has a lot of insight regarding the art of fighting. So we've decided to have her teach you some things as well, in addition to myself."

Izuna was getting really hyped, though his excitement was quickly brought down a notch after Elyssa explained further, picking up where Osamu left off.

"Now I know what you're thinking, lover of Monika. But no, unfortunately you aren't able to access any of the Cosmic Movements as you are right now. The only reason Blank is able to use one of them was because of his unorthodox gambit of copying some of my data unto himself from within the game, when his developer window still had all of its capabilities. And even then, he only managed to gain access to the Sixth Movement."

"Awww..."

"Sorry, but that's just how it is. The only one right now who could be taught to fully access the Movements of the Cosmos would be Yuri, seeing as I've already merged with her once. That momentary fusion between me and her had altered her body a bit, making it suitable to contain the energy that tends to build up when any of the Cosmic Movements are active. If any other human attempted to use the techniques without satisfying such conditions, their body would deteriotate due to the stress, and worst case scenario would entail that their lives would be extinguished by the Movement itself."

The Takaya nodded in understanding, a bit bummed that he wouldn't be doing any "cool purple shit", such terming being his exact words when describing the Cosmic Movements, any time soon. Though he was still excited to learn from a strong fighter such as Elyssa aside from his already strong old man.

"Think of it as a balloon being filled with water, my boy. Put in too much water, and the balloon will burst, no matter how strong the rubber used is." Osamu sagely added.

And thus, the last day of Izuna's training was about to begin in earnest.

Meanwhile, in the midst of all this, the boy failed to notice that his phone now had multiple unread messages, all from Monika.

...

...

...

"Why isn't Izuna answering back?!" Monika exclaims while visibly panicking, and Sayori was doing all she could to calm her friend down.

"He might be busy right now, Moni. Don't worry, this will all work out..."

"But... we need Izuna's help with this!"

"I know, but for now there's nothing we could do."

Monika and Sayori were currently on the sidelines of a fight that had just erupted outside of the Takaya house. Natsuki and Yuri were beside them, with Natsuki facepalming at it all.

"Natsuki, shouldn't we explain that this is all just a misunderstanding?"

"Bah! We already tried doing that, remember? But the freaking mophead and that crazy lady, no offense Monika-"

"None taken. We've all seen how mom gets during fights..."

"-Thanks. But yeah, mophead and Mrs. crazy are too stubborn to listen to anything right now!"

Monika, Sayori and Yuri all merely sighed in resignation. The other potential voice of reason, Izuna's sister Yumi, was recuperating inside the house, fully awake but still not at a hundred percent due to the lingering effects of the chlorofoam exposure. She was still quite disoriented. So no input from her was available at the moment, unfortunately.

Blank and Erika were both powered-up, with Blank having the Sixth Movement fully active at Stage 2, and Erika in her combat armor.

The former avatar yelled at their opponent with a lot of unbirdled hate in his voice.

"Why the hell should Erika and I believe you?! Last time I checked, you hurt Natsuki! You HURT HER! You're the source of all her pain! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now!"

Erika was fuming as well. "When I told you to escort Natsuki to me, I didn't mean that you should freaking backhand your poor daughter into unconsciousness, you damn brute! You've been hurting her for all of your wretched life! How the heck are you here in Izuna's world anyway? Blank would've known if you'd escaped with us!"

"That's right! And Erika clearly stabbed you with her glitch-powered blade through the gut! I was there!"

"Yeah, there's that as well. So how are you standing here in front of me and Blank right now, human trash?! You've got some nerve."

The man in question, Mizuki, merely sighs as he was left with no other choice but to adopt his own fighting stance as well in retaliation.

If these two weren't willing to talk things out, so be it.

"It seems like I actually have to give it my all, and then some, just to get it through your thickheaded skulls that Natsuki and I have reconciled for the most part. Tch. But this is fine. Yes, just splendid really. You fuckers."

His eyes were now flashing into a brilliant gold hue, and he began to build up his glitch aura. The fight was now about to begin in earnest, and both Blank and Erika were waiting for the slightest cue to move.

"I've got a score to settle with you two anyway, so this is just perfect indeed." he declares while cracking his knuckles.

 **-Chapter 21 END-**

 **[To be concluded, in Chapter 22 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 3]**

* * *

 **A/N:** See you all in the third part, the conclusion of the Izuna Gaiden!

EDIT: Multiple typos corrected, thanks elementalshadowhero! I need to hire a beta reader lol.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Turning Point

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone, who has wanted to seen Mizuki get wrecked, ahaha. And so, my author delivered!

Yeah this is still the author's Monika speaking. I've become quite at home with these disclaimers, ahaha.

And no, DaMastah101 still doesn't own DDLC. He wishes that he did own it though. What else is new? Oh that's right, TWBTS is now in the same world as his other two DDLC fanfics, so that's a real whopper right there.

Enjoy the read, my good readers! It's been a while. My author hopes that this lengthy chapter makes up for an absence just as lengthy~

 **#######**

Just Monika - Regular text

"Forever Sayori" - Spoken words/Dialogue

'Knife Wife Yuri' - Thoughts

{Buff Natsuki} - Text or audio displayed on-screen or by speaker, be it from a computer/smartphone/TV

* * *

 _"They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate... then every step forward will always be a step closer to home."_

-Sora, the true Keyblade Master.

From the game, "Kingdom Hearts 3" of the Kingdom Hearts series.

* * *

 **[Chapter 22 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 3 - The Turning Point]**

At the main hideout of the group known as the Society of Markov, only three figures were currently present within the society's throne room.

One of them having obvious authority amongst them, if the cowering disposition of the other two were to be based off on.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The Master of the Society of Markov grunted angrily after hearing the report from his two ninjas. He sat on his throne, with piercing eyes cast towards the subjects of his wrath.

None of the other masked executives were present. A fact that did not comfort the pair of Markovian ninjas in the slightest. For they knew that hell hath no fury like their master scorned.

"Most of our men were unexpectedly bested in combat by the targets." the first ninja replied, fearing for his life as their master was visibly fuming with shaking fists.

"Pray, do tell, what should such failure by you and your partner possibly entail? Have I not been a competent leader of our society?" the Master asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. The way those words came out from the man carried a silky tone, almost a loving one.

However, the recepients of said question knew better.

"Y-you are a great l-leader sire!" the second ninja stutters out, before continuing. "It's just t-that we didn't anticipate the arrival of Natsuki's father, as well the Calamity of Nagoya himself, Osamu Taka-"

Before the second ninja could finish detailing the recent events, he was mercilessly lifted up from the ground by the Master, squeezing on his neck with his right hand as he flailed about in vain. The ninja's face was slowly being colored with a mean shade of blue due to lack of oxygen, desperately struggling to get any words out.

The first ninja's stature weakened at the sight of his partner being brutally choked to death, and he slowly sinked to the floor in fear, pissing himself. The stain of urine marred his lower clothing.

"Enough of these bumbling excuses! Failure is unacceptable, and the punishment of such utter insolence from you pawns is nothing short of death!" and with one final squeeze, the second ninja finally saw the light and died on the Master's hand from asphyixation.

Tossing aside the corpse to his right like a mere ragdoll, the furious Master then walked towards the other ninja, towering over him in his full height.

His eyes were that of a cold-blooded predator, callously flaring a metric ton of his killing intent upon the poor man's gradually weakening countenance. He had the aura of a demon, one who had long forsaken his humanity altogether.

The embodiment of despair itself, this was the Master of the Society of Markov.

"I am giving you one more chance, if you do not wish to suffer the same fate as that other fool. For despite your incompetence, I am a generous man."

Knowing better than to further incur the wrath of his lord, the ninja prostated himself onto the ground, pressing his head downwards onto the ground.

"T-thank you Master, for y-your kindness! I s-swear not to fail you anymore."

Leaving the ninja in his pathetic state, the Master went back to sit upon his throne, a contemplatory expression overtaking his masked face.

He supposed that the time was ripe, it was time to utilize his strongest forces to state a message.

A thorough message that spoke of the power wielded by his organization.

The Master surmised that if they had Elyssa Libitina, that false god Akami, and Blank the former avatar, he would respond in kind with powerful individuals of his own.

Said individuals acting as the trump card of the Society of Markov, embodiments of the collective might and anger of their master and group.

A select group of six prominent individuals, each of them possessing the strength to potentially level as much as even an entire city's area into the ground with just one attack.

It comprised of the following members, all with terrifying capabilities. None of them should technically be able to possess such otherworldly powers in Izuna's world, but certain things had made it possible for them to manifest their strength properly even in reality.

Mezzo, the Burning Flame.

The man who had utmost control over fire and heat. He had various attacks that allowed him to fully channel the flames of hell in order to reduce all of his enemies to ashes.

Tenor, the Heavy Downpour.

As his epithet suggests, his water-based abilities are akin to that of rain's heavy downpour. Tenor's power lies in his unrivaled command over the very depths of the subterranean element.

Baritone, the Violent Tempest.

In a similar fashion as with Tenor and Mezzo, Baritone also possesses the power of an element, with his being that of the air. He is able to conjure streaks of wind comparable to that of hurricanes and tornados, with a mere swipe of his hand.

Bass, the Technomancer.

Living up to his role as a technomancer, Bass is the foundation of virtually the entirety of the Society's technology. Machinery, supercomputers, robots, you name it. He has it all. His genius intellect, coupled with the caliber of equipment that he is able to create, make him just as deadly as his comrades, if not moreso.

Soprano, the Fist of Duality.

The sole female amongst the six promising individuals, as well as being one of the youngest, Soprano is that of a troubled past. Perhaps, her struggles were the catalyst for her to somehow develop one of the most fearsome abilities known to mankind, which happens to be power over light and darkness. Using a self-devised fighting style with its full details known only to her and their leader, Soprano is able to manifest the various abilities presented to her by the attributes of light and darkness. Despite being of young age, her strength is definitely not to be trifled with, as the second-in-command of the six.

She proudly stood by the side of their leader, who happened to a close friend of hers. Soprano had sworn to herself that she would never leave the side of her leader, for as long as she drew breath.

The leader and the strongest among the six of them: Alto, the Divine Blade.

To say that Alto was powerful... would've been a gross understatement. Hailing from the same troubled past as his childhood friend and comrade Soprano, Alto would go on to become one of the most powerful members of the Society of Markov, and some would even argue that his power was second only to that of the Master himself. And at such a young age as well, for both he and Soprano were among the youngest, being mere 21 year olds compared to the majority of those in their organization who were in their thirties or late twenties. However, their youth were not a hindrance for the power they possesed to be recognized, especially Alto.

Various rumors circulated around the boy, among those supposed feats being that he had once levelled an entire mountain, with a mere practice-swing of one of his blades. Thus, his epithet was quite fitting. For he had mastery over the art of the blade akin to that of divinity. Make no mistake however, for even unarmed without a sword, he likely had more aces hidden from public knowledge.

With such overwhelming strength, Alto was the fearsome leader of the six.

Together, they were the powerful Sides that formed the deadly group known throughout the Republic of Lightpoint's underworld as "The Hexagon".

"You are to go and summon one of the Sides, the one called Alto the Divine Blade. I require his presence immediately! And if the other Sides are with him, have them report to me as well at once! For I have a mission that awaits them." he boomed in a thunderous voice, instilling even more fear into the heart of the ninja who darted away immediately, desperate to complete his new task as quickly as possible.

"I-it shall be done quickly my Lord!" were his last panicked words before scurrying away like a targeted cockroach.

Once he was left alone, the Master took off his mask to reveal a strikingly young and sharp face, far younger than that of his actual age. And yet, the full extent of his facial features were obscured by the shadows of the dark that bathed his throne room.

He traces an aged scar on his left cheek using the tip of his finger, feeling the rough texture of the wound as he brooded about events that happened in the distant past.

"It isn't just you who had managed to escape from that wretched world, my dear Libitina..."

Indeed, it would appear that he was somehow linked to Elyssa...

Having enough of his contemplation, the Master of the Society wears his mask once more, covering up the scar and upper half of his face. He wasted no further time in preparing to head out for his own planned agendas. He had grand machinations in mind, and all he needed right now were the key ingredients of his plan to set things in motion.

A war was coming, one that would be taking not only Lightpoint, but the entirety of Izuna's world itself, by storm. A war unlike any other before.

"Soon, the Society of Markov shall stand above all, even if you oppose me, Libitina. For I am, the Alpha and the Omega. And once the pieces have been set, the world shall become mine for the taking!"

 ******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Fights are merely another form of conversation. They are a means to exchange ideals, beliefs, resolve, and will between two opposing sides of a battle.

It is a medium to be used when words were to prove ineffective in expressing your message, as it would be the bodies of those involved that convey their messages in place of mere platitudes and monologues.

And true enough, words were still quite useless right now for our group, as Blank and Erika were deadset in showing not even an inch of mercy towards Natsuki's father.

Together, their combined might proved a bit to much for the man to handle by himself. It was a doomed effort from the start.

A one-sided affair, so to speak. Like a poor little lamb led to the slaughter-house.

Mizuki was panting hard. With tattered clothing, audibly labored breathing, and sore limbs, he was pretty worse for wear and quite close to knocking on death's door itself.

These were the harsh conditions one would expect to have after going through a mauling, and the man just took it all in stride.

His face was contorted due to the lingering pain, and his entire posture slackened due to the damage he had sustained so far. Hand poised over his stomach, he coughed out a sizeable amount of blood.

"Heh, you fuckers sure got me good." he says in spite while wiping the stain of blood on lips, to which he was met with hateful glares in return.

In front of him, both the former avatar and Monika's mother stood tall, neither of them any worse for wear. Their expressions still that of anger and fury.

He could spot with his peripheral vision the desperate attempts that his daughter, Natsuki, was doing in order to get his opponents to stop the fight from going on any further. He could barely make out what she was saying, most likely begging her protectors to spare his life. She didn't really need to go to such lengths for him, he thought.

It really pained the man. His heart, which at one point only held contempt for his daughter, now had nothing but the desire to reconnect with her.

Despite everything he had done to her, all the cruel words and actions he had callously lambasted her with over the years, and even though he knew that she had already forgiven him in spite of that...

Even though he knew that she still loved him with all of her heart...

Guilt permeated throughout his entire being. It made him feel quite horrible, even more than the physical pain that his body was sustaining at the moment. The remorse that flowed through him was enough for him to break.

Maybe that was why he allowed himself to fight a hopeless battle against Blank and Erika, even with the foresight to inwardly know that he would inevitable lose to their combined wrath anyway.

He wanted to atone for everything in full.

Each punch in the gut he took, each hateful string of words he received from the pair, he embraced it all. All of it. He would gladly take on as much pain as he was physically able to while barely putting up a losing fight.

Mizuki fully believed that this wasn't even close to half the suffering and despair that Natsuki had to endure from him. From countless playthroughs of the game, and so on. The moment Natsuki had embraced away all of his anger, all of his bitterness...

What remained was a tangible amount of self-loathing and regret. The man whom Natsuki had feared was gone, and the Mizuki of today was one that would curse the living heck out of his former self.

He really wanted to go back. To the very beginning. Just to ease the pain. And undo all of the mistakes that he had committed, both his own crappiness as a father, and the machinations of the second Act of Doki Doki Literature Club, all of which only served to intensify his already awful treatment of his precious child.

It was a miracle that Natsayurika, or really Natalie possessing the hybrid Doki's body, didn't kill him herself when they had met again.

He now understood his deceased wife's great love for their daughter. She was right, he could properly see that now.

'You always were right about this kind of stuff, Natalie. Even now... I miss you.'

And so, Mizuki swore that when he would get out of that ruby's pocket dimension, he would change in his own way.

Natsuki's unexpected forgiveness and loud declaration of her love only accelerated that. He would become a much better person, if only for his daughter's sake. Mizuki would finally honor his wife's wishes for their family, or what was left of it at least.

He was indeed, a man scorned by his tumultuous past with his daughter.

"Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Titan's Leg!"

Another thunderous kick to the side of the head. This time, Mizuki didn't even try to dodge the furious avatar's energy-powered roundhouse kick and took the full burnt of the strike on his unguarded temple.

"This is for Natsuki! For being a horrible father to the poor child, take this!" yelled the fuming Erika as she darted forward, certainly empowered by her shared fury with the former avatar.

His opponents were brutally relentless with their physical assault, as while Mizuki had already been knocked back by Blank's kick, Erika swooped in and chased after the flailing body of Mizuki with a deftly-placed uppercut to his prone chin.

Mizuki crash-landed onto the cold, hard pavement. But he didn't really care anymore.

He had long since deactivated his protective glitch aura. The man didn't even have golden-colored irises anymore, they were instead in their normal coral pink hue. Blank and Erika were too focused in their rage however to notice the lack of resistance from Mizuki.

Right now, all they had on their mind was the desire to punish Mizuki with their own hands.

'These fuckers sure hit hard... and yet... why can I only laugh inside at this fucked up situation I'm in? Take a good look Natsuki, your Papa's finally starting to get rightfully punished for all that wicked crap he put you through.'

Those were the thoughts of the man as his world continued to get rocked violently, hit after hit from the avatar-mother duo.

How fitting, he figured, that the ones dishing out the pain were that pesky avatar, and the woman whom he quickly figured about to be the one that gave him powers in the first place way back when they were still stuck inside of the game.

As tough as Mizuki was though, his consciousness was beginning to fade, slowly but surely. One could only take so much abuse before their body began to give in, and like any other eventuality, Mizuki was starting to waver.

Natsuki was crying at the sight of her father getting mauled.

"Please... he isn't like that anymore! Just give him a chance to prove himself, I'm begging you two!" she shrieked, while finally rushing over to her fallen dad's side.

Naturally, Erika and Blank ceased their attacks upon seeing how Natsuki put herself in harm's way.

The girl in question kept sobbing, not making much noise otherwise, over her father's still form. She picked the man up to the best of her ability, gently scooping up his prone frame against her own. Soon enough, Yuri was by her side as well, and Natsuki was grateful for her support as they proceeded in bringing the now unconcious man into the Takaya household.

Monika and Sayori followed after them, with Monika sparing a concerned glance at the former avatar and at her mother. She could only sigh softly, before rejoining Natsuki and the others inside.

The aforementioned pair were the only ones left outside.

"Maybe... we went a bit too far with the punishment... ahahaha..." Erika awkwardly commented with a flick of her hair, along with Blank heaving a sigh as well after mulling over things. Eventually both of them ended up going back into the house to regroup with the others.

Neither of them were able to detect the presence of a boy not too far off from their location.

He stares at them with interest, instinctively placing a hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. The young man doesn't draw out his weapon just yet, however, opting to remain undetected for the time being.

Seeing no more action in store for him to watch, he walks away while replaying the recent battle in his head.

"They should prove to be fun opponents, heh. Maybe I ought to spar with them one day."

After walking a bit for a while, the man is suddenly approached by a very distressed-looking ninja who looked weirdly elated upon seeing him.

Motioning for the ninja to speak up, he would then cringe shortly after. Just when he had thought he could take it easy for now, this happens.

"Alto, sir, the M-Master is requesting your presence a-at the headquarters, ASAP."

For him to be called in like that at random meant that there probably was a big issue going on with the Society. One that was potentially a huge threat.

It meant that he needed to do another tedious mission that required his power.

Scratching the back of his head, Alto heaved a weary sigh. He only had these words to say, as he merely complied and started following the ninja back to HQ in response to his master's seemingly urgent summons.

"Let's just get this over with already..."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Osamu Takaya watched on with keen interest, as Elyssa continued to oversee part of Izuna's current training. He had been watching the two go at it for quite some time now.

Today's agenda? Unlocking your true potential. Well... sorta. It's complicated.

Right now, they didn't appear to be doing much, and Izuna had his eyes closed as he continued to meditate in an indian-sitting position on the dojo's floor.

"Focus your inner ki and tear down the mental barriers you've unconsciously built up from within your mind. Continue doing so until you finally feel it." Elyssa sagely instructed.

Izuna's left eye was starting to twitch, before he forcefully reigned in his growing impulse to open it, and began refocusing himself. He found his center once more, and eliminated all worries and distractions.

Slowly but surely Izuna was immersing himself more and more into his meditation, until he finally achieved it.

Inner zen. His mind was now on an entirely different plane of existence.

Elyssa and Osamu shared a glance, and the lady grinned.

"This is it, grandfather of Izuna. Let's check first if he truly is in the zen concentration state, totally free from any hindrances."

She began to snap her fingers in front of Izuna and received no reaction at all. Not even the slightest flinch.

"Well then, looks like he finally got it down."

Osamu nods in reply. "I guess it's finally time for that cleansing ritual you mentioned.

"Indeed. Give me a moment." Elyssa closed her eyes as well, her body slowly being enveloped in a faint purple aura, signifying that she was about to use an ability.

"For this to properly work, I need to use the full incantation-empowered version of the Cosmic Movements. It may become a bit hectic here though. Will you be alright with that, grandfather of Izuna?"

"Oh don't worry about me, madam. Just do your thing to help the boy. I can take it." the elder reassured her and Elyssa continued, her voice now echoing as the power continued to flow through her. Izuna remained none the wiser regarding all of this, total unaware of his surroundings due to his self-imposed meditation and physical unconsciousness.

 **"The universe has a beginning point, but no definite end. - Infinity."**

After the first line of the esoteric chant was uttered, wind began to pool at the feet of Elyssa. Her domimating presence could be felt throughout the entirety of the Takaya dojo.

She took a deep breath, and allowed the full extent of her cosmic energy to manifest within her, drawing even more power from her inner core.

 **"Stars, too, have their own beginnings, but their own power results in their destruction. - Finite."**

 **"It is those who possess wisdom, who are the greatest fools. For they attempt to exceed their set limitations. - Conflict."**

 **"History has shown us this. Countless of times. - Agreement."**

 **"The temptations of power are sweet lies crafted by demons. - Chaos."**

 **"You could say that this is the final warning from God to those who resist. - Cosmos."**

After the final line, Osamu was definitely amazed at what was now presented in front of him. He could barely comprehend what he was seeing at all, for it all seemed like the stuff you'd only see in fiction to him.

Elyssa was now fully covered in purple sparkling flames, and a see-through raiment of the same color adorned the now empowered woman.

"T-truly remarkable... so this is your true power, Elyssa Libitina..." Osamu could only stutter out, as Elyssa spared him an affirmative glance before gradually floating towards the still-unconscious body of Izuna, the boy still locked in his sitting position even while out cold.

"Remove all doubts from one's self! Purify the path! Distort the laws of reality itself, and banish all deceit!" the Libitina chants, while rotating both of her hands in a circular motion.

She then thrusts her palms forward, and purple energy gathered rapidly towards her hands.

 **"Zeroth Movement of the Cosmos!"**

The Zeroth Movement, was an ability outside of the hundred-named Movements present whenever the abilities of the Cosmic Movements was invoked. Differing in function from the other Movements such as the Sixth Movement which amplified the user's leg ability, or the Third Movement which grants the user the power to teleport, the Zeroth Movement primarily dealt with matters of inner energies and the mind. And to a limited extent, the soul. It had three main aspects or attribute types.

The Physical Aspect, The Energy Aspect, and the Mind Aspect. Each aspect differed in what part of the target would be affected, but all of them were very effective.

It is by far, the most costly of the Movements to use, and usage of the ability without being mentally nor physically prepared, could have dire consequences.

Elyssa was well aware of this fact, but she steeled herself and pressed on.

 **"Zeroth Movement - Zenith of the Outer Path... Rel-"** before she could finish the invocation, Elyssa collapsed on one knee onto the floor, coughing up a little blood while doing so.

Her lips were now smudged with the color red. Despite this though, she would not completely succumb to the backlash.

This was the start of the recoil in using the Zeroth Cosmic Movement, hence why it was rarely if ever used at all.

"Elyssa! Are you alright?" Osamu rushed by her side, helping her stand up with a concerned look on his face. "You don't have to push yourself so hard!"

The Libitina flashed the elderly Takaya a grateful look for his concern by way of a gentle smile, before composing herself and taking a deep breath of stability, with the power of the Cosmic Movement still very much active.

"The concern is much appreciated, Osamu. I guess my body can't handle the stress of this particular ability, especially since I've been using the Movements of the Cosmos without much thought rather lately and in rapid succession... but I should be fine now. Let's continue. The boy needs to undergo the ritual so that he can fully embrace his latent ki ability much faster than he normally would have to."

Elyssa stepped forward, and repeated her invocation. This time with much more control in her tone. She levelled her entire body into an even posture, and spoke with a serene calmness in her voice.

As she was right now, Elyssa was a fully-fledged sage.

She had now entered a state known as, the Sage of the Cosmos.

 **"Zeroth Movement, Physical Aspect - Ritual of the Outer Path... Release Restraint! Drawing upon the ley lines of the world, I invoke the five tenets of the path as it is written by the fates!"** she shouted as she gently placed her right hand on top of Izuna's forehead.

Violet-colored otherworldly lines of light and markings began to cover Elyssa, and they started to glow with power.

 **"First Tenet of the Outer Path - Courage, the Left Hand!"**

A purple diamond-shaped mark branded itself on Izuna's left hand. It glowed as well, obviously resonating with the lines and markings on Elyssa's body.

 **"Second Tenet of the Outer Path - Acceptance, the Right Hand!"**

In a similar fashion, a purple diamond-shaped mark manifested itself onto Izuna's right hand. Elyssa though, appeared to be struggling to proceed with the three remaining tenets, her breathing slowly becoming labored. Her voice was starting to crack as well.

The Zeroth Movement was taking its toll on her already exhausted body.

 **"T-Third Tenet of the Outer Path - Wisdom, the Left Leg!"** she screamed in a high-pitched tone, barely able to chant out the sentence, only increasing Osamu's worry over the lady's condition.

"Elyssa, maybe we should take a break for a moment..."

Izuna's left leg now had a glowing purple-diamond mark on his thigh as well, the glow permeating through the hakama that he was wearing and was still quite visible despite the fabric of his attire.

"I can still do this, grandfather of Izuna! **Fourth Tenet o-of the Outer P-Path - Balance, the Right Leg!"** and once more, another part of Izuna's body was branded with a glowing diamond emblem, this time his right thigh.

Osamu could sense Elyssa gradually lose her footing, and so this time he took the initiative and supported her by letting the Libitina lean on his shoulder. "I'm here, Elyssa. Finish what you have to do, I believe in you."

 **"Final Tenet of... t-the Outer... Path..."** Elyssa's right nostril began to bleed as the crimson liquid dripped downwards, and the feeling of great pain coursed through her body like a jolt of lightning. She winced, and cursed her body for being too weak to perform the Mind Aspect without suffering its recoil to this extent. Still, she had a ritual to finish.

Mustering up all of her remaining strength to stay conscious and complete the required incantations, she bellowed out in a loud voice.

 **"POTENTIAL, THE HEAD!"** and with those words, the ritual had been successfully casted as she weakly removed her hand from the boy's forehead, and said area was now marked with the familiar purple-colored diamond sigil.

And with that, the purification ritual needed to unlock Izuna's hidden ki potential had been successfuly started. The aura and purple raiment surrounding the Libitina quickly dissipated, completely being exhausted thanks to her efforts.

Elyssa then collapsed into Osamu's arms with a smile of satisfaction, content that she had achieved her goal for the day. She would now take the time to rest for a while as she recovered from the backlash of using the Zeroth Movement. But not without some parting words for Osamu on what to do.

"It has been done. Now, Izuna will be facing a harsh set of trials within his very mindscape, and the ritual will take care of the rest. This is all to flush out any negative assimilation of energy or mental darkness, that may hinder him from fully mastering his ki-" she began before coughing up some more blood, and Osamu listened intently. He too was aware, that Elyssa would likely be out of commission for a bit.

"I see, and what else do I need to know?"

"Izuna will have to overcome the five t-trials, and once he passes the test, the ritual *cough* will end and he will wake up, renewed and potentially... he should be able to properly access his latent ki."

"Thank you for your help, Elyssa. You can rest easy now, and I'll take over his remaining training once he's done with the ritual. We only have today left after all, before both of you head back to Horizon City."

Elyssa grinned at that before finally passing out, fully drained in both mind and body. Osamu then stared at his grandson, and observed each of the diamond sigils on the boy's skin. The five of them glowed in perfect harmony, probably showing that the ritual was still active.

Osamu had no choice, but to hope for his grandson's success. For now, he had to take Elyssa back to his house, for her to be able to recuperate properly.

"I believe in you Izuna, hang in there for now. I'll be back soon. Your friend here needs to rest after her hard work, after all." he says while walking away with the unconscious Libitina for now. Osamu surmised that total silence would be better for Izuna at the moment anyway.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

When Izuna woke up inside of what appeared to be the vacant grounds of the gates that lead to an abandoned temple.

"That's weird... we were just at the old man's dojo moments ago before..."

Suddenly, the reality of his situation dawned unto him and he hummed in realization.

"Oh... that's right. Elyssa had probably casted that ritual she mentioned. That means I should be inside of my mind right now. This all feels so weird though, holy crap... this feels like some fanfic or random anime plot!" he exclaimed while pinching himself, only to find out that he couldn't wake himself up that way.

Izuna then surmised that he would only be able to escape his coma-like state once he completed the ritual.

It was for this reason why both Osamu and the Libitina had him clear his mind first, this was to ensure that his mindscape would remain pure from any outside blemish that could halt the entire ordeal.

"Now then, I'm supposed to be doing some sort of trial..." he wondered out aloud and began walking towards the wooden-like pillars that served as the gate, and before he could go through, a barrier blocked his path.

"Ouch. What the heck was that?" the Takaya whined while rubbing his forehead, only to stop when he read the words that appeared in front of him, courtesy of the aforementioned barrier.

The aerial inscription read, as follows:

[Qui transit tribulatio quinque autem prudentes constantis animo et corpore carentem. Deus vult.]

Izuna read the message aloud, and the barrier dissipated. Once he stepped through the gate though, he was surprised to see it completely dissapear from sight.

"I guess there's no going back from this, huh. It's weird to suddenly see some random latin gibberish in my head though. Whatever, probably the Cosmos at work..."

Seeing no other reasonable alternative, he kept trodding along in a carefree manner and eventually entered the only building that was at his current location, the makings of what appeared to be an abandoned temple.

From the boy's perspective, the building was situated to have five floors in total, and the segmented flights of stairs were all situated placed in a way that forced you to go through each floor individually, just to get to the topmost part.

Izuna made his way through the entrance, and eventually the first floor's entry point.

"What's this for?" he wondered aloud upon seeing a large character marking.

This was because the first floor had a door that had the word [Courage] marked on it. Instead of being written in Latin like the inscription on the barrier that he passed through, the word was inscribed in a huge-sized singular Japanese kanji.

Naturally, the Takaya wasted no time, and immediately went through the door. He couldn't afford to dilly-dally, especially since he only had the whole day left before going back home to Horizon City with Elyssa once this whole thing was over.

Inside, he saw a figure that had their back facing him. They appeared to have their arms crossed. It was too far for Izuna to see very clearly though.

"If there's supposed to be five challenges that are meant to test me... then this must be the first one. And this test has something to do with courage, apparently..."

Not really knowing what to do next, Izuna tried calling out to the figure.

"Um... so do we like, fight or something? Hello there, mystery dude...?"

The mysterious person then turned to face Izuna and approached him. With each step they took, the boy's mouth gaped more and more at their apparent identity.

It couldn't be who he thought it was.

"...?! Is that you?!"

The sudden reveal blew away all of his expectations, seeing Sayori out of all people inside the abandoned temple was completely out of left field for Izuna. Or at least it looked like Sayori to him.

Izuna had to make sure though.

"What are you doing here inside of my mind? How'd you get here?!" he exclaimed in utter shock that the strawberry blonde-haired girl of all people was to be his first opponent.

He only received complete silence from the girl as a response, and "Sayori" began to assume a fighting stance. Her hands were ready to attack at any moment.

Izuna was put on edge because of this. He figured that he'd eventually have to fight Sayori's doppleganger in order to advance to the next floor, but he didn't want to hurt her even though this wasn't the real Sayori. This wasn't his best friend.

It was a moral dilemma that the Takaya was currently facing.

He still held up his hands though, to shield his torso from any percievable incoming attack. Cautiousness never hurt anyone.

The boy also saw a locked door a couple of meters behind his opponent. So he knew that this fight had to happen, one way or another.

Soon enough, "Sayori" made her move by leaping towards Izuna's direction and aiming a left-handed straight punch at him.

The move was highly telegraphed, and so the Takaya didn't think much about it and casually dodged it to the side.

He realized the grave error in this decision however, as the punch turned out to be a misleading feint from "Sayori", who quickly made a sharp twist of her body, in order to deliver a devastating right-handed uppercut onto Izuna's chin.

Posture fully set, she punches with her right fist in one quick motion.

Gusts of wind streaked from the point of impact, displaying an incredible amount of kinetic force in her uppercut. Izuna definitely did not want to get hit, but alas he was struck cleanly by the blow.

It was a direct hit onto his chin area. Luckily, no bones were broken.

The Takaya was catapulted away by the impact of her fist, and landed onto the ground with a sound thud. His lower jaw felt heavy due to the sudden pain that coursed through its sensory receptors.

Spitting to the side, Izuna attempted to recuperate a bit, taking advantage of the fact that the replica made no visible effort to pursuit him further for now, the fake Sayori not taking advantage of her momentum for some unknown reason.

"Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought... and she packs quite the punch too, ugh."

Reeling a bit, Izuna carefully plotted his next few movements. For sure, he knew that he had to overcome Sayori's doppleganger to proceed, the boy also concluded that he wasn't allowed to retreat at least.

His mind flashed back to the [Courage] kanji marking that he read on the door.

'This means that I'm gonna have to at least be brave enough to beat her, ugh...'  
Izuna was going to try something different this time.

Instead of his usual tactic of running headfirst into his opponent with a raised fist, he would wait for them to strike first. This way, a potential counterattack could be made. Maybe this was how he should be approaching it.

As such, he held up his upper limbs into a defensive stance, guarding his upper torso with the lengthy part of his arms. It was reminiscent of the stance used by professional boxers, with their gloved fists blocking the majority of their chest area.

While maintaining his blocking posture, he slowly made his way towards the girl, who seemed to be unresponsive at the moment.

Each step he took, every moment that closed the distance between him and the doppleganger, all of it made his heart beat faster. Like a car's engine roaring loudly with its pistons.

His teeth were clenched inside his mouth, and his lips were closed flat.

And then, it came.

The faux Sayori had decided that a swift kick to the side was required to stop Izuna's guarded advancement. Thus, the girl proceeded to do as much by using her right leg to perform a curved strike at the boy's hip.

Izuna, would naturally sidestep in the same direction to make her kick miss.

However, in a similar fashion to her earlier two-hit punch combo, the right kick was a feint attempt to mask her true attack, a traitorous left knee to Izuna's gut.

The Takaya learned from his mistakes though, as he lowered one of his arms to deflect the knee, and aimed for the girl's jaw with his other hand.

As if trying to one-up the boy from his counter, Sayori's doppleganger leaned back, with her entire upper-body bending backwards towards the ground. This action then gave her enough momentum to propel her legs upward into a vertical kick slice, her arms supporting her descent into a full-on backflip.

Izuna hurriedly blocks the sudden attack with his forearms, and staggers back but doesn't budge much.

He was making progress. Though minimal, it was still something at least.

Izuna then planted his feet onto the ground, and quickly contemplated his current state. 'Her hits really do sting, but I feel like I can do this!'

He was not scared of this foe, he was holding it together pretty well actually.

'Then why am I not already clearing this particular trial if it's about courage...' Izuna wondered as he readily jumped away from the faux Sayori, who suddenly began to attack aggressively.

Not being given much time to mull over things, as Izuna was forced to dodge and block a lot of the incoming punches and kicks that came his way, his eyes landed on a sword that hung on the nearby wall to his right.

The boy hadn't been able to notice said weapon being nearby at all, and so he would rectify that mistake by making a rapid sprint towards it.

That was, until the fake Sayori intercepted him with an axe kick.

At the very last moment, Izuna managed to pull his entire body weight back, and narrowly dodge the downward swipe of the girl's leg.

Small wooden splinters and dust flew out from the point of impact, with a sizeable cracked dent being made on the fighting area's flooring. Izuna sighed to himself in relief, clenched his fists once more.

"I'm getting the feeling that I'll be needing that goddamn sword to end this particular trial..."

Gee, you think so Izuna? Come on now dude.

Anyways, with Izuna arriving towards that conclusion, the next few minutes consisted of the Takaya trying time and again to retrieve the sword, but with Sayori's doppleganger managing to interrupt him every single time.

And they weren't mere interruptions either. Each of the attacks she used were very much on the bordering-lethal scale, with each strike possessing a deceptive amount of power, especially considering the physical attributes of the one delivering the attacks in the first place.

Soon enough, an estimated hour of time had passed, and Izuna was beginning to lose hope of even completing this trial.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe... I should give up..." he somberly remarks, upon gazing at the form of the fake Sayori. The girl still looking as fresh as ever, with no signs of fatigue at all on her being.

And then... it hit him.

The way to finally end this trial, and proceed to the next one.

Izuna had the uncanny ability of thinking outside the box. This was his strength, so to speak. One recent example of this, was displayed during that wood chopping exercise that Osamu had him perform.

Right now, his mind has just cooked up an idea so brazen, so risky, that it just might be what he needed to suceed.

First off, this trial had to be linked to the concept of "Courage". That much was certain.

Second, the sword that he was trying to get was surely part of the completion of this challenge. It wouldn't have spawned otherwise. Izuna knew this rule from the various anime he had seen. There was always, a catch.

Third, the fake Sayori wasn't pursuing him, nor attacking first. She only attacked him head-on of her own volition during the very first encounter between them. Otherwise, it was Izuna who had initiated every succeeding point of contention between the two of them. For the girl to actually attempt to strike him, he had to be attempting to get the sword, or he had to be the one trying to attack her first. Therefore, her "offense" had the main purpose of acting as a deterrent, and not with actual winning or killing intent.

"Alright, here goes nothing, let's do this!" Izuna yells, catching his opponent's attention.

Unlike all his other attempts so far, he went straight towards the fake Sayori this time, both of his arms ready to punch the living daylight out of the girl.

His hesitation was finally gone.

"Eat this, RECHTER SCHLAG!"

With as much force as he could muster, Izuna delivers his signature right-handed punch, this time powered by adrenaline and the desire to inflict pain.

She naturally dodges the punch, and once again retaliated at the Takaya, with an upwards kick.

Izuna, banking on this type of response... flung himself into the kick's trajectory.

The boy willingly let himself get hit, with the girl's foot kicking him away full-force. He had to endure the pain for now, since his gambit managed to pay off.

He had been kicked towards the sword, since the kick's trajectory was an upward launch, therefore it sent him in the direction behind the fake Sayori.

"Bingo." he grinned in spite of the pain that his solar plexus felt, from receiving such a strong kick.

For the first time during the entire fight, the girl's facial expression changed from its neutral deadpan, to that of a smile.

A ghost of a smile, that is.

She ceased her movement, and allowed her body to be prone to attacking.

Izuna saw this as his chance, and with the sword in hand, he poised the blade's length at her chest, and was prepared to impale her at any moment.

However, seeing Sayori's face gave him much pause in his advancement.

"Should I... really be doing this?"

Despite the fake Sayori being just that, a fake, Izuna was conflicted.

The doppleganger had his friend's exact appearance, down to her hairstyle and facial features. Even their eyes were the same, that nice shade of blue.

A true clone that his mind had created for this trial. Completely faithful to the image of the cinnamon roll that had become a dear friend of his.

This... was a different kind of fear.

And yet, for the sake of moving on, he must overcome it. This wasn't his best friend, this was a mere machination of his mind!

With his mind made up, he ended up doing that which he dreaded yet had to be done in order to move forward.

...

...

...

He ran towards the fake Sayori, pushing the sword as quickly as possible through her torso in order to minimize the pain, and locked her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry... Sayori." he cried out, with an explicit frown gracing his features. What he had just done wasn't exactly the most elating thing in the world. Izuna had to stab through someone who looked exactly like one of his precious friends.

And said someone was a bright and cheery girl like Sayori no less. It was a bit too much to take in for Izuna, but he managed to calm himself out of necessity.

The fake Sayori then shakes her head, displaying more animated movement and emotions than she had through their entire battle.

"No hard feelings, ehehe! Go out that door Izuna, this test is over." she winked in a truly Sayori-like fashion before fading out.

In the blink of an eye, the sword dropped to the ground, and disappeared. Izuna was left alone, as the doppleganger had also vanished, leaving only glowing white and yellow particles of light in her wake.

Izuna closed his eyes in respect with a nod, before heading towards the now unlocked doorway.

The boy would not waver, anymore.

"Let's head to the next one."

He was greeted by another flight of stairs, similar to the one he went through before the fight with the fake Sayori. And with his ascension towards the next floor, then came the next trial door with a different kanji inscribed on it.

This time, it was the kanji for [Acceptance].

"I guess this is the place for the trial of the Second Tenet... since Sayori's clone called [Courage] the "First Tenet" before disappearing. Let's hope for the best." Izuna deduces, in anticipation of what awaited him for the second trial.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

As Izuna was doing his best in completing the five trials of the Five Tenets, things weren't as explosive on the other side.

Back in the real world, still inside the main area of the Takaya dojo, Osamu was still watching over Izuna's unconscious body.

So far, his grandson was still out of commission, with no obvious changes or anything happening to him. But still, he had to keep watch while silently praying for his success and safety.

"Hmmm... with Miss Elyssa currently recovering, I wonder how long will it take for the boy to finish this..."

Osamu had a lot to think about regarding recent events.

The small talk he had over dinner with Izuna during the previous night flashed through his mind. He had correctly assessed his grandson's desire to protect those that he held dear.

It was an honorable goal, and he decided to support the boy in whatever way he could.

"If only I could've done this for you as well, Masamune..."

Even now, the elderly Takaya's fallout with his own son regarding the succession of the Zenbu Fist weighed heavily on his shoulders.

How he wished that things hadn't ended that way between them. They were on good enough terms nowadays, but Masamune had become a bit distant from him. Osamu knew that he couldn't really force his son to embrace his martial arts, but still.

This is why he was elated when his grandson approached him for help in the art of combat.

What he had failed to do with his own son, Masamune, he would attempt to rectify with Izuna.

Osamu truly believed that there was something greater at play here concerning his grandson. The stuff he had seen with Elyssa and those assassins only cemented that fact to him. Thus, as the boy's grandpa, he would shape Izuna to be capable of protecting himself from harm's way at least.

Izuna's combat potential was already there, and he was going to be one of the instruments in cultivating it further.

His pondering came to an interrupted halt, when all of a sudden, Izuna's right hand started glowing very brightly. For a moment, it was so bright that Osamu had to actually shield his eyes a bit from the glowing luster.

It was the diamond marking on his backhand in particular that started to shimmer with light.

Thirty seconds later or so, the glowing stopped, and the diamond's color changed from purple to white. The four other diamond marks on his body though were still the same.

Osamu was guessing that Izuna had managed to clear the first among the five trials.

"I assume that's one of those five tenets Elyssa spoke of, probably. Hmmm..."

Without much to do but wait, the elderly Takaya decides to pull out something from his pocket. An item that normally wouldn't be seen in the hands of someone his age, more so with a martial arts expert such as himself.

A smartphone. The kind that was around 6 and a half inches in screen length.

Indeed, even the man known as "The Calamity of Nagoya", the man who conceptualized the art of the "Zenbu Fist"... wasn't above using a smartphone to pass the time.

"Bah, this might take forever anyway, and Elyssa's still asleep! Might as well watch some random videos on YouTube. These young whippersnappers always happen to create new entertaining content for this old man to enjoy."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

Izuna was in quite the pickle. He couldn't really understand.

Saying that the boy was stumped beyond his comprehension, happened to be a gross understatement. 'Like seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?!' he thought in annoyance.

The test given to him by the Second Tenet, [Acceptance], wasn't exactly what he had been picturing in his mind. Quite far from it, actually.

It wasn't a straightforward one-on-one battle like the fight he had to go through for [Courage] against the Sayori clone, nope, this was something a bit more... different.

Straight out of left field, to be honest.

Because the moment Izuna stepped through the door, he was immediately greeted by three things. It was literally just him and these seemingly random items in the vicinity.

First, was a wooden box about half his height, and thrice his width.

Secondly, there was what appeared to be a stone pillar that had markings of height on it. Like a measuring ruler of some sorts. It stood about half a meter away from the wooden box on its right side.

And finally, the third item. A sign placed on the left of the wooden box that had a message written on it.

"You must lift the box at least this high, in order to proceed." Izuna reads aloud, noticing that the message had an arrow pointing at the stone pillar, in particular it was pointing at the marking that was about 10 inches above the wooden box.

The Takaya hummed. These were the only three items aside from himself that were currently present. Izuna and the objects comprising his "test" were all in an all-white space, devoid of any walls or windows except for the locked door leading to the area for the next trial that awaited him after this one.

'So, I basically just have to lift the box above the ground for at least 10 inches... should be easy enough I guess?' he pondered, a bit weirded out that the second test he had to do today was a lot easier than the first one.

Cracking his knucles and shaking off his fingers afterwards, Izuna approaches the box, and tries to lift the square obstacle without breaking a sweat.

Keyword here being, *tries*. Because the Lord himself knew, that Izuna freaking tried the bejeezus out of lifting the box from its spot.

However, just as it was written in one of Natsuki's poems... "people can try, but that's about it". And thus, like an active volcano erupting with streaks of lava and brimstone...

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF DOKI DOKI, WHAT THE HELL DID THEY PUT INSIDE THIS GODDAMN BOX?! GODDAMN IT ALL!"

Izuna Takaya had enough. This right here was pure bullcrap to him, and he expressed his explicit dissatisfaction by grudgingly throwing a tantrum. He stomped his feet and angrily marched around in a circle, grinding his teeth and yelling out various curses and expletives.

Amidst this, he would suddenly charge at the box in a mad frenzy, attempt to hurl it upwards with his adrenaline-fueled rage, ultimately fail at doing so anyway, and repeat the cycle of anger with another tantrum that showed just how much mental stress the trial was giving him.

He was basically comparable to a raging Donald Duck right now, just without the duck gibberish noises.

The Takaya even tried applying the same strategy he did with his grandfather's test back then, ironically also involving a wooden item. He ended up punching the plank and passed Osamu's test, so Izuna found no reason not to try it here as well.

"GET LIFTED TO THE HEAVENS YOU STUPID BOX, RECHTER SCHLAG!"

And with a thunderous right-handed uppercut, Izuna's fist connected squarely with the box's surface.

It still did not budge. Normally, the boy would be feeling an immense amount of pain in his knuckle area, but he didn't really care about that right now. He just wanted to be able to finish this damned challenge already.

Dropping to his knees, mostly because he was losing the will to continue, Izuna started crying hysterically in an almost comical fashion.

"Why?! Why won't anything work on this piece of crap?!" he bawls out while sobbing in his palms and grinding his teeth.

It was mostly crocodile tears, but Izuna was now legitimately frustrated. Why was the Second Tenet's trial so unreasonable? The boy wanted to complete it as fast as he could already, but it felt like the more eager he went into this, the more he'd be reminded how hard it was to even lift the box for just 1 inch, let alone the required 10 inches.

He tried racking his brain for any more solutions. There were none that came to him though.

No previously unseen random items lying nearby like that sword in the previous challenge. No hidden message like trying to punch the box instead of lifting it. Nothing of the sort.

Izuna had no idea where to go from this point.

All he knew was that he had to somehow lift this godforsaken box, that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

In his desperation, Izuna somberly walked towards the box, and started to slowly bang his forehead onto its surface. He did this repeatedly, while gradually losing the will to even stay awake.

"It's all futile anyway..." he whined while continuing to bump his head with the box.

After quite some time had passed, Izuna decided to just stop his attempts in doing anything to lift up or budge the box from its immovable state.

He merely sits in front of it, in an indian-sitting position, and begins to meditate.

And don't even start to question how Izuna could meditate inside his mind, even though the means that he took to be inside of his mind, was also meditation outside of it.

It's just one big inception party, don't question anything.

Anyways... he starts to meditate in front of the wooden obstacle and begins to calm down. Meditation helped to slow down the gears in Izuna's head, and it let him achieve a state of inner zen.

Thoughts of the universe filled his subconscious. Why are we here? What was our purpose in life.

He pondered over a great amount of things. Thought-provoking ideas such as the maximum amount of triangles one could fit in a square. How are cocoons involved in the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly? Which came first - the chicken, or the egg?

And so, Izuna was filled with the knowledge stemming from the great beyond. He was enlightened with the various truths of everything that existed.

Yes, all was well in the world right now. The boy had now found the meaning behind everything. His mind, was in a state of Zen.

...

...

...

"WHY WON'T THIS ANNOYANCE OF A BOX BUDGE ALREADY, SON OF A DISNEY, WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

His calm facade shattered, and Izuna began the cycle of tantrums and lashing out at thin air again. He would try literally anything he could think of to make the damn thing move from its place, but nothing worked at all.

"Son of a Disney, I'm lifting your fatass self up 10 inches, and I won't rest until I bloody do it! You're just a stupid box, you stupid box! AAAAHHHHH!"

It's safe to say, that the trio of a mere sign, measuring pillar, and wooden box, were enough to make Izuna's sanity evaporate altogether. He was getting worked up really hard, and it pissed off the boy to no end.

He tried to think of happy thoughts. The good times back in the real world. The backlog of awaited anime and manga that he had. Monika's lovely smile.

None of it were effective and helping to calm down his nerves, not even the image of his girlfriend smiling at him, because Monika's head suddenly became replaced with a wooden box in his vision. He couldn't stop seeing a bunch of wooden boxes in his mind.

It was all filled with those square-shaped objects of doom and gloom.

Izuna then thought of something.

'Hmmmm... what if I tried to copy something...' and thus, he began to inhale alot of oxygen, before exhaling loudly and stepping back from the box until he was about several meters away. Then, he began running full speed.

"I dunno if this is gonna work since I don't have their fancy powers, but whatever!"

He then positions his right leg for a kick, and plants down his left leg onto the ground firmly to build his stability.

Without further ado, Izuna yells out the name of his borrowed move from a certain former avatar.

"Sixth Movement of the Cosmos - Titan's Le- OUCH, GODDAMMIT MAN THIS FREAKING HURTS! My foot, MY FOOT!"

As expected, the moment Izuna's lower limb connected with the immovable object, not only did it still not budge at all, but because of his lack of the cosmic energy that both Elyssa and Blank used during the proper version of the move, he had nothing to shield himself with from the full impact.

It was the equivalent of dropping a stack of eight encyclopedias onto your foot.

"Mother of God, why do I keep doing this to myself?!"

Basically... it hurt Izuna like hell.

After getting over the pain, Izuna once again exhausted himself with anger and grumbling. He then settled down and sat on top of the box. Essentially sick of trying anything further.

"Fuck this! I give up, you stupid box! I give up!"

Little did Izuna know though, that giving up should've been the thing to do all along.

Because the moment that he proclaimed his surrender, the box that he was sitting on disappeared.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimes while rubbing his butt, which was a bit sore from the sudden fall he had when the box vanished into thin air. He also noticed that both the measuring pillar and the sign were gone as well.

"That's it? That's all I had to fucking do? I spent all this time trying to lift up that godforsaken contraption for nothing?!"

Izuna was furious, to the point of blowing a fuse, but his outrage was halted when he heard a faint sound from behind him. Like the sound effect of something being summoned.

Soon enough, he came face to face... with Yuri of all people. It was a doppleganger of the purple-haired Doki, just like with Sayori in the trial of the First Tenet.

"Well done, Izuna. Here's the key to unlock that door. As you've probably realized by now, the trial for [Acceptance] has the purpose of making one realise their limits. The moral to be learned is essentially the need to accept when winning is no longer possible, and to know when to cut one's losses. There's always a next time, if you play your tactics right. Thus, the only viable option was to give up, as you've come to learn, Izuna. Such inevitability is ever-present in the world, and the acquisition of proper understanding in regards to the application of this type of perspective is crucial at times. Hence, the Tenet's name being that of [Acceptance]. Proceed with the next trial, and may you reap success in your future endeavors." She spoke eloquently before vanishing as quickly as she came, not even giving Izuna the chance to properly react and question the girl after her monologue.

The Takaya was understandably dumbfounded. And as he unlocked the door with the key he was given, said object also disappearing once it unlocked the door, he only had these words to say.

"I don't even know what the hell's going on anymore..."

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

The Third Tenet's door had the kanji for [Wisdom] greeted him in full effect, and Izuna gave himself pause before entering.

He considered what he had experienced so far during the first two trials. Maybe there was a clue hidden somewhere.

"Okay. The first challenge was a straight-up fight. And I had to be able to overcome the fake Sayori, without fearing what needed to be done." he pondered aloud, remembering his first trial.

Upon recalling the one he had just finished, the second trial, Izuna was agitated but tried his best to calmly go through it again in his head.

"And then, *sigh* I had to learn that... ugh... I need to know when to give up on something, after Yuri's clone put in that annoyance of a box!"

With that in mind, he literally had no idea what to expect for the Third Tenet, especially since [Wisdom] could be applied to alot of things in general. It wasn't something readily identified with just one concept. Wisdom had a broad range of suitable interpretations.

Izuna was tired of beating around the bush though, and with a steeled expression, entered through the door.

The first thing that appeared in his field of vision, was a long corridor. And at the very end of it, was another door. It also had the kanji for [Wisdom] written on it.

"Huh. There's another door?"

Seeing no other alternative, the Takaya went straight towards the second door and opened it.

This time, it led to a brightly-lit room.

Inside the area, a clone of his beloved Monika was waiting for him, though instead of her normal clothing, the girl was dressed in what could only be described as formal attire. She looked quite regal, clothed in a flowing green silk dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

Her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail, but with a bow that was made of black-colored material. She also donned her feet with two glass slippers, Cinderella-style.

This rendition of Monika looked like a princess. An unrivaled imagery of beauty and grace.

The dress she wore proudly showed off her curves, and Izuna was very much falling in love with the beauty all over again. He was wowed to the fullest.

She looked quite stunning. With a very light application of makeup, and a flattering shade of coral pink for her lipstick, topped off with a faint amount of pink blush on, this clone of Monika was quite the looker, and just as beautiful as the real thing would've looked in such attire!

"Took you long enough, my love! I'm supposed to be in charge of your third test, ahaha~. What took you so long?" and just like that, Izuna felt at ease. As he always did, whenever Monika was with him. And though this was a clone, she made him feel calm and safe.

'Well she definitely acts like my girlfriend...' Izuna inwardly thought with a grin before engaging in a conversation with the emerald-eyed girl.

"Sorry. The other two tests weren't exactly walks in the park you know. Still, I'm happy that the one in charge for this next test is as beautiful as you."

Monika smiled at his awkward yet earnest praise and gave him a hug.

So, what do I need to do?" Izuna asks after breaking off the warm embrace.

The faux Monika grinned at his question, before leading the boy towards yet another door.

It also had the kanji for [Wisdom] on it.

"Now, I know what you're going to say, but yeah we need to go through another door again, my love. It's pretty weird, I agree."

Seeing no harm in it, Izuna allowed himself to be pulled by Monika through what was now the third set of [Wisdom] doors that he had to enter.

Beyond it, was the inner setting of what appeared to be a fine-dining restaurant. The type people went to for formal dinners or sit-down meetups.

"...huh. I'm not sure I understand, Monika...?

Feeling a bit bold, the clone clung to Izuna's arm, and the two of them approached a reserved table. It had all the things you'd expect in a fancy restaurant. Dimly-lit candles, a group of violin players in the background, and dozens of finely-dressed people in the other tables, obviously part of the elites in society.

"This is a date, silly!" the fake Monika winked and Izuna was beyond speechless.

He had no idea how all of this correlated to the trial for [Wisdom]. A date with this Monika replica was just... he didn't know how to put it in words.

Izuna was also a bit scared that the real Monika back at home wouldn't exactly be pleased if she got wind of this. Did it count as cheating if it's literally a clone of your girlfriend?

But alas, as he had no immediate idea on what he was supposed to do in this situation, he merely went with the flow, and acted normally as he would've with his Monika.

After a waiter had taken their orders and each of them were given a glass of fine red wine to consume during the wait, Izuna knew that he had to speak up.

"So... Monika. When am I going to take the Third Tenet's trial?"

The girl looked at him with a smile that was dangerously close to melting his heart while flipping her hair. She looked really beautiful right now to the boy.

'I have to remain faithful to my Monika, damn it!' he worriedly thought, but the pretty girl in front of him was testing his waters quite a bit.

"This IS the third test, ahahahaha~!. You and me, going on a date! Just enjoy the night for now, Izuna darling."

He didn't know how to respond after that. Maybe he was just overthinking it after all...

And thus, Izuna decided to just go with it and enjoy himself. He needed a break anyway after being mentally and physically drained from the previous trials.

He had a great time dining with Monika, and afterwards, they passed the time for a bit, walking down the street's pavement, while getting some fresh air and such. Izuna was surprised that his mind and the tenet's trial even managed to replicate the scenery of a city block at night, but decided not to question it.

The boy realized that he needed to spend more time with Monika, once he went back home. Even though he was having a great time with her clone, he dearly missed the genuine article. Still, he enjoyed the clone's presence a lot. They even talked about the stuff that Izuna had to do in the previous trials, and the Takaya was elated that she was quite the good listener.

"I swear, trying to lift up that stupid box with all my might, only to find out from Yuri's doppleganger that I didn't need to anyway, really pissed me off!"

"Ahaha, I can see how that would've been infuriating, at least you've passed that test~"

Time went by really quickly, and soon, Izuna was walking alongside the fake Monika back to the area they were in before the simulated restaurant. Hand-in-hand, they knew that time to part ways with each other was nearing, as the boy still had two more trials to complete for the ritual.

"I really enjoyed that, Izuna. Thanks for spending some time with me. And thank you for keeping my real life counterpart happy." she says with a content smile that the boy happily reciprocated.

"My pleasure. You're good company, Monika."

They share a light kiss, which resulted in both of them blushing afterwards. What followed immediately after was the clone fishing for something out of a concealed pocket in her gown.

"Ahaha, there it is, you'll need this Izuna~" she beamed in a sing-song voice.

It was a key. Izuna was surprised, especially if that key was what he thought it was for.

"You see my love, not all tests need to be hard. The test for [Wisdom] was just that, me and you having a good time. Sometimes in life, the wisest thing one could do is to unwind, you know what I mean? And it's always a wise thing to be happy with your loved ones. The fact that the trial had me manifest here in this part of the test, is a testament to how much you value the love shared between you and the real Monika."

Izuna's heart was touched by the sentiment, and he couldn't help but shed a few tears of happiness upon hearing her words.

"Head over to your left, and go to the next trial. There should be a door marked with the kanji character for [Balance] over there. Natsuki's clone should be waiting inside, since she's the one in charge of the next trial. I'm not really allowed to say anything more, but a hint would be that the trial for Balance involves your inner psyche. Like two sides of the same coin. Now go, I believe in you, darling~" she says with approval, handing the key over to Izuna which he quickly took.

Izuna mulled over the hint for a bit. 'Two sides, huh. We'll see what this means I guess.'

"I'll make you proud, Monika." he declares while waving off the clone who started to disappear as well.

"I know you will, Izuna. I love you." she replies before fading into white and yellow particles, similar to how Sayori's clone did in the first trial.

And thus, with his mind made up thanks to Monika's reassurance, Izuna headed over to the door of the Fourth Tenet.

He had the gut feeling that these last two trials were going to be the hardest ones yet.

And if there's one thing that he'd recently learned, it was that his gut feeling was usually right on the money regarding the threat of imminent danger.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

"The boy must've cleared three of them now. He's doing pretty well I must say. For it's quite obvious that none of this would be easy." Osamu observed upon seeing the third purple diamond light up into a bright white shade of brilliance while switching its color.

It was now quite late in the afternoon. By the elderly Takaya's estimate, Izuna would probably finish all five of the trials in the evening, leaving no time for any additional training.

That would mean Izuna would have to wing it for now with whatever the ritual had him do.

"And I had so much more I wanted to teach him..."

He had long returned his smartphone back to his pocket, and instead was contemplating on the state of Izuna's training.

This was a rushed affair in all honesty, but still. He knew that Izuna still needed more help in growing as a fighter. Thus, he had decided.

"Even if the boy decides not to continue the training after the ritual, I'll make him accept my help. We'll work out a schedule later. But Izuna needs to become stronger, especially if the threat that Miss Elyssa spoke of is as dangerous as it sounds."

It was fortunante that Osamu was preemptive in his thinking, for he already had some of his belongings packed up in case he would need to go travelling.

Perhaps it was fate itself that had decided, but the elderly Takaya found it best to go with Elyssa and Izuna back to Horizon City. He surmised that his son wouldn't mind either way, if he would be staying with his grandson for quite a while.

Little did Osamu know however, that he would be making the correct decision, in light of the coming struggles that Izuna and company would have to face in the nearing future.

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

When Izuna stepped through the fourth trial door, the one with the kanji for [Balance], he was immediately greeted by its "guardian".

Indeed, just as the Monika clone had told him, the Takaya was met face to face with a nigh-indistinguishable clone of Natsuki. The two of them were in an all-white room, very similar to the area of the second trial with Yuri's clone and the immovable box.

"Took you quite a while to get here, dummy." she states while deadpanning at Izuna with her hands on the hips.

The boy scratches his head in return. "Let's... just get this over with, Natsuki. I have one more trial to worry about after this."

"Fine, go step on that circle over there."

Izuna's eyes dart over to an illuminated circle that seemed to glow brighter the more he stepped closer to it. The boy figured out that it was obviously some sort of mini-portal linked to the Tenet's trial itself. It still didn't hurt him to ask the trial's proctor though, in this case being Natsuki's clone.

"Uh... what does this exactly do?"

Natsuki, even if it were a mere replica of the Doki, wasn't one to dilly-dally and went straight to the point. "Look, I dunno if those other three trials had too much fluff or whatever, but I'll tell it to you straight."

The boy was eagerly listening. Especially since Natsuki had a serious look on her face while explaining.

"Once you step on that circle thingy, it's gonna go 'Bam!' and 'Poof!' and all sorts of crap like that. You following me so far with this? Hmm?"

"Uh... huh."

"And then, you'll have to confront your inner bad side or whatever. That's what this trial means by 'Balance', it's basically spring cleaning on your ass. Look, it's like one of those damn portals in video games and some anime."

Nodding in understanding, Izuna found that simple enough. He was correct in his assumption that was indeed, a portal. And so, he stepped onto the illuminated circle.

"So I just step on it like this, right?"

The girl gives him a thumbs up. "Yep, that's pretty much it. Now then, I'll wait for you here until you're done with whatever the hell you need to do to finish this trial. Then, I'll give you the key for the next door. Sounds good?"

"Yep. Thanks for the help, Natsuki."

"No problem dude, you gotta do what you gotta do. If you asked me, I'd just give you the damn key right now to save us all the hassle, but your mind and the trial's magic would stop me, at least I think."

"Haha, that would've been pretty convenient, yeah."

"Right? We could get on with our lives quicker that way, but this fucking complicated ass trial design..." the clone Natsuki whines, making Izuna chuckle. She really did resemble the real deal quite accurately, both in appearance and general demanor.

And so soon enough, Izuna was transported to another plane of existence and was indeed greeted with someone that represented the darkness within himself.

It was another fight, just like the first trial. This made things much more easier for the boy in his opinion.

"This is more like it, none of that complicated stuff! Bring it on, bitches!" Izuna excitedly yells out like a madman. Finally, he reasoned. None of this complicated mental stuff and just a good old-fashioned session of fisticuffs with a powerful opponent

The one that stood before him had the exact same body structure as him, with the same attire and the same hair. But one major difference was that its face was a blank canvas of pure black, with the same shade of black covering the rest of its skin. His arms, legs, neck and so on, were all dyed in a deep shade of black. Like the darkness of the night sky.

Well, its face technically wasn't a hundred percent just a black canvas. It had a pair of "eyes" on it as well.

The word eyes being used very loosely here, since they were actually two eerie circles, that glowed a bloody red in color. They represented what would've been proper eyes on the otherwise totally black blank canvas of a face that it possessed. His face was that of the stuff from nightmares.

"Boy, you sure are creepy though. But whatever, let's do this!" and thus, Izuna runs straight ahead with a punch ready to be thrown at any moment.

The dark replica guards the blow directed at him with impeccable timing, almost as if it were on mere reflex and instinct, before shrugging Izuna off with relative ease.

Izuna could feel the darkness that emanated from this entity. The negative energy was thick, almost tangible and corporeal in its density. The amount of hatred and darkness that this guy possessed was quite frightening even, and an aura of malice washed over the creature.

'And this guy's supposed to represent the darkness within me, damn. Do I really have that much negativity on the inside?' the Takaya scowls at the thought.

It surprised him, that the trial even manifested such a dark creature.

He scratches his head. "Man, I guess Natsuki's clone was right. I really need to do some spring cleaning here. All this conflict within is jellying up my jam!"

And so, Izuna once again runs up and attempts to punch the entity, who we'll just refer to as "Dark" for simplicity's sake, but this time Dark counter-attacks with his own punch.

Seeing that his opponent was finally fighting back, Izuna realized that it the fight was now beginning in earnest and began trading blows with Dark.

"Take this!"

Izuna throws out a right-handed uppercut towards Dark's chin without much thought, however the dark entity seemingly anticipated this and quickly kicked the Takaya's left shin in retaliation, before the uppercut could connect.

*thwack*

Feeling the sudden pain coursing through the struck shin, Izuna's left leg bended and his stature slightly collapsed, which allowed Dark to capitalize and follow-up its attack with another kick to the now very much exposed head and upper torso of Izuna.

Dark's second kick launched the boy away, possessing enough strength behind it to actually lift Izuna's entire body from the ground without much resistance.

But the darkened entity wasn't finished with the assault, as it performed a quick dash that made it appear like he was teleporting, when in reality it was just that his movement speed was so quick that the naked eye was only seeing his afterimage.

It was speed beyond which the naked eye could percieve.

Reappearing behind the projected landing point of Izuna's still flailing body, Dark intercepts with an upward knee to Izuna's midsection, making the boy spit out a bit of blood upon the sudden impact.

"Urk...!" Izuna grunts out before being chucked away again, in an upward trajectory this time towards the never-ending height that the area they were fighting in seemed to possess.

And just when the Takaya thought that Dark was finished, the darkened entity appears above him once again, hitting him with one solid downward punch, brutally smacking him into the ground with twice the speed of the previous kick that launched him in the first place.

With a loud thud after quite the rapid descent, Izuna's body collapsed onto the surface beneath him with great impact.

A minor shockwave erupted, proof of the strength behind Dark's conclusive blow.

The entire sequence of attacks that Dark had just performed on Izuna all in all took around a mere eight seconds. It was an undeniable feat of not just strength, but speed as well.

Such was the overwhelming difference between the two.

And in spite of the pain, Izuna persisted, not allowing himself to give in. He had to control this darkness somehow, and find a proper balance within himself.

Unlike the previous three trials, the answer came quickly to Izuna, this time around.

He wasn't supposed to eradicate this darkness. But rather, the Takaya had to learn the art of control, and find a balance between his predominant alignment with the light, and the darkness that lurked within him.

"Geez, this is basically your basic shounen protagonist storyline where you have to use your inner darkness to fight for good. Are we freaking N*ruto right now, Elyssa?" Izuna joked to himself, after finally standing up from the very recent beating he received from Dark and clutching his gut a bit in pain.

Shaking off the strain of his body, Izuna stood confident and renewed.

He walked towards Dark, intent on closing the distance in such a slow pace. During each step he took, Izuna stared at the entity with nothing but calmness.

"We aren't supposed to be fighting, you and I." he states, now standing directly in front of Dark with barely a meter's length in between the two of them.

Neither of them spoke for a while, and it was Izuna once again who broke the tension. He extended a hand, with the intention of shaking hands with Dark.

Said entity merely stared at the hand blankly, not entirely sure on what it should be doing towards such a gesture.

Izuna sighed lightly. "Look, I know you just kicked my ass and all, but we're one and the same person. We just gotta get along I guess. You're a part of me, and I am you. Now, shake my hand, will ya?"

Dark tilts its head to the side, clearly unware of the concept of shaking hands.

For a moment, Izuna thought that he would be on the receiving end of yet another attack, but when he saw that the dark entity wasn't actually that hostile, he decided to take the initiative instead.

"Ugh. Fine, we'll do it this way. N*ruto-style." even though he was slightly annoyed, Izuna reaches for a hug, and embraces the dark entity, causing its body to tense a bit, before dispersing into white and yellow particles.

The boy had just become one with his shadow.

"See, easy enough. Now then, since I'm at peace with the darkness..."

Izuna tried to channel the aura of darkness within his body, and sure enough, due to Dark fully manifesting after they merged with each other, the skin color of Izuna's right arm darkned until it was fully black.

"Bingo. This should do. Thanks for the help, dark me." he confirms while reverting his limb to its normal appearance. He was sure that the power of controlled darkness would be handy in combat for the coming fights in the future.

Having finished the trial without a hitch, a glowing circle appeared in front of Izuna, the same type of portal that he used to enter the fighting space in the first place, and without further delay, the Takaya took the way out.

On the other side of the Fourth Tenet's domain, a bored Natsuki greeted him.

"Yo, I see you're finally done with that crap?"

Izuna laughed a bit, before demonstrating to the clone his newfound ability.

"Yep, got a pretty cool new powerup too. Thanks again for the help!"

"It's cool dude. Now then, here's the key for the final door, get going." she says approvingly, tossing a key towards Izuna's way.

With a nod of thanks, he departs for the final door, seeing the one with the kanji for [Potential] inscribed up ahead.

As he turned the key into the slot and opened it however, everything seemed to fade into black, and Izuna lost consciousness.

He could faintly hear the blurred out screams of Natsuki's clone as his eyelids were slowly closing, and his consciousness slipping away. Her voice was gradually becoming muffled due to his lack of awareness.

"Hey, dummy! What's happening to you?!"

 *******The World Beyond The Screen*******

As his eyes gently opened, a foreboding sense of longing like no other had suddenly gripped Izuna's heart due to reasons that he wasn't immediately made aware of.

It was unprecedented for the boy.

After blinking a bit as his eyesight cleared up, he found himself within his bedroom, and the familiar sight of his computer, his manga shelves, the walls of the room, and so on, gradually filled his vision.

"How... I was just in Everdawn City moments ago...?"

It didn't make any sense to the boy. He was literally just in the middle of completing the five trials within his mind. What happened to his grandfather? To Elyssa? Horizon City was quite the distance away, and he had no idea what had caused him to appear back at his home. Miles away from the Takaya dojo.

'Maybe Monika and the others would know the answer?' he thought.

As he stepped out of his bedroom door however, the appearance of his house was... quite off from what he had become used to seeing.

"But... how?"

His living room, kitchen, and the other rooms. As he went and checked on each of these areas, Izuna was discovering that they had reverted to their status before any of the events involving Monika's escape out of his computer happened.

It was like someone had pushed the reset button for Izuna.

Naturally, this caused the boy to panic, hurriedly fetching for his smartphone and going through his contact list.

This action would only cause his anxiety levels to increase, however.

"They're not here?! What is going on?!"

Izuna was beginning to grow desperate, upon seeing that none of his friends' phone numbers were there save for Val's. Monika's number wasn't listed. Neither were Blank's, Erika's, Elyssa's, Yuri's, Natsuki's, and Sayori's numbers. Yet another removed trace of their existence within the boy's reality.

He then tried calling Yumi, his sister, to confirm something.

After dialing the required digits for her phone number, and a couple of seconds later...

{"Yo, Izuna bro, what's up?"}

"Have you seen where Monika, Sayori and the others went?"

The phone then went silent for a bit, before the sound of chuckling was heard on the other end.

{"Aren't those the characters of that video game you're so hooked on? They should still be inside your computer, silly bro! Unless you're talking about some cosplayers or something?"}

Having heard his sister loud and clear, the color began to drain from Izuna's face.

"N-Never mind, I'll call you back later, something came up." and with that, he hung up from the call before Yumi could even reply.

To say that Izuna Takaya was shook, happened to be a gross understatement.

He was troubled by this development.

Following that train of thought, the boy also found no reason to double-check with his buddy Val, since he'd probably get a similar response anyway. But maybe, just to be sure, he dialed the familar number on his phone's dialpad anyway. After all, Val was still the one to introduce him towards DDLC in the first place.

Maybe he'd be more understanding.

After three rings, the phone on the other end picked up.

{"Hey Izuna, you called?"}

"Uhh, yeah... tell me, have you seen Monika and the other Dokis?" he tested, nervously awaiting his friend's response.

{"Hmmm... I'm not sure what you mean dude, but I'm glad you finally gave the game a chance. See, I told you that DDLC was a great game!"}

Izuna was about to cry, but he composed himself.

"Y-yeah, it's great... anyways, sorry for bothering you man, I'm hanging up now. Gotta go do an errand."

{"Any time man, see you at work in a few days!"}

"Bye dude, see you." and with a deep exhale, he hung up the phone. His worries had been confirmed.

There was no other way to put it. Everything that had happened to him in the past few months had somehow been undone. 'And if that's true, then that meant... Monika...'

Scrambling back to his bedroom and almost tripping on himself in the process, Izuna hurriedly went straight for his computer, which had somehow repaired itself completely from when he had last used the thing, and booted it up.

"Don't tell me... please, don't tell me..."

After signing-in with his user credentials and eventually reaching his desktop, he double-clicked on the DDLC icon, and started up the game.

The familiar warning screens and main menu greeted him, all appearing as they normal should during DDLC's Act 1 phase. In fact, it all appeared too normal for Izuna.

He then tried looking for a special folder on his computer where he saved Monika's chr file, the one he'd use to overwrite the file in the game whenever he'd start a new playthrough. But to his surprise, he couldn't find it.

Essentially, there were no traces of the stuff that happened with him and his Monika at all.

Izuna slumped in his chair, conceding defeat at the dawning realization.

It was all gone. Any trace of the Doki group's eascape into reality, had been totally wiped clean from his house. Like none of it even happened whatsoever.

"Everything has been reset to how it was before she..."

He choked on a sob while exiting the game and turning off his PC in dismay. Izuna felt like puking at his discomfort. After everything that he and Monika had went through, it was all gone just like that.

Izuna Takaya had once again, somehow lost his beloved Monika.

In a robotic manner, he lazily stood up from his computer chair and plopped his body down on his bed's mattress. Not sure what to do anymore, he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

Within his peripheral vision, his eye saw that it was dark outside, meaning it was already night time. He pulls out his phone once more and stares at the date and time.

It was the same day as the final day of his stay at Everdawn, with the time now being past 8 in the evening of a Sunday.

He had school tomorrow.

"I could care less about that, though."

But alas, Izuna had to deal with it. Maybe this was all just a nightmare, and tomorrow he'd be greeted by Monika and the others. He hoped this was the case at least, as he fell asleep without any dinner whatsoever due to lack of appetite.

The following day arrived, and Izuna woke up, frowning at the world.

Nothing special had happened. No Sayori, no Yuri, no Natsuki, no Blank, no Erika, no Elyssa... and no Monika in sight to greet him a good morning.

'What a great Monday today is, god damn it.' he frowned while still not over the fact that people he had grown quite close to literally got erased from existence.

"Ugh..."

Thus, he began the mundane routine of freshening himself up, changing into his school uniform, toasting a pair of bread for his breakfast, and heading out for the start of his day.

Soon enough, he arrived at the gates of Ironfist High, and minutes later, he found himself seated inside of classroom section 3-A with his classmates, just in time for homeroom to begin.

Though, he wasn't really paying attention at anything his homeroom teacher, Isabella Santos, was teaching. To him, life without Monika and the rest wasn't exactly that exciting anymore.

It was like his life was lacking substance, with nothing but the feeling of emptiness coursing through his veins.

But then, a fire inside him was lit up. As he went home that afternoon, and lied down on his bed once more after quite the boring and lifeless day at school. A burning desire to defy fate had taken ahold of him, perhaps brought about by his unwillingness to surrender to fate's whims. Izuna Takaya, wasn't going to just take this lying down like a helpless mouse caught by a trap.

He bolted up straight, sitting upwards on his bed as he clutched his fist with determination.

"I've been here before, haven't I?!"

Indeed, he had been there before. Back at the beginning of everything. When the desire to save his loved one, was the biggest driving force for him. It was the time that he was willing to go against even destiny itself... just to save Monika.

The game was still here. Even if Monika and the others weren't anymore... and even if it pained him quite so... what exactly was stopping him from doing so again?

Yes, the answer was revealed to him, in spite of the despair that threatened to consume him once more.

Even if he had to wait a lifetime, he'd gladly go through all of it again.

The sleepless nights he had to endure.

Those frantic searches on Google, Twitter, forums, Reddit, and the like. Desperate for answers. Holding on to that inkling of a chance.

A chance to defy the decree of fate itself.

To break free from the shackles of a predetermined destiny.

The way he'd play DDLC non-stop, and copy Monika's chr file over and over, just to somehow trigger a change and unlock the path to her happy ending.

Hell, he'd even do it on stormy days if he needed to, just to make sure the chances of his computer getting fried by a special lightning bolt would occur once more.

Cracking his fingers, he faced the computer once more.

"There's no going back. I will get you out of this computer, Monika. All of you. We'll be together once more, and I'll stop at nothing to succeed."

He plays through a normal session of DDLC, going through Acts 1 and 2, yet remaining unfazed. For he had already seen how the story went, multiple times.

And when he finally got to Act 3, his chest tightened.

There she was, with her soft gaze and her hands folded under her resting chin.

Monika, in all of her Act 3 glory. Just Monika.

...

...

...

Everything had a starting point. And for Izuna and Monika, that had come a long time ago. But now, with a new starting point in sight, the boy did what he could only do, after a reset like this had threatened his and her happiness.

He clicks his mouse and began reading her dialogue, just like old times.

And with bated breath, he begins his journey once more to save the girl that had changed his life forever with her smile.

"Ah shit, here we go again."

 **[To be concluded, FOR REAL THIS TIME, in Chapter 23 - Izuna's Resolve, Part 4]**

 **-Chapter 22 END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** We are now finally entering the last stage before we begin the main plotline for the School Pandemonium Arc! Trust me, this time I mean it. For real this time, ahaha.

Yes, I know. I freaking know that it's weird for a story arc called "School Pandemonium" to not, well, have much school stuff in it. Aside from the scene with Principal Thompson and the Natsuki/Yuri/Yumi trio, we've yet to actually delve into more of Izuna's school. Thus, the next chapter will mark the "true" beginning of this arc, as well as finally drawing to a close the "Izuna's Resolve" gaiden.

Because yes, we had to make a Part 4 after this, ugh. I couldn't exactly end things with this chapter, or else we'd have another "TWBTS Chapter 12" situation where the damn thing's too long to be finished by you readers in one sitting. So I ended it here for now, and will resolve this plotline in the next update.

Stay tuned, and thank you all for reading, as always. This has been DaMastah101, peace!


End file.
